To Be Princess
by sasuke fans
Summary: Saat aku jatuh miskin dan tinggal bersama ibu tiri, aku harap ada seorang peri yang membantuku bertemu pengeran(summary tidak sesuai)/ ini bukan kisah putri di jaman kuno, hanya terkesan ingin di buat mirip tapi malah tidak sesuai dengan apa yang di harapkan, pangeran itu tidak mirip dengan pangeran di dongeng/ Sasusaku/ DLDR /Enjoy read. M just for save
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review redaer, auhtor akan mencoba membuat fic dengan teman film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Prolog ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat aku jatuh miskin dan tinggal bersama ibu tiri, aku harap ada seorang peri yang membantuku bertemu pangeran.

Saat aku hanya seorang gadis biasa dan lagi punya ibu tiri, aku harap para kurcaci akan membantuku menemukan pangeran.

Saat...

Aku rasa akan terlalu banyak jika harus menceritakan segalanya.

Dimasa kecil kau akan mendengar banyak hal tentang putri, pangeran, kerajaan, raja, ratu dan apapun itu sebagai sebuah cerita di kala kau akan mulai tidur, sebuah kisah yang semua akhir ceritanya akan bahagia, tentu saja, semua pasangan akan bersama-sama, walaupun di tengah cerita akan ada konflik dari pihak yang pada akhirnya juga akan menjadi tokoh jahat yang tidak pernah menang, hampir semua plot ceritanya itu-itu saja, tapi selalu terdengar menyenangkan.

Aku tidak bisa lepas dari kisah dongeng sebelum tidur, selalu memimpikan, bagaimana jika aku menjadi seorang putri di sebuah kerajaan? Hidup bahagia bersama seorang pangeran tampan dan tinggal di sebuah kerajaan besar, banyak pengawal, pelayan, bertemu raja dan ratu, semuanya terasa begitu indah sampai aku berharap semua hal itu menjadi nyata.

Sekarang.

Menginjak SMA kelas 2, dulu saat masuk SMP, aku berhenti memikirkan semua imajinasi konyolku tentang menjadi putri di sebuah istana, itu sangat-sangat konyol, bahkan saat ada pertunjukan drama kelas, aku memilih menjadi prajurit dari pada heboh mendapat pemeran putrinya. Semua buku dongeng favorit dan gaun-gaun layaknya putri saat masih kecil di kemas rapi di dalam dos kardus, aku tidak ingin membukanya lagi dan melihat masa kecilku yang hanya bisa di bodoh oleh sebuah cerita yang selalu berakhir bahagia, itu tidak akan terjadi di dunia nyata, akhirnya aku benar-benar bangun dari mimpi indah sementara itu.

"Dos itu, mau ibu apa 'kan?" Tanyaku, menatap sisi dos itu dan tertulis, 'milik Sakura kecil'. Sudah melupakannya bertahun-tahun, kini aku ingat kembali jika punya benda-benda itu.

"Oh ini, mau ibu berikan pada teman ibu yang punya anak gadis kecil, katanya dia sedang menyukai tema _princess._ Ada apa? Apa kau masih menyayangi semua barang ini?" Ucap ibu, membuka dos itu dan mulai melihat satu persatu apa saja yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

Terdiam sejenak, dulu memang semuanya itu menjadi barang kesayanganku, sekarang aku tidak menginginkannya. "Berikan saja, bu. Aku sudah tidak memerlukannya." Ucapku.

"Ibu jadi ingat saat kau pertama kali mendapat hadiah gaun putri ini, kau sampai memakainya hingga tertidur." Ucap ibu, menyentuh lembut gaun biru muda itu dan tersenyum senang.

Wajahku merona. "Ja-jangan di ungkit lagi, bu! Itu sudah sangat lama, lagi pula aku tidak menyukainya lagi." Ucapku, memalukan.

"Hahahaha, iya-iya, ibu tahu, kau sudah besar mana mungkin menyukainya lagi." Ucap ibu, dia hanya menggodaku.

"Apa masih ada yang perlu aku bantu lagi?" Ucapku.

Hari ini kami sedang bersih-bersih rumah milik kakek, aku baru saja datang ke kota Konoha ini tiga hari yang lalu. Saat kakek meninggal, rumah beserta isinya di wariskan pada ayah, nenek jauh lebih dulu pergi dan selama ini kakek tinggal bersama seorang pelayannya. Rumah dua lantai yang cukup luas, tidak terkesan mewah, tapi rumah ini benar-benar luas, aku jadi punya banyak area untuk bersantai, kakek sepertinya menyukai apapun tentang barang antik, arsitektur jaman kuno dan dia menyukai warna putih, dari luar terlihat seperti rumah biasa, tapi di dalam aku tidak bosan memandangi setiap tempat.

Ibu dan ayah memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha setelah kami tinggal cukup lama di kota Suna. Menurutku ini terlalu repot, hanya gara-gara permintaan kakek ingin kami kembali tinggal di sini, aku jadi harus mengurus apapun, sekolah dan lainnya, kecuali ayah, ayah bekerja di Suna, maka dari itu dia akan memilih pulang-balik saja, benar-benar merepotkan. Dulunya ibu pernah tinggal di sini sebelum menikah dengan ayah, maka dari itu setelah kembali, teman-temannya sangat senang bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak tahu jika dos berisi barang-barang kecil itu ikut saat semua barang dari rumah lama kami di Suna di bawa ke Konoha, salah satu temannya yang masih memiliki anak kecil akan mendapat semua barang itu, ibu memang sangat baik pada siapapun, aku juga tidak keberatan, setidaknya semua barang konyol itu akan pergi selama-lamanya dari depan mataku.

"Uhm.. tolong bersihkan loteng yaa, ibu mau gunakan untuk menaruh barang-barang yang tidak di pakai dan sebaiknya benda-benda antik kakek di simpan saja, ibu tidak ingin benda-benda itu rusak." Ucap ibu, ibu sangat memahami kakek, dia pun menghargai setiap barang yang kakek miliki.

Menghela napas. "Apa tidak ada kecoa atau tikus di atas?" Ucapku, aku agak takut pada mereka.

"Tenang saja, rumah kakek ini bersih kok." Ucap ibu.

Aku tidak percaya.

"Kyaaaaa...!" Teriakanku melengking, ibu bahkan tidak peduli, di atas sana begitu banyak tikus dan pasukan kecoa, aku sampai harus mengusir mereka.

Setelah perang besar, aku berhasil mengusir mereka, dia atas cukup kotor dan berdebu, aku sudah katakan pada ibu dan ayah untuk tidak perlu mendengar permintaan terakhir kakek, lagi pula orang yang sudah meninggal tidak mungkin melihat apa kami benar-benar melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, sekarang pekerjaan jadi banyak, bersihkan ini dan itu, aku bahkan belum melihat sekolah baruku gara-gara harus mengurus rumah antik ini, yaa, aku lebih suka mengatakan ini rumah antik.

Terlalu banyak kotak, semuanya tertutup kain.

 **Hatcuuuuh!**

Aku lupa menggunakan menutup mulut, di loteng pun luas, aku jadi mengatur beberapa kotak kayu itu di sudut agar lebih mudah menaruh benda antik kakek di area yang agak dekat dengan tangga turun, hanya agar lebih mudah di bawa saja, beberapa kotak membuatku penasaran, kakek menyimpan apa?

 **Iihhkk!**

Ada pasukan kecoa lagi di dalam, aku sampai membanting penutup kotak itu dan melemparnya.

"Sakura, hati-hati, di atas itu ada juga barang antik kakek." Teriak ibu.

Ibu jauh lebih peduli pada barang antik kakek, dari pada anaknya yang sudah ketakutan setengah hidup. Ini tidak adil. Akhirnya aku tidak akan membuka kotak apapun lagi di sana, mendorong kotak besar dan memindahkan kotak kecil, beres, semua tertata rapi.

Oh masih ada satu kotak kecil lagi, sebuah kotak yang terkunci, tapi ada sesuatu di atasnya, kertas yang sengaja di tempel, membersihkan debunya.

 **Hatcuuuh!**

setelah ini aku akan mandi sebersih-bersihnya!

 _Untuk Haruno Mebuki._

Ternyata kotak ini untuk ibu, apa ibu tahu? Melihat semua sudah rapi, berjalan turun dan menemui ibu.

"Ibu ada sesuatu untukmu." Ucapku dan memberikan kotak itu.

"Untuk ibu?" Ucap ibuku, dia terlihat bingung dan sepertinya ibu memang tidak tahu jika ada kotak khusus untuknya.

"Iya, ini tertulis di kertas yang sengaja di selotip di atas, lihatlah." Ucapku, menunjuk tulisan pada sebuah kertas.

"Untuk Haruno Mebuki." Ucap ibu, dia membaca tulisan tangan itu. "Tapi kakek tidak pernah menyinggung kotak ini."

"Apa ibu lupa jika pernah mendapatkannya?"

"Tidak, ibu bahkan baru tahu jika ada kotak yang di berikan untuk ibu." Ucap ibuku.

"Bukalah." Ucapku, aku sangat penasaran, atau itu mungkin sebuah hadiah dari kakek? Tapi karena kami sudah sangat jauh, kakek jadi tidak bisa memberikannya pada ibu, lalu apa gunanya jasa antar barang? Aku yakin kakek tidak sekuno itu sampai tidak tahu ada yang namanya jasa antar barang.

"Tidak bisa, kotak ini terkunci." Ucap ibu.

"Hancurkan saja bu, lagi pula ini hanya kotak kayu." Ucapku.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, bagaimana jika isinya barang antik lagi, jika kotaknya hancur barangnya juga mungkin hancur, kita harus menjaga apapun yang tinggalkan kakek." Ucap ibu.

"Apa ibu punya kuncinya?"

"Sayang sekali, kakek tidak pernah memberikan kunci apapun pada ibu."

Ini tidak menyenangkan, tapi yang di katakan ibu mungkin benar, kotak itu bisa saja berisikan barang antik, kakek 'kan penyuka barang antik.

"Ya sudahlah, simpan saja dulu di kamar ibu, mungkin kita bisa membukanya saat menemukan kuncinya." Ucap ibu.

"Apa kakek itu suka cerita yang misterius, atau semacam detektif-detektif, dia hanya mempersulit keadaan." Ucapku.

"Hahahaha, bukan seperti itu, kakekmu hanya punya penyakit pikun, dia mungkin lupa." Ucap ibu dan tertawa.

Menurutku kakek memang tipe yang yang rumit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

new fic tbc.

authornya tidak kapok buat fic TBC hahahaha *ketawa bodoh*.

ini sebenarnya gara-gara keingat princess hours dan sempat membaca komik yang bertemakan kerajaan dan apapun itu berbau kerajaan, jadi gitu lah.

biasanya ngetik panjang, mungkin fic ini hanya akan update sedikit-sedikit setiap chapternya, alasannya author mudah kerjakan kalau sedikit, ehehehehe...

berharap ada aja yang suka dengan fic ini.

.

.

see you next chapter...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review redaer, auhtor akan mencoba membuat fic dengan teman film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 1 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, kau tahu ini sudah seminggu, kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?" Tegur ibu, aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah sejak kami pindah, sebenarnya semua hal telah ayah urus, aku jadi tinggal masuk kapan saja,

Tapi,

"Senin saja, bu, aku janji." Ucapku.

Bukannya aku tidak ingin masuk sekolah, hanya saja, sekarang sudah kelas 2 SMA, sekolah baru, guru baru, teman-teman baru, teman? Apa ada yang mau berteman denganku? Semua pasti akan jadi canggung di awal, asing dan aku sedikit sulit membaur.

"Kau akan ketinggalan banyak pelajaran, lagi pula guru walimu akan membantumu menyesuaikan pelajaranmu dari sekolah di Suna."

"Iya-iya." Ucapku, berbaring malas di atas sofa, aku masih butuh keberanian lebih untuk datang ke area baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senin, pagi, 06:00.**

Melihat sekeliling ruangan di dalam kelas, kosong, tentu saja, ini masih jam 6 tepat dan aku sudah tiba di sekolah, sepi, para guru dan murid lainnya belum datang, aku hanya melihat tukang bersih-bersih yang tengah menyapu di halaman, menyapanya dengan canggung dan dia menatap bingung padaku, dia pasti kepikiran akan jam kedatanganku yang terlalu cepat.

Duduk di mana yaa? Aku juga tidak tahu kursi yang masih kosong, biasanya di belakang itu kosong, tapi yang mana? Ini rencana terburuk, mau menghindar dari murid lain sekarang aku malah bingung menempati kursi, ya sudah, duduk di mana saja, jika kursi itu ada yang menempatinya, tinggal pindah saja.

Beberapa menit berlalu, satu persatu murid mulai berdatangan, aku pura-pura tidak melihat mereka, walaupun aku sadar jika saat masuk aku jadi pusat perhatian, mereka tidak mengenaliku, apalagi rambut _softpink_ sepinggangku yang mencolok ini.

Kelas hampir penuh dan kursi yang aku tempati masih tidak punya pemilik, beberapa suara bisik-bisik bisa terdengar, mereka tengah membicarakanku tapi tidak ada yang berani menegurku duluan, benar 'kan, inilah yang tidak aku sukai dari sekolah baru, kenapa ayah tidak membiarkanku menyelesaikan sekolahku di Suna saja, aku sedikit kesulitan di sini.

"Maaf, apa kau murid baru itu?" Akhirnya ada yang menegurku, suara murid perempuan.

Mengangkat wajahku dan melihat gadis berambut coklat pendek. "I-iya." Gugupku. Ah! Kenapa aku malah gugup.

"Aku ketua kelas di sini, selamat datang dan semoga kau betah di kelas ini." Ucapnya ramah dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, menunduk malu, aku hanya tidak terbiasa.

"Oh iya, namaku Nohara Rin, panggil saja Rin." Ucapnya lagi.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, jika kau ada perlu sesuatu, katakan saja padaku."

"Uhm, terima kasih, lagi." Ucapku, masih tetap canggung.

Murid bernama Rin itu akhirnya pergi, murid lainnya pun bertanya padanya, setelah Rin mengatakan aku murid baru dan menyebutkan namaku, mereka menatap ke arahku, spontan saja aku buang muka.

He?

Kenapa aku malah buang muka? Aku harap mereka tidak berpikir aku ini sombong.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 3 sore, kelas sudah kosong, aku melewatkan hari pertamaku di sekolah baru dengan kebanyakan canggung, aku benar-benar mengutuk diriku sendiri. Sekarang, seperti yang di katakan ibu, karena aku terlalu santai hingga banyak pelajaran yang terlewatkan, guru waliku menjelaskannya kembali, dia guru yang tampan, menurutku, rambut silvernya, badan yang tinggi dan putih, kelopak mata sayup dan ada tahi lalat di bawah mulutnya.

"Mengerti sampai sini?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Sedikit." Ucapku, aku hanya sibuk memperhatikan wajah dan postur tubuhnya, untuk seminggu ini ada pelajaran tambahan khusus untukku agar menyamai pelajaran di sekolah ini sekarang.

"Bisakah kau tidak melamun, Haruno?" Tegurnya.

Ihk! Dia sadar aku melamun.

"Ba-baik, sensei." Ucapku, pasrah, sejujurnya aku ingin segera pulang.

Kakashi-sensei kadang baik, kadang periang, kadang suka bercanda dan kadang serius, dia jadi tipe orang yang komplit, bisa bersikap apapun dan selalu saja sesuai pada waktunya.

"Setelah ini, kau harus ujian untuk semester awalmu." Ucapnya.

"Heee! U-u-ujian?" Kaget, ujian dadakan!

"Iya, kau datang setelah ujian semester awal telah selesai, jangan sampai ketinggalan, nilaimu akan kosong." Jelasnya.

"Baik." Ucapku, pasrah, lagi.

"Sudahlah, santai saja, yang terpenting kau harus belajar dengan giat." Ucapnya dan tersenyum, apa itu hanya sebuah pengalihan agar aku merasa baik-baik saja? Jantungku bahkan masih berdebar, syok mendengar kata 'ujian dadakan' itu.

"Yak, selanjutnya."

Pelajaran di lanjutkan lagi, aku harus serius kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setelah ujian.**

Menatap lembaran kertas hasil ujianku, kata Kakashi-sensei, aku lumayan juga, dia pikir apa? Aku sampai begadang dan belajar dengan keras, bahkan ibu seperti bayangan setan di belakang dengan membawa kayu, jika tidak melihat nilai cantik di hasil ujianku, ibu akan marah besar, sekarang aku merasa aman, aku akan tetap aman jika nilaiku begini.

"Susah juga yaa menjadi murid pindahan, tapi nilaimu bagus." Ucap Rin, pada akhirnya hanya ketua kelas yang mau akrab denganku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, aku anggap itu sebagai pujian hasil kerja kerasku.

Melihat sekitar, kelas ini ramai, ramai dengan kesibukan beberapa murid, aku tidak punya hal yang sesuai untuk di bicarakan dengan mereka, kota Konoha jauh lebih maju dari kota Suna, majalah fashion, _make up_ dan majalah-majalah populer jadi pembahasan mereka, aku tidak mengerti dengan pembahasan itu.

"Sakura, kau baru menjadi orang Konoha 'kan?" Ucap salah seorang murid, tiba-tiba saja mereka datang bergerombol ke arahku dan Rin.

"Iya." Ucapku, apa yang akan mereka bicarakan? Aku tidak tahu harus membahas apa.

"Jadi kau belum pernah melihat pria nomer satu di Konoha?" Ucap mereka, dan seperti siap untuk heboh.

"Be-belum." Jawabku. Siapa pria nomer satu di Konoha? Bukannya pak Hashirama Senju, presiden Konoha si pria nomer satu? Itu yang terlintas di pikiranku.

"Coba lihat ini." Ucap mereka dan seketika semua teriak heboh.

Lihat apa? Kenapa mereka heboh melihat seorang kakek tua? Mengerutkan alisku, apa para gadis di Konoha sangat menyukai pria tua? Ha? Yang benar saja, bahkan dia terkesan seperti seumuran dengan kakekku yang telah meninggal.

"Akhirnya dia keluar di majalah juga, sangat sulit untuk melihatnya." Ucap mereka, mereka masih heboh dan aku semakin bingung.

"Mereka membicarakan cucu dari keluarga kerajaan, lihat pria yang ini." Bisik Rin dan menunjukkan seorang pria dengan tatapan dinginnya, pria itu hanya sedikit tersorot kamera dan berdiri tidak jauh dari foto kakek tua di depannya.

Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa mereka heboh, pria tampan nan dingin, mereka membicarakan keluarga kerajaan, tunggu, keluarga kerajaan?

"Jadi di Konoha masih ada kerajaan?" Ucapku dan spontan saja seluruh murid yang heboh itu tenang, mereka kompak menatapku, sekarang aku bertindak salah, seharusnya aku tetap menikmati kehebohan mereka.

"Apa di kotamu tidak ada kerajaan?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Semuanya sudah di ganti dengan pemerintahan, kerajaan hanya menjadi sejarah di jaman dulu." Ucapku.

"Di Konoha kerajaan masih berpengaruh, tapi tetap saja yang menjalankan sistem kota pemerintahan." Jelas Rin.

"Be-begitu yaa." Aku tidak tahu sama sekali akan kota ini.

"Kerajaan Uchiha adalah kerajaan yang masih berjaya di Konoha, mereka juga masih punya area sendiri yang terdapat di sebelah barat kota Konoha, semunya keturunan keluarga Uchiha."

"Keturunan yang terkenal dengan wajah tampan nan cantik, hampir semua keturunan raja akan tersorot, hanya saja si pangeran nomer dua sulit sekali mendapat fotonya."

Mereka mulai menjelaskan padaku apa yang membuat mereka heboh, kembali melirik foto di majalah itu, mereka menyebutkan pria itu pria nomer satu di Konoha, tapi dia pangeran nomer dua, ini membuatku bingung, kenapa dia tidak menjadi pangeran nomer satu jika dia orang nomer satu? Ada yang bisa jelaskan? Aku sangat bingung.

"Lalu pangeran nomer satu?" Tanyaku, agar aku tidak penasaran saja.

"Tentu saja kakak tertua pangeran nomer dua, dia lah pangeran nomer 1 yang sebentar lagi akan naik tahta menjadi raja dan adiknya menjadi pangeran nomer 1."

Dan berikutnya mereka teriak heboh lagi, aku ingin menutup telingaku dari suara ribut itu, tapi mereka akan pikir aku tidak sopan, biarkanlah.

Pangeran, kerajaan, dan raja, aku mendengar kembali kata-kata yang ingin ku buang itu, di jaman ini masih ada kerajaan! Hey, kemana saja kau, Sakura? Kenapa kau baru tahu sekarang? Tapi aku tidak ingin mengetahui tentang mereka, keluarga kerajaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update karena besok libur dan author tidak kerja, yeeeeyy...*heboh sendiri*

untuk respon reader sendiri, author berterima kasih banyak, senang jika fic ini di terima juga XD walaupun jangan kecewa akan setiap alurnya yang tidak begitu banyak, sedikit-sedikit aja biar reader pada penasaran, heheheheh... fic ini sekaligus agak bikin refres untuk author sendiri dari dua fic yang mulai pada alur yang sulit..., =_=" hal semacam ini emang sering terjadi, semakin alurnya rumit author semakin malas buatnya.

.

oh iya, besok, selamat hari raya idul adha untuk umat yang beragama islam,

salam hari penggemukan sedunia dan hari kolestrol sedunia XD daging everywhere...!

.

see you next chapter, mungkin fic ini akan cepat update dari fic-fic yang lain, hehehe.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review redaer, auhtor akan mencoba membuat fic dengan teman film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 2 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap ornamen langit-langit di salah satu ruangan favorit kakek, aku tidak mengerti seni, jadi aku tidak tahu apa makna dan alasan kakek ingin langit-langitnya di buat seperti itu, jendelanya besar-besar dan cahaya matahari sore masuk melalui kaca jendela itu, terlihat jelas dan masih menjadi penerangan di ruangan ini, barang-barang antik yang di tata di sini sudah di simpan rapi di loteng, ibu menempatkan mereka dengan hati-hati dan tak lupa memberinya pelapis busa agar tetap aman, ruangan ini jadi terkesan luas, kecuali beberapa lukisan dan rak buku, ibu membiarkannya, katanya hanya sebagai percantik ruangan, ibu malas untuk membersihkan barang-barang antik, menurutku ibu cukup pintar, lagi pula ibu tidak menyewa pembantu rumah tangga, menurut ibu, dia masih bisa menangani rumah ini sendirian.

"Di sini kakek selalu duduk untuk membaca." Ucap ibu, membawa secangkir teh, aku bisa mencium bau jasmin di sana, ibu menyukai aroma dari teh itu.

Sofa di sini lebih empuk dari pada sofa di ruang tamu, bahkan bagian bawahnya bisa di lipat keluar dan membuat kakiku bisa ikut bersantai.

"Ibu."

"Uhm? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa ibu tidak menceritakan tentang kerajaan Uchiha di Konoha padaku?" Ucapku, aku jadi kepikiran akan kerajaan-kerajaan itu.

"Tumben kau bertanya tentang kerajaan pada ibu? Ada apa ini? Apa akhirnya kau kembali menyukai tentang hal bertemakan _princess_ itu? Sayang sekali dos berhargamu itu, ibu sudah berikan pada teman ibu, anaknya bahkan sangat senang sekali melihat gaun-gaunmu itu, lagi pula kau tidak akan cocok mengenakannya lagi."

"I-ibu pikir aku menyukainya lagi? Tidak seperti itu, bu!" Tegasku, aku tidak tahu jika awal pembicaraanku ini malah menjadi serangan balik ibu padaku.

"Hahahaa, ibu hanya bercanda." Lagi-lagi ibu menggodaku.

"Aku tidak tahu yang namanya kerajaan masih ada." Ucapku.

"Di Konoha memang masih ada kerajaan yang masih berjaya hingga sekarang, tahta terus turun pada keturunan mereka. Ah ibu mengingat sesuatu, semoga hal ini tidak salah, tapi kakek buyut sempat menjadi teman raja terdahulu loh." Ucap ibu.

Segera bangun dan menatap tidak percaya pada ibu. "Be-benarkah? Kakek buyut menjadi teman raja?" Ucapku dan terkesan akan hal ini.

"Ibu hanya mendengar hal itu, saat ibu masih kecil."

"Aku tidak percaya pada ibu, jangan-jangan kakek dan nenek juga suka mendongeng pada ibu dan membuat cerita bohong jika kakek buyut pernah menjadi teman raja." Ucapku, kepercayaanku memudar seketika, sepertinya di keluargaku ini selalu saja mendongeng pada setiap anaknya, mungkin aku termasuk salah satu korban dongeng itu, tapi anak kecil jika di ceritakan kisah semacam itu akan menarik untuknya.

"Sungguh, ibu tidak berbohong, kalau begitu-" Ibu beranjak dari sofa, berjalan ke arah rak buku, dia terlihat mencari sesuatu. "-Ah, ternyata masih ada di sini." Ucap ibu, dia datang dan membawa sebuah album foto. "Kau harus melihat ini, kakek buyut pernah menyimpannya." Tambah ibu dan membuka isi album itu, semua foto jadul, warnanya hitam putih dan sedikit buram, mungkin kualitas di jaman dulu sangat buruk.

Setelah menemukan yang ibu cari, ternyata foto itu berada paling belakang di album foto ini, sebuah foto dimana pria itu-raja sangat mirip dengan pria yang teman-teman sekolahku perlihatkan, hanya saja dia terlihat lebih berbeda dengan pakaian ala raja itu, di sebelahnya kakek buyut, mereka berfoto bersama dan terlihat biasa saja, bahkan ada jarak di antara foto mereka, apa benar mereka teman? Kenapa tidak saling merangkul dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Mereka tidak seperti berteman." Ucapku.

"Itu karena kakek buyut menjaga baik hubungannya dengan raja, dia tahu statusnya hanya sebagai tabib saja, kakek buyut memang hebat." Ucap ibu.

"Kakek buyut seorang tabib? Tabib kerajaan? Tabib itu semacam yang mengobati orang?" Ucapku, aku tidak percaya, kakek buyut ternyata orang dari bagian kesehatan jika di artikan di jaman sekarang.

"Benar, dulunya raja ini selalu sakit-sakitan, semua tabib sudah di panggil dan yang cocok dengan raja hanya kakek buyut, kakek buyut itu selalu berkelana mencari obat-obatan yang mujarab, makanya kakek buyut juga terkenal dan hampir menjadi menteri kesehatan raja."

"Apa? Ja-jadi keluarga kita hampir menjadi orang kerajaan?" Aku sampai tercengan mendengar hal ini.

"Begitulah, sayangnya kakek orang yang tidak ingin menetap pada satu tempat saja dan tidak ingin terikat dengan peraturan kerajaan, dia menolak, tapi tetap saja, setiap ada masalah sakit di kerajaan, kakek buyutlah orang yang pertama di panggil." Jelas ibu.

Aku berasa sedang mendengar kisah tentang kerajaan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, tidak ada kisah romantis nan tragis di dalamnya, hanya kenangan kakek buyut di jaman dulu.

Kembali berbaring di sofa, ibu menyimpan albumnya dan menyeruput tehnya yang hampir dingin gara-gara rasa penasaranku terhadap kakek buyut. Teman raja yaa, sekarang kerajaan itu mungkin tidak mengingat kakek lagi, aku rasa kakek ini sangat berjasa pada mereka, seharusnya mereka membuat sesuatu untuk kakek sebagai balas jasa saja, ah, bicara apa aku? Jaman sudah berubah, hal itu tidak mungkin lagi, hehehe, tapi aku malah terhibur mendengar kisah kakek buyut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya.

Harus ke sekolah lagi, bisakah sekolah itu satu kali saja dalam seminggu? Jika aku menjadi presiden aku akan membuat peraturan baru itu, hehehe, memikirkan hal konyol di pagi hari, berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur, ibu sedang masak dan harum sekali, ada apa pagi ini? biasanya hanya goreng telur saja.

"Selamat pagi, anakku tersayang." Ucap ayahku, pantas ibu masak enak di pagi hari, ayah sudah pulang.

"Ayah pulang?" Ucapku dan duduk di kursi.

"Iya, akhirnya pekerjaan selesai untuk seminggu ke depan dan ayah bisa istirahat dulu sejenak." Ayahku terlihat senang, aku rasa dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk pulang-pergi atau tidak menginap di tempat lain saat tidak bisa pulang.

"Oh, baguslah." Ucapku, dengan begitu ayah tidak akan repot dan tinggal di rumah saja.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Yah, begitu saja, seperti sekolah pada umumnya." Ucapku. Aku sedang malas untuk membahas sekolah.

"Kau sudah mendapat teman baru? Kau harus rajin-rajin bergaul."

"Iya, aku sudah dapat teman, semuanya akrab padaku." Ucapku, walaupun yang akrab cuma ketua kelas saja, yang lainnya kadang-kadang.

"Sakura, coba tanganmu ke sini." Ucap ibu padaku, dia telah menaruh sarapan, membersihkan tangannya dan mengambil sesuatu di saku celemeknya, ibu berjalan ke arahku dan meminta mengulurkan tangan. Sebuah cincin, seperti cincin giog di pasangkan di jari manisku. "Wah, ternyata cocok untukmu, kau pakai saja yaa." Tambah ibu.

"Benar-benar pas, padahal kita tidak tahu jika ini akan cocok padanya." Ucap ayahku.

Aku tidak mengerti pembicaraan mereka, eh? Ada apa ini? kenapa dengan cincin kuno ini?

"Dulunya tanganku juga mirip dengan tangan Sakura, jari panjang dan ramping, makanya pasti akan cocok, lagi pula itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi padaku." Ucap ibu dan dia tersenyum.

"Untung saja kotak itu tidak kau buka dan melihatnya, mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu." Ucap ayahku.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Ucapku.

"Ah, kau tahu kotak kayu yang di tujukan pada ibu?" Ucap ibu.

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Ibu sudah membukanya."

"Benarkah? Apa isinya? Bagaimana bisa ibu buka?" Ucapku, aku sangat-sangat penasaran.

"Karena penasaran, ibu meminta ayah untuk membawanya ke tukang ahli untuk membuka kunci, kotak itu di buka paksa sih, soalnya ibu tidak menemukan kuncinya." Jelas ibuku.

"Dan isinya adalah yang kau pakai itu." Ucap ayahku.

"Oh, jadi hanya ini isinya, aku pikir ada benda istimewa apa di dalamnya." Ucapku, aku kecewa, memang barang antik, cincin ini seperti cincin di jaman dulu, mungkin jika di jual akan milyaran, banyak kolektor menginginkan benda seperti ini. "Di jual saja." Tambahku, melihat baik-baik cincin itu, aku tidak suka bentuknya.

"Jangan! Itu tidak untuk di jual!" Ibu dan ayah mengucapkannya secara bersamaan, ada apa ini? Mereka jadi terlihat panik saat aku mengatakan di jual saja.

"La-lagi pula ini akan sangat mahal." Lanjutku.

"Bagaimana pun juga tidak akan di jual, dan kau harus mengenakannya." Ucap ayah.

Hari ini kedua orang tuaku sedang aneh, mereka kenapa?

"Aku tidak bisa memakai perhiasan ke sekolah ayah." Ucapku.

Para guru akan menegur setiap murid yang mengenakan perhiasan ke sekolah, aku pernah melihat murid perempuan yang memakai gelang, dia sampai menangis tidak ingin melepaskannya, guru itu terpaksa menyitanya hingga orang tuanya datang untuk mengambil perhiasan itu, menurut para guru, itu untuk menghindar dari orang jahat yang melihat benda berharga seseorang yang hanya murid sekolahan, menurutku itu kebijakan yang baik.

"Jadikan kalung saja, itu tidak akan terlihat." Saran ibu.

"Aku tetap tidak ingin memakainya, bentuknya saja jelek dan kuno." Ucapku.

"Suatu saat cincin itu akan di cari seseorang, jadi kau harus terus mengenakannya." Ucap ayah.

Aku jadi penasaran dengan cincin ini, apa aku jual diam-diam saja dan berbohong pada mereka jika cincin ini hilang, tapi melihat ibuku, jika dia marah sedikit saja, aku sangat takut, haa..~ Apa gunanya cincin jelek ini, aku juga tidak butuh. Menatap kedua orang tua, wajah mereka bersinar cerah, aku yakin sudah terjadi sesuatu antara mereka, atau memang ini yang namanya pasang suami-istri yang sedang merindukan satu sama lain, mungkin itulah yang mempengaruhi mereka hari ini.

Uhk, aku jadi merasa mual melihat mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagi, wkwkwkwk cepat yaaa..

fic ini benar-benar menghibur bagi author sendiri, entah bagi yang lain bagaimana? idenya ngalir kek air di keran aja, wkwkwkwkw,

intinya fic ini bagus dan author rekomen untuk di baca XD

mungkin akan update kilat aja, jadi jangan kecewa sama alurnya yang sedikit yaa... *kedip-kedip*

.

.

see you next chapter, author sangat tidak sabar untuk membagi kisah ini pada kalian-all reader. XD


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review redaer, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan teman film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 3 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai detik ini, ayah dan ibu tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang cincin ini, aku jadi harus memakainya, ibu sampai repot-repot memberikan kalungnya agar cincin itu terus aku gunakan sebagai hiasan kalung, mungkin jika sebuah kalung tidak akan terlihat dan tetap aman saat di gunakan.

 **Priitt...priitt...!**

"Ayo cepat lari! Jangan malas seperti itu!" Teriak Guy-sensei, dia adalah guru olahraga dengan penampilan unik, rambut yang unik dan alis yang unik, semua serba unik. "Dua kali putaran lagi! Untuk yang murid laki-laki lima kali putaran lagiii!" Teriaknya, lagi, apa dia tengah melatih militer, kakiku sudah hampir pada batasnya.

Akhirnya jam pelajaran olahraga selesai, duduk mengistirahat diri sebelum ganti baju, mau mati rasanya.

"Apa Guy-sensei itu mantan pelatih militer?" Tanyaku pada Rin.

"Dia memang seperti itu." Ucap Rin dan hanya tertawa.

Aku ingin ganti baju dan berbaring di kelas, membuka loker tempat menyimpan seragamku, membuka baju olahraga dan mengganti dengan seragam. Mengatakan pada Rin akan lebih dulu ke kelas. Meregangkan otot lenganku yang sedikit pegal, aku haus, apa ke kantin dulu?

Eh?

Tunggu, ada yang aneh pada leherku, merabanya hingga ke bawah dan tidak menemukan kalung itu, aku rasa aku tidak melepaskannya saat ganti baju, cincin itu ada dimana? Gawat, apa nyawaku akan terancam saat cincin itu hilang?

Kembali berlari ke ruangan ganti pakaian, aku masih sempat bertemu Rin yang baru saja mengenakan roknya.

"Sakura? Kau kembali lagi?" Tanyanya.

"I-iya, ada sesuatu yang aku lupa." Ucapku, bergegas mencari di loker dan di lantai, mungkin saja jatuh, sayangnya tidak ada.

"Apa kau sedang mencari sesuatu?" Tanya Rin.

Terdiam sejenak, di ruangan ini masih ada beberapa anak, tidak mungkin aku mengatakan aku kehilangan sebuah kalung, malahan mereka akan melaporku pada guru jika mengenakan perhiasan.

"A-aku kehilangan uhm.. itu, jepit rambut, iya, jepit rambutku terjatuh." Ucapku, asal.

"Aku rasa kau tidak mengenakan jepit rambut sejak tadi."

"I-iya, aku melepaskannya dan entah dimana, mungkin jatuh saat aku berlari." Ucapku, bergegas ke aula yang tengah kosong, mencoba mencari benda itu, cincin itu bukan berlian jadi tidak akan berkilauan, mencarinya ke sana dan kemari hingga membuatku lelah sendiri.

Duduk di sisi aula dan menatap sekeliling, tidak ada, cincin itu tidak jatuh disini, jika aku jujur pada ibu dan ayah, apa mereka akan marah? Apa cincin antik itu berharga? Mereka bahkan melarangku untuk di jual. Aku pikir barang antik akan membuat kita kaya raya.

Menghela napas.

"Ada apa Haruno? Kelas olahraga sudah selesai." Ucap Guy-sensei.

Kaget, dia tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sensei, maaf, permisi." Ucapku dan bergegas pergi, mungkin jatuh di kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berbaring lesu di ranjang kamarku, aku tidak menemukan cincin itu, dimana pun tidak ada, menghela napas, lagi, sepertinya aku sudah menghela napas berkali-kali, apa ibu akan menanyakan cincin itu? Mungkin tidak, ibu pasti sudah lupa, aku harap.

Menutup mataku.

 **Braakk!**

"Sakuraaa!"

Segera membuka mataku dan terkejut, i-ibu terlihat marah, dia tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar dan tadi apa ibu yang membuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar?

"A-ada apa, bu?" Tanyaku, takut.

"Cincin! Dimana cincinmu itu!" Tanya ibu, dia bahkan terus melotot marah padaku.

"A-a-aku, aku-" Aku sampai sulit untuk berbicara.

"Jangan bohong pada ibu."

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, biasanya ibu tidak marah seperti ini, cincin itu apa sangat-sangat istimewa.

"Cincinnya hilang, aku tidak tahu dimana, saat pelajaran olahraga kemarin aku tidak menemukannya lagi, aku sudah berusaha tapi tetap saja tidak ada." Jujurku, aku lebih takut saat akan berbohong dan ibu semakin marah.

"Ya ampun, kau harus lihat ini." Ucap ibu dan menarikku keluar kamar, aku sampai harus ikut menyamai langkah ibu yang sangat cepat. "Lihat, apa kau kenal gadis ini? Lihat baik-baik."

Ibu menyuruhku menonton semua berita dan tengah menampilkan wajah seseorang yang tidak asing, aku rasa dia teman kelasku.

"Ada apa dengannya, bu?" Aku masih kebingung.

Ibu tidak berbicara apapun, dia hanya mengambil remot dan menambah suara tv.

 _Seorang gadis SMA di tangkap akibat mencuri benda milik kerajaan, namun gadis ini berdalih jika cincin antik milik kerajaan itu miliknya dan tidak ada satu pun yang memberikannya, banyak hal yang mengganjal dari fakta yang di jelaskan gadis ini, hingga sekarang pihak dari kerajaan tetap menggugatnya sebagai pencuri, cincin antik nan langkah milik kerajaan ini di buat dari batu mulia dan hanya satu-satunya yang ada di dunia._

 _Kedua orang tua gadis..._

Ibu kembali mengecilkan suara tv dan menatap marah padaku.

"Ibu sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tetap menjaga cincin itu dengan baik." Ucap ibu.

"Tapi, lihatlah, bahkan gadis itu di tuduh mencuri, bagaimana jika aku yang memegangnya? Apa ibu mau jika aku masuk penjara?" Ucapku, aku sampai takut melihat kejadian ini, bahkan dia adalah teman kelasku sendiri.

"Ya ampun kau ini, ibu benar-benar tidak bisa memahamimu."

"Aku jauh lebih tidak bisa memahami ibu bahkan ayah, apa istimewanya cincin itu? Di berita mengatakan itu cincin milik kerajaan dan hanya satu-satunya di dunia ini, kita akan di tuduh mencuri, bu." Ucapku.

Ibu berjalan meninggalkanku, setelahnya dia kembali dan membawa kotak kayu yang mudah di buka itu.

"Kau tahu, di dalam kotak ini ada sebuah cincin dan sebuah surat, cincin itu yang sudah kau hilangkan dan sekarang orang lain yang memegangnya, tapi tetap saja gadis mana pun yang memegang cincin itu akan di tuduh mencuri, tapi jika kau yang memegangnya kau tidak akan di tuduh Sakura."

"Ibu, aku masih tidak mengerti, tolong jelaskan segalanya."

Aku mendengar segala apapun yang ibu ceritakan padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **Flashback.**

Keadaan di sebuah area restoran yang tengah ramai, beberapa orang sampai harus di jaga oleh bagian keamanan, jalanan harus tetap steril dan tidak ada yang boleh berlalu-lalang, seorang pria turun dari mobilnya dan suara teriakan riuh menjadi _backsound_ area itu, jika di dengar dengan teliti, hanya dua kata yang mereka teriakkan.

"Pangeran Sasukee!" Teriak seluruh para gadis, heboh.

Para keamanan sampai kewalahan menahan mereka yang sangat ingin mendekati orang yang cukup penting di kota konoha Ini, penting karena jabatannya sebagai seorang pangeran di kerajaan Uchiha. Terlalu banyak orang hingga aksi dorong-dorong tak terbendung lagi, hingga salah satu gadis terdorong cukup keras dan terjatuh saat pangeran tampan nan dingin ini berjalan. Seorang pengawal bergegas mengangkat gadis itu dan membawanya pergi untuk tidak menghalangi jalan.

"Tunggu." Ucap pria bermata onyx ini.

Keadaan yang ramai dan ribut menjadi hening, semua mata mengarah pada satu gadis yang masih di biarkan tetap di sana, dia menghalangi jalan sang pangeran, tapi pangeran ini melarang pengawalnya untuk memindahkan gadis itu dengan paksa.

Serasa gadis itu sedikit mendapat perhatian lebih, sang pengaran berjalan lebih dekat, bahkan memegang sesuatu di sana, gadis ini sampai terkejut dan wajahnya sangat merona, baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan pangeran nomer dua sedekat ini.

"Kau-" Ucap pria ini.

"A-ada apa Yang mulia." Ucap gadis ini, sekedar memanggilnya lebih formal. Gadis lainnya merasa iri akan keberuntungan yang dadakan dari gadis itu.

"-Kau tahu, ini adalah benda milik kerajaan, kenapa cincin ini ada padamu?" Ucap Uchiha Sasuke, nama pangeran nomer dua ini.

Gadis itu terkejut, bergegas menggenggam cincin itu di lehernya dan mundur selangkah. "Ini milikku." Ucapnya, namun terlihat ragu.

"Milikmu katakamu? Benda itu hanya satu dan di buat oleh pengrajin perhiasan di jaman dulu, tidak ada yang bisa menirunya." Ucap Sasuke, menatap tajam pada gadis itu.

"Su-sungguh! Ini milikku! Mungkin hanya mirip." Ucap gadis itu, mencoba tegas.

"Jika benar itu milikku dan hanya mirip, biarkan aku memeriksanya." Ucap Sasuke.

Dua orang pengawal segera menahan gadis itu, mengambil cincin itu dan memberikannya pada Sasuke, sejak dulu Sasuke sudah tahu benda yang asli, kakek buyutnya menjelaskan semua tentang ciri-ciri keaslian benda itu.

"Ini asli." Ucap Sasuke.

Keadaan tenang mulai sedikit ramai dengan bisik-bisik beberapa orang di sana, mereka mengatakan gadis itu mencuri benda milik kerajaan, menurut mereka gadis itu sangat tidak sopan dan sangat keterlaluan, rasa iri mereka menghilang menjadi rasa benci.

"Katakan, apa namamu Haruno Mebuki?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan." Ucap gadis itu, "Tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, itu milikku." Gadis itu masih tetap pada ucapannya.

"Namamu bukan Haruno Mebuki dan kau memegang cincin ini, hari ini kau harus berurusan dengan kantor polisi malam ini." Ucap Sasuke, pria berwajah dingin ini berjalan kembali ke mobil, suasana hatinya tidak mendukung lagi untuk mendatangi sebuah restoran favoritnya.

Memandangi cincin itu saat di dalam mobil, dia tidak menyangka jika cincin dari jaman dulu, saat kakek buyutnya masih menjabat sebagai raja, ada di tangan orang lain, sedikit kesal dengan pemilik asli cincin ini, Sasuke beranggapan jika pemilik aslinya tidak bertanggung jawab menjaga cincin langkah itu.

Sementara itu, gadis yang memegang cincin itu berteriak histeris, dia tidak ingin di bawa ke kantor polis dan di tuduh mencuri, sayangnya orang-orang yang melihatnya di sana tidak ada yang peduli, mereka bahkan menatap jijik pada gadis itu.

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **Ending FlashBack.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...! XD

mungkin akan update setiap hari atau beberapa hari berikutnya, mungkin, fic yang lain agak lama yaa, karena proses ketiknya lama dan mikirnya lama, hahahaha, author kan manusia biasa juga XD.

.

.

see you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review redaer, auhtor akan mencoba membuat fic dengan teman film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 4 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apaaa! Ibu calon menantu kerajaan!" Teriakku histeris, aku masih tidak percaya, seseorang tolong tampar aku agar aku segera sadar.

"Maka dari itu, cincin itu sangat-sangat penting dan sangat bernilai, kau ini benar-benar ceroboh dan tidak peduli apa yang ayah dan ibu katakan." Ucap ibu, kini dia tidak marah lagi, tapi tengah kecewa amat sangat berat padaku.

"Tapi, ibu dan ayah sudah menikah, bagaimana ibu bisa menikah lagi? apalagi ibu mau di jodohkan dengan salah satu pangeran, ibu sadarlah, ibu sudah punya aku dan ayah." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin ibu meninggalkan kami.

"Apa kau mau ibu pukul? Dengarkan ibu baik-baik dulu." Ucap ibu, tangannya sudah hampir memukul bahuku. Maaf bu, aku hanya sedikit syok.

"Ini hanya kesimpulan ibu, jadi dulunya saat kakek buyut menjadi teman raja, mungkin mereka sudah berniat akan menjodohkan keturunan anak perempuan dari keluarga Haruno, sayangnya kakek buyut tidak menyampaikan hal ini pada kakek, dan mungkin saja kakek melupakan semacam permintaan dari kakek buyut, nah kotak inilah permintaannya, tapi ibu yang pindah dari rumah dan mengejar pendidikan di Suna, pada akhirnya ibu bertemu ayahmu dan sampai detik ini permintaan kakek buyut tidak terlaksanakan, beliau ingin cucunya menjadi menantu kerajaan sebagai permintaan raja yang sangat ingin balas budi." Ibu menceritakan segala yang mungkin saja sesuai dengan maksud dari isi kotak itu.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku, bu? Cincin itu untuk ibu 'kan?" Ucapku, aku belum mengerti.

"Benar cincin itu untuk ibu, tapi sekarang tidak mungkin lagi, di kotak ini ada surat, jika anak dari kakek tidak bersedia, mereka harus merelakan generasi berikutnya untuk menjadi menantu kerajaan, ibu tidak mungkin lagi, ibu sudah punya ayah, cincinnya juga pas padamu, jadi-"

"-Apaaaa! Jadi ini yang dikatakan perjodohan! Aku tidak mau di jodohkan, bu! Bahkan dengan pangeran tua!" Ucapku, aku akan mengajukan protes sebagai hak asasiku, aku punya hak untuk menolak.

"Ya sudah jika kau tidak mau, sebenarnya ibu sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan ayahmu, tapi bagaimana jika mereka datang dan menanyakan cincin itu? Kita malah akan membuat kakek buyut malu."

"Tapi sekarang cincinnya sudah di tangan orang kerajaan 'kan? Bahkan di berita cincin itu tidak di bahas jika pemiliknya seorang bermarga Haruno."

"Hmm, ibu juga kurang tahu, tapi jika suatu saat ada yang datang ke rumah kau harus siap."

"Siap untuk apa? Menikah? Ibu, aku masih sekolah, tahun depan aku harus ujian kelulusan dan tahun berikutnya aku harus ujian masuk universitas."

"Iya-iya, ibu tahu, hanya siap saja, kau bisa menolak saat mereka datang, kau yang akan bicara dan jangan libatkan ibu."

"Tapi itu cincin milik ibu."

"Sekarang jadi milikmu, ibu tidak bertanggung jawab."

Menatap malas pada ibu, sikap kenakan-kanakannya sedang keluar, aku jadi tidak bisa mengaduh pada ayah yang sedang sibuk kerja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba di sekolah, hampir seluruh murid sibuk membahas gadis yang di tuduh pencuri oleh pangeran, kasihan juga, tapi aku tidak peduli, ternyata dia yang mengambil kalungku atau dia yang menemukannya, sama saja, intinya dia tidak mengembalikannya padaku atau bertanya pada siapapun yang memiliki cincin itu.

"Aku rasa dia pantas mendapatkannya, kenapa harus mencuri milik kerajaan?"

Beberapa murid di kelasku pun masih membahasnya.

"Apa dia sangat ingin menjadi anggota kerajaan?"

"Hahaha, yang benar saja, orang seperti dia tidak cocok menjadi anggota kerajaan."

"Apa mereka akan terus membahasnya?" Bisikku pada Rin.

"Sepertinya ini menjadi trend topik utama, mencuri benda milik kerajaan itu masalah yang cukup besar, aku hanya kepikiran, bagaimana benda milik kerajaan bisa di curinya, penjagaan di area kerajaan cukup ketat." Ucap Rin.

Aku juga memikirkan hal itu, tapi dia mendapatkannya gara-gara kecerobohanku yang menghilangkannya, aku jadi merasa sedikit bersalah, jika cincin itu tidak hilang dan tidak di kenakannya, mungkin dia akan baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Yang aku dengar dia akan di penjara hingga 10 tahun."

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan salah satu teman kelasku itu, hanya karena di tuduh mencuri, dia harus di penjara selama 10 tahun, bagaimana dengan statusnya sebagai seorang murid SMA? Dia harus menjalani masa-masanya di dalam penjara, ini tidak adil, tapi bagaimana aku bisa membuktikan jika dia tidak mencuri dan membebaskannya? Aku juga tidak ingin terlibat, ibu bahkan lepas tangan dariku, menurutku cincin itu hanya membawa masalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **Kediaman Haruno.**

"Maaf jika kami menyambut anda kurang baik." Ucap Mebuki.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ucap Kizashi.

"Tidak apa-apa, akulah yang minta maaf karena datang secara mendadak." Ucap Sasuke.

Di setiap area sudut rumah ini di jaga ketat oleh beberapa orang pengawal dari kerajaan, seorang pangeran tengah datang berkunjung di kediaman Haruno. Sang pangeran, Uchiha Sasuke, memperhatikan rumah yang terkesan unik itu, kuno dan tapi penuh dengan daya artistik.

"Aku sudah mencari alamat rumah keluarga Haruno dan akhirnya menemukan kalian di sini. Mungkin aku ke intinya saja. Apa kalian kehilangan barang?" Ucap Sasuke.

Mebuki dan Kizashi saling menatap, mereka sedikit bingung, tidak ada barang yang hilang.

"Maaf, maksudku cincin yang di berikan kakek buyutku pada kalian." Ucap Sasuke, sedikit menegaskan barang yang di maksudkannya.

"Oh cincin itu, iya, cincin itu hilang dan kami malah mendengar berita telah di curi." Ucap Mebuki.

"Cincin itu sudah ada padaku dan yang bernama Haruno Mebuki?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Begini, awalnya cincin itu memang di tujukan padaku, aku Haruno Mebuki." Ucap Mebuki dan tentu saja dia melihat reaksi sang pangeran, wajahnya sempat terkejut. "Tenang saja, aku tidak mungkin bersama pangeran lagi, aku sudah tua dan dia adalah suamiku." Tambah Mebuki, sedikit menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, dia tidak mungkin menjadi menantu kerajaan.

"Begitu rupanya." Ucap Sasuke, wajah tenangnya akan selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Seharusnya ini bukan di tujukan padamu juga 'kan?" Ucap Mebuki.

"Hn, anda benar, seharusnya ayah yang akan bersama anda."

"Apa? Ini tidak mungkin." Ucap Kizashi, awalnya pria tua ini tenang, sekarang tidak bisa tenang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ayah tenanglah." Tegur Mebuki.

"Ah, maaf, aku hanya sedikit terkejut, heheheh, jadi cincin itu seharusnya untuk istriku dan yang menjadi pasangannya adalah raja sekarang, ayahmu, sayangnya mertuaku itu tipe pikun dan dia melupakan permintaan ayahnya, jadi apa permintaan ini turun padamu, pangeran?" Ucap Kizashi.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Begini saja pangeran, ini permintaan yang sudah sangat lama, sebaiknya di lupakan saja, kami pun tidak keberatan jika keluarga kami tidak menjadi salah dari anggota keluarga kerajaan." Ucap Kizasi.

"Ini seharusnya menjadi permintaan yang akan mudah, tapi pihak dari kalian tidak membaca baik-baik seluruh surat yang tinggalkan? Aku pikir surat itu sama dengan surat ini." Ucap Sasuke, memperlihatkan selembar kertas yang terlihat usang dan hampir robek, kertas itu sengaja di laminating agar tidak hancur. "Dalam surat ini jelas mengatakan, maka generasi berikutnya berhak menjalankan permintaan itu, atau apa kalian bukan keluarga Haruno?" Kini tatapan tajam yang tertuju pada Mebuki dan Kizashi.

Mebuki menghela napas, mungkin cara seperti ini tidak akan membantu Sakura, dia harus menikahi pangeran ini, menatap baik-baik pria di hadapannya, dia tidak terlihat tua, seperti yang di pikirkan Sakura.

"Maaf jika aku sedikit lancang, aku pikir surat itu hanya satu, benar suratnya menuliskan hal yang sama." Ucap Mebuki dan memperlihatkan sebuah kotak yang berisikan surat yang sama. "Tapi, apa pangeran tidak apa-apa jika menikah dengan anak kami?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan menikah dengan siapapun, ini hanya untuk menjalankan amanah dari kakek buyutku, raja terdahulu, beliau sangat ingin berterima kasih pada keluarga Haruno." Ucap Sasuke.

Mebuki menatap pria itu, dia tetap saja tenang, bahkan mengucapkan pernikahan yang dimana ini adalah ikatan yang sah dan seumur hidup.

"Ada apa? Ada masalah untuk kalian?" Ucap Sasuke, mengamati gelagat pasangan suami-istri itu.

"Kami tidak ada masalah, hanya anak kami yang sulit." Ucap Mebuki, kemarin Sakura sudah menolak dan berteriak padanya jika tidak ingin menikah.

"Permintaan ini akan berlanjut pada generasi berikutnya, aku tidak ada masalah, tapi bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Kami akan menyampaikan ini pada anak kami." Ucap Mebuki, pasrah.

"Aku harap ada kabar baik dari kalian, maaf aku ada kesibukan dan terima kasih atas jamuan hangatnya." Ucap Sasuke, pamit dengan sopan dan berjalan pergi.

Setelah sang pangeran itu pergi.

Mebuki tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar anaknya mau menikahi pria itu.

"Sakura akan mengamuk." Ucap Kizashi.

"Ayah harus membujuknya."

"Kenapa harus aku? Dia itu anakmu, dia jauh lebih lengket padamu."

"Dia juga anakmu. Kemarin lalu dia sudah menolaknya."

"Lalu?"

"Tetap saja, ini harus di lakukan."

"Ini semua salah kakek buyut, kenapa harus berteman dengan raja?"

"Kenapa ayah malah menyalahkan kakek buyutku? Memangnya kita ada di sana? Jika kita ada disana, aku sudah melarang kakek buyut untuk dekat-dekat dengan raja."

"Aku jadi kasihan pada Sakura."

"Lihatlah sisi positifnya, anak kita menjadi anggota keluarga kerajaan secara tidak langsung derajat kita juga terangkat."

"Itu sisi yang akan kita terima, tapi sekarang kita harus berusaha membujuk Sakura."

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...!

sudah, gitu aja...

.

.

see you next chapter...~~~~


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 5 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari minggu.**

Di meja makan, melirik ke ayah yang santai membaca koran, aneh, ayah pulang cepat, ibu sedang terlihat senang, aku rasa hari ini seperti biasanya saja, ibu memang akan sangat senang jika ayah pulang.

"Sakura." Panggil ayah, dia berhenti membaca koran dan menatapku.

"Ada apa, yah?"

"Kau ingin masuk di universitas mana? Sekarang kau sudah kelas dua, sebaiknya ancang-ancang saja dari sekarang." Ucap ayah, tidak biasanya ayah ingin tahu akan kuliah di mana.

"Uhm, aku ingin kuliah di universitas B di Suna." Ucapku, iya, aku ingin kembali ke sana.

"Kenapa kembali ke Suna?" Tanya ayah, dia terlihat bingung, mungkin ayah pikir aku akan tetap kuliah di Konoha, memang sih, di Konoha terkenal dengan banyak universitas yang bergengsi.

"Teman-temanku lebih banyak di sana, dan aku merasa lebih nyaman tinggal di kota kelahiran sendiri." Ucapku.

"Tidak apa-apa ayah, dia bisa masuk ke universitas yang di sukainya. Sekarang sarapanlah, ibu membuat makanan kesukaanmu." Ucap ibu, wajahnya masih tetap ceria dan menaruh sarapanku.

Menatap ke arah mereka, sepertinya hari ini bukan hari yang seperti biasanya saat ayah pulang.

"Kalian terasa aneh." Ucapku dan aku bisa melihat reaksi terkejut dari mereka.

"Hahahaha, aneh apanya? Kami biasa saja." Ucap ayah dan dia terlihat salah tingkah.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja." Ucap ibu dan dia bertingkah canggung.

"Katakan saja ada apa dengan ayah dan ibu, aku akan jauh lebih marah saat kalian berbohong padaku." Ucapku.

Ayah dan ibu terdiam, mereka saling bertatapan, ibu meminta aku menghabiskan sarapan terlebih dahulu, ayah kembali membaca koran dan ibu kembali beres-beres setelah masak.

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat siang hari, kedua orang tuaku meminta untuk berbicara serius denganku, aku merasa ada yang tidak beres saat mereka berbicara seperti ini.

"Hari ini pangeran-"

"-Pangeran!" Aku langsung memotong ucapan ibu. "Aku sudah curiga pada ayah dan ibu. "Apa pangeran tua itu datang ke sini? Apa mereka memaksa kalian?" Tanyaku, aku sedikit tidak suka pada yang namanya pangeran itu.

"Dengarkan ibu dulu."

"Baiklah." Ucapku, sedikit menahan diri.

"Hari ini pangeran ingin kau datang kediaman kerajaan, dia hanya memintamu untuk menemuinya secara pribadi, maka dari itu, setelah kalian bertemu, kau bisa memutuskan sesuka hatimu, ibu tidak akan melarang jika kau menolaknya." Ucap ibu, aku merasa ini kebijakan yang sangat-sangat baik, ibu juga tidak memaksaku.

"Hanya datang saja?" Ucapku, aku tidak perlu mempersiapkan apa-apa.

"Iya, kau hanya perlu datang, tapi tolong bersikaplah dengan sopan, kau harus tetap membawa nama baik kakek buyut saat di sana." Ucap ayah.

"Iya-iya." Ucapku, aku hanya perlu datang dan menolak, beres, aku senang akan sikap kedua orang tua yang tidak suka memaksakan kehendak mereka kepada anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap diri di cermin, ibu memintaku setidaknya dandan dan berpakaianlah dengan rapi dan sopan, ibu ingin aku terkesan tegas dengan pakaian kemeja lengan tepat di siku, dan rok span selutut, rambut panjangku di ikat rapi dan sedikit tidak kaku pada bagian sisi-sisinya, sedikit helaian di biarkan keluar agar terkesan feminim, sepatu _high heels_ dengan desain tali-tali yang menutupi bagian kaki hingga pergelangan, setelah ini aku yakin kakiku akan lecet.

Seseorang datang dan memintaku untuk ikut bersamanya, kedua orang tuaku tidak boleh ikut, melihat mobil sedan hitam yang super mewah, aku sampai bisa berkaca pada badan mobil itu, amat sangat kinclong.

Berkendara beberapa menit, cukup jauh kediaman kerajaan dari rumahku, tiba di sebuah pintu besar, sangat besar seperti pintu raksa-raksa, bahkan di buka dengan bantuan mesin, yang menarik rantainya agar pintu itu terbuka, di dalam begitu luas, seperti lapangan sepak bola internasional, tidak, ini jauh jauh lebih luas, cukup jauh untuk sampai memasuki area bangunan utama dari rumah kerajaan ini, ada begitu banyak bangunan dan sepertinya sudah mengalami renovasi yang cukup banyak, mereka masih mempertahankan segala arsitek di jaman dulu, bangunan di sini masuk dalam buku sejarah dan aku sempat mempelajarinya.

Mobil itu menepih, seseorang, kali ini pria yang lain lagi, mereka ada dua orang dan memintaku untuk mengikuti mereka, saat berjalan, seorang pria lagi, mereka terlalu banyak dan aku tidak bisa membedakan jika mereka berpakaian sama dengan tatanan rambut rapi yang sama, seorang berjalan di hadapanku sebagai pemandu dan dua orang di belakang berjalan seperti para pengawal, memasuki bangunan itu dan berjalan di sepanjang koridor, bahkan area di dalam begitu luas, tapi area disini tidak begitu besar seperti bangunan lain di sebelahnya, setiap ruangan di hubungkan dengan koridor berlantai kayu, apa masih jauh? Aku sempat melirik ke samping dan melihat taman indah dengan batu putih tersusun rapi, kolam ikan dengan banyak ikan koi di sana, bunga bongsai yang imut-imut dan terlihat unik, sesekali aku melihat ada yang lewat di area koridor lain, mereka mengenakan yukata berwarna kuning pucat, apa itu pelayan? Atau orang yang tinggal di kediaman ini?

"Silahkan masuk nona, kami hanya bisa mengantar anda sampai di sini." Ucap pria itu, dia memintaku masuk sendiri, mereka tidak di perbolehkan masuk.

Aku mengangguk perlahan dan berterima kasih pada mereka, membuka perlahan pintu dan mengintip, apa ini bukan jebakan? Aku pikir di dalamnya akan ada banyak orang, di sana terkesan seperti ruangan santai, menatap ke arah tiga pria tadi, memasang wajah tidak yakin.

"Masuk saja nona, Yang mulia akan segera menemui anda." Ucap mereka, Yang mulia? Apa maksud mereka si pangeran itu.

"Baiklah." Ucapku, agak ragu, membuka lebar pintu itu, masuk dan menutupnya perlahan, ruangan ini ternyata sejuk, ada pintu kaca yang mengarah ke taman lagi, di sini ada berapa taman? Gorden putih bersih, lemari kaca menyimpan banyak buku, sofa yang di desain untuk bersantai, meja berbahan kayu, bahkan dindingnya di cat indah dan terkesan mewah, warna _gold_ mendominasi.

Seseorang masuk dan membuatku terkejut, seorang wanita, umurnya sekitar 40-an, dia memakai yukata yang sama dengan beberapa orang yang aku lihat, kuning pucat, dia membawakan nampan berisi kue yang terlihat menggiurkan dan secangkir teh hangat.

"Silahkan nona." Ucap ramah wanita itu.

"Terima kasih, eh, tunggu, dimana orang itu, maksudku, Yang mulia pangeran." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin menunggu lama dan segera pulang.

"Yang mulia akan segera tiba nona, apa nona masih ada perlu lagi?"

"Baiklah, tidak ada, terima kasih sekali lagi." Ucapku.

Wanita itu pamit sopan dan berjalan keluar. Aku tidak suka di buat menunggu, duduk di sofa dan menatap ke arah pintu kaca itu, benar-benar memanjakan mata saat melihat ke arah sana, aku bahkan seperti tidak sadar jika ini masih sebuah kota yang ramai.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan dia tidak juga datang, teh sudah habis setengah dan kuenya sudah aku makan habis, kue itu ternyata sangat enak, seperti kue yang di jual di toko kue yang terkenal dan sangat mahal.

Pintu terbuka, seorang pria masuk dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat salah satu anggota kerajaan secara langsung, dia tidak tua, aku pikir dia pangeran yang tua. Wajahnya dan postur tubuhnya seperti model, lebih tampan di lihat langsung dari pada saat di foto, aku pikir dia tidak cocok untuk di foto.

"Kau sudah datang?" Ucapnya.

"Seharusnya kau meminta maaf padaku karena sudah membuatku menunggu." Ucapku.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan datar, ternyata tepat seperti pada fotonya yang sempat di abadikan dalam majalah yang aku lihat, terkesan dingin.

"Kau tahu, di keluarga kerajaan, keluarga Haruno di sanjung karena keahliannya dalam pengobatan dan juga sikapnya yang sangat sopan dan ramah, aku bisa melihat sikap itu pada kedua orang tuamu juga, jadi jangan membuat mereka kecewa atas sikapmu." Ucapnya.

Apa? Dia sedang menyindir dan menceramahiku, bahkan tidak ada kata maaf darinya karena membuatku menunggu.

"Baiklah, kita ke intinya saja, aku juga tidak suka basa-basi." Ucapku, aku tidak takut padanya, bahkan jika dia anggota keluarga kerajaan sekalipun.

"Aku tersanjung jika kau tipe yang tidak berbelit." Ucapnya. Setidaknya kau bisa tersenyum sedikit, tatapan datar itu seperti mayat hidup saja.

"Aku menolak." Ucapku _, to the point_. Dia bahkan tidak terlihat terkejut saat aku mengucapkan hal itu.

"Kau sudah siap akan keputusanmu itu?" Ucapnya, dia seakan menantangku.

"Benar, aku datang ke sini untuk menolak, tidak ada ucapan lainnya, sekarang kau tahu kan dan ini-." Ucapku, aku mengambil cincin dari saku bajuku, ibu memberikannya padaku, katanya harus aku pakai, tapi aku tidak mau, cincin ini di bawa kembali pada ibu. "-Ambillah kembali barang milik keluargamu. Sekarang sudah jaman modern, tidak ada yang namanya di jodohkan lagi, kau seharusnya berpikir lebih luas tentang hal itu, untuk masalah balas budi antara kakek buyut kita, aku anggap itu sudah selesai, lagi pula seharusnya ibuku yang menjadi menantu keluarga kalian dan bukan aku." Aku ingin semuanya selesai dan tidak perlu ada rasa ingin membalas apapun, lagi pula kakek buyut juga sudah lama meninggal, dia tidak akan tahu jika permintaannya tidak di penuhi.

Pria itu terdiam, dia juga tidak mengambil cincin yang aku berikan padanya, cincin itu masih ada pada tanganku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Apa kedua orang tua tidak mengatakan semuanya dengan jelas?" Ucapnya.

"Mereka hanya mengatakan masalah balas budi." Ucapku, ibu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain kisah pertemanan kakek buyut dan cincin yang seharusnya untuk ibu tapi akhirnya padaku.

"Apa kau tidak membaca surat itu dengan baik?" Ucapnya, lagi.

"Aku hanya membacanya sejenak, surat itu juga tidak di tanda tangani atau di beri materai dan akan mendapat sanksi jika di langgar, itu hanya sebuah tulisan tangan yang jadul dan hanya seperti permintaan semata." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, jika seperti itu pemikiranmu, jika kita tidak menjalankan amanah dari kakek buyutku dan kakek buyutmu, aku bisa menunggu anakmu dan anakku yang nantinya akan menjalani amanah ini, surat itu jelas mengatakan untuk memberikannya pada generasi berikutnya, kau seharusnya jelih untuk membaca." Ucapnya dan seperti ingin membuatku tidak bisa protes atau pun menolak.

Aku tidak sudi jika anakku menjadi korban permintaan atau amanah atau apalah yang hanya bikin sulit.

"Apa kau menantangku? Seharusnya kau terima saja, lagi pula ini karena kakek buyutmu yang sangat ingin balas budi pada kakek buyutku, aku sudah memberikanmu kemudahan untuk tidak perlu mengungkit masa lalu." Ucapku, masa lalu biarkan saja berlalu, aku harap hal ini segera berakhir.

"Aku dengar gadis yang tahan itu adalah temanmu." Ucapnya, pembicaraan ini berubah, apa yang di rencanakannya?

"Hanya teman kelas, aku tidak begitu akrab dengannya." Ucapku dan akhirnya aku mengingat gadis itu, tunggu, sepertinya aku bisa meminta pada pangeran reseh ini untuk membebaskannya, lagi pula di penjara itu tidak enak dan dalam jangka waktu yang lama, tetap saja aku kasihan padanya.

"Hey, ada yang ingin aku minta darimu." Ucapku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagi.

nggak update kemarin-kemarin karena sibuk dan nggak update XD

.

author balas review yaa..

Untuk Lacus Clyne 123 : author pikir tidak akan ada yang jelih atau penasaran dengan penempatan marga Haruno itu sendiri, author tahu jika nama marga akan di ambil dari nama suami dan kenapa malah Mebuki yang menjadi calon menantu? Emang rada aneh, Hehehe, author jelasin saja, sebenarnya ini karena author cuma patokan pada nama marga, kalau nama marga ada pada Kizashi, author malas mencari marga lain, hanya ingin mencantumkan marga familiar yaitu marga Haruno, awalnya emang mau jadi jadikan Kizashi sebagai anak dari kakek buyut bermarga Haruno dan keturunan selanjutnya adalah anaknya(sakura) yang menjadi menantu kerajaan, tapi mau di buat sedikit humor bagaimana jika pangeran(Sasuke) malah mencari haruno Mebuki? Udah author pikir ini baik-baik dan emang terkesan lucu, bagi author sih, entah yang lain, so, dalam fic ini Kizashi (ayah Sakura) yang tinggal di Suna dan dia tidak memiliki marga dan marga Haruno sendiri di berikan orang tua Mebuki untuk Kizashi, jadinya Haruno Kizashi, mungkin akan mengganjal yaa, tapi ini hanya demi sebuah nama marga, apa ini cukup jelas? Sudah? Jika ada yang perlu di pertanyakan silahkan, jangan sungkan, author orang yang tidak makan orang(?)

untuk Annis874 : gadis yang di maksudkan di sini bukan Karin yaa, sepertinya author belum ada rencana untuk mencatumkan Karin...

sitilafifah989 : mungkin sudah terjawab di chapter ini dan sebelumnya

udah? mungkin gitu aja yaa...

.

pokoknya kalau nggak sibuk dan author punya kuota, author update deh, karena kuota pun sebagai penunjang, wkwkwkwkkw. reader yang lainnya terima kasih.

.

See you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 6 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku yakin jika dia tidak sengaja menemukan cincin itu, aku harap kau membebaskannya." Ucapku, aku ingin membantunya walaupun gadis itu jelas bersalah.

"Dia sudah mencuri dan bahkan tidak ingin mengaku jika itu barang milik orang lain, aku rasa dia pantas mendapatkannya, dan panggil aku Yang mulia." Ucapnya dan benar-benar terkesan seorang pria dengan penuh arogan.

"Apa hakmu untuk membuatnya tidak bisa bebas? Dia memang bersalah, tapi apa kau tahu, jika dia terus mendekam di penjara, sekolahnya dan kehidupannya akan hancur, kedua orang tuanya pun pasti sangat-sangat syok dan sedih dengan keadaan anaknya." Ucapku, setidaknya kau masih memiliki belas kasihan sebagai sesama manusia.

Pria itu terdiam lagi, dia selalu saja terdiam dan seperti mengumpulkan berbagai alasan untuk membantahku.

"Seharusnya yang menjadi sumber masalah ini adalah kau, kau yang ceroboh menghilangkan cincin itu dan orang lain yang mendapat ganjarannya, apa kau tidak memikirkan hal itu?" Ucapnya dan tepat sekali, aku terus memikirkannya beberapa hari ini.

"Maaf, untuk hal itu aku memang yang salah." Ucapku, aku mengakuinya.

"Maka dari itu sebaiknya kau yang di penjara dan gadis itu bebas." Ucapnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau! Kau ingin merusak kehidupanku juga?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta yang seharusnya terjadi, kau yang bermasalah di sini."

Uhk, rasanya aku ingin menjambak rambutnya yang terkesan aneh itu! Dasar pangeran menyebalkan! Reseh! Aneh! Pokoknya aku tidak suka pada sikapnya, wajahnya saja yang bagus di pandang.

"Aku rasa pembicaraan ini tidak akan ada habisnya, sekarang kita selesaikan saja, jadi apa kau bisa membebaskannya? Ini demi aku." Ucapku, errrr... aku sedang berusaha menjadi hero untuk teman kelasku, apa dia akan mengabulkannya jika aku mengatakan 'demi aku'? Aku pikir dia akan melakukannya, lagi pula dia sepertinya tipe yang peduli pada balas budi itu.

"Baik, temanmu akan bebas, besok, tapi amanah itu akan di jalankan, bagaimana?" Ucapnya.

Jebakan batman! Aku tidak kepikiran akan hal itu, bodoh! bodoh! bodoh!

"Kehidupan temanmu? Atau kehidupan masa depanmu? Kau akan terjamin saat menjadi anggota keluarga kerajaan." Ucapnya, menekankan jika hidup mewah lebih menyenangkan hanya dengan menolong kehidupan rusak seseorang.

"Dengar yaa, aku tidak begitu peduli akan status keluarga kerajaan, ini hanya demi temanku itu." Ucapku, aku ingin menegaskan padanya jika aku tidak gila status dan derajat yang tinggi.

"Sepertinya kesepakatan sudah pada puncaknya, sekarang bersikaplah lebih sopan lagi saat menemui raja." Ucapnya.

"Eh? Sekarang?" Ucapku, cukup terkejut.

"Tidak, tapi tahun depan." Ucapnya dan sedikit tidak suka pada ucapanku. Heheheh, dia pandai juga bercanda, aku gatal ingin mencubitnya dengan keras, aku serius.

"A-aku pikir kita hanya akan bertemu secara pribadi seperti ini?" Ucapku, tidak ada ucapan dari ibuku yang mengatakan aku juga akan segera bertemu dengan raja.

"Setelah kesepakatan selesai, raja ingin berbicara padamu, jika saja kesepakatan tidak ada, kau sudah di antar kembali pulang." Jelasnya.

"Oh, baiklah." Ucapku, pasrah saja, ini demi menolong orang, aku yakin kakek buyut sudah bergembira dengan amanahnya yang terwujud dan juga kedua orang tua temanku itu senang akan kebebasan anaknya, aku sudah melakukan dua hal yang baik dalam sehari saja, aku itu memang orang yang baik.

"Sebelumnya-." Pria itu mengambil cincinnya dari tanganku, jari-jarinya begitu panjang dan besar, bahkan tanganku sangat kecil, dia memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manisku. "Kenakan cincin ini, raja akan tahu jika kau menggunakannya." Ucap pria itu, mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya.

 **Blusshh..!**

I-ini terlalu dekat, dia bahkan sangat tinggi, aku sampai bisa melihat mata yang hitam pekat itu, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis, aku tidak akan berbohong jika dia memang tampan, segera mengalihkan tatapanku, aku yakin tadi wajahku sempat terlihat bodoh di hadapannya.

"Si-siapa namamu?" Tanyaku, mencoba menghilang perasaan yang sempat berdebar tadi.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, tapi kau harus memanggiku Yang mulia pangeran Sasuke." Ucapnya. Lagi, dia memperlihatkan wajah arogan itu, iya-iya aku tahu kau seorang pangeran yang harus memakai embel-embel 'Yang mulia', cih, dia tidak cocok sebagai 'Yang mulia' , pangeran mana yang menjebloskan orang seenaknya ke dalam penjara, bahkan menuduhnya mencuri tanpa bukti.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura." Ucapku.

"Aku sudah tahu." Ucapnya, seakan tidak peduli.

Cih, dia memang pangeran reseh.

 **.**

 **.**

Duduk bersimpuh dan sebelahku Sasuke juga ikut, di hadapan kami beberapa meter ke depan seorang pria yang terlihat tidak begitu tua tapi tetap saja wajahnya terkesan tegas, memakai pakaian tradisional semacam hakama, di sebelahnya ada wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam terurai, mengenakan kimono dengan corak motif dan warna yang indah dan sepertinya berlapis, apa itu tidak panas? Di sisi lainnya, aku melihat pria yang mirip dengan Sasuke, apa dia yang disebut pangeran pertama dan sebentar lagi naik jabatan menjadi raja? Mungkin saja, dia pun memakai hakama, di sampingnya ada seorang wanita yang juga cantik, rambut coklat panjang yang terurai, dia juga mengenakan kimono yang sama indahnya dan tentu saja berlapis juga, apa aku akan berpakaian seperti itu nantinya?

Raja Uchiha Fugaku, ratu Uchiha Mikoto, pangeran Uchiha Itachi dan putri mahkota Uchiha Izumi-istrinya, pangeran pertama telah menikah setahun yang lalu, dia wanita dari kerajaan juga, aku bisa melihatnya yang sangat terdidik sebagai seorang putri.

"Jadi kalian sudah sepakat akan hal ini." Sang raja mulai angkat suara, setelah mendengarnya berbicara, karakter dari seorang raja terlihat jelas, pria tegas dan berwibawa, beliau memang sangat cocok menjadi sosok raja.

"Sudah, ayah." Ucap Sasuke, melirik ke arahnya, apa dia selalu tenang dalam keadaan apapun?

"Aku berterima kasih atas kesediaan nona Haruno mendengar permintaan raja terdahulu." Ucap raja.

"A-aku yang berterima kasih atas permintaan yang menurutku ini benar-benar permintaan yang sangat besar. Apa ini tidak apa-apa? Hanya ingin membalas budi saja? Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang kakek buyutku lakukan pada raja terdahulu hingga dia sangat ingin melakukan hal ini." Ucapku dan cukup gugup. Aku berbicara pada raja, raja loh, ini raja, orang yang sangat di segani di kota Konoha ini selain presiden.

Aku melihat ratu tersenyum dan menutupi senyumnya itu dengan tangan kimononya yang cukup panjang menutupi punggung tangannya, anggun, aku sempat melihat tangan itu sangat putih, apa ratu tidak pernah keluar?

"Dulunya beliau sangat-sangat berjasa untuk kesehatan seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan, aku rasa ini balas budi yang sepadan, tapi apa nona Haruno tidak keberatan? Ini adalah perjodohan, dimana kalian akan hidup bersama seumur hidupnya." Ucap raja, dia terkesan bijaksana lagi, sangat berbeda dengan pangeran menyebalkan di sampingku.

"Aku sudah setuju dan tidak keberatan, lagi pula aku sungguh tersanjung dan merasa sangat terhormat akan permintaan ini, menjadi keluarga kerajaan tidak pernah aku bayangkan, semoga ke depannya aku pun bisa berperan menjadi anggota keluarga yang sesuai di mata anggota keluarga kerajaan lainnya maupun di mata masyarakat." Ucapku, seakan aku tengah berpidato, aku harap tidak ada ucapanku yang salah.

 **.**

 **.**

Pertemuan yang terasa canggung dan atmosfirnya terasa begitu membuatku tertekan akhirnya selesai, raja hanya berterima kasih padaku dan mengatakan segala persiapan akan di beritahu oleh pangeran Sasuke.

"Kau pandai menutupi sikap burukmu." Ucapnya, baru saja ingin bernapas lega, pangeran ini mulai lagi dengan ucapannya yang menyebalkan.

"Diamlah, aku sudah berusaha seperti apa yang kau harapkan, kau ingin aku lebih bersikap sopan bukan? Kau sudah melihatnya? Kau pasti terkesan padaku." Ucapku, sedikit menyombongkan diri, dari dulu keluarga Haruno selalu di didik seperti itu, hanya padanya saja aku tidak akan bersikap sopan.

"Tidak buruk untuk seseorang yang berharap ingin menjadi anggota keluarga kerajaan dengan sikap layaknya gadis modern yang sulit di atur." Sindirnya halus.

Cih, memilih diam, dia sangat pandai mengatakan apapun jika ingin membuatku kesal, aku rasa apapun yang di katakannya terdengar menyebalkan.

Berjalan di koridor, kali ini secara khusus dia yang mengantarku hingga pulang ke rumah, inikah yang namanya sebagai pria gentel? Mengantar seorang gadis dengan selamat hingga ke rumahnya, Uuuh...~ aku terkesan.

Tiba-tiba aku terpikir akan teman-temanku, mengingat kembali akan ucapan salah satu dari mereka yang menyinggung masalah pantas kah seseorang dari kalangan biasa menjadi anggota keluarga kerajaan, aku rasa, aku termasuk orang yang tidak begitu pantas, meskipun keluargaku memang punya hubungan baik dengan raja terdahulu di kerajaan Uchiha, tetap saja, itu hanya berlaku pada kakek buyutku, kami sudah menetap di kota lain dan baru kembali menjadi warga negara kota Konoha, ini semacam hal yang seperti kau hanya beruntung saja.

"Sasuke." Panggilku.

"Panggil aku Yang mulai Sasuke." Ucapnya.

Menyebalkan.

"Yang mulai Sasuke yang tampan, baik hati dan rajin menabung." Ucapku dan mendapat tatapan tajam darinya. "Baik, maaf. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa pernikahan ini akan mendapat sorotan publik?" Aku pikir hal ini mungkin akan seperti pernikahan orang terkenal semacam artis, keluarga kerajaan juga termasuk orang yang terkenal dan bahkan di pandang publik 'kan?

"Hn. Apa kau tidak melihat pernikahan pangeran pertama?" Ucapnya.

"Ah, maaf, saat itu aku masih tinggal di Suna dan tidak begitu pusing pada pernikahan siapapun bahkan itu artis." Jujurku.

Dia menatapku lagi, tapi tidak tajam, bagaimana jika aku artikan dia menatapku seakan ingin mengatakan kau orang tidak pernah peduli pada sekitar, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Seluruh stasiun tv akan menayangkan setiap sesi acaranya." Ucap Sasuke.

Demi apaaaa! Wajahku akan tersorot kamera dan masuk di tv, aku yakin jika setelah itu, seluruh murid di sekolah akan membahasku.

"Apa aku boleh menggunakan semacam penutup wajah? Atau menggunakan gaun pengantin dengan penutup wajah?" Ucapku, aku harap wajahku tidak terekspos dengan jelas.

"Tidak, wajahmu harus terlihat, dan pakaian yang wajib di gunakan bukan sebuah gaun pengantin modern, tapi pakaian tradisional."

Suram, hancurlah kehidupan sekolahku, aku tidak ingin menjadi bahan pembicaraan, mereka semacam perkumpulan murid garis keras dalam masalah kerajaan.

Aku? Menjadi putri kerajaan? Hal yang mustahil, seorang Haruno yang tidak begitu memiliki kelebihan akan menjadi putri kerajaan, saat ini aku ingin menertawai diriku sendiri.

"Apa yang kau cemaskan dari wajahmu? Tenanglah, kau tetap jelek mau bagaimana pun, jadi santai saja." Ucapnya.

Heeee...! Dia mengatakan jelek padaku.

"Dan kau tidak tampan, wajahmu juga jelek, jadi sadar dirilah sebelum menghina seseorang, pangeran macam apa yang menghina gadis terhormat sepertiku." Ucapku dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi gadis terhormat jika sikapmu saja seperti gelandangan." Sindirnya.

Jika dia bukan seorang pangeran dan ada begitu banyak pengawal di sini, aku akan memukul wajahnya sekarang juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...!

mau update setiap hari tapi kagak bisa, wkwkwkwkwkw jadi sabar aja yaa,mungkin bakalan update beberapa hari lagi, nggak lama kok, nggk kayak dua chapter yang lain, yang emang bakalan lama di update.. XD

.

.

See you next chapter...~


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 7 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Meskipun begitu, mau di pikirkan bagaimana pun, aku tetap tidak bisa menghilang pikiran tentang tanggapan teman-temanku, apa kalian tahu dengan yang namanya di bully? Mungkin aku akan terkena dampak itu.

"Pagi, Sakura, tidak biasanya kau datang terlambat dan hari ini mukamu terlihat kusut." Ucap Rin, wajah bingungnya sedang menginginkan jawaban jujur dariku, tapi aku harus tetap tutup mulut dulu hingga pernikahan itu di umumkan.

Ha? Kusut? Iya, aku rasa wajahku belum di sterika makanya kusut. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur dan beberapa hari ini tidurku tidak nyenyak, aku bingung akan wajahku yang terpampang dimana-mana dan akan menjadi sorotan publik, seorang gadis dari kalangan biasa menjadi anggota kerajaan, seperti tengah mendapat 'uang terkejut' yang sedang tayang di salah satu channel tv, keberuntungan yang terlalu baik untukku. Tatapan setiap murid di sekolah membuatku takut, aku jadi sedang melihat wajah para iblis. Iihkk..~ merinding.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tadi aku sedikit terlambat bangun dan terburu-buru." Alasanku.

"Aku pikir kau tengah ada masalah, wajahmu terkesan seperti itu." Ucap Rin, kesimpulannya terlalu benar, aku memang sedang dalam masalah yang amat sangat besar, mungkin ini musibah yang sebentar lagi akan menghantamku.

Dampak lainnya, kedua orang tua sekarang menjadi 2 kali lipat, ah tidak mungkin 1000 kali lipat tambah menyayangiku, mereka selalu bersikap manis di hadapanku, ayah bahkan repot-repot membawakanku oleh-oleh setiap dari Suna, cemilan favoritku yang hanya ada di sana, ibu jadi rajin masak yang enak-enak, biasanya jika ayah tidak ada, ibu memintaku untuk masak ramen instan saja karena dia tengah sibuk dan lelah untuk beres-beres rumah antik kami.

Permintaan dari raja ingin pernikahan segera di langsung, katanya anak gadis harus segera di ikat dalam ikatan yang sah, apa mereka pikir aku kambing yang jika tidak di ikat akan lari ke sana dan kemari? Hehehe, lucu, memasang wajah malas, jadi aku akan cuti sekolah selama acara pernikahan yang katanya berlangsung selama 3 hari berturut-turut, ada banyak sesi acara dan berbagai tradisi yang harus di jalankan, aku harus siap mental dan batin untuk tiga hari itu. Memikirkannya saja mental ku sudah ciut duluan.

Duduk di kursiku dan menatap ke arah gadis yang sudah di bebaskan itu, Sasuke mendengarkan permintaanku, dia benar-benar membebaskannya setelah aku menyetujui amanah itu, sayangnya, dia jadi di kucilkan, tidak begitu banyak orang ingin berbicara dengannya lagi, meskipun pangeran rese itu sudah mengeluarkan pernyataan jika tuntutannya di cabut demi kelangsungan hidup gadis itu, dia seperti tengah berbelas kasih, apa ini namanya pencitraan? Dasar pangeran menyebalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dreett...dreett..**

Ponselku berdering, melirik jam dan sudah jam 10 pagi, hari mingguku mulai di rusak oleh pangeran itu, dia ingin bertemu di sebuah restoran dan sudah meminta seseorang menjemputku, ibuku saja tidak pernah menggangguku saat hari libur yang hanya datang sekali dalam seminggu, menyebalkan, untuk apa dia ingin bertemu denganku?

Berjalan dengan malas ke arah ruang santai, ibu sedang sibuk menonton tv, sepertinya ibu sudah selesai beres-beres.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi, biasanya saat jam makan siang baru akan bangun." Ucap ibu dan melihat penampilanku sudah rapi. "Mau keluar?"

"Pangeran rese itu ingin menemuiku." Ucapku, malas.

"Hussh! Jangan sebut dia pangeran rese, kau bisa kena pasal merusak nama baik seseorang." Tegur ibu.

Memangnya ada pasal seperti itu? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dia memang rese dan menyebalkan.

"Dia sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatku." Ucapku, berwajah cemberut dan duduk di sebelah ibuku.

"Kalian juga akan bertemu setiap hari setelah menikah." Ucap ibu.

"Untung saja umurku sudah dikategorikan boleh menikah dalam hukum, jika tidak, aku menuntutnya karena menikahi anak di bawah umur."

"Mereka bisa menunggu saat kau sudah diperbolehkan menikah secara hukum."

"Ah, ibu benar. Tetap saja, ini terlalu mendadak, menikah secara tiba-tiba." Rengengku.

Bel pintu berbunyi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Pamitku.

"Bersenang-senanglah." Ucap ibu, wajahnya bahkan terlihat senang.

"Iya." Ucapku, lesu.

Membuka pintu dan penampilan yang akan sering aku lihat mulai sekarang, setelan pakaian serba hitam, jas dan celana, tak lupa tatanan rambut rapi.

"Silahkan, nona." Ucap seorang yang akan mengantarku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap sekeliling, restoran ini cukup terkenal, terkenal mahal, mewah, dan mahal, aku mengatakan mahal sebanyak dua kali karena memang di sini sangat-sangat mahal. Terdiri dari 3 lantai dan kami berada di lantai ketiga, satu ruangan itu kosong, hanya ada kami di satu meja, meja lainnya tidak ada yang menempatinya, padahal saat masuk aku melihat banyak orang di bawah.

"Apa kau menyewa satu lantai restoran super mewah ini hanya untuk bertemu denganku?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, ini hanya akan memudahkanku berbicara denganmu, tidak perlu ada orang lain mendengarkan pembicaraan kita." Ucapnya dan menatap dingin padaku.

Aku hampir saja tersanjung dan ingin memujinya yang sangat romantis, tapi itu tidak terjadi, dia mengatakan alasan kenapa satu lantai ini kosong.

Seorang pelayan datang dan membawakan hidangannya, biasanya di restoran mewah akan mendatangkan pesanan secara berturut, _appetizer_ atau makanan pembuka, _m_ _ain course_ atau makanan utama, dan _dessert_ atau makanan penutup, akan selalu seperti itu, aku belum memesan tapi Sasuke sudah memesannya, biarkan saja, aku ingin lihat apa yang di pesannya, apa akan sesuai dengan seleraku?

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Tanyaku, menatap makanan pembuka kami yang terkesan benar-benar mewah, mencicipinya dan terasa enak, selera Sasuke tidak buruk juga.

"Pernikahan akan di adakan dua hari lagi, ijin sekolah akan di antarkan langsung oleh seseorang dari kerajaan yang bertanggung jawab."

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" Ucapku, hanya tinggal dua hari lagi aku bisa senang-senang akan status gadis remaja yang biasa dan bebas.

"Ini permintaan raja."

"Baiklah." Aku jadi tidak akan banyak komentar jika menyangkut raja yang membuatku nge-fans padanya setelah melihat sosoknya.

"Jangan lupa untuk menjaga sikap dan kau akan mengikuti segala kegiatan yang di lakukan sebagai seorang putri mahkota."

Aku tidak peduli pada apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke, aku jauh lebih menikmati makanan mewah ini.

"Hmm, apa lagi." Ucapku dan makanan masih berada di dalam mulutku.

"Seperti sekarang, jangan berbicara saat masih menguyah makanan." Tegurnya.

"Iya-iya, nanti, anggap saja hari ini aku masih bebas." Ucapku. Aku tidak takut untuk sekedar membantahnya.

Aku yakin dia sudah menatapku dengan sangat kesal, tapi dia akan terus menjaga sikap, jagalah terus imagemu pangeran.

Setelah pembicaraan panjang kali lebar, Sasuke hanya mengatakan hal-hal yang akan terjadi padaku setelah kami menikah, aku akan melakukannya setelah kita benar-benar resmi. Akhirnya, sejak tadi aku hanya menunggu _d_ _esser_ tnya, menatapnya baik-baik, aku pernah melihat kue unik ini dan sempat viral, jika di lihat sepintas seperti sebuah jeruk yang busuk, tapi itu hanya penampilannya saja, area busuknya itu merupakan taburan _green tea_ dan sedikit gula bubuk _,_ isinya terasa lembut dan enak, aku sampai tidak percaya jika restoran ini menyajikan kue ini.

"He-em."

Menatap ke arah Sasuke dan dia menatap tajam padaku, mungkin dia sadar jika aku tidak peduli padanya sejak tadi, hehehehe.

"Jaga badanmu saat akan hari pernikahan, apa kau mau di katakan sebagai gadis yang gemuk?" Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak peduli jika akan gemuk." Ucapku. Aku tidak pernah peduli pada bentuk tubuhku.

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak akan bisa mengatakan apapun setelah mendengar ucapanku.

"Mulai sekarang jaga sikapm-"

"-Pelayan!" Panggilku. Seorang pelayan datang dan Sasuke semakin menatap tajam padaku. "Tolong satu _dessert_ nya lagi, aku sangat menyukainya." Ucapku.

"Baik, nona." Ucap ramah pelayan itu.

Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata, tersenyum lebar di hadapannya, aku senang membuatnya kesal hari ini.

"Pelayan!" Kali ini Sasuke yang memanggil pelayan. Menatap ke arahnya, apa dia juga ingin memesan lagi? "Tolong _dessert_ nya sebanyak 20 piring, sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ba-baik, Yang mulia." Ucap pelayan itu, bahkan pelayannya sendiri terkejut.

Melongoh ke arahnya, _what_! Sasuke makan sebanyak itu? Apa hari ini dia membuang imagenya, membuang jaga sikapnya itu? Mari kita lihat.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa makan sebanyak itu." Ucapku, aku yakin dia akan sakit perut setelah ini.

"Siapa yang mengatakan jika aku yang akan memakannya." Ucapnya dan dia tersenyum, tidak-tidak itu bukan sebuah senyuman, melainkan sebuah seringai dan itu di tujukan padaku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku, aku merasakan ada hal yang ganjil di sini.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, beberapa pelayan berdatangan dan masing-masing sudah menaruh dua piring, dua piring hingga menjadi 20 piring, dan satu piring lagi pesananku, totalnya 21 piring.

"Baru saja seorang gadis yang sedikit tidak sopan mengatakan jika dia tidak peduli pada bentuk tubuhnya. Nah, karena hari ini Yang muliamu sedang baik hati, aku hadiahkan semua makanan penutup mulut ini padamu, silahkan nikmati dan aku akan setia menunggumu hingga semuanya habis, jangan pernah menyisahkan satu pun." Ucapnya dan kali ini bukan seringai, tapi senyum penuh kemenangan.

Apa ini yang namanya jangan membuat seseorang hingga batas kesabarannya habis? Menatap semua kue itu, rasanya aku mulai mual.

"Kenapa? Kau suka akan kue ini 'kan? Kau bahkan memujinya, makanlah, tidak perlu terburu-buru aku sedang tidak sibuk hari ini."

"Ka-kau benar-benar kejam, apa kau lupa jika aku calon istrimu." Ucapku, dia sungguh tega pada gadis polos sepertiku, ibu aku ingin pulang.

"Masih calon, tentu saja aku tidak lupa calon putri mahkota. Makanlah sebelum hari kebebasan makan-makanmu akan hilang." Ucap Sasuke.

Menelan ludah yang terasa berat, seakan aku sudah membunyikan gendera perang dengan pangeran menyebalkan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura makan malam." Itu teriakkan ibu, aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi dan perutku benar-benar penuh, aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan pangeran menyebalkan itu, jadi semua kue itu habis, aku memaksakan diri hingga perutku terisi penuh, lambungku over-muatan.

Pintu kamarku terbuka dan ibu kembali memanggilku.

"Tidak bu, aku sudah sangat kenyang." Ucapku, aku tidak sanggup makan lagi.

"Oh, baiklah."

Siaaall! Aku akan membalasmu Sasuke!

A-aduuh...~ perutku melilit dan segera lari ke toilet.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update uiih...~

besok janji update lagi deh, hehehehe...

oh iya, author jawab yang sepertinya ada beberapa pertanyaan yang nyelip

...

untuk Annis874 : apa Sasuke akan tertarik pada Sakura? mari kita lihat saja nanti... ehehehe,

untuk Lacus Clyne 123 : Uhm.. ada nggak yaa, hehehehe, nggak jadi spoiler, tebak saja sendiri XD

.

.

See you next chapter...


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 8 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari pernikahan yang terasa begitu cepat, tiba.**

Dulu, saat mendengar cerita dari setiap buku dongeng favoritku, aku akan membayangkan para calon putri mengenakan gaun yang indah, dengan desain pinggang yang amat sangat ramping dan rok yang sangat mengembang, aku sangat ingin mencoba bersembunyi di dalam rok gaun yang mengembang itu, itu hanya dalam pemikiranku saja. Pada akhirnya aku jadi tergila-gila akan setiap gaun seorang putri, ibu mendengar setiap permintaanku, gaun yang biru muda, gaun yang pink, gaun yang biru tua dan warna lainnya hingga para gaun itu mendominasi lemariku, aku sampai ingin mengenakannya saat ke sekolah TK dulu, tapi ibu memberiku nasehat jika gaunnya akan kotor jika di pakai ke sekolah, ibu yang cerdik, aku menurut karena semua gaun itu adalah kesayanganku dan tidak ingin mereka kotor.

Sekarang, menatap para pelayan, tapi mereka lebih di kenal dengan panggilan dayang dari pada pelayan, menurutku sama saja, mereka sekitar 10 orang yang akan mengurusku, aku tahu jika Sasuke sudah mengatakan kami akan mengenakan pakaian tradisional. Awalnya bagian lapisan pertama berwarna putih semacam kimono tanpa obi mungkin hanya sebagai baju dalam, mungkin saja, kainnya pun sedikit ringan, setelahnya mereka memakaikan kimono yang memiliki warna seperti buah peach, kimono yang indah, bahannya pun terasa tebal dan agak berat, mereka memasangkan obi pada perutku, rambut yang di tata sanggul dengan model pengantin wanita di jaman jepang kuno, dan terakhir sebuah _uchikake_ , _uchikake_ sendiri adalah sebuah kimono formal yang tidak terikat pada obi, jadi terkesan seperti mantel dan di tempatkan pada bagian luar sebagai kimono penutup dan terakhir, ujungnya begitu panjang ke bawah hingga akan terseret-seret di lantai saat aku berjalan, uhk, berat dan tebal, aku sedikit sesak napas pada obinya.

Seorang dayang lagi akan mulai merias wajahku.

"Tunggu." Ucapku padanya.

"Ada apa Yang mulia?" Mereka mulai memanggilku dengan embel 'Yang mulai'.

Membisikan sesuatu padanya, dia cukup terkejut dan berkata apa yang aku inginkan itu tidak masalah?

"Tenang saja, pangeran suka dandanan seperti itu." Ucapku.

Dayang itu terlihat ragu, tapi aku yang memintanya dan membawa-bawa nama pangeran, akhirnya dayang itu mulai mendandaniku sesuai permintaanku.

Selesai.

Menatap wajahku di cermin, ini sangat-sangat sempurna. Melihat ke arah para dayang, mereka jadi berwajah aneh.

"Apa semuanya sudah selesai? Acara akan segera di mulai." Itu suara Sasuke, dia berdiri tepat di belakangku, aku tidak sabar ingin memperlihatkan wajahku padanya.

Berbalik dan melihatnya, aku jauh lebih terpesona padanya, dia terlihat begitu berkarisma dengan pakaian kimono-pria-hitamnya dan bawahan bergaris-garis abu-abu dan hitam, dia jadi tampan maksimal.

"Dandanan macam apa itu!" Teriaknya padaku.

Menyadarkan diri, aku lupa ingin memperlihatkan dandananku, tapi sepertinya dia sangat tidak suka, bahkan teriak padaku dan wajahnya terlihat sangat marah.

"Siapa yang berani menandani calon putri mahkota seperti ini!" Marah Sasuke.

Para dayang terlihat tunduk dan berlutut, mereka sampai takut pada nada bicara Sasuke yang sangat tinggi.

"Jangan marah pada mereka, aku yang memintanya." Ucapku dan tersenyum ceria. "Dengan begini wajahku tidak akan di kenali siapapun, hehehe." Tambahku lagi dengan tertawa yang bahagia.

"Sampai detik ini pun kau selalu saja membuatku kesal, ubah dandananmu sekarang juga." Tegasnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Tolakku, aku jauh lebih siap dengan dandanan yang tebal ini, menggunakan banyak _foundation-concealer-foundation_ berlapis-lapis, alisku di bentuk sangat tipis, _eyeshadow gold_ paduan biru, bulu mata lapis tiga cetar membahana, perona pipi yang menor dan lipstik merah merekah. Aku sampai tidak mengenali wajahku sendiri. Ini sempurna menutupi wajah asliku.

"Jika kau tidak mengubah dandananmu itu, semua dayang yang mengurusmu hari ini akan di hukum berat." Ancam Sasuke.

Menatap seluruh dayang dan mereka ketakutan, seakan memohon padaku untuk mendengarkan perintah pangeran. Menatap ke arah Sasuke, dia sangat jahat, bahkan kepada para dayang.

"Setelah aku kembali, kau sudah siap dan tidak berdandan aneh lagi." Ucapnya dan keluar, bahkan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Terkejut, seluruh dayang juga ikut terkejut.

Baiklah, ini demi para dayang. "Kalian boleh menghapus _make up_ ini dan dandanlah seperti yang di mintai pangeran." Ucapku, pasrah.

 **.**

 **.**

Keluar dari tempat persiapan, di depan Sasuke telah menungguku untuk acara sakral ini, dia sempat menatapku cukup lama, segera membuang muka darinya, aku yakin dia sudah puas akan perintahnya itu, dia menang lagi, cih, menyebalkan, dia tidak tahu jika akhirnya aku akan bertemu teman-temanku yang siap mengolok-ngolokku habis-habisan.

Aku bisa melihat banyak sorotan kamera di mana-mana, di sisi kamera mereka akan tercantum nama stasiun tv mereka, hampir seluruh stasiun tv ingin menyiarkan berita penting ini secara langsung, menundukkan wajahku, aku malu sekali, melirik ke arah lain, tapi Sasuke menegurku untuk menegakkan badanku dan tatapanku.

Ratu dan putri Izumi terlihat sangat cantik, dandanan mereka juga sangat natural. Raja dan pangeran pertama juga sangat tampan. Ada banyak orang yang di undang, semuanya dari kalangan penting, pejabat dan orang penting lainya, bahkan presiden Konoha hadir! Ini sungguh di luar dugaan. Kedua orang tuaku duduk di deretan keluarga kerajaan, ibu juga terlihat cantik dengan kimononya, dan ayah sangat tampan dengan hakama resminya.

Sesi acaranya begitu banyak dan semua tradisi harus di jalankan, aku sudah berlatih sehari sebelumnya agar tidak salah melakukan apapun hari ini.

Skip waktu akibat terlalu banyak acara hingga 3 hari ke depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Sasuke selesai mandi dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengeringkan rambutnya, menatap ke arah ranjangnya, sekarang areanya akan di tinggali oleh seorang gadis yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya, gadis itu bahkan tidak peduli pada keadaannya sekarang, dia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dengan asal dan melemparnya di bagian sofa, sanggulnya di simpan di atas meja lengkap dengan hiasan rambut, wajahnya belum bersih dari _make up_ , dia memakai baju kaos lengan pendek dan celana _training_ , tertidur lelap dan seakan tidak peduli jika akan gempa sekarang.

Sejak acara telah selesai di hari ketiga, Sakura benar-benar kelelahan dan yang di butuhkannya sekarang adalah tidur sepuasnya. Tidak sanggup membersihkan diri atau pun membersihkan wajahnya.

Berhenti menatap gadis itu, Sasuke berjalan ke sisi ranjang berlainan dan berbaring, dia pun lelah, tapi tidak seperti tingkah Sakura yang hari ini pun sudah melanggar peraturan di kediaman kerajaan, menggunakan baju kaos.

Sementara di area luar, para dayang kepo ingin mendengar sesuatu yang akan terjadi malam ini, tapi begitu tenang dan sepi, tidak ada suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar pangeran dan putri, konser jangkrik yang lebih mendominasi, apa yang para dayang harapkan tidak terjadi malam ini.

 **Ending normal pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku perlahan, Heee! Ini bukan kamarku! Bergegas bangun dan melihat sekitar, kembali berbaring dan menutup mata, aku lupa juga sudah menikah, menyandang status putri mahkota dan akan tinggal di kediaman kerajaan selamanya.

Melirik ke samping, Sasuke sudah tidak ada, melirik jam, sudah jam 6 pagi, dia bangun cepat sekali, aku terlalu lelah hingga tertidur pulas. Kamar sudah rapi, ada banyak dayang di sini, barang-barang yang ku buang asal sudah di atur mereka, aku juga lupa untuk ke sekolah hari ini, ijinku hanya sampai tiga hari dan setelahnya akan di anggap absen, rasanya aku tidak sanggup untuk ke sekolah dan memperlihatkan wajahku yang tersorot dengan baik oleh kamera manapun.

"Selamat pagi, Yang mulia. Pagi ini saya yang akan mengurus Yang mulia" Ucap seorang dayang, mulai sekarang aku akan terbiasa mendengar orang-orang berbicara formal dan lebih sopan padaku.

"Selamat pagi. Dimana Sasuke? Eh, maksudku pangeran Sasuke di mana?" Ucapku, aku tidak perlu memanggilnya Yang mulia lagi, dia sudah menjadi suamiku.

"Yang mulia sudah pergi bekerja."

"Bekerja di pagi buta? Dia benar-benar tipe sibuk."

"Yang mulia sedang keluar kota untuk perjalanan bisnis hingga 3 hari." Ucap dayang itu.

"Apa? 3 hari, Sasuke eh, maksudku pangeran tidak ada selama 3 hari?" Ucapku, sontak saja aku berdiri di atas ranjang dan lompat tidak jelas hingga tersenyum bahagia, aku bebas selama tiga hari. Yeeeehhh...! hidup kebebasan!

Dayang itu menatap bingung padaku, aku yakin dia baru kali ini melihat wanita terhormat kerajaan yang bersikap aneh, mungkin hanya aku, hehehehe.

Di awali bangun pagi dan mandi, bahkan air mandiku akan di siapkan, segala keperluanku akan di urus para dayang, itulah gunanya mereka, aku hanya tidak terbiasa karena setiap harinya akulah yang akan mengurus diri sendiri saat di rumahku.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan?" Ucapku.

"Tidak Yang mulia, mulai sekarang anda harus mengenakan pakaian yang di buat khusus hanya untuk keluarga kerajaan." Ucap dayang itu.

Menatap diri di cermin, seragam baru, bahannya terasa lebih nyaman di kenakan, tas baru, sepatu baru dan lagi, seorang dayang lainnya datang dan mengatur rambutku, ini bertolak belakang dengan seorang Haruno Sakura sebelumnya, rambutku di buat gelombang kecil pada ujungnya saja dan di biarkan terurai, rambut panjangku jadi terlihat berbeda dan seragam ini seperti benar-benar di buat khusus untuk tubuhku.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi ke sekolah dan bukan mendatangi sebuah acara resmi." Ucapku.

"Maaf Yang mulai, ini hanya tugas untuk kami."

Aku jadi harus pasrah dan berterima kasih banyak pada mereka.

Saat sarapan tidak akan di meja makan di bangunan utama, sarapan akan di antarkan masing-masing ke kediaman, bangunan utama menjadi tempat berkumpul dan juga sebagai kantor untuk kegiatan formal, jadi bangunan utama sendiri seperti kediaman juga, sangat luas di dalam dan banyak ruangan. Masing-masing punya area tersendiri, ada beberapa bangunan yang di gunakan untuk tempat tinggal raja dan ratu, pangeran Itachi dan putri Izumi, dan tempat tinggalku dan Sasuke, semua di hubungkan dengan koridor. Satu area milik mereka pun luas, ada kamar yang luas, ruang menerima tamu, ruangan makan pribadi, ruang istirahat dan bersantai, bahkan ruangan lainnya untuk menaruh barang-barang penting, jadi terkesan seperti kompleks perumahan dan tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan rumah tangga masing-masing.

Di depan sebuah mobil sedan sudah menunggu dan beberapa pengawal siap mengawalku hari ini, ini sangat berlebihan, aku selalu lupa jika harus terbiasa seperti ini, sebelumnya aku sudah menolak dan Sasuke malah memarahiku, dia mengatakan jika sekarang nyawaku begitu berharga dan tidak bisa seenaknya keluar tanpa di kawal.

Menghela napas, siap untuk hari ini, aku akan memasang tameng mental sekuat-kuatnya setidaknya aku harap Rin masih mau menjadi temanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update cuy...~

sesuai janji kemarin, jadi hari ini update lagi, mungkin setiap hari bakalan update. (semoga).

.

.

untuk Lacus Clyne 123 : Sasuke di sini bukan anak sekolahaan yaa, heheheh, jadi mereka tidak akan sekolah bersama. XD uhk, terima kasih udah rajin baca setiap hari heheh.

.

.

See you next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 9 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak turun dari mobil dan bahkan pintu mobil harus di buka oleh seorang pengawal, beberapa murid menatap ke arahku, menunduk malu, aku sudah tahu akan menjadi pusat perhatian setelah acara kemarin, para pengawal akan menemaniku berjalan hingga masuk kelas, mereka tidak akan pulang sampai kelasku berakhir.

Mengintip dari sisi pintu kelas, aku tidak takut, hanya aku benar-benar tidak percaya diri dan rasa maluku jauh lebih besar. Tarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berjalan masuk dan terkesan seperti murid baru yang baru saja datang.

"Sakuraaaa!" Teriak beberapa murid padaku, berhenti melangkah dan menundukkan wajahku, aku sudah siap, aku sudah siap, kalian bebas mengatakan apapun padaku dan bebas melakukan apapun padaku.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya Sakura, seharusnya Yang mulia...!"

"Yang Muliaaaa...!"

Tunggu dulu, itu bukan teriakan marah atau sedang ingin mengolokku, mereka memanggilku dengan nada ceria bahkan sempat mengoreksi jika mereka salah memanggilku. Mengangkat wajahku dan aku bisa melihat wajah senang plus heboh mereka.

"Kami sungguh tidak percaya jika kau adalah Yang mulai."

"Sekarang kau menjadi putri mahkota kerajaan."

"Kau sangat beruntung Sakura eh, maksudku Yang mulia."

"Bisakah kalian memanggilku Sakura saja, aku tidak terbiasa di panggil seperti itu." Ucapku, cukup orang-orang di kerajaan yang berbicara formal padaku, di sekolah aku rasa tidak perlu.

Mereka semakin heboh, memperhatikan penampilanku yang juga berubah layaknya seorang artis papan atas, bawah, kiri, kanan, ok. Rin masih seperti biasa, aku sampai memeluknya terharu, aku mengatakan jika takut pada tanggapan teman-teman sekolah tentang keadaan statusku yang akan berubah, tapi tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan selama ini, mereka malah mendukungku dan ikut bahagia atas pernikahanku itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menikah dengan Yang mulia pangeran?" Tanya mereka dan terlihat penasaran.

Aku hanya menceritakan pada bagian kakek buyutku yang memiliki pekerjaan penting di kerajaan dan pernikahanku berdasarkan keinginan raja terdahulu sebagai balas budi, mereka kembali heboh dan sangat iri, bahkan berharap jika mereka punya kakek buyut sepertiku. Terasa begitu lega, aku tidak perlu memikirkan masalah ini, tertawa lepas bersama mereka dan mereka tetap seperti biasanya. Tawaku seketika menghilang, tatapanku tertuju gadis yang pernah di tuduh mencuri itu, walaupun hanya sebentar saja, aku sempat melihat tatapan tidak senang itu, seakan ada benci padaku, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, bahkan aku sudah membantunya keluar dari penjara.

"Apa ini cincin pernikahanmu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Aku lupa akan cincin itu, sekarang aku harus memakainya dan tidak boleh di lepaskan, sekolah pun mengijinkannya karena itu adalah cincin pernikahanku.

"Iya." Ucapku, malu-malu.

"Bukannya ini cincin yang sempat di beritakan jika di curi itu?"

"Benar, cincinnya di curi dan di pakai oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Mungkin saja dia ingin menjadi putri mahkota juga."

"Hahahah, jangan harap dengan harapan bodoh itu."

"Dia mungkin tidak sadar akan dirinya sendiri."

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka berbicara dengan sekeras itu dan seakan tengah menyinggung seseorang, melirik ke arah gadis itu, aku bisa melihatnya seperti tengah menahan diri dari semua ucapan itu.

"Tapi semuanya sudah selesaikan." Ucapku, aku ingin menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Menghela napas, entah apa yang sedang aku lakukan, aku menghentikan gadis itu untuk pergi, aku hanya ingin bicara padanya dan berharap dia tidak merasa di kucilkan lagi dan selalu mendengar ucapan jahat para murid lainnya, aku rasa tidak perlu diungkit lagi, masalahnya juga sudah selesai.

"Maaf atas ucapan mereka." Ucapku, aku harap ucapanku ini tidak menyinggungnya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf atas kesalahan mereka?" Ucapnya.

"Aku- aku rasa mereka tidak perlu mengatakan seperti itu padamu."

"Kau ingin minta maaf dan bersikap seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja, kau seharusnya tahu, akulah pemilik cincin itu, apa cerita kakek buyut itu cerita kebohongan? Aku pikir kau yang datang ke sekolah ini sebagai murid baru adalah gadis yang baik, ternyata kau sama saja, kau sama dengan yang lain, selalu saja merebut apapun yang aku sukai."

Terkejut, aku sampai tidak menyangka akan semua ucapannya itu, aku pun pikir dia gadis yang baik, apa karena ini para murid lainnya tidak menyukainya?

"Cincin itu seharusnya aku yang memakainya!" Tegasnya.

Aku tidak tahu jika malah akan seperti ini, berbicara padanya adalah salah, aku hanya ingin membuat keadaannya lebih baik, tapi yang ada dia semakin menjadi-jadi, Sasuke sempat mengatakan jika dia sangat keras kepala dengan mengakui jika cincin itu miliknya.

"Seharusnya aku yang menikah dengan pangeran!"

 **Plaaak!**

Tanpa sadar aku menamparnya, aku kesal, aku benar-benar marah padanya, apa yang di ketahuinya dari cincin ini, cincin ini adalah milik kakek buyutku dan di berikan kepada ibuku.

"Kau berhentilah mengucapkan semua omong kosong, aku ingin berbicara baik-baik denganmu, bukan ingin menjadi musuhmu. Dan cerita kakek buyutku itu adalah kenyataan, ada apa denganmu? Seharusnya saat cincinku ini hilang kau mengembalikannya, bukan memakainya dan malah membuat masalah untukmu sendiri." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak peduli! Cincin itu milikku!" Teriaknya, tangannya bergerak ke arah jariku dan memaksa cincin itu untuk di lepaskan, ada apa dengannya? Dia seperti tidak terkendali dan sangat marah, aku pun berusaha melepaskan tangannya, dan menghalangi apa yang ingin di lakukannya.

Aksinya sia-sia, dia malah mendorongku dan aku tidak sadar jika di belakangku adalah tangga, tubuhku terasa tertarik ke belakang dan aku yakin akan sangat sakit jika mendarat di bawah, aku tidak bisa memegang apapun agar tidak jatuh. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku melihat tatapan itu, gadis itu ikut terkejut tapi tubuhnya tidak bergerak sedikit pun untuk menolongku.

 **Bughtt...!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehari kemudian.**

Duduk di atas ranjang dan kaki kananku di perban, aku hanya terkilir dan jidatku terbentur, bersyukur tangga itu tidak terlalu tinggi dan lukaku tidak begitu parah.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan aku terkejut, Sasuke tiba-tiba pulang, dia bahkan datang membawa dua orang pengawal yang mengawalku ke sekolah.

"Baru sehari resmi menjadi putri mahkota sudah membuat masalah." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan tatapan itu terasa begitu dingin.

"Ka-kau pulang? Aku pikir kau masih ada pekerjaan dan pulangnya 2 hari lagi." Ucapku, kenapa dia pulang di saat seperti ini? Aku pikir dia tidak akan peduli dan tetap melakukan pekerjaannya.

Menatapnya dan aku bisa lihat pupil hitam itu mengarah pada perban di kaki dan jidatku.

"Aku pulang karena mendengar berita putri mahkota jatuh dari tangga sekolah, apa kau ini bodoh? Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh dari tangga? Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk jaga diri, nyawamu itu sangat berharga sekarang." Ucapnya, dia seperti marah padaku.

"Iya-iya, aku hanya tidak sengaja saja, kau jangan marah lagi, setidaknya kau menghiburku karena aku sedang sakit." Ucapku dan berusaha tetap ceria di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak yakin jika kau hanya tidak sengaja jatuh, katakan yang sebenarnya." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan itu menajam, aku jadi takut menatapnya.

"I-i-itu sungguh tidak sengaja." Gugupku, uhk, aku benar-benar takut dengan sorot mata itu.

"Kata mereka ada seorang gadis yang berlari setelah melihatmu jatuh." Ucap Sasuke, menatap ke arah kedua pengawal itu untuk berbicara.

"Kami melihatnya saat para murid teriak Yang mulia terjatuh, kami segera ke sana, namun dari semua murid yang berlari ke arah Yang mulia, seorang gadis berlari ke arah lainnya dengan wajah takut." Ucap salah satu dari pengawal itu, mereka sepertinya melihatnya berlari menjauh. Bodoh, seharusnya dia bersembunyi.

"Kalian salah paham, aku tidak ada terlibat perkelahian apapun di sekolah, mungkin saja gadis itu ingin memanggil guru." Ucapku.

"Jadi benar kau hanya tidak sengaja jatuh?" Ucap Sasuke, tatapan itu masih senantiasa menakutkan.

"Su-sungguh! Jangan menyalahkan orang lain lagi." Ucapku.

"Kalian begitu kau harus beri mereka hukuman karena tidak menjagamu dengan baik." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Untuk apa aku memberi hukuman pada mereka? Mereka tidak salah, lagi pula mereka bukan manusia super yang bisa mengetahui kapan aku mendapat kecelakaan ini." Ucapku. Dia selalu saja bersikap keras seperti itu.

"Kau sudah menjadi putri mahkota, sekarang, kau harus tegas pada apapun, jangan bersikap seperti kau rakyat biasa." Tegurnya, padahal aku sudah senang dia tidak ada di kerajaan selama 3 hari ini, tapi sekarang dia pulang dan menceramahiku.

"Baiklah, suruh mereka membersihkan halaman saja. Cepat pergi, aku mau istirahat." Ucapku dan menyuruh mereka keluar agar tidak mendapat hukuman lain dari Sasuke.

"Baik, Yang mulai." Ucap mereka dan bergegas pergi.

"Kau pikir ini sekolah dan sedang menghukum seorang murid yang nakal?"

Dia menegurku lagi.

"Terserah apa yang ingin kau katakan, aku sudah memberi mereka hukuman." Ucapku, lagi pula mereka tidak salah.

Aku tidak bisa bergerak dengan kaki yang di perban ini, Sasuke tiba-tiba duduk di sisi ranjang dan menatapku terlalu dekat, mengalihkan tatapanku, aku tidak berani menatapnya.

"Jika saja aku mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku akan memberikan hukuman yang lebih parah dari sekedar kakimu yang terkilir, mungkin mematahkan kakinya." Ucap Sasuke, suara berat dan terkesan dingin itu sampai membuatku merinding.

Pria menyebalkan ini begitu jahat, ah, aku lupa, jika dia sudah pernah memasukkan gadis SMA ke penjara dengan menunduhnya begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~~~

.

.

oh iya,

untuk Lacus Clyne 123, fic yang oneshoot, mungkin akan di buat beberapa lagi, yaa.. kapan-kapan. hehehehe. pokoknya ikutan terima kasih juga, udah di support dan di doain :) *peluk-peluk* (habis di gampar karena sembarang meluk) :D

untuk Dcherry. cinta segita ? mari kita lihat saja nanti...

.

.

Okey, see you next chapter...


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 10 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke hanya datang sebentar dan dia pergi lagi, sekedar melihat keadaanku, ternyata dia tipe yang peduli dan kedatangannya kemarin sedikit membuatku senang, aku merasa cukup mendapat perhatian lebih darinya, meskipun dia terus menuntut ku untuk berbicara jujur.

Kakiku hanya terkilir dan sudah bisa kembali ke sekolah walaupun aku masih di beri nasehat dari dokter, jika aku tidak boleh banyak jalan dulu agar proses penyembuhan lebih maksimal. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku sudah membuat seluruh orang-orang istana panik, mungkin yang di katakan Sasuke ada benarnya, aku harus selalu menjaga diri, karena hal sedikit saja, aku bisa melihat wajahku, lagi, terpampang di media, seorang putri mahkota yang terjatuh dari tangga di sekolahnya, mereka sampai membuat cerita yang terlalu di hiperbolakan, beranggapan sang putri terkena dampak bullyan akibat status barunya atau banyak yang ingin mencelakakannya, rasanya aku yang ingin menampar mereka semua, jika aku mengaduh pada Sasuke, apa dia akan membakar kantor media itu, hahahhahaa, mungkin saja, dia tidak pernah berpikir panjang saat memberikan seseorang hukuman.

Pagi ini aku tidak melihatnya, gadis itu tidak ada, kata Kakashi-sensei dia pindah sekolah dengan alasan ayahnya pindah kerja di kota lain, mereka jadi harus pindah rumah juga, entah aku merasa masalah ini belum selesai, aku jadi punya kesan buruk padanya dan aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik lagi dengannya, sejujurnya aku juga marah akan ucapannya tentang kisah cincin ini, dia pikir aku mau saja menikah dengan pangeran menyebalkan itu, ini jadi semacam kutukan cincin, generasiku yang akan menjadi korban berikutnya jika tidak segera melaksanakan amanah itu, dengan berat hati, aku anggap ini selesai saja, aku tidak ingin ada campur tangan Sasuke lagi jika dia mengetahui kebenarannya dan membuat orang lain menderita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kehidupanku mulai berubah sejak menyandang status kerajaan ini, setiap sepulang sekolah aku tidak bisa langsung tidur atau bermalas-malasan seperti saat di rumah.

"Yang mulai sudah siap." Ucap seorang dayang.

Hari ini aku akan melakukan kegiatan belajar membuat teh tradisional bersama ibu ratu dan putri Izumi, di kediaman aku harus menggunakan kimono berlapis-lapis, bahannya memang agak berbeda dengan pakaian pernikahan saat itu, bahannya terkesan seperti sutra, lembut, ringan dan tidak panas, sekarang aku bisa merasakan apa yang di rasakan ibu ratu dan putri Izumi dengan pakaian berlapis ini.

"Pahit!" Ucapku, segera menutup mulut dan kembali bersikap sopan, teh tradisional memang tidak ada enaknya dan sangat pahit.

Ibu ratu dan putri Izumi tertawa pelan melihat tingkahku, mungkin jika Sasuke, dia akan langsung marah dan menyuruhku bersikap lebih sopan, oh iya, dia sekarang berada di mana? Dia selalu punya jadwal untuk keluar kota, aku memang merasa bebas, tapi agak sedikit aneh jika hanya tinggal sendirian di kediaman sendiri.

"Maafkan atas ketidaksopananku Yang mulia ibu ratu." Ucapku, aku benar-benar belum lulus menjadi putri yang penuh kesopanan.

"Tidak apa-apa, cobalah dengan mocci (kue berbahan tepung beras, kenyal dan kadang ada isi di dalamnya) ini." Ucap ibu ratu, dia sangat baik sekali, selayaknya ibuku, ibu ratu memperlakukan aku dan putri Izumi seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Moccinya enak." Hebohku, segera kembali memperbaiki sikap dan mendapat tawa pelan lagi dari kedua wanita di hadapanku, aku hanya tidak terbiasa, aku harap segera bisa seperti putri Izumi yang bahkan di lihat saja, kesan seorang putri mahkota terpancar darinya.

Setelah kegiatan belajar membuat teh tradisional, kata ibu ratu aku harus bisa membuat teh itu, karena hal ini akan di lakukan jika ada tamu dari luar negara datang berkunjung dan ingin melihat seni pembuatan teh tradisional, aku akan belajar lagi nanti. Sekarang mengubah penampilan seperti wanita karier, aku harus mendatangi studio yang ingin menggunakanku sebagai model mereka, ayah raja sudah menyetujui hal ini, selama Sasuke tidak ada di Konoha ayah raja yang berhak memberi ijin, dia selayaknya ayah bagiku, aku menjadi endorse sebuah produk parfum dan pakaian, dulunya putri Izumi pernah melakukan hal ini, hampir seluruh anggota kerajaan pernah menjadi model mereka.

"Yang mulai tolong rileks dan tidak perlu tegang seperti itu, fotomu akan terkesan kaku." Tegur seorang photographer.

Masalahnya aku tidak pernah menjadi model apapun, mana mungkin aku bisa seperti model yang sudah profesional, aku hanya gadis SMA yang beruntung menjadi putri mahkota!

Akhirnya selesai, aku sampai di ajari berpose yang benar oleh model asli, photographernya pun tidak ngomel-ngomel lagi, salah sendiri, kenapa memintaku jadi model mereka. Lain kali aku akan meminta pada ayah raja jika tidak perlu di ijinkan hal merepotkan ini.

Setiap hari akan seperti ini, aku punya kegiatan tambahan, sebuah acara pertemuan untuk bakti sosial dan bertemunya perkumpulan para wanita yang merawat bongsai, sebenarnya itu tugas putri Izumi, tapi sekarang putri Izumi sedang hamil dan dia tidak boleh kemana pun hingga melahirkan, terpaksa aku harus menjalankan kegiatan putri Izumi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malam harinya.**

Akhirnya...ranjang empukku. Baru saja akan mendaratkan diri di atas ranjang.

"Yang mulia, makan malam di bangunan utama, semuanya sedang menunggu Yang mulia." Ucap dayang.

Demi apaa! Baru saja ingin bersantai, sekarang aku harus jalan ke bangunan utama lagi, pegal dan lelah.

Mau bagaimana pun aku harus ke sana, makan malam yang enak, aku merasa tidak percuma untuk datang dan makan bersama, hanya aku yang duduk sendirian, putri Izumi bersama pangeran Itachi, ayah raja tentu saja bersama ibu ratu.

"Bagaimana dengan kegiatanmu, putri Sakura?" Tanya ayah raja padaku.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan aku merasa sangat senang, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini, jadi seakan menambah pengalaman bagiku." Ucapku, dan tetap memasang wajah ceria.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap ayah raja, dia memujiku, aku pun senang.

Makan malam yang terasa lambat, bukan waktu yang lambat, aku harus makan dengan anggun, bagaimana pun juga ini bukan rumahku, hal sekecil apapun punya aturan di sini, apalagi makan bersama, jika di kediamanku sendiri, aku bisa makan tanpa perlu memikirkan sikap anggun.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, pada akhirnya aku menyentuh kasur, berbaring di tengah dan merentangkan kedua kaki dan tanganku, jika tidak ada Sasuke seperti ini, aku bebas tidur di manapun bahkan menggunakan seluruh area kasur ini.

Kadang di beberapa tempat akan tercium seperti aroma tubuh Sasuke, bau pria yang terasa enak untuk di hirup, eh? Dasar mesum, mikir apa aku! Sasuke sangat sibuk, dia akan terus keluar kota, rasanya aku sedikit kesepian, tidak ada yang marah atau menegurku, seharusnya aku merasa bebas, tidak apa-apa, lagi pula dia akan pulang, entah mengapa setiap dia pulang, itu membuatku senang, aku hanya senang, bukan apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi pun datang, aku akan bangun seperti biasa, memakai pakaian yang sudah di siapkan, aku rasa setiap hari memakai seragam baru, kata pelayan setiap hari seragamku akan di ganti dengan seragam baru, ternyata benar, mungkin ada sekitar 5 seragam baru yang di buatkan untukku dan setelah aku kenakan akan segera di cuci, rambutku juga kembali di tata rapi dan terlihat cantik, serasa setiap hari ke salon.

Berjalan keluar dari kediaman, sebuah mobil sedan mewah lainnya berhenti dan akhirnya aku melihat Sasuke pagi ini, dia pulang lebih awal, aku pikir dia akan tiba saat siang hari atau malam. Berdiri dan menatapnya, dia terlihat berbeda dengan setelan jas kerjanya itu, jauh lebih dewasa, umur Sasuke sebenarnya masih 24 tahun, tapi dia tipe pekerja keras dan wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari umurnya, pendidikannya sangat cepat, dia hanya mengikuti kelas reguler dan mendapat kelulusannya dengan nilai sempurna. Aku tidak ragu jika dia juluki orang yang jenius.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihatku masih berdiri dan menatapnya.

"Kau pulang cepat." Ucapku, rasanya aku sedikit rindu melihat sosok menyebalkan ini.

"Hn, pergilah sekolah." Ucapnya singkat dan kembali berjalan melewatiku.

Dia tidak terlihat lelah, tapi hanya seperti itu ucapannya saat akhirnya kami kembali bertemu, ini terasa sedikit aneh, dia tidak ingin adu argumen lagi denganku, tatapannya juga sangat dingin, mungkin dia hanya butuh istirahat setelah penerbangannya yang jauh, saat aku pulang dia akan menjadi pangeran menyebalkan lagi, aku harap seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku lupa dengan padatnya kegiatanku setelah sekolah, aku harus menghadari banyak acara pertemuan lagi dan menemani ayah raja, aku harus di perkenalkan oleh beberapa rekan kerja ayah raja agar mereka tahu siapa yang menjadi putri dari pangeran kedua, sayangnya setelah semua kegiatan berakhir, Sasuke tidak berada di kediaman, kata para dayang Sasuke sibuk bekerja, aku harus memakluminya, dia memang sangat suka bekerja.

Saat aku tertidur, dia baru akan pulang dan di saat aku bangun pagi, Sasuke sudah pergi, kami jadi terkesan tidak pernah bertemu, sikap Sasuke juga jadi semakin dingin, padahal sebelumnya dia suka mengejekku atau bersikap ingin menjatuhkanku dengan berbagai ucapannya.

"Yang mulia pangeran berpesan agar Yang mulia tidak menggunakan baju kaos saat tidur." Ucap seorang dayang padaku.

"Kenapa?" Ucapku, aku lebih suka tidur dengan baju kaos dari pada menggunakan kimono tipis itu.

"Sebenarnya itu melanggar peraturan di kediaman ini."

"Kalau dia ingin menegurku, katakan padanya, bicara langsung dan jangan sampaikan kepada para dayang." Ucapku, aku sedikit kesal, dia memakai perantara, biasanya dia sendiri yang ngomel-ngomel langsung padaku.

"Ba-baik Yang mulia, akan saya sampaikan."

Aku ingin lihat bagaimana tanggapannya, apa dia akan memakai perantara lagi untuk menyampaikan hal ini, dasar Sasuke bodoh, pangeran bodoh!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update yaa... mau update siang tapi sibuk kerja, wkwwkw, jadinya update malam XD

.

.

selamat datang kembali yang baru baca chapternya XD dan hey reader baru, semoga betah dengan fic sedikit ini, hehehe updatenya setiap hari loh, semoga setiap hari jika tidak ada halangan XD

Lacus Clyne 123 : sepertinya ada yang pernah tanya seperti itu, nanti aja di iihat yaa.. XD no spoiler sih XD

.

.

See you next chapter..~


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 11 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari minggu.**

"Jangan menggunakan kaos dan celana _training_ saat tidur." Ucap Sasuke.

Pagi ini kami bertemu, dia tidak berangkat kerja dan aku juga sedang libur sekolah.

"Hn." Gumamku aku membalas cara bicaranya padaku.

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan setelah Sasuke menegurku, meskipun dia ada di kediaman, tetap saja terasa sepi, menatap ke arahnya, kami tengah sarapan bersama, Sasuke begitu tenang, apa aku berarti untuknya? Apa dia tetap menganggapku sebagai istrinya? Selama ini hubungan kami baik-baik saja, ralat, biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada romantis, aku bahkan belum sempat pacaran karena sudah harus menikah dengannya, aku sedikit penasaran akan masa pacaran itu, pacaran setelah menikah tidak buruk juga, sayangnya, kata saling mencintai antara kami tidak pernah terucap, aku mencoba membangun perasaan itu pada Sasuke, hanya saja kesannya jadi aneh, seakan musuh menjadi teman baik, apa Sasuke pernah pacaran? Mungkin karena dia juga tidak pernah pacaran atau menyukai seorang gadis, semuanya terkesan kaku.

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menghentikan makannya dan menatapku.

"Tidak." Lagi-lagi dia mengatakan sesuatu dengan singkat tanpa ada alasannya.

"Sekarang? Apa ada yang kau sukai? Seperti seseorang." Tanyaku, lagi.

Sasuke terdiam, dia menatap ke arahku. "Tidak juga." Singkatnya.

Jadi artinya aku pun tidak sukainya, suami macam apa dia? Aku tidak termasuk orang yang di sukainya? Jadi dia tidak suka padaku?

"Ka-kalau begitu bagaimana dengan-"

"-Berhenti berbicara dan habiskan sarapanmu." Tegurnya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara."

"Kita ada jadwal untuk pertemuan hari ini, kau harus ikut mendampingiku." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku pikir hari ini benar-benar istirahat total, tapi ternyata masih ada agenda pertemuan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Pakaian yang indah dan tatanan rambut yang cantik, wajahku pun di rias dengan _make up_ natural, menatap Sasuke, dia memakai apapun akan sangat cocok, aku iri padanya.

Masuk ke dalam mobil dan suasana tetap tenang, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke malas berbicara padaku, selalu memotong ucapanku dan tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang ingin aku katakan.

"Sasuke." Panggilku.

"Apa seperti itu caramu memanggilku? Ulangi dan ucapkan dengan benar." Ucapnya, dia memang akan seperti itu dan aku mulai terbiasa.

"Suamiku." Ucapku dan menahan tawa.

Sasuke menatap ke arahku dan seperti ingin marah, aku hanya tidak terbiasa memanggilnya 'suamiku', kenapa harus memanggil 'suamiku' jika hanya berdua saja? Ini benar-benar canggung.

"Ada apa?"

"Setelah acara ini apa kita bisa ke rumahku?" Ucapku. Aku merindukan ibu dan ayah, berharap saat ke rumah aku bertemu ayah dan dia tidak sedang ke Suna.

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Ucapku. Itu bukan jawaban yang aku harapkan.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu, kau sudah menjadi putri mahkota, rumahmu sekarang adalah kediaman istana dan rumahmu yang dulu bukan rumahmu lagi, kapan kau akan membiasakan dirimu? Dan satu lagi, jaga sikapmu, kau tahu semua media gembira jika salah seorang dari kerajaan membuat masalah dan mencoreng nama baik kerajaan Uchiha." Ucap Sasuke.

Memilih diam, Sasuke akan banyak bicara jika semua kata-katanya hanya menegur dan menegur, menatap keluar jendela, beberapa orang di trotoar akan menatap ke arah mobil ini, tentu saja, mobil ini menarik perhatian karena di kawal oleh beberapa kendaraan lainnya dan bunyi sirine untuk membuat kendaraan lainnya segera menepih.

Tiba di sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang besar, Sasuke menegurku kembali untuk tetap memasang senyum dan jangan berbicara hal yang tidak aku mengerti, mungkin aku akan banyak diam saja hari ini, berjalan masuk dan tangan pria itu memintaku untuk di gandengnya, kami harus terkesan romantis, kenyataannya kami tidak seperti itu.

Berjalan bersama dan seluruh tamu yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menundukkan kepala mereka perlahan saat melihat Sasuke, dia di segani rupanya. Ini yaa, yang namanya kalangan konglomerat, semuanya mengunakan pakaian yang terlihat mahal, ini bukan pesta, hanya acara pertemuan biasa, tapi terkesan seperti pesta mewah.

Setelah bertemu banyak orang, aku jadi harus tersenyum hingga sudut bibirku pegal, ada yang menyanjungku dan ada yang sedikit menyinggungku karena umurku yang terlampau muda dan masih seperti anak kecil di mata mereka, Sasuke membalas mereka dengan menanggapi ucapan mereka.

"Istriku, putri mahkota adalah gadis yang ideal untukku, walaupun masih muda dia bersikap jauh lebih dewasa."

Aku sampai ingin muntah mendengar balasan Sasuke dengan sengaja memujiku, itu hanya di depan umum saja, di belakang dia tidak suka padaku.

"Senang bisa bertemu kembali, Yang mulia pangeran Sasuke." Ucap seorang gadis. Cantik, rambut _goldpale_ panjang sebokong dan warna mata indah, wajahnya terlihat dewasa, cara bicaranya halus dan seperti putri Izumi, dia mungkin putri kerajaan, makanya dia terdidik, kesan seorang putri terhormat terpancar darinya, satu hal menarik perhatianku dan membuatku iri, bukan hanya tinggi, dia memang lebih tinggi dariku, dadanya itu cukup mengganggu, besar! Memangnya dia umur berapa?

"Senang bertemu juga denganmu, putri mahkota Seon." Ucap Sasuke padanya.

"Sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang suami yaa, aku turut bahagia akan hal ini dan maaf saat itu aku keluar negeri dan tidak sempat turut hadir di acaramu." Ucap gadis yang bernama Seon itu, tutur katanya pun begitu sopan.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Kenapa tidak segera menyelesaikannya saja, aku pikir kau bahkan bisa masuk kuliah dengan mudah." Melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia berbicara lebih baik saat bersama gadis ini.

"Terima kasih atas saranmu Yang mulia, tapi aku lebih senang dengan belajar sesuai jenjang pendidikan dan tidak perlu melangkahinya, aku menikmati setiap kenaikan kelasku." Ucap Seon.

"Ah baiklah, perkenalkan, dia adalah istriku, putri mahkota kerajaan Uchiha." Ucap Sasuke, aku pikir dia tidak akan memperkenalkanku pada gadis ini, mereka jauh lebih asik berbicara.

"Uchiha Sakura. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda." Ucapku, berusaha sesopan mungkin, aku harus bisa lebih dari gadis bernama Seon ini.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda juga Yang mulia." Ucapnya, uhhk! Kenapa dia masih lebih sopan dari padaku! Menyebalkan.

"Sepertinya kalian sekelas." Ucap Sasuke.

Eh? Apa? sekelas? Gadis yang terlihat dewasa, badan bak model dan dada yang mengganggu itu sekelas denganku? Artinya dia juga kelas 2 SMA! Yang benar saja! Melirik ke arah diriku sendiri, aku jauh lebih buruk darinya, perbandingan yang tidak adil!

"Iya, tahun ini aku juga sudah kelas 2 SMA. Wah aku tidak menyangka jika Yang mulia juga kelas 2, aku pikir anda sudah kuliah." Ucapnya dan wajah senangnya itu tidak membuatku ikut bahagia, tapi aku harus tetap tersenyum. Terima kasih atas sindiranmu, aku yakin dia ingin mengatakan jika aku mungkin masih SMP dengan tubuh seperti ini.

Hingga acara selesai, aku tidak berbicara pada Sasuke, diam dan diam, aku tidak suka pergi ke acara seperti ini dan bertemu orang-orang yang hanya mengenal Sasuke, terasa begitu asing dan mereka hanya menyinggungku saja, aku sudah tahu sejak awal aku tidak pantas menjadi putri mahkota, ini hanya gara-gara amanah itu.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke padaku, mungkin dia sadar jika aku sedikit aneh sejak tadi.

"Jangan bicara padaku, Yang mulia, aku sedang tidak _mood._ " Ucapku.

"Aku bosan menegurmu, kau sudah melihat Seon, aku harap kau seperti dia, dia sama denganmu, umur kalian sama dan sikapnya jauh lebih baik darimu, aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku sudah berharap tidak mendengar apapun tentang gadis bernama Seon itu, sekarang Sasuke malah membahasnya.

"Jika kau senang padanya, kenapa tidak menikah saja dengan putri yang bernama Seon itu, aku tidak bisa seperti dia." Ucapku, aku tidak suka di banding-bandingkan, apalagi dia harus menjadi panutanku. Jangan harap, aku tidak mau!

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak peduli." Cuekku.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku harus memanggil guru khusus yang bisa mengajari sikapmu agar lebih baik."

"Aku tidak mau!" Ucapku dan nadaku meninggi. "Sejak awal aku bukan putri mahkota! Aku bukan gadis yang didik seperti itu, jika kau tidak suka akan kekuranganku kau tidak perlu merubahnya!" Kesal, aku benar-benar kesal hari ini.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja, lakukan sesukamu, jika terjadi hal buruk pada kerajaan maka kau akan menjadi satu-satunya pelaku hal itu." Ucap Sasuke dan tatapan itu, aku tidak suka, dia selalu menatap tajam padaku, kenapa dia tidak menatap lebih baik sama seperti dia menatap putri Seon?

Aku kecewa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pertengkaran kecil, sudah hampir seminggu kami tidak saling berbicara, melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing, jika ada pertemuan dan aku harus menemaninya, kami hanya memasang wajah layaknya topeng, saling mengatakan hal baik tentang kami jika bertemu orang-orang, saling memuji tanpa malu, tapi di balik semua itu, tidak ada yang benar, semuanya palsu dan aku terus mengikuti alur itu, layaknya boneka yang di gerakan dan oleh sistem kerajaan.

Aku yakin Sasuke ingin seperti itu, dia ingin semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya dan tidak ada cacat sedikit pun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang." Ucapku, bukan dengan nada ceria, tapi nada lesu yang terdengar.

Aku bisa melihat wajah ibuku, dia terkejut aku datang tiba-tiba, sebenarnya aku kabur, aku melarang para pengawal untuk mengatakan pada Sasuke jika aku pergi ke rumahku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagi...!

untuk fic ini author sendiri memang mengambil tema princess hours, cuma bakalan ada banyak perbedaan dalam alurnya, banyak deh dan bergeser cukup jauh dari alur asli princess hours, hanya di buat kesan saja tapi emang jatuhnya bakalan jauh, beda alur lah, sejujurnya ini karena author sudah lupa semua alur princess hours dan hanya mengingat alur awalnya, mau nonton ulang tapi nggak punya waktu, =_= so jangan harap ini akan sama persis dengan princess hours, alur ini ide dari auhtor sendiri hehehehehe, pokoknya princess hours versi Sasuke fans XD. semoga tetap terhibur deh. heheheheh.

alurnya santai tapi bakalan ada konflik-konflik gitu, sampai konflik besar-besar gitu *ini malah spoiler* akan ada alur rumit gitu, orang ketiga, keempat, kelima dan lain-lain wajib ada biar semakin bikin kesal para readernya, wkwkwkwkwkwk. untuk romantisnya, sabar, semua ada waktu, kan baru nikah, baru kenal, mana tahu sikap masing-masing, belum lagi abang Sasu orang tipe tertutup untuk masalah perasaan, sabar aja mendapat kesan romantis mereka, eeeeaaa...~~~~

ini untuk membalas rasa penasaran Lacus Clyne 123 :)

.

.

See you next chapter.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 12 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau pulang?" Ucap ibu.

"Aku hanya merindukan ibu, apa ayah ada di rumah?" Ucapku.

"Ayah sedang bekerja."

Jadi ayah sedang di Suna, aku hanya tidak percaya jika tanggapan ibu saat aku datang seperti tidak senang, ini berbeda dari yang aku harapkan, aku pikir ibu akan senang jika anak semata wayangnya pulang.

"Sekarang kembali ke istana, jangan pulang seperti ini, kau akan membuat raja dan ratu khawatir." Ucap ibu.

"Mereka hanya ayah dan ibu mertuaku, aku ingin bertemu ibu, apa itu salah?"

"Jangan bersikap egois seperti ini, istana itu rumahmu, kau sudah menjadi orang penting sekarang, jika pun kau ke rumah, kau harus bersama pangeran." Ibu jadi terkesan seperti Sasuke, aku dapat teguran lagi.

"Hanya sebentar saja, bu." Ucapku, memasang wajah memohonku.

Ibu terlihat menghela napas dan mengijinkan ku masuk, aku meminta kedua pengawal itu masuk agar tidak mencolok, mereka sampai merasa canggung dan tetap ingin berjaga di luar, tapi perintahku cukup mutlak untuk mereka, kedua pengawal itu duduk santai dan menikmati teh mereka dengan sepiring kue.

"Kau ini membuat ibu terkejut saja, lain kali jangan seperti ini." Ucap ibu.

"Sasuke tidak mengijinkanku bertemu dengan ibu, aku tidak suka akan hal itu." Ucapku.

Aku ingin ibu mendengar keluh kesalku selama menjadi seorang putri mahkota, ternyata tidak begitu enak, walaupun semua serba ada dan mudah, tapi tetap saja, ayah raja orang yang sangat penting dan juga akan sibuk, ibu ratu terlalu jauh, jalan ke kediaman satu ke kediaman lainnya cukup membuat lelah, belum lagi harus menggunakan kimono berlapis, cinta dan kasih sayang begitu jauh dariku, aku memiliki kakak ipar, pangeran pertama dan putri Izumi, tapi lagi-lagi jarak yang membuat kami seakan sulit menjalin hubungan yang lebih akrab selayaknya saudara, padahal masih satu area, masih satu lahan.

"Hal itu wajar, aku pikir tidak ada yang salah dari itu." Ucap ibu.

"Tapi aku merasa kesepian, bu, Sasuke sangat cuek dan dingin padaku, dia tidak peduli padaku, jika aku bersikap seenaknya dan tidak selayaknya seorang putri dia akan marah." Ucapku.

"Kemarilah." Ucap ibu, datang ke arahnya dan sebuah pelukan darinya, aku yakin jika ibu juga sangat merindukanku tapi dia terus membohongi dirinya, jika ayah sedang kerja, hanya ibu yang tinggal sendirian di rumah.

Terasa begitu nyaman, aku jadi seperti kembali ke rumah lagi, inilah yang aku harapkan, jika aku sedang dalam keadaan terpuruk, aku ingin ada pelukan kasih sayang dari seseorang, dan hal itu tidak mungkin aku dapat dari ibu ratu bahkan Sasuke pun tidak mungkin.

"Tidak ada yang pernah memeluk seperti ini di sana." Ucapku.

Pelukan ibu terlepas dan menatapku. "Pangeran tidak pernah memelukmu?" Ucap ibu dan sedikit terkejut.

"Begitulah, kami ini tidak pernah melakukan apapun selayaknya pasangan suami-istri." Ucapku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?" Cara bicara ibu jadi sedikit aneh.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Pangeran sudah menjadi suamimu, lakukanlah yang sudah pantas kalian lakukan, bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa memiliki keturunan jika begini terus?" Ucap ibu.

"Apa? Ke-ke-keturunan? Maksud ibu kami harus memiliki anak?"

"Tentu saja, hal ini wajib agar generasi kerajaan tidak punah, kalian harus memiliki anak."

"Putri Izumi sedang mengandung, biarkan saja generasi berikutnya di lanjutkan oleh anak dari putri Izumi."

"Anak ini, kau harus melakukannya juga, jangan bikin malu ayah dan ibu, nantinya mereka pikir keluarga Haruno itu tidak bisa menghasilkan apa-apa. Apa kau mau mereka berpikiran seperti itu?" Ucap ibu.

Bunyi bel dari arah luar.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya." Ucapku.

"Jangan, kau itu putri mahkota, duduk dan diam di sini." Ucap ibu.

Siapa yang datang, aku tidak mendengar ibu berbicara dengan siapapun.

"Maaf jika anakku sudah lancang datang ke sini." Ucap ibu

Terkejut, ibu datang bersama Sasuke, bagaimana bisa dia tahu aku ada di sini?

"Aku yang minta maaf, ibu, aku yang tidak menjaga dan mengajarinya dengan baik untuk tetap bersikap selayaknya seorang putri mahkota." Ucap Sasuke, dia menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan seperti biasanya.

Terasa begitu cepat, hanya bisa bertemu dengan ibu sebentar saja, sekarang harus kembali lagi, Sasuke memilih pulang dengan mobil yang mengantarku, aku tidak ingin bicara dengannya bahkan menatapnya, aku yakin dia sudah sangat marah karena aku tidak mendengar perintahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa sikapmu seperti ini? Selalu membantah dan melakukan apapun yang kau sukai? Masih tidak menyadari posisimu juga?" Ucap Sasuke.

Tiba di kediaman, aku duduk di sofa dan Sasuke sedang berdiri di hadapanku, dia terlihat kesal dan sedang menceramahiku, aku hanya butuh ibuku sejenak, bukan akan pergi selama-lamanya dari istana ini, terdiam, aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara pada Sasuke, jika aku berbicara sedikit saja, yang ada aku semakin kesal padanya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Katakan, katakan semua ucapan yang tidak sopan yang selalu kau ucapkan itu, kau sama sekali tidak belajar apapun selama di sini."

Wajahku terasa basah, tunggu, menundukkan wajahku dan ada tetesan air yang jatuh ke arah rokku, pada akhirnya kesabaranku runtuh, aku sudah lelah, perasaan ini mulai perlahan lelah dengan segala hal yang sama sekali tidak bisa membuatku terbiasa, hanya teguran yang terus aku dapat, kasih sayang menjauh dan aku merasa asing sendiri di keluarga ini.

Terkejut, mengangkat wajahku dan pria itu tengah berlutut di hadapanku, tatapan datar dan sebuah usapan lembut pada pipiku, air mata itu terus menetes, aku benar-benar lelah, tapi sikap Sasuke berubah 360 derajat, sekarang lihatlah apa yang di lakukannya, menghapus air mata itu hingga tak terlihat. Kami saling bertatapan dan cukup lama, sejak awal aku memang sudah terpesona akan wajah pangeran ini, hanya sikapnya saja yang tidak membuatku nyaman.

"Sekarang apa yang kau butuhkan?" Ucapnya, dia tidak marah lagi dan nada bicaranya melembut.

"Sebuah pelukan, aku hanya butuh itu, di saat aku sedang lelah ibuku akan memelukku, maka dari itu aku pulang hanya untuk itu." Ucapku.

"Apa kau lupa, sekarang kau adalah tanggung jawabku, jika kau perlu apapun katakan langsung padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi kau akan memelukku?" Ucapku. Berharap.

"Tidak, datanglah ke Yang mulia ibu ratu dan bicara padanya, dia akan melakukan seperti apa yang kau inginkan, bahkan sebuah pelukan selayaknya seorang ibu." Ucap Sasuke.

Air mataku kering seketika, aku segera membuang mukaku darinya, aku pikir dia akan memelukku, tapi tidak di lakukannya, dasar pemberi harapan palsu.

Sasuke kembali berdiri. "Jangan lupa, tugasmu sekarang adalah belajar sikap yang baik sebagai seorang putri mahkota, sering-sering lah mendatangi kediaman Yang mulia putri Izumi dan banyaklah bertanya padanya." Ucap Sasuke, dia tetap pada keinginannya, dia ingin aku mengubah sikapku.

"Iya." Jawabku, malas.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melakukan seperti apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Maaf jika aku lancang sudah mendatangi Yang mulia ibu ratu seperti ini." Ucapku, aku masih agak canggung dengan beliau.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, aku selalu senang jika ada yang mengunjungi kediamanku." Ucap ibu ratu, aku baru tahu jika ternyata ibu ratu punya kediaman sendiri, berbeda dengan kediaman ayah raja. "Katakan, apa yang membuatmu repot-repot mengunjungiku seperti ini?"

"Jika ucapanku ini menyinggung Yang mulia ibu ratu, anda bisa menghukummu." Ucapku, sebelum ingin mengatakan inti kedatanganku sendiri ke sini.

"Hn? Apa itu? Katakanlah."

"Aku tidak membedakan Yang mulai dengan ibuku, tapi setelah di sini aku kesulian mendapat kasih sayang dari orang tua, aku juga ingin sedikit cerita dan berbagi apa yang aku rasakan, aku memang egois, tapi Yang mulai ibu ratu aku sadar jika semua yang ada di sini sibuk, aku juga harus memikirkan orang lain selain apa yang terus aku harapkan." Ucapku, aku siap jika ibu ratu marah, ucapanku itu seperti menyinggungnya.

Terkejut.

"Maaf jika aku tidak begitu memperhatikan setiap putri di sini, kediaman begitu jauh dan juga aku sulit bertemu jika kalian sedang sibuk melakukan pekerjaan sebagai seorang putri, maka dari itu jika kau kesepian dan sedang gundah, datanglah ke kediamanku." Ucap ibu ratu, aku sampai harus menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, ibu ratu memelukku seperti ibu, dia bahkan mengusap lembut puncuk kepalaku, apa ibu ratu sadar akan hal ini? Apa dia sadar jika aku memang sedang membutuhkan seseorang di dekatku.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih Yang mulia ibu ratu." Ucapku, dia begitu baik, aku tidak tahu jika inilah sosok ratu yang sebenarnya, beliau bagaikan ibu kandung sendiri yang menyayangi anaknya walaupun aku hanya anak menantu baginya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Ucap ibu ratu.

"Iya." Ucapku, malu.

Saran Sasuke ternyata benar, ibu ratu sangat cepat peka akan sebuah pembicaraan, aku mungkin perlu berterima kasih padanya juga.

"Aku harap kalian pun memberikan seorang calon pangeran padaku." Ucap ibu ratu.

Calon pangeran? Tu-tunggu, maksud ibu ratu, anak? Ibu juga sempat menyinggung ini, kenapa mereka harus selalu mengatakan hal itu?

"Ba-bagaimana dengan putri Izumi, bukannya dia pun akan memberikan calon pangeran?" Ucapku, aku belum siap.

"Sayangnya, yang ada hanya calon seorang putri mahkota."

Apa? Jadi anak putri Izumi seorang perempuan, pantas saja ibu ratu jadi begitu berharap padaku, jika aku katakan tunggu putri Izumi hamil lagi? Apa itu tidak terdengar menyebalkan? Jangan Sakura, aku harus menahan diri dan aku sudah kapok di tegur berkali-kali oleh Sasuke untuk berbicara lebih sopan.

"Tapi hubunganku dengan Yang mulai tidak ada perkembangan." Ucapku, kenyataannya, aku dan Sasuke tidak seperti yang selalu di beritakan, bersikap romantis saat bersama.

"Kau hanya belum bersikap sesuai dengan apa yang di inginkannya, bukannya ini sebuah pemaksaan, tapi sebagai seorang istri kadang kita juga harus sedikit menghilang keegoisan agar saling memahami masing-masing, berkorbanlah sedikit demi seseorang, lagi pula pangeran itu suamimu 'kan, kalian akan selalu bersama selamanya."

Yang di katakan Yang mulai ibu ratu ada benarnya, saat ini hanya aku yang bersikap egois dan selalu memikirkan diriku sendiri.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang, aku akan lebih memperhatikan pangeran dari pada yang lain, apalagi para dayang." Tekatku sudah kotak, ralat, bulat. "Terima kasih Yang mulai ibu ratu" Ucapku dan memeluknya.

Ibu ratu tersenyum dan membalas pelukanku.

"Lain kali aku akan datang membawa cemilan yang enak untuk Yang mulai ibu ratu." Ucapku sebelum pamit.

"Akan aku tunggu itu putri Sakura." Ucap ibu ratu dan tersenyum lembut.

Aku jadi punya semangat sendiri setelah bertemu dengannya,

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update Cuyy...~~~

nggak apa-apa kok banyak tanya author orangnya baik hati dan rajib menabung, dari pada nggk ngomong apa-apa, atau pengen sampaikan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati... ;)

.

.

See you next chapter, eh hari minggu author libur yaa..., so, see you hari senin, hehehehe...


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 13 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebentar lagi Sasuke akan pulang, bersiap di ranjang dan sedikit berpose seksi. Pintu kamar terbuka dan Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Selamat datang kembali, suamiku..~" Ucapku, manja.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Ucapnya, bahkan menatap datar padaku.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja, apa sekarang kau mau mandi dulu? Atau makan malam dulu, atau a-k-u?" Ucapku dengan sedikit genit dan kedipan mata, kata-kata ini sering muncul di film-film dan sukses membuat suami mereka senang. Apa akan berhasil pada Sasuke?

"Mungkin aku harus memanggil dokter, apa hari ini kau jatuh dari tangga sekolah lagi dan kepalamu terbentur?" Ucap Sasuke dan ingin keluar dari kamar.

"Apa? Tidak, jangan pergi!" Cegatku dan segera memeluknya dari belakang.

Terkejut sendiri, aku segera melepaskan pelukanku darinya dan mundur perlahan, bodoh? Kenapa aku malah takut sendiri saat ingin memeluknya, jantungku jadi deg-degan parah setelah adegan nekat tadi.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatapku, masa bodoh dengan wajahku yang merona.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan tidak jatuh atau apapun." Ucapku, malu.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau butuhkan?"

"Tidak." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

A-apa? Apa secepat itu?

"Ka-kau akan mandi?"

"Tentu, rasanya sedikit gerah, bukannya harus mandi lebih dulu?" Ucap Sasuke.

Apa ini? Aku hanya sedikit memancingnya dan dia sudah jauh lebih nekat dariku.

"Tapi aku belum siap!" Ucapku dan menatap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak butuh kau siap atau tidak, aku akan mandi sekarang." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Sasuke? Yang mulai pangeran, Aku belum siap!

Setelah Sasuke mandi.

Tolong tampar aku, aku pikir Sasuke ingin melakukannya setelah dia mandi, tapi itu hanya pikiranku yang melenceng, kenapa aku mesum sekali! Makan malam bersama dengan tenang, hari ini semua berada di meja makan, sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke, kaget, segera mengalihkan tatapanku dia sadar jika aku melihat ke arahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Berbaring di kasur setelah makan, nyaman sekali, hari ini tidak ada pekerjaan untuk seorang putri mahkota, jadi aku bisa pulang cepat ke kediaman dan istirahat sambil memikirkan bagaimana membuat Sasuke suka padaku, aku ingin damai saja dengannya, ibuku dan ibu ratu sudah memberi lampu hijau agar segera membuat keturunan agar keluarga Haruno tidak di pandang buruk dalam memberikan keturunan.

"Jangan tidur setelah makan." Tegur Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa dan menyalakan tv.

"Iya." Ucapku dan bangun, duduk di sisi ranjang dan menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke." Panggilku.

"Ulangi lagi."

Aku lupa. "Suamiku."

"Hn?"

"Apa kau pernah pergi kencan?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak pernah, aku sibuk bekerja." Ucapnya, singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan?"

"Aku sibuk." Tolaknya langsung.

"Kau ada waktu untukku?"

"Tidak ada."

Kecewa, Sasuke menjawab semuanya dengan santai dan lagi, dia sangat cuek padaku.

"Apa kau benci padaku?" Ucapku, menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, jika benar dia benci padaku, keturunan pun akan mustahil di buat.

"Tidak, aku tidak benci padamu." Ucapnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau terkesan selalu cuek dan tidak peduli."

"Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana memperlakukan seorang istri dengan baik dan benar." Ucap Sasuke, aku sempat melihatnya berwajah kecewa, eh? Ada apa? Apa Sasuke tengah kecewa pada dirinya sendiri?

"Aku akan mengajarimu." Ucapku.

Tatapannya berubah, dia menatap datar padaku. "Aku tidak ingin kau mengajariku apapun, sikapmu saja masih sulit untuk kau ubah, kau perlu belajar untuk dirimu sendiri dari pada mengajariku." Sindirnya.

Segera berbaring dan menutup mata. Baik! Aku tidak akan peduli juga padanya.

Aku bisa dengar suara tv yang di matikan dan ranjang yang mulai bergoyang, Sasuke akhirnya tidur juga, membuka mataku dan hampir saja teriak kencang, Sasuke berbaring berhadapan ke arahku dan menatapku.

"Ka-kau mengagetkanku!" Ucapku, kesal.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tidur." Ucapnya, santai.

"Mana mungkin? Aku baru saja berbaring, bodoh!" Kesalku dan segera menutup mulutku, aku berbicara tidak sopan lagi padanya. "Maaf." Ucapku.

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya dan masih pada posisi seperti itu, menatapku, tapi kali ini bukan tatapan tajam, ada yang sedang di perhatikannya.

"A-ada apa?" Tanyaku, gugup.

"Ternyata jika di lihat dari dekat, kau cukup jelek." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-apa! Kau ingin aku bunuh!" Ucapku, kesal.

"Kau berani membunuh seorang pangeran?"

"Aku berani membunuhnya karena sudah menghinaku!" Tegasku.

Tersenyum.

Demi apa! Sasuke sempat tersenyum, dia tersenyum senang seakan sukses mengejekku.

"Suamiku." Panggilku.

"Hn? Ada apa lagi?"

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" Ucapku.

"Katakanlah."

Aku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, yang aku lakukan adalah merapatkan tubuhku ke arah tubuhnya dan memeluknya, aku ingin sekali-kali tidur seperti ini, tidur dalam dekapan Yang mulai pangeran, bukan, tapi suamiku, tidak ada batasan dan serasa ada tembok yang membatasi ranjang tempat tidur kami lagi, aku bisa merasakan jika Sasuke sempat terkejut, detik berikutnya, tangan kekar pria ini membalasnya, mendekapku erat, wajahku tepat berada di dadanya, aku bisa mencium aroma wangi tubuh Sasuke lebih jelas, bau maskulin seorang pria, nyaman, sementara mungkin tidak apa-apa, aku ingin sejenak mendapatkan perlakukan lebih dari seorang pangeran menyebalkan yang selama ini aku ketahui.

"Selamat malam, istriku." Bisik Sasuke, aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan menutup mata.

Seperti apa yang di katakan ibu ratu padaku, kali ini aku yang harus mengalah sedikit dan tidak bersikap egois dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, bagaikan syok terapi, kenapa tidak ada satu pun dayang yang masuk ke kamar kami dan membangunkanku dan Sasuke! Aku sampai hampir terlambat ke sekolah dan Sasuke pun hampir terlambat untuk rapat penting. Kami terburu-buru hingga tertabrak, mukaku sedikit sakit menabrak dada bidang Sasuke.

"Sakit?" Tanyanya saat melihat aku menutup wajah dan sempat merintih, Sasuke malah sibuk ingin melihat wajahku.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa." Ucapku dan menyuruhnya berpakaian saja. "Suamiku, tunggu." Ucapku, Sasuke sudah hampir berlari keluar dan kerah bajunya berantakan, menginjak sofa dan naik ke atas, memanggilnya, merapikan bagian kerah jas Sasuke dan tatapan kami sempat bertemu. "Cepat, kau akan terlambat." Tegurku.

Adegan tatapan itu selesai dengan kilat dan kami mulai sibuk lagi, menyelesaikan segala keperluan dengan sangat cepat hingga meninggalkan sarapan, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Siang harinya saat aku pulang dan bertanya pada mereka-para dayang, mereka meminta maaf sambil tersenyum-tersenyum malu, kata mereka.

"Maaf Yang mulia, kami benar-benar minta maaf, jika ini salah silahkan hukum kami." Ucap mereka.

"Kami hanya tidak berani masuk ke kamar Yang mulia karena-" Ucapannya terhenti.

"Ada apa? katakan saja?" Ucapku, penasaran.

"Kami tidak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyak Yang mulia dan Yang mulia pangeran, sangat tidak sopan dan Yang mulia begitu mesra bersama Yang mulia pangeran."

Mereka pun saling menegur untuk berhenti berbicara tidak sopan padaku.

Jadi alasan mereka tidak ingin masuk ke kamarku dan Sasuke gara-gara melihat kami tidur sambil berpelukan satu sama lain. Alasan yang masuk akal, itu hal pribadi yang menurut mereka tidak pantas untuk di lihat.

"Selamat yaa Yang mulia." Ucap mereka.

"Eh? Apa yang perlu di beri selamat?" Ucapku bingung.

"Yang mulia pangeran itu sangat dingin pada gadis mana pun, tapi pada akhirnya Yang mulia-lah gadis yang di sukainya." Ucap mereka dan sedikit heboh hingga kembali menegur masing-masing untuk bersikap sopan di hadapanku.

Wajahku sempat merona malu, mereka memberi selamat atas keberhasilanku untuk membangun hubungan ini dengan sang pangeran, aku tidak sadar, jika selama ini, para dayang yang berada di area kediamanku dan Sasuke, selalu memperhatikan kami, mereka selalu merasa kasihan akan sikap cuek Sasuke padaku, tidak selayaknya pasangan suami-istri, menurut mereka ini perlu mendapat sebuah ucapan selamat. Aku sangat tersanjung, seperti inikah kedekatan para dayang dengan kami, selama ini aku sibuk dan baru kali ini memperhatikan mereka.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

selamat hari senin, selamat hari sibuk, kembali kuliah bagi mahasiswa, kembali kerja bagi pegawai, kembali ke sekolah bagi anak sekolah, kembali tidur bagi yang tidak ngapa-ngapain hari ini, ehehehehe, kalau author sempatkan waktu untuk update padahal lagi di tempat kerja, wkwkwkwkkw. (jangan di tiru yaa) XD

.

baiklah, karena lagi ada yang tanya author akan jawab.

ya kamu yang nama 'cantik', pertama-pertama untuk posisi raja, yang naik takhta emang harus pangeran kan, nah, untuk fic author sendiri, karena yang jadi raja berikutnya adalah Itachi, maka yang lebih berhak jadi raja itu anak dari Itachi, sebagai pangeran pertama, harusnya, tapi jika cuma putri, maka yang punya kesempatan itu anak dari Sasuke, kalau anaknya laki-laki juga, jadi dalam fic ini author pengen yang dapat pegang tahta raja itu yang punya gelar sebagai 'pangeran pertama' jika sasuke punya anak laki-laki, maka anaknya dapat gelar 'pangeran pertama' dan berhak menjadi raja berikutnya, jadi setelah itachi yang jika sedang mendapat kedudukan jadi raja, jika dia turun, maka anak Sasuke yang menjadi raja, bukan Sasuke sih, dia akan tetap menjadi pangeran semasa hidupnya, kecuali, Itachi yang berhalangan, maka Sasuke yang jadi raja, karena sasuke hanya pangeran kedua, dan begitu selajutnya, intinya, gelar pangeran pertama, sudah pasti jadi raja, jika tidak halangan, jika halangan maka pangeran kedua yang menjadi raja, meskipun Itachi punya anak laki-laki nanti, dia akan mendapat gelar pangeran kedua, siapa duluan lahir maka dia adalah pangeran pertama, paham? jika belum mengerti juga, silahkan tanya lagi :)

untuk jumlah wordnya sendiri, kenapa sedikit? sengaja, fic ini mengajarkan para reader untuk lebih bersabar menunggu setiap chapternya dan bikin penasaran hehehehe XD

updatenya tiap hari kok (kecuali minggu), kalau panjang-panjang biasa updatenya berbulan-bulan.

sudah? masih ada lagi? tanya-tanya aja.

untuk reader lainnya, terima kasih sudah sempat membaca fic ini dan repot-repot tinggalin review...

.

.

See you next chapter.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 14 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Kadang ada waktu dimana aku tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun dan merasa bosan sendiri, aku bosan di kediaman dan berjalan-jalan, di sini pun aku tidak boleh jalan sendiri, setidaknya ada satu atau dua dayang yang harus menemaniku berjalan di koridor, langkahku terhenti saat melihat ke arah taman, di sana aku melihat pangeran Itachi dan putri Izumi, mereka begitu mesra dan kabar putri Izumi sebentar lagi akan melahirkan, lihatlah, perutnya sudah semakin membesar, mundur perlahan dan berbalik, aku meminta para dayang untuk mengajakku ke kediaman ratu saja, aku ingin berbicara padanya jika hubunganku dan Sasuke mulai terbentuk, ini membuatku senang.

Sayangnya, ibu ratu sedang keluar bersama ayah raja, haa...~ kembali ke kediaman.

"Suamiku? Kau sudah pulang?" Ucapku, mulai terbiasa akan panggilan 'suamiku' padanya, aku sedikit terkejut saat tiba di kamar dan bertemu dengannya, sepertinya Sasuke baru saja tiba.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tanyanya.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar ke arah taman." Ucapku.

"Ganti pakaianmu." Ucapnya.

"Apa ada acara pertemuan lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, ini untukmu." Ucapnya.

Mematung dan sedang mencerna ucapan Sasuke, maksudnya untukku itu, apa?

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri saja di situ? Ganti pakaianmu sekarang juga, jangan sia-siakan dengan jadwal rapat yang ku tunda." Ucapnya.

Kedua sudut bibirku tertarik dan sebuah senyum lebar di wajahku, aku sampai tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum, berlari ke arah pria itu, suamiku, pangeranku, dan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, suamiku!" Ucapku, senang.

Sasuke membalas pelukanku dan memintaku untuk bersiap.

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya aku sangat berharap jika hanya akan pergi bersama Sasuke, tapi tetap saja kami harus mendapat kawalan jika sedang berada di luar.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu, tapi saat bertanya pada para rekan kerjaku, mereka menyarankan tempat yang bagus dan sesuai jika akan kencan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhh..~ jadi kau sedang menganjakku kencan? Aku masih tidak percaya, aku pikir kau sibuk dan tidak ingin kencan denganku, jadi apa sekarang kita ini pacaran?" Ucapku dan menggodanya.

"Kita sudah menjadi suami-istri dan tidak perlu ada sesi pacaran lagi." Ucap datar Sasuke.

Menatap malas padanya, dia tidak seru untuk di ajak berbicara. Ya sudah, hari ini aku merasa sangat senang, memikirkan Sasuke akan membawaku ke tempat yang mungkin akan sangat romantis, makan berduan atau bermain di tempat game atau nonton bioskop bersama, akhirnya aku merasakan yang namanya kencan dengan pacar-suamiku.

Setibanya di tempat tujuan.

Aku tidak menduga hal ini, untuk apa kita ke mall terkenal di Konoha! Aku sampai malu setengah hidup, berjalan bersama Sasuke, tapi di sekeliling kami ada para pengawal yang siap melindungi kami jika saja ada yang tiba-tiba mengerumuni kami, aku tidak suka kencan ala kerajaan ini.

Kami terus berjalan dan seluruh mata akan tertuju pada kami, beberapa orang melambaikan tangan dan kami harus membalasnya, itu sebagai rasa balasan peduli kami pada mereka, kami berhenti di sebuah toko perhiasan.

"Selamat datang di toko perhiasan kami, saya manager di toko ini sangat tersanjung Yang mulia pangeran dan Yang mulia putri mahkota datang kemari untuk berbelanja. Kami punya banyak perhiasan model terbaru dan akan sangat cocok jika Yang mulia putri mahkota mengenakannya." Ucap seorang pria yang tadi sudah mengaku pemilik toko ini. Strategi pemasaran, ucapan itu tidak akan asing terdengar olehku, mereka hanya mencoba bersikap baik karena yang tengah berada di tokonya adalah keluarga dari kerajaan.

Aku ingin protes dan marah besar pada Sasuke, kenapa dia malah mengajakku ke toko perhiasan? Aku tidak butuh perhiasan, perhiasan dari setelah acara pernikahan dan beberapa hadiah saat pernikahan juga adalah perhiasan, perhiasan-perhiasan itu terlalu banyak, aku sampai bingung memakai yang mana. Bersabar, aku harus jaga sikap untuk tetap membuat Sasuke terlihat baik di pandangan masyarakat. Aku yakin jika rekan kerja Sasuke kebanyakan adalah para pria tua yang suka memanjakan pasangannya dengan perhiasan atau pasangannya itu lebih gila perhiasan dari pada mereka.

"Pilihkan yang kau sukai." Ucap Sasuke padaku.

"Yang mana saja?" Tanyaku.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Jika aku katakan aku ingin seluruh perhiasan yang ada di toko ini?" Candaku.

"Baiklah, tolong bungkus semua perhiasan yang ada di sini." Ucap Sasuke, santai. Kau pikir ini nasi bungkus! Main bungkus-bungkus saja!

"A-apa? A-aku hanya bercanda, tidak-tidak. jangan dengarkan apa kata Yang mulia pangeran." Ucapku, segera mencegat kebodohan atau kegilaan Sasuke.

Aku sempat melihat ke arah pemilik toko itu dan para karyawannya, mereka cukup syok dan mematung setelah mendengar ucapan pangeran, Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatap kecewa padaku.

"Bukan, aku tidak butuh semua perhiasan ini." Ucapku, jika sudah di rumah aku akan mengamuk padanya.

"Baiklah, kau ingin perhiasan yang seperti apa?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke masih tidak sadar juga, aku tidak ingin ke sini, aku tidak butuh perhiasan. Mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

 **Cekrek. Cekrek.**

 **Cekrek. Cekrek.**

 **Cekrek. Cekrek.**

Aku tidak tahu jika suara kamera itu akan langsung terdengar pada telingaku, aku hanya ingin berbisik pada Sasuke, bukan sedang bermesraan dengannya di depan umum. Hal ini akan sering terjadi, banyak paparazi yang ingin selalu mengabadikan apapun yang kami lakukan.

"Aku tidak ingin membeli perhiasan, bisakah kita ke tempat lain?" Bisikku padanya.

"Hn, baiklah." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengabulkan permintaanku. "Maaf, kami tidak jadi berbelanja disini." Ucap Sasuke pada pemilik toko itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Yang mulia, lain kali datanglah lagi, kami akan dengan senang hati menyambut anda." Ucap ramah pemilik toko itu, tapi aku puas membuatnya kecewa.

Kebetulan kami ada di mall, mengajaknya untuk nonton saja dan memintanya untuk memilih film, aku menyesal memintanya yang pilih, dia lebih suka akan film yang membahas tentang jaman kuno, perang, politik, intinya jauh dari kata film romantis, di dalam bioskop pun beberapa kursi sengaja di kosongkan dan di seluruh sisinya, kanan, atas, bawah, kiri, ok, di duduki oleh para pengawal, seakan kami telah di jaga dengan ketat, orang-orang di sekitar jadi harus duduk berjauhan. Menurutku, Sasuke hanya buang-buang uang untuk tiket yang sekedar ruang kosong atau batasan dari penonton lain, segala macam jenis _popcorn_ di belinya tapi aku hanya memakan sedikit, itu terlalu banyak!

Selesai menonton, aku melihat _game center_ , tapi sangat banyak anak kecil dan mereka lebih sulit untuk di cegat tidak mendekat, para pengawal kewalahan untuk menghalangi anak-anak kecil untuk dekat, mereka akan selalu iseng, semakin di larang, semakin membuat mereka nekat untuk dekat, meminta Sasuke untuk pergi saja dari sana, aku tidak ingin anak-anak kecil itu terluka hanya gara-gara masalah sepeleh ini.

Kencan ala kerajaan itu tidak menyangkan, aku tidak menikmatinya sama sekali, Sasuke tetap tenang dan tidak meminta tanggapanku, apa dia sadar jika ini tidak seperti apa yang aku harapkan? Aku ingin kencan selayaknya anak remaja pada umumnya, apa Sasuke masih dikategorikan sebagai remaja? Dia terkesan tua untuk kategori itu.

Pulang ke rumah, aku segera berbaring di ranjang, aku tidak lelah, hanya membosankan dan amat sangat mengecewakan.

"Bagaimana? Aku yakin kau sudah puas dan terhibur." Ucapnya dengan nada sukses membuatku senang.

"Aku tidak ingin kencan lagi denganmu, terkesan seperti sedang pergi bersama pria tua yang sudah umur 50 tahunan." Ucapku dan juga menyindirnya.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, aku sudah mengajakmu kencan." Ucapnya, Sasuke tidak menerima ucapanku yang kenyataan memang kencan tadi sangat menyedihkan.

"Kau tidak tahu cara kencan yang benar, lain kali jangan tanya rekan kerjamu yang kebanyakan adalah pria tua, mereka akan membodohimu." Ucapku.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, kau berbicara tidak sopan lagi." Tegurnya.

"Maaf, suamiku." Ucapku.

"Aku lupa, masih ada satu hal lagi." Ucap Sasuke, aku hanya mendengar suara langkah kakinya, tapi aku tidak melihat ke arah mana Sasuke pergi.

Terkejut.

Sasuke tengah berada tepat di atasku, kedua tangannya berada di sisi kiri dan kanan, masih ada jarak antara kami, dan kini kami saling bertatapan.

"Katanya, setelah kencan lakukan hal ini pada pasanganmu." Ucap Sasuke padaku.

"La-lakukan apa? Apa yang mereka ajarkan padamu? Aku pikir kau ini pria yang jenius, kenapa kau terkesan sangat mudah di bodohi?" Ucapku.

"Kau benar, aku tidak bodoh walaupun mereka memberikan banyak saran yang konyol, aku hanya penasaran pada satu hal dari sekian banyak saran itu." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan itu begitu tenang, aku sampai tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan?

Napasku terasa sesak dan detak jantungku berdebar cukup cepat, posisi yang terlalu berbahaya dan jarak di antara kami perlahan-lahan mulai menipis, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi jika wajahku merona.

"Jika saran yang membuatmu penasaran itu adalah sebuah ciuman, apa kau akan tetap mencium orang yang tidak kau cintai?" Ucapanku sukses membuat Sasuke berhenti dan wajahnya cukup dekat dengan wajahku.

"Kau tahu akan hal ini?" Ucap Sasuke, dia mudah sekali menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya.

Benar, aku sadar akan apa yang di lakukannya, sebuah ciuman, apa akan begitu berarti saat orang yang menciummu tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padamu? Aku memang selalu bersikap seenaknya, tapi tentang hal ini aku tidak bodoh dan akan tetap memahaminya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, suamiku, Yang mulia pangeran Sasuke?" Ucapku, menatapnya dengan penuh harap akan sebuah jawaban.

"Untuk apa cinta jika awalnya hubungan terikat ini sudah di rencanakan." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya mulai menjauh dan kini jarak antara kami semakin jauh, Sasuke akhirnya duduk di sisi ranjang dan berhenti melakukan apa yang ingin di cobanya. Kau sungguh polos Yang mulia.

Aku sedikit kecewa akan ucapannya, tidak Sasuke, cinta itu penting, kau perlu membangunnya untuk mendapat rasa tersendiri dari sebuah hubungan, kau hanya terkesan seperti boneka tanpa malu untuk melakukan apa yang mereka katakan tanpa adanya perasaan, bukankah itu seperti sedang menipu diri sendiri?

 **Cup!**

"Aku mencintaimu, maka dari itu, biarkan aku yang melakukannya untukmu." Ucapku dan sudah mencium singkat pada bibir tipis pria itu.

Sasuke sangat terkejut dan menatapku, aku yang menciumnya, aku sudah mengatakan alasannya, karena aku sendirilah yang sudah membuat pertanyaan tentang perasaannya tadi. Aku menciumnya karena aku sudah mencintainya.

Tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa dari Sasuke, dia hanya terkejut, setelah kami membersihkan diri masing-masing dan bersiap untuk tidur, makan malam kami skip karena setelah kencan menyebalkan itu, Sasuke mengajakku ke restoran favoritnya, aku jadi ingat akan kue jeruk itu, aku tidak memesannya lagi dan seakan menjadi trauma bagiku.

Sasuke mendekapku saat kami akan tidur, aku membiarkannya, apa dia tengah berpikir apa itu artinya mencintai? Aku akan tertawa jika dia masih tidak memahaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

updatee...~~~

uhk, tanggal merah. libur kerja _ , selamat hari 1 muharam/ tahun baru hijriyah. selamat libur. hari ini tetap update karena bukan minggu. heheheh..

.

oh ada pertanyaan rupanya,

untuk fic ini author akan konsisten dengan jumlah word, jadi di nikmatin aja, ehehehe... untuk deskripsi atau detail kerajaannya, di beberapa chapter akan jelaskan, untuk chapter ini dan beberapa chapter ini mungkin akan berpatokan pada perasaan sasu-saku dulu, next akan bahas tentang ini dan itu *nggk spoiler* author sudah susun agar timingnya sesuai, ehehehe,

akan di buat berapa chapter? Masih belum kepikiran, entah berapa chapter, ini kisahnya santai-santai aja, konflik akan kadang-kadang dan author pengen buat berbagai sudut pandang, suduht cerita dan pikiran masing-masing karakter, akan ada tokoh baru dan lain-lainnya, author sungguh menikmati membuat fic iini jadi mau pelan-pelan di buatin kisahnya, hhehehe..

ok, segitu saja.

.

.

See you next chapter...~


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 15 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini, karena aksi nekatku kemarin, sekarang, aku jadi malu sendiri, bodoh! bodoh! bodoh! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan kemarin! Aku mencium Sasuke begitu saja dan menyatakan perasaanku padanya, gila! Aku memang sudah gila.

"Ada apa? Apa sarapannya tidak enak?" Tanya Sasuke padaku.

Menatap ke arahnya.

 **Cling...~ cling...~cling...~**

Seakan ada ribuan kilauan di sekeliling wajah Sasuke, segera mengalihkan tatapanku, terlalu silau, wajahku sontak merona, kenapa Sasuke lebih tampan dari biasanya? Apa itu hanya fatalmorgana?(plesetan)

"Ti-ti-tidak, sarapan hari ini enak seperti biasanya." Gugupku.

Aku salut padanya yang bahkan tidak ada rasa canggung setelah aku menciumnya kemarin. Apa ini yang membuatnya sulit merasakan cinta? Dia sangat tidak peka.

"Jika sarapan hari ini tidak sesuai selerahmu, aku akan memberi hukuman seluruh dayang yang memasak hari ini." Ucap dingin Sasuke.

"Jangan lakukan itu, sarapan ini enak! Ini benar-benar enak." Panikku. Dia selalu saja mengatakan segala sesuatu tanpa berpikir panjang.

Aku tidak memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke hari ini, dia hanya memakai hakama santai dan tidak memakai setelan jas.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Tanyaku.

"Aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini." Ucapnya.

Aku pikir dia akan terus sibuk setiap harinya dan tidak akan pernah tinggal di rumah, ada hari dimana Sasuke tidak bekerja dan bersantai seharian di rumah.

"Kau harus tahu, kencan kemarin tidak membuatku senang, aku rasa kau perlu di hukum." Ucapku.

"Kau berani menghukumku?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatap horor ke arahku.

"Aku tidak takut padamu. Bagaimana jika kita kencan lagi, tapi kali ini kencan dengan caraku." Ucapku. Jika bisa, sehari saja, aku ingin kita tidak berjalan seperti orang yang terkenal, aku hanya ingin kencan layaknya remaja biasa, tanpa kawalan, tanpa adanya pandangan publik dan lainnya, hanya menikmati waktu berdua, apa itu sulit?

"Kau tidak akan bisa membuat kencan yang jauh lebih baik dari kencan yang aku lakukan." Ucap Sasuke, dia sama sekali tidak ingin di rendahkan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan." Ucapku, semangat.

"Jika kau masih tetap di situ, kau akan terlambat." Ucap Sasuke.

Melirik ke arah jam dan teriak, segera selesaikan sarapan dengan cepat dan bergegas, pergerakanku terhenti, tangan kekar itu menahanku dan sebuah kecupan pada jidatku.

Eh?

Kecupan?

Terdiam sejenak dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku menciummu karena aku suka padamu." Ucapnya, tapi dengan tatapan seperti ingin marah padaku.

"He? Su-suka?"

"Hn, kau yang mengatakannya kemarin, jika ingin mencium seseorang harus ada alasannya."

"Apa artinya itu kau mencintaiku juga?"

"Sepertinya tidak sampai ke arah sana." Ucap Sasuke dan tidak ingin menatapku.

Dasar php(pemberi harapan palsu)

Aku pikir dia sudah mencintaiku juga, ternyata hanya rasa suka, kau pikir aku temanmu? Aku istrimu, bodoh!

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Ucapku.

Pagi ini sudut bibirku tertarik, aku tidak menyangka akan apa yang Sasuke lakukan, uuhk! Dia ternyata punya sisi romantis juga, kenapa tidak dari dulu dia seperti itu saja? Kenapa harus di pancing dulu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kencan ala Sakura.**

Aku tidak akan melakukan kencan yang seperti waktu itu lagi, mengajak Sasuke ke sebuah toko baju, para pengawal aku suruh untuk berjaga di area luar saja, mereka tidak boleh masuk.

"Kencan di toko baju? Kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku saja jika kau hanya ingin ke tempat ini?" Ucap Sasuke, apa kau bisa berbicara tidak dengan nada sombong seperti ini? Jika bukan suamiku dan seorang pangeran aku sudah menamparnya.

"Ganti bajumu dengan ini dan kita pergi." Ucapku padanya dan memberikan beberapa potongan baju, dari celana, baju, sebuah jaket, topi, kacamata dan masker penutup mulut.

"Kenapa harus berpakaian seperti ini?" Ucap Sasuke, dan masih saja berbicara dengan angkuh.

"Pakai sekarang juga." Perintahku.

"Aku tidak mau di perintah olehmu dan aku tidak akan memakai pakaian ini." Ucapnya.

Kesal.

Kesabaranku hari ini punya batas dan aku tidak akan lembut padanya. Menarik Sasuke dengan paksa ke ruang ganti, tidak peduli dengan marahnya, membuka paksa baju, walaupun aku sempat terdiam hanya gara-gara menatap perut pemuda itu, roti sobek! Demi apa! aku baru tahu jika suamiku itu punya roti sobek! Segera sadarkan diri dan memaksanya berpakaian.

Selesai.

Tenagaku terkuras hanya karena dia, aku yakin seluruh pegawai bingung dengan aksi kami tadi, tidak ada kata anggun dan sopan santun dulu.

"Kalian yang di sini, jangan pernah mengatakan apa-apa pada para pengawal di luar jika kami sudah keluar, jika tidak aku akan memberi hukuman pada kalian." Ucapku dan mencoba bersikap seperti Sasuke.

"Ba-baik, Yang mulia." Ucap mereka. Ternyata bersikap seperti Sasuke itu ada gunanya juga.

"Pakaian macam apa ini? Aku akan ganti baj-"

"-Kita pergi sekarang." Ucapku dan mencegat Sasuke untuk menggantinya lagi.

Kami keluar lewat pintu pegawai di bagian belakang, hari ini aku akan mewujudkan apa yang ingin aku rasakan, kencan selayaknya remaja pada umumnya.

"Kau tahu ini melanggar aturan? Kembali ke toko itu dan ganti pakaianmu." Protes Sasuke.

"Cukup!" Ucapku dan sekarang aku hanya harus mengendali keadaan ini, bukan Sasuke. "Untuk sekarang, kau harus mengikuti apa yang ingin aku lakukan, jika kau tidak senang, marah padaku, dan ingin menghukumku, nanti saja saat di rumah, kau bebas marah, menegurku dan memberikan aku hukuman yang amat sangat berat seperti yang kau harapkan." Tegasku.

Sasuke terdiam dan menatapku, dia tidak terlihat marah, hanya ada tatapan tenang.

"Aku senang kau jadi penurut hari ini, suamiku tercinta." Ucapku dan tersenyum lebar di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini, tidak ada yang akan mengenal kami, Sasuke memakai jaket berbahan kulit berwarna coklat dengan dalaman kaos, aku tahu, dia benci akan kaos dan sudah melarangku untuk mengenakannya, tapi ini demi kencan yang berjalan lancar, di padukan dengan celana jins, karena rambutnya yang cukup mencolok, aku harus menyuruhnya memakai topi, untuk menutupi wajah, menggunakan kacamata hitam dan juga masker penutup mulut, sempurna, tidak akan ada yang tahu jika seorang pangeran sedang berkeliaran bebas tanpa adanya kawalan, dan untuk para pengawal, aku minta maaf, kalian tunggulah di sana dengan damai dan tenang, rasanya aku ingin tertawa.

Untuk diriku sendiri, aku hanya memakai _long-dress_ motif bunga-bunga dan sebuah _cardigan_ rajutan longgar warna kulit dengan desain kancing pada depannya, aku membiarkannya tak terkancing, tidak perlu topi, aku memakai wig berwarna hitam panjang untuk menutupi warna rambutku yang mencolok.

"Kau jadi terlihat berbeda." Ucap Sasuke padaku.

"Tentu saja, ini demi _quality time_ bersamamu." Ucapku.

"Setelah ini, terimalah hukumanmu." Ucap Sasuke, dia masih tidak terima dan kesal padaku.

"Iya-iya." Ucapku.

 **.**

 **.**

Mengulang nonton bersama, kali ini aku yang pilih filmnya dan Sasuke menyentil jidatku saat film itu mulai di putar, kenapa dia tiba-tiba berubah? Dia sedikit berbeda, Sasuke jadi terkesan seperti anak remaja pada umumnya, atau dia memang tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya menjadi remaja? Apa saja yang di lakukannya saat itu hingga dia melewatkannya?

Bermain di g _ame center_ sepuasnya, tidak ada yang mengganggu kami, tidak ada yang harus di sapa balik, tidak ada yang perlu menjaga image, tidak ada yang perlu menjaga sikap.

 **Dorr! Dorr! Dorr! Dorr!**

Tenang, itu hanya pistol mainan, sekarang kami sedang main _shooter sniper_

"Tembak yang di sebelah sana! Kemana kau melihatnya! Kau ini payah sekali!" Ucapku, heboh.

Kembali jidatku di sentil, Sasuke kesal padaku.

"Sekali lagi dan kau akan tahu siapa aku." Ucap Sasuke, tak lupa dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Tembak di sebelah, bodoh! Kau sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya!" Ucap Sasuke, dia cepat sekali pandai bermain game, baru beberapa _rounde_ saja, dia sudah seperti pemain ahli. "Membosankan." Ucap Sasuke, setelah game berakhir.

Main balapan, dan aku kalah.

Main basket, sama saja.

Main apapun, sial! Sial! Aku jadi sangat payah saat bermain dengannya.

"Bagaimana jika di buat sedikit menantang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Satu kali kalah, satu kali hukuman." Ucapnya.

"Aku bosan bermain game, kita ke tempat lain." Ucapku dan menarik paksa Sasuke, aku akan kalah dan akulah yang akan mendapat banyak hukuman.

"Jadi kau takut?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak takut! Kita harus ke tempat lain lagi." Ucapku, mengalihkan tantangan pria ini. Dia jadi gila akan game, catatan, lain kali jangan mengajak Sasuke ke sini, dia benar-benar tidak pernah melakukan apapun saat remaja dan sekarang dia melampiaskannya.

Berjalan keluar dari mall dan naik sebuah bus.

"Kau ingin kemana lagi?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau akan tahu." Ucapku dan merangkul manja lengan Sasuke.

Kami duduk di kursi paling belakang dan aku bisa melihat semua penumpang dari sini, mereka tidak peduli saat kami berjalan masuk dan duduk di kursi belakang, tentu saja, mereka tidak mengenal kami.

Bus berhenti dan kami mulai turun.

Jika sedang kencan, tempat yang wajib di kunjungi adalah...

 **Selamat Datang Di Konoha Land**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update cuyy...~

libur cuma sehari, kembali sibuk lagi...

ada pertanyaan? ada pertanyaan? tidak ada rupanya, terima kasih sudah tinggalkan review kalian ataupun yang nge-like fic ini.

oh, kalau gitu author yang bertanya, hingga chapter ini apa ada yang perlu di sampaikan, fic ini tidak rumit-rumit amatkan? konfliknya juga nggak sadis bagaimana, masih dalam skala normal2 aja, kalau ada perlu di sampaikan silahkan, kecuali untuk jumlah wordnya yaa, hehehe,, itu tidak akan ada perubahan XD.

.

segitu aja deh, see you next chapter, kalau tiba-tiba author nggak update tiap hari, tandanya kehabisan kuota, wwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkkwkwkwk


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 16 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha Land**

Panjang...! Hari ini cukup banyak yang mengantri untuk ke salah satu wahana terbesar dan terkenal ini, aku sudah sangat ingin datang ke sini.

"Aku tidak akan ke sana." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Kenapa? Kita sudah jauh-jauh ke sini." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak suka pemilik pembangunan ini."

Cih, menyebalkan.

"Untuk sekarang, jangan pikirkan siapa yang memilikinya, aku juga tidak peduli ada masalah apa antara kau dan pemiliknya, cepat, sebelum antrian semakin panjang." Ucapku dan aku selalu memaksanya untuk bergerak.

Walaupun di paksa, pada akhirnya Sasuke mau juga masuk, uhmm... kita kemana yaa, hari ini aku ingin bermain sepuasnya! Melupakan jika aku seorang putri mahkota yang menjaga sikap.

"Sasuke, kita ke sana." Ucapku dan menariknya, tapi pria itu tidak bergerak sama sekali saat aku tarik, dia menatap padaku dan seakan ingin memintaku memanggilnya dengan benar, aku selalu lupa. "Baiklah, suamiku, kita ke sana." Ulangku dan menatap malas padanya.

 _Roller coaster_ ini cepat sekali.

Perahu ini turun hingga ke bawah.

Wahana itu seru sekali.

Yang itu juga.

Yang ini juga.

Gelap sekali.

Kencang sekali.

Turunnya terlalu cepat.

Suaraku serak gara-gara teriak, menatap Sasuke apa dia juga menikmatinya? Sayangnya hanya tatapan datar yang aku lihat.

 **Horror boat.**

Apa ini? Biasanya _love boat_ 'kan? Apa tidak ada yang aneh di dalam?

"Ada apa? Biasanya kau langsung saja masuk tanpa berpikir panjang." Ucap Sasuke, apa itu sebuah sindiran?

"Iya-iya, kita akan masuk ke semua wahana tanpa terkecuali." Ucapku.

Saat di dalam, perahu ini begitu lambat, lampunya terkesan redup dan beberapa bayangan terlintas, suasana di dalam cukup mencekam, bulu kudukku jadi merindng, aku tahu itu hanya sebuah mesin yang bergerak dan tidak ada yang.

Kyaaaaaaa...!

Teriakku, apa tengkorak itu sengaja di buang begitu saja, jantungku hampir copot.

Baru saja mendapat serangan panik, dan kembali teriak, aku rasa aku teriak hampir di sepanjang perjalanan dalam perahu itu.

"Lain kali, aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke. tatapan macam apa itu, dia seakan senang melihatku ketakutan.

"Ha-ha-hanya pandanganmu saja, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku, aku tidak akan lemah, walaupun bibirku sampai bergetar.

 **.**

 **.**

Istirahat di sebuah restoran, hari ini benar-benar mengasikkan, aku senang dengan datang ke sini, menatap Sasuke dan wajahnya terlihat biasa saja.

"Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Sasuke saja?" Ucapku, aku malu memanggilnya suami-ku di depan umum.

"Tidak." Tolaknya langsung.

"Suamiku, apa kau senang hari ini? Wajahmu datar-datar saja, aku tidak tahu apa kau juga menikmatinya." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih."

Aku mendengar pria arogan berterima kasih padaku.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Ucapku.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah pergi ke tempat seperti ini, melakukan banyak hal tanpa di ketahui oleh orang banyak, tidak perlu ada yang menjaga dan aku merasa adanya sedikit kebebasan." Ucap Sasuke, akhirnya aku melihat wajah senangnya.

"Aku yakin kau melewatkan masa remajamu hanya terkurung di kerajaan." Ucapku.

"Dulu, aku hanya fokus menyelesaikan sekolahku, sekolah dan rumah, setelah lulus, menjadi kantor dan rumah, tidak ada begitu banyak hal yang bisa aku lakukan saat di seusiamu." Ucapnya.

Bergerak duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan merangkul manja lengannya. "Aku sampai terharu mendengarnya, mulai sekarang aku akan terus membuatmu bahagia, suamiku." Ucapku, aku ingin dia merasakan juga selayaknya seorang manusia biasa, bukan sebagai pangeran yang selalu saja tersorot.

"Kau memang patut membuatku selalu senang sebagai istriku." Ucapnya dan aku mendengar kembali nada arogannya, sedikit menyesal mengucapkan banyak hal untuknya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Ucapku.

Setelah dari toilet, sebaiknya kami kembali, ini sudah terlalu lama dan mungkin para pengawal mulai merasa aneh jika kami terus berada di dalam toko pakaian itu.

 **Bugghtt.**

Aku terjatuh dan pria yang menabrakku tidak peduli, dia bahkan pura-pura tidak melihatku.

"Hey, kau pria aneh yang di sebelah sana!" Ucapku.

"Siapa maksudmu?" Pria itu berbalik dan malah terlihat marah.

"Kau menabrakku dan tidak meminta maaf, dimana sopan santunmu?" Ucapku.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Aku juga tidak sengaja, seharusnya kaulah yang perhatikan saat berjalan, dasar anak kecil." Ejeknya.

Kesal, dia pikir aku siapa?

"Apa kau mau di hukum? Minta maaf sekarang juga!" Ucapku.

Dia terlihat kesal dan tidak ingin melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan, beberapa orang datang dan sepertinya mereka berteman, mereka saling berbisik dan tertawa, menyebalkan, apa kalian tidak tahu jika di hadapan kalian adalah seorang putri mahkota. Eh? Aku lupa jika sedang menyamar.

"Baiklah, aku akan minta maaf, bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami? Ada banyak hal bisa kita lakukan bersama." Ucapnya dan tatapan itu berubah menjadi aneh, aku tidak senang melihat tatapan mereka.

Berbalik dan sebaiknya aku lari saja, ini situasi gawat, jika ada banyak pengawal disini, mereka bahkan tidak akan bisa dekat dalam jarak tertentu.

"Hey, mau kemana! jangan lari!" Ucap salah seorang dari mereka dan menarik...

Apa!

Mereka pikir mungkin rambut asli, mereka menarik wig itu hingga terlepas dan sekarang rambut _softpink_ ku yang terlihat jelas.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis ini." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Itu putri mahkota dari istana Uchiha!" Teriak pria lainnya.

Sontak saja beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang fokus ke arahku, gawat! Tidak peduli apapun lagi, mengambil ancang-ancang dan lari secepat mungkin.

"Kalian salah orang!" Teriakku.

"Yang muliaa!" Teriak beberapa orang.

Berlari ke arah Sasuke, menarik lengannya dan mengajaknya untuk cepat pergi.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" Ucap Sasuke, dia pun terkejut melihatku berlari dan di belakang orang-orang mengejarku.

"Itu pasti pangeran Sasuke!"

"Yang muliaaa!"

Keadaan semakin gawat dan semakin kacau, terus berlari dan orang-orang meneriaki kami. Ini sebuah bencana dan kakiku mulai pegal, aku belum kuat untuk berlari lagi, kini Sasuke yang lebih cepat berlari dan menggenggam tanganku erat.

Sementara di belakang, semakin banyak orang mengejar kami.

"Hahahaha, bodoh." Ucap Sasuke.

Eh? Sasuke tertawa.

Melihat baik-baik ke arahnya, dia berlari dan malah ingin tertawa. Ada apa ini? Terkesan seperti sebuah film drama yang dimana seorang pria terus berlari dan terlihat bahagia bersama pasangan yang di bawanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Berdiri di sudut ruangan dan aku tidak boleh duduk, saat ini aku sedang di hukum akibat perbuatanku tadi, kami hampir tidak bisa lolos, pada akhirnya kami harus bersembunyi dan meminta para pengawal untuk datang menjemput, para pengunjung beramai-ramai ingin bertemu kami dan di jaga begitu ketat, semua orang yang melihat kami di larang untuk mengambil gambar atau apapun, mereka pun harus menutup mulut.

"Kakiku sudah pegal, aku minta maaf." Rengekku.

"Tetap berdiri di sana dan renungkan semua kesalahanmu hari ini." Ucap Sasuke, dia hanya duduk bersantai sambil melihat-lihat berkas perusahaannya.

Padahal saat disana dia begitu senang, aku sampai melihatnya tertawa dan tersenyum, sekarang semua ekspresi langka itu di temboknya kembali dengan wajah datar nan dinginnya.

"Aku menyesal dan tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucapku.

"Seorang putri mahkota menantang seorang pria besar, ini tidak masuk akal, sering kali mendapat teguran sekarang membuat masalah baru lagi." Omelnya.

"Iya-iya, aku sudah sangat menyesal, apa kau tidak akan membiarkanku duduk, hari ini aku lelah berlari." Ucapku.

"Tetap berdiri dan jangan merengek." Tegasnya.

Menatap kesal ke arahnya, dia cepat sekali berubah, aku sudah berharap setelah kencan hari ini, sikap Sasuke akan berubah padaku, tapi itu hanya harapan saja, sikap temboknya jauh lebih kuat dan kokoh.

Memikirkan ide yang sedikit iseng, menjatuhkan diri dan pura-pura pingsan, aku yakin Sasuke akan segera memaafkanku dan menghentikan hukuman ini. Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya, tetap menutup mata dan akan tetap terlihat aku sedang pingsan akibat kelelahan.

 **Byuurrr.**

"Huaaaa!" Teriakku dan segera bangun.

"Jangan pura-pura, aku akan menambahkan waktu berdirimu lebih lama lagi." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap tajam padaku.

Dia tahu aku berbohong, hiks... sekarang bajuku basah, Sasuke tidak segan-segan menyiram wajahku dengan air yang banyak.

"Kau sungguh kejam! Suami macam apa kau!" Protesku.

"Katakan, siapa yang membuat kita hampir tidak pulang dan orang beramai-ramai ingin mengerumuninya, orang terhormat tidak bersikap seperti itu." Dia menegurku lagi.

"Maaf." Ucapku dan bernada lesu, dia sudah memarahiku, menegur, menceramahiku, dan mengomelku, aku kenyang akan semua itu.

"Ganti baju dan segeralah tidur, aku juga lelah." Ucap Sasuke.

Beranjak dari arahku dan naik di atas ranjang.

Berlari ke arah ruangan pakaian dan bergegas mengganti pakaianku yang basah, akhirnya, aku juga sudah sangat lelah hari ini. Setelah berpakaian naik ke atas ranjang dan yang aku lakukan memeluk Sasuke, meskipun aku marah padanya, tetap saja aku sangat ingin tidur di pelukkannya.

"Aku minta maaf akan hari ini." Ucapku lagi.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam, aku bisa mendengar napas teraturnya. Pria itu mengubah posisi tidurnya dan kini memelukku. "Terima kasih atas hari ini, tapi lain kali jangan lakukan lagi, aku rasa cukup beresiko saat tidak ada yang mengawal kita." Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya." Ucapku, walaupun hanya sebentar saja, aku menikmati hari ini, dan akhirnya tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

uhk, telat update, karena author sibuk... ehehe. banyak hal yang harus di kerjakan dan sebagainya sampai lupa untuk update Xd.

.

.

okey, see you next chapter lagi...~~


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 17 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini kerajaan Uchiha mendapat anggota keluarga baru, putri mahkota pertama generasi ke-10, anak pertama dari pangeran Itachi dan putri Izumi, lahir dalam kondisi normal dan sehat, tidak ada yang bermasalah dari persalinannya, putri Izumi pun baik-baik saja, istana jadi ramai dan sibuk untuk acara penyambutan cucu pertama raja Fugaku dan ratu Mikoto.

Aku sampai tidak bisa berkedip menatap bayi mungil dan imut itu, dia cantik seperti Izumi, mendapat warna rambut ibunya dan kulit putih dari pangeran Itachi. Saat ini putri Izumi sedang menggendongnya. Siang harinya aku benar-benar sibuk dan di waktu malam, setelah makan malam, akhirnya bisa mengunjungi mereka.

"Imut sekali." Ucapku, aku sampai gemes.

"Mau menggendongnya?" Ucap putri Izumi.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa, dia terlihat begitu rapuh, aku takut jika akan terjadi apa-apa padanya jika aku menggendongnya." Tolakku, aku belum pernah menggendong bayi, melihatnya seperti boneka rasanya ingin aku peluk, tapi aku takut, aku tahu jika tubuh bayi itu masih belum stabil, nanti ada yang patah saat aku menggendongnya, meskipun itu hanya pemikiran bodohku saja, aku bisa kena hukuman mati nantinya.

"Kau harus belajar, bagaimana jika nantinya kau pun punya anak?" Ucap putri Izumi dan terdengar seperti sebuah singgungan, hubunganku dengan pangeran masih begitu-begitu saja, tidak ada perkembangan, dia malah semakin dingin padaku.

"Itu akan menjadi sebuah hal yang akan menggemparkan jika kami bisa punya anak." Ucapku. "Pangeran itu tidak punya hati, dia sangat dingin padaku, bahkan aku kadang berpikir dia tidak menganggapku istrinya." Aku serius akan hal ini.

"Siapa yang sedang kau singgung?" Suara bariton ini, aku tidak berani berbalik dan melihatnya.

"Aku tidak menyinggung siapapun." Ucapku dan memberi kode pada putri Izumi agar tidak perlu mengatakan apa yang aku katakan tadi, melihat aksiku, putri Izumi malah menahan tawa.

"Terima kasih untuk menyempatkan waktumu, pangeran Sasuke." Ucap putri Izumi, bersyukur dengan putri Izumi yang segera mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi.

"Maaf, jika aku baru ada waktu untuk melihat kondisi anda." Ucap Sasuke, aku baru mendengarnya berbicara dengan putri Izumi, begitu sopan, kapan dia akan berbicara seperti itu padaku?

"Apa putri Izumi sudah memberikannya nama?" Tanyaku.

"Saat acara penyambutan, anak ini baru akan di beri nama, nama pun akan pilihkan oleh raja dan pangeran." Jelas putri Izumi.

"Aku tidak sabar mendengar nama untuknya. Aku harap nama itu akan membuatnya terus bahagia dan sehat selalu." Ucapku, aku turut senang.

"Kami akan kembali ke kediaman, jaga kesehatanmu, putri Izumi." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengajakku untuk segera kembali, padahal aku ingin berlama-lama di sana, tidak bosan-bosannya aku menatap bayi mungil itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke kediaman kami.

Suasana hatiku jadi terasa senang, imut dan mungil, jika aku punya anak nanti, apa akan semungil itu? Aku sudah membayangkannya, aku harap dia tidak mewarisi wajah Sasuke yang hanya berwajah dingin dan datar.

"Suamiku, apa kau tidak iri? Apa kau tidak ingin punya seorang putri juga." Ucapku, aku hanya sedang menggoda dan mengganggunya.

"Seorang putri tidak berarti apa-apa di kerajaan, dalam keturunan generasi kerajaan hanya seorang putra yang sangat di harapkan." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku lupa, ini bukan dunia biasa, dalam kerajaan yang akan naik tahta hanya pangeran dan bukan seorang putri, aku tidak menyadari hal ini, tapi di istana ini mereka tidak membedakan hal itu, seorang putri pun di anggap anak yang penting, tapi tetap saja tidak naik tahta.

"Jika mereka tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan untuk menjadi seorang pangeran, maka hal itu akan berlaku pada anggota keluarga lain di kerajaan ini, pangeran lainnya harus memiliki seorang putra." Ucap Sasuke.

"Punya anak!" Ucapku dan cukup keras. "Aku tidak ingin punya anak, aku belum siap, aku harus sekolah baik-baik sebelum hal itu." tambahku.

Menatap Sasuke dan dia pun hanya menatapku, apa aku sedikit keterlaluan? Aku sudah mengatakan tidak ingin punya anak, la-lagi pula dari sejak pernikahan hingga sekarang kami tidak melakukan hal apapun. hubungan kami tak berkembang, cintaku pun bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Pria itu masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi langkahnya mengarah padaku dan mendorongku hingga ke atas ranjang, aku sampai terkejut akan hal ini, mau apa Sasuke?

"A-ada apa?" Gugupku.

"Kau tidak mendengar penjelasanku dengan baik?" Ucap Sasuke, tatapan itu terlihat datar dan membuatku sulit menebak apa yang tengah di pikirkannya.

"A-a-aku mendengarnya, tahta pangeran harus di isi dari keturunan sebelumnya, a-aku pikir putri Izumi masih bisa memiliki seorang putra." Ucapku, ini semakin membuatku gugup.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti juga?"

"Baik! Baik! Aku mengerti, tapi apa kau mau melakukannya bersama orang yang tidak kau cintai? Ini sama halnya dengan sebuah ciuman." Ucapku, aku sudah mulai panik jika benar Sasuke ingin melakukannya.

"Untuk seorang penerus, tidak perlu ada cinta." Ucap Sasuke.

Dia benar-benar keterlaluan, dasar egois! Pangeran macam apa dengan sikap seperti itu? Aku menyesal telah jatuh hati padanya dan menyatakan perasaanku. Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat dan membuatku semakin panik, aku tidak siap untuk ini.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak mau!" Teriakku dan memberontak.

Sasuke tidak mendengar perkataanku, apa yang namanya tahta begitu penting di sini? Bahkan Sasuke seperti berharap jika raja selanjutnya adalah pangeran dari keturunannya.

"Toloooong!" Teriakku keras.

 **Braak!**

Pintu di buka paksa, para pengawal datang dan para dayang pun ada di sana. Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan melihat ke arah pintu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?" Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat marah, merasa kegiatannya terganggu dan posisi kami cukup memalukan, Sasuke masih menindihku dan tidak juga berdiri.

"Maafkan kami Yang mulia, kami pikir Yang mulia putri Sakura sedang dalam bahaya." Ucap para pengawal, mereka pamit, bergegas keluar dan segera menutup pintu kamar.

 **Bughtt!**

Menendang perut Sasuke dan segera berdiri setelah pria itu terbaring menahan perutnya yang sakit.

"Aahkk!" Rintih Sasuke. "Kau berani menendangku?" Ucapnya, dia semakin marah, aku sendiri jauh lebih panik.

"A-a-aku akan lebih keras menendangmu jika kau berani melakukannya." Ucapku, aku harus berani walaupun takut.

Sasuke berbaring terlentang dan menutup matanya, keadaan aneh tadi berakhir begitu saja.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Sasuke, tidak mengubah posisinya dan mata kelam itu tetap tak terlihat.

Berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di sana, aku masih tidak berani untuk ke atas ranjang dan pria liar itu berada di sana, aku pikir dia pria yang akan melakukannya secara perlahan, tapi, menggelengkan kepala, aku tetap akan menjaga diri dan menjaga jarak darinya, dan setelah semua kejadian yang ingin di lakukannya, hanya di anggap sebuah candaan? Kau bisa jadi aktor yang hebat Sasuke.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu." Ucapku.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan bangun, duduk di atas ranjang, tangan itu bergerak memintaku untuk naik di atas ranjang.

"Apa?" Tanyaku, galak.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur sofa." Ucapnya.

"Kau tidak berhak memerintahku." Ucapku.

"Aku suamimu dan aku bebas melakukan apapun termasuk memerintahmu."

"Jika kau ingin tidur, tidur saja, tidak perlu mengajakku, aku harus waspada terhadap makhluk liar." Sindirku.

"Jaga bicaramu putri Sakura, kemari sekarang juga dan jangan banyak bicara."

"Aku tidak peduli! Tidur saja jika kau mau tidur." Ucapku, kesal.

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Kapan aku berbohong padamu?"

Memikirkan apa dia pernah berbohong padaku? Uhmm.. sejauh ini Sasuke memang tidak pernah berbohong padaku, dia akan selalu mengatakan apapun yang ada di benaknya.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau tidur, aku juga tidak akan peduli." Ucapnya, Sasuke berbaring dan tidur sisi areanya sendiri.

Turun dari sofa dan berjalan perlahan, jika dia berani macam-macam lagi padaku, aku akan memukulnya lebih parah dan dia tidak akan berani padaku lagi.

Berbaring di tempat tidur, menatap ke arah Sasuke, dia bahkan berbaring membelakangiku, apa dia sudah tertidur.

Terkejut.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatapku.

"Di sini dingin, kau harus ke sini." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak bodoh, kau pakai saja selimut agar tidak dingin, aku tidak ingin diperkosa olehmu." Ucapku, apa dia sedang berpura-pura jadi pria yang manja setelah memperlihatkan sikap aslinya tadi? Dia hampir menerkamku, aku tidak akan tertipu.

"Ha? Aku suamimu, mana ada suami yang memperkosa istrinya?"

"Tetap saja aku tidak mau, kau bahkan tidak mencintaiku." Tegasku.

"Apa jika-" Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya, onyx itu pun tidak mengarah padaku. "-jika saja aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu, apa kau mau melakukannya?"

"Jangan di bahas lagiii!" Ucapku, Kesal bercampur malu.

"Aku bingung jika apa-apa harus berdasarkan cinta."

Memangnya kau umur berapa Sasuke? Seharusnya kau jauh lebih memahami hal itu dari pada aku yang hanya anak SMA, pangeran polos yang terlalu polos tapi sangat menyebalkan dan arogan.

"Aku yakin, ada waktunya saat kau memahami perasaan itu sendiri." Ucapku, aku ingin kau benar-benar mengerti akan perasaanku dan aku tidak ingin bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi.

"Selamat tidur." Ucapku dan berbaring membelakanginya.

Kembali memikirkan kejadian tadi, demi apa! Sasuke mau melakukannya! Wajahku terasa panas dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, itu terlalu berbahaya aku harus hati-hati, tapi aku penasaran, tapi tidak-tidak, jangan sampai aku terhasut, aku harus menyelesaikan segala pendidikanku dan setelahnya baru akan punya anak, perjalanan masih panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal pov.**

Akhirnya setelah menunggu sekian lama, para dayang yang sempat panik mendengar putri Sakura berteriak meminta tolong, mereka pun mengikuti para pengawal melihat kejadian tadi, hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman dan sekarang mereka jadi penasaran kelanjutan di kamar Yang mulia mereka, sayangnya setelah teriakkan kesakitan dari pangeran Sasuke, teriakan akibat tendangan Sakura, tidak ada suara lain lagi dan keadaan menjadi tenang dan hening.

"Apa mereka tidak melakukannya?" Bisik-bisik para dayang.

"Mereka pasti melakukannya karena Yang mulia putri Izumi melahirkan seorang putri, ini bisa menjadi kesempatan yang bagus jika penerus Yang mulia pangeran Sasuke naik tahta." Bisik dayang yang lainnya.

"Tapi, ini terlalu sunyi."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di dekat kamar Yang mulia, kembali ke ruangan kalian." Tegur kepala dayang kepada para dayang itu,

Para dayang terkejut melihat kepala dayang, mereka panik dan berlari berhamburan menjauh dari kamar Yang mulia mereka dan kembali ke ruangan mereka masing-masing.

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

updatee...~

mungkin untuk sekarang-sekarang update fic ini akan cukup telat dan fic TBC yang lain belum bisa update, author sangat sibuk untuk sebulan ini... =_=" mungkin bulan depan baru akan lebih santai lagi..

author juga pengen upload oneshoot baru tapi belum kelar, dan lagi fic request belum di buat-buat, wkwkwkwkw masih banyak ternyata, jadi sementar fic **To Be Princess** ini yang akan update sementara waktu, mohon pengertiannya... _

.

.

See you next chapter.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 18 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak berani menatap ke arah Sasuke, pagi ini kami tengah sarapan bersama, sebelum bersiap, saat bangun pagi, aku sudah mendapati diriku dalam pelukan pria di hadapanku ini, aku pikir dialah yang bergerak ke arahku, tapi setelah melihat posisi area tidur kami, akulah yang bergerak ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya erat, memalukan, aku sudah katakan padanya jika aku tidak akan tidur di dekatnya.

Semalam pun cukup kacau, kejadian itu terus membuatku teringat, hingga terbawa mimpi, aku benar-benar malu, katanya jika dia mulai mencintaiku aku harus siap melakukan hal 'itu' agar kami memiliki keturunan.

"Ada apa istriku? Kau sakit? wajahmu terlihat memerah." Tegur Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." Gugupku, aku harap dia tidak membaca pikiranku ini.

"Masih memikirkan yang kemarin?"

Apa! kenapa dia tahu! Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran seseorang.

"A- aku sudah terlambat, maaf aku duluan." Ucapku, segera menghabiskan sarapanku dan bergegas berjalan keluar ruang makan, berjalan cukup jauh dan sedikit menghindari Sasuke, biasanya dia akan langsung menarik tanganku jika berjalan di dekatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sedang ada ujian harap tenang dan tertib.**

 **Istirahat.**

Meregangkan otot tanganku, hari ini tengah ujian untuk kenaikan kelas, tanpa terasa aku sudah akan naik kelas 3 dan setelahnya aku harus bersiap untuk ujian kelulusan dan masuk universitas.

"Rin, kau akan masuk di universitas mana?" Tanyaku.

"Sejak awal aku sudah rencana akan masuk di universitas A, maka dari itu mulai sekarang aku harus membuat nilaiku tetap baik, di sana cukup ketat untuk masalah mahasiswa baru." Ucap Rin.

Aku yakin dia bisa masuk di sana, aku dengar universitas A di kota Konoha ini adalah universitas yang paling bergengsi dan cukup sulit untuk masuk di sana, tidak hanya ujian yang dengan nilai standar yang tinggi, nilai rata-rata dari sekolah SMA pun menjadi penunjang.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Nilaimu juga sangat bagus, apa tidak tertarik di universitas A?" Ucap Rin.

"Sejujurnya aku menargetkan universitas B di Suna, tapi aku yakin akan sulit keluar kota dan menetap di sana selama masa pendidikan dengan statusku sebagai seorang putri kerajaan Uchiha." Ucapku, dan apa Sasuke juga mengijinkanku belajar keluar kota? Dia selalu mengatakan 'tidak' setiap apa yang ingin aku lakukan.

"Kau ingin kembali ke kota kelahiranmu?"

"Begitulah."

"Sayang sekali yaa, mungkin jika kau bicara pada Yang mulia pangeran dia akan mengijinkanmu." Ucap Rin.

Itu saran yang baik, aku sangat ingin belajar di Suna.

 **.**

 **.**

Mendatangi ruangan komputer sekolah, mencari informasi tentang beberapa universitas, termasuk universitas B di suna, dengan nilaiku ini aku mungkin bisa masuk di beberapa universitas, jika mencantumkan universitas A, aku harus lebih ekstra belajar saat di kelas 3 mungkin saja aku bisa lulus, dengan begitu bisa bertemu Rin lagi.

"Aku butuh laptop." Ucapku.

Setelah seluruh kegiatan hari ini selesai dan aku sedikit beruntung bertemunya hari ini, dia tidak pulang saat malam hari.

"Suamiku." Panggilku, dia sibuk lagi dengan kertas-kertas pekerjaannya.

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin sebuah laptop." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pergi bersama seorang pengawal dan carilah di toko." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi bersama mereka." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin di temani seorang pengawal.

"Aku sibuk." Cueknya.

"Hanya sebentar saja, ya-ya-ya." Bujukku, aku ingin pergi dengan Sasuke, apa dia tidak bisa peka jika aku hanya ingin jalan dengannya.

"Setelah pekerjaan ini beres." Ucapnya.

Rasanya begitu senang, kapan kami terakhir jalan bersama? Hanya waktu di _Konoha land_ itu dan berakhir dengan kacau. Menatap ke arah Sasuke, dia memanggilku. Berjalan ke arahnya dan sebuah tarikan dari tangannya.

Eh!

"Tenanglah dan jangan banyak bergerak." Ucap Sasuke.

I-ini terlalu memalukan, kenapa dia ingin aku harus duduk di pangkuannya? Sementara di hadapannya-meja ada begitu banyak kertas.

"A-aku akan mengganggu jika di sini." Gugupku.

"Kau tidak mengganggu sama sekali, aku pikir kau ingin membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, sekarang buatlah aku senang dengan seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Secara tidak langsung aku harap seperti itu, tapi ini terlalu dekat dan lagi, jantungku tidak stabil, setiap dada bidang di belakangku bergerak, itu akan bersentuhan dengan punggungku, belum lagi aroma tubuh Sasuke.

 **Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.**

Aku tidak kuat, rasanya debaran di dadaku terlalu kuat, kepalaku sedikit pusing dan berakhir dengan bersandar pada dada Sasuke dan menutup mataku.

"Hn? Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya pusing." Ucapku.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan malah mengangkatku ala bridal style. Aku sempat terkejut dan segera menutup mulut, satu teriakan saja akan membuat para pengawal kembali salah paham. Menatap Sasuke yang tengah membawaku hati-hati ke atas ranjang, uhk..~ hari ini dia cukup romantis dan tidak sedang marah-marah padaku.

"Tidurlah, kau mungkin kelelahan, aku dengar kau telah menyelesaikan masa ujianmu." Ucap Sasuke, dia tipe perhatian juga walaupun sedang sibuk.

Sebuah kecupan dan mungkin aku akan istirahat lebih dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perayaan untuk putri mahkota generasi ke-10 kerajaan Uchiha.**

Ini termasuk acara besar juga dan akan di siarkan secara langsung, aku sampai harus memakai pakaian indah dan tebal lagi, orang tuaku termasuk undangan penting, aku jadi bisa bertemu mereka lagi. Ada yang sedikit berbeda dari acara ini, aku melihat beberapa keluarga Uchiha lainnya, kenapa baru sekarang aku melihat mereka? Apa mereka tidak tinggal di istana? Atau aku yang kurang berjalan-jalan hingga ke area paling belakang dari area kerajaan di sini?

"Siapa mereka? Aku baru melihatnya." Bisikku pada Sasuke dan menunjuk dengan menggerakkan kepalaku ke arah mereka, jika menunjuk dengan tangan akan sangat terlihat dan tidak sopan.

"Mereka adalah keluarga dari putri Izumi dan yang lainnya adalah pangeran dari saudara ayahku, mereka tidak tinggal di istana, walaupun punya kediaman masing-masing, karena hanya keturunan raja pertama yang anaknya akan naik tahta jika tidak berkendala, selain itu para pangeran lainnya tidak akan memiliki kewajiban seperti itu, mereka bebas melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk tinggal di luar istana." Jelas Sasuke.

Menatap ke arah mereka dan salah satunya membuatku cukup penasaran, menatap ke arah Sasuke dan kembali menatap ke arahnya, mirip! Kenapa aku baru melihatnya? Dia sangat mirip Sasuke, hanya saja rambutnya begitu berbeda dan cukup panjang pada bagian belakang, jadi terkesan seperti pangeran Itachi dan wajahnya jauh lebih dewasa dari pada Sasuke, apa dia seumuran dengan pangeran Itachi?

"Namanya adalah Uchiha Azu, sebagai putri mahkota generasi ke-10 kerajaan Uchiha." Ucap pria yang menjadi pembicara raja.

Putri kecil itu di beri nama Uchiha Azu, seluruh tamu undangan bertepuk tangan dan terlihat senang, setelahnya acara pesta di mulai dan lebih santai dari acara di awal, sama halnya dalam pernikahanku sebelumnya, dalam acara pemberian nama pun ada beberapa hal semacam tradisi yang harus di jalan lagi.

Aku sudah lelah tapi tetap harus duduk bersampingan dengan Sasuke dan selalu memasang wajah tersenyum, pipiku jadi keram.

Kedua pria yang baru aku lihat hari ini, mereka datang menghampiri meja kami, mereka datang tepat di hadapan ayah raja.

"Salam sejahtera dan panjang umur untuk Yang mulia raja, kami datang untuk meminta maaf setelah lama tidak kembali ke kediaman istana, hormat kami panjatkan untuk Yang mulia raja." Ucap salah satu dari mereka. Sedangkan yang mirip Sasuke itu hanya terdiam.

"Aku senang melihat kalian para pangeran akhirnya kembali ke istana, aku sudah mendengar tentang kerja keras kalian dan dalam hal ini kalian benar-benar membawa nama baik kerajaan hingga keluar, aku sangat salut dan untuk itu, aku harap kalian tetaplah di sini." Ucap ayah raja. Seakan meminta mereka kembali, benar, kembali saja, ada begitu banyak kediaman di sini dan hanya menjadi ruangan kosong.

Mereka berbicara begitu keras hingga membuatku yang duduk satu deretan dengan raja hanya saja bagian sebelah kanan, sementara pangeran Itachi dan putri Izumi duduk area sebelah kiri. Sedikit terkejut, yang mirip Sasuke itu menatap ke arahku setelahnya dia kembali menatap raja.

"Dimana tatapanmu istriku?" Ucap Sasuke, menoleh ke arahnya dan dia sedang menegurku.

"Aku sedang menatap mereka-para pangeran." Ucapku.

"Jaga tatapanmu dan jangan coba membuat masalah." Dia menegurku lagi.

Ah? Apa maksudnya? Aku hanya menatap kedua pangeran itu dan tidak ada maksud untuk membuat masalah, dasar Sasuke aneh.

Pesta yang berakhir cukup lama, aku sudah sangat lelah, bertemu kedua orang tuaku sebelum mereka pulang, ayah bahkan repot-repot ijin kerja untuk menghadari acara ini, mereka mendapat undang langsung dari ayah raja sebagai tamu kehormatan.

"Akhirnya ranjang empukku." Ucapku dan berbaring. Sasuke masih duduk santai di sofa. "Suamiku."

"Hn?"

"Kedua pangeran itu, siapa mereka?" Tanyaku, aku sedikit penasaran akan kedua pangeran tadi.

"Mereka adalah pangeran Uchiha Shisui dan pangeran Uchiha Izuna, mereka dari orang tua yang berbeda, pangeran Shisui anak dari Yang mulia putri Yuko, bibiku, sementara pangeran Izuna anak dari Yang mulia pangeran Ren, pamanku, mereka adalah saudara Yang mulia raja-ayahku." Jelas Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi mereka adalah sepupumu, aku pikir Yang mulia raja anak satu-satunya, tapi kenapa aku tidak melihat kedua orang tua para pangeran itu di sini?"

"Awalnya yang akan menjadi raja adalah Yang mulia pangeran Ren, ayah pangeran Izuna, aku hanya mendengar jika paman di usir dari kerajaan dan status sebagai calon rajanya di hapuskan karena berniat menjual sebagian aset kerajaan demi membangun hunian baru yang modern, kakek buyut menentangnya, menurut kakek, kediaman istana dan seluruh isinya adalah warisan dari leluhur dan hanya akan menjadi pajangan antik atau bangunan bersejarah yang perlu di lestarikan."

"Bagaimana dengan istri dari Yang mulia pangeran Ren?"

"Kabar yang terakhir aku dengar, istri paman tinggal bersama pangeran Izuna di luar kota, sementara paman di kabarkan meninggal setelah setahun di usir dari kerajaan."

Ini cukup tragis, selama ini aku tidak tahu ada hal semacam ini di keluarga istana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update yaa...

oh hari ini minggu ternyata, kenapa update? kemarin juga nggak bilang see tou hari senin, tapi see you next chapter aja, soalnya author baru ingat kemarin updatenya telat, dan ini sebagai ganti yang telat itu, senin update juga deh, ini karena lagi baik, ehehehehe... selamat liburan, liburan pun author sibuk *ini curhat lewat jadi updatenya subuh ini _ sudah itu kembali bobo cantik XD

.

.

Author balas review yaa...

untuk cantik :oh iya, untuk yang 'suamiku' itu adalah penulisan yang salah besar, uuuh! baru sadar pas baca kembali. itu penulisan yang keliru sebenarnya, seharusnya 'suamimu!' kepeleset jari author jadi salah ketik, ehehe, sudah diedit kok mohon jangan salam paham yaa XD pertanyaan sudah terjawab di chapter ini yaa, jadi namanya Uchiha Azu (tiba-tiba nama itu terlintas)

untuk Lacus Clyne 123 : mereka nanti akan punya anak C-upppsss.. nanti, belum saatnya, eheheheh, nggak jadi spoiler. oneshootnya kapan-kapan aja yaa..., uhk, banyak pekerjaan hingga nyeri punggung, _

untuk sitilafifah989 : DEDEK SARADA WAJIB ADAAAA...! *nyante woiii* sabar, semua tokoh punya waktu untuk muncul... menatap ke depan, masih lama tuh XD mungkin sekitar 40an chapter lagi.. *belagu* ehehehehe,


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 19 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebagai seorang putri baru, aku tidak tahu sudah banyak hal yang terjadi di kerajaan ini, aku mungkin masih mengetahui bagian sampulnya saja dan tidak mengetahui apa-apa di dalamnya, termasuk pernikahan putri Izumi dan pangeran Itachi untuk membangun kerja sama yang baik dengan sebuah kerajaan lain di luar Konoha, semacam keuntungan lebih untuk kerajaan Uchiha. Pangeran Shisui sedikit memiliki masalah di keluarganya, ayahnya yang hanya dari kalangan biasa tapi merupakan pengusaha yang cukup terpandang, ayahnya ketahuan berselingkuh dan membuat putri Yuko marah hingga mengakhiri hubungan mereka, hak asuh pangeran Shisui di ambil putri Yuko walaupun sampai sekarang masih menjadi perdebatan, pangeran Shisui sendiri masih menghargai kedua orang tuanya dan kadang akan mendatangi mereka secara bergantian, di area paling belakang adalah tempat tinggal Yang mulia putri Yuko, aku tidak tahu jika di sana masih ada orang yang tinggal, cukup jauh, dari kediamanku ke kediaman putri Izumi saja cukup lelah untuk berjalan. Gosip-gosip para dayang, putri Yuko mengurung diri dan tidak ingin keluar, dia bahkan tidak hadir saat pernikahanku dan acara pemberian nama untuk putri Azu, dia jauh lebih merasa tenang berada di kediamannya sendiri tanpa tersentuh oleh area luar, pangeran Shisui akan selalu mengunjungi ibunya itu.

Satu lainnya tentang pangeran Izuna yang aku rasa dia sangat mirip Sasuke, saat aku mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke jadi marah padaku dan menegurku untuk tidak membahas pangeran Izuna, jadi yang naik takhta selanjutnya adalah pangeran Izuna dan bukan pangeran Itachi? Sayangnya karena masalah ayah pangeran Izuna, hal ini ikut berdampak padanya, para tetua, orang-orang yang mempunyai kuasa untuk mengangkat raja menganggap pangeran Ren beserta keluarganya tidak memiliki hak lagi dan tidak pantas untuk mendapat takhta raja itu setelah kasus yang menimpah pangeran Ren dan di anggap pelanggaran terbesar di kerajaan, pangeran Izuna jadi di anggap sebagai pangeran buangan, walaupun dia masih memiliki hak untuk tinggal di kerajaan karena ini permintaan Yang mulia raja Fugaku. Ini hanya pendapatku saja setelah melihat tatapan pangeran Izuna pada Yang mulia raja, dia jadi terkesan sangat dingin dan sorot mata itu tidak menandakan pangeran Izuna juga akan memberi hormat pada Yang mulia raja, sedikit berbeda dengan pangeran Shisui yang masih menaruh hormat karena ibunya sangat di dirawat di sini.

"Kenapa masih memikirkan para pangeran itu lagi?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke menegurku.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan apapun yang terjadi sebelum aku tinggal di sini." Ucapku.

"Mereka ada atau pun tidak ada, tidak akan berpengaruh pada kerajaan." Ucap Sasuke, dia terkesan tidak senang pada kedua pangeran itu.

"Aku hanya penasaran dan tidak lebih." Ucapku, apa dia sedang punya masalah? Sekarang sikapnya sedang tidak baik, dia menjadi menyebalkan lagi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sasuke, menatapku sibuk dengan laptop baruku, aku senang dia menemaniku membelinya.

"Aku sedang sibuk mencari informasi tentang universitas, aku rasa universitas A akan bagus, itu saran temanku, sayangnya aku harus mendapat nilai yang terbaik." Menghentikan kegiatanku dan menatap Sasuke. "Aku juga akan mencoba di universitas B di Suna, apa kau akan mengijinkan ku jika aku lulus dan melanjutkan ke universitas?" Ucapku, aku sudah sangat berharap Sasuke akan memberiku ijin melanjutkan kuliah.

"Setelah lulus SMA, kau hanya akan tinggal di istana dan tidak akan kemana pun, jadilah seorang putri mahkota sebagai mana mestinya dan lakukan semua kegiatan seorang putri mahkota." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh lanjut kuliah?" Ucapku, jawaban yang sangat tidak aku harapkan.

"Putri Izumi pun hanya sampai pendidikan SMA dan tidak ingin kuliah, dia lebih ingin mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai seorang putri mahkota di kerajaan."

"Kau pikir ini jaman apa? Aku tidak mau seperti putri Izumi, aku ingin kuliah dan mendapat gelar yang terbaik." Ucapku.

"Tidak ada yang akan kuliah, aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu." Tegas Sasuke.

"Aku tetap akan kuliah!" Tegasku.

"Semua hal yang kau lakukan akan sia-sia jika tanpa ijinku. Coba saja." Ucap Sasuke, dia menantangku.

Menatap kesal ke arahnya, aku tetap akan masuk kuliah yang aku suka dan dia tidak berhak melarangku!

 **.**

 **.**

Aku pikir hubungan kami akan membaik dan semakin berkembang, tapi dia sangat keras kepala akan keputusannya sendiri, aku sudah cerita pada Yang mulia ibu ratu dan beliau tidak bisa membantuku.

"Maaf, putri Sakura, hanya pangeran Sasuke yang berhak memberimu ijin." Ucap ibu ratu.

"Bahkan ijin Yang mulia ayah raja tidak berpengaruh?" Ucapku.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin."

Ucapan ibu ratu juga tidak begitu meyakinkan, aku tidak akan kuliah seperti apa yang aku harapkan, karena itu aku tetap akan pada tujuanku dan Sasuke akan mendengarkanku, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan lagi jadi istri yang baik dan manja untuknya, tidur pun harus terpisah, aku tidak mau tidur di dekatnya.

Baru saja seminggu tidak menegur dan berbicara dengan pangeran, aku jadi merindukannya, aku benar-benar bodoh dan sangat tidak tegas, jika keinginanku akan terjadi aku harus bisa tegas pada diriku sendiri, aku hanya sedikit merindukan sentuhan si pangeran menyebalkan itu.

Makan malam hari ini sedikit ramai, tapi aku hanya sendirian, Sasuke belum pulang dan kedua pangeran itu ada di meja makan, bahkan pangeran Shisui mengajak ibunya untuk bergabung dan untuk pertama kalinya aku baru melihat Yang mulia putri Yuko, dia pun terlihat cantik dan sedikit muda dari Yang mulia ibu ratu.

"Terima kasih atas kedatanganmu dan bergabung dengan kami putri Yuko." Ucap raja, dia terlihat sedikit senang saat salah satu saudarinya itu ikut makan malam bersama, aku pun turut senang, sebelumnya putri Yuko meminta maaf padaku karena tidak pernah muncul di hadapannya atau pun menyambutku sebagai anggota keluarga baru, aku sih tidak masalah, aku harus memaklumi keadaannya.

Menatap ke arah pangeran Izuna dan aku tidak tahu apa tatapan itu sejak tadi mengarah padaku atau tatapan kami baru saja bertemu, segera mengalihkan tatapanku, di lihat lebih dekat lagi, dia sangat-sangat mirip Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai dengan makan malam, biasanya Sasuke sudah ada di kediaman saat aku kembali dari bangunan utama.

"Tunggu." Ucap sebuah suara, menoleh dan melihat seseorang berjalan mendekat ke arahku, dia adalah pangeran Izuna, pangeran terbuang, sangat kasihan jika di ucapkan seperti itu.

"Yang mulia anda harus segera kembali ke kediaman." Bisik dayang padaku, tapi aku tidak suka saat seseorang ingin bertemu denganku dan aku harus pergi, menurutku itu tidak sopan.

"Hanya sebentar." Ucapku pada mereka, tapi ada raut aneh dari kedua dayang yang menemaniku ini.

Pangeran Izuna sudah berdiri tepat di hadapanku, dia jauh lebih terlihat dewasa, anak dari raja pertama yang sebenarnya, Yang mulia pangeran Ren.

"Ada apa Yang mulia? Ah, maaf, sebelumnya, selamat datang kembali ke istana Yang mulia, mungkin aku tidak begitu pantas untuk mengatakan ini pada Yang mulia karena aku termasuk orang baru, tapi setidaknya terimalah ucapanku ini." Ucapku, aku harap aku sudah sangat sopan padanya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya, setelah mendengar suara pangeran ini, aku bisa melihat karakternya begitu tegas, berkarisma dan juga walaupun terkesan dingin dia sepertinya tipe yang lembut hati, kenapa dia sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke? Aku harap Sasuke seperti dia. "Aku terkesan melihat putri mahkota yang menjadi anggota keluarga kerajaan, hal ini memang sudah di katakan jauh lebih lama, seorang gadis dari marga Haruno yang akan menjadi pasangan seorang pangeran dari raja pertama." Tambahnya dan ucapan itu sempat membuatku berpikir.

Untuk seorang pangeran dari raja pertama, raja pertama bukanlah Yang mulia raja Fugaku, jika aku tidak mendengarnya dari Sasuke, aku tidak pernah tahu akan hal ini.

"Jika saja Yang mulia ayahanda bukan seorang membuat masalah dan mendapat hukuman, amanah itu tidak akan berpindah tangan."

Terdiam dan aku masih tidak memahami pembicaraan pangeran Izuna.

"Aku pun tidak yakin jika Yang mulia ayahanda adalah pembuat masalah atau ini hanya sebuah sabotasi yang membuatnya harus di turunkan dari jabatannya dan di buang begitu saja."

"Maaf Yang mulia, aku memang hanya pernah mendengar sedikit tentang Yang mulia pangeran Ren, tapi aku juga tidak bisa berkomentar akan masalah ini, aku hanya orang luar yang baru saja menjadi orang baru di kalangan kerajaan." Ucapku, itu adalah kenyataan, apa pangeran Izuna hanya ingin seseorang bisa mendengarkannya? Apa dia merasa sendirian di kerajaan ini? Menjadi seseorang yang merasa di buang itu memang tidak akan enak.

"Tidak masalah, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan hal yang seharusnya terjadi jika saja masalah itu tidak ada." Ucapnya.

Aku belum memahaminya, menatap pangeran Izuna, dia memang terkesan seperti Sasuke, wajah yang begitu tenang tapi ada raut yang kecewa di sana, apa yang aku lewatkan dari ucapan pangeran Izuna? Raja pertama dan anaknya.

Apa?

Tunggu dulu.

Jika saja Yang mulia pangeran Ren tidak mendapat hukuman atas kasus itu, maka yang seharusnya menjalankan amanah dari raja terduhulu adalah, menatap tidak percaya akan kenyataan ini.

"Seharusnya yang menjadi suamiku adalah Yang mulia pangeran Izuna!" Ucapku dan aku yakin aku sudah melanggar berbicara tidak sopan lagi.

Segera menutup mulutku dan masih tidak percaya.

"Yang mulia anda harus segera kembali." Kembali dua dayang itu menegurku untuk segera ke kediaman.

"Tunggu, kalian bisa pergi tanpaku." Ucapku, ada hal penting yang baru saja aku ketahui, tapi para dayang tetap ingin menungguku.

"Itu benar, putri Sakura, aku sedikit kecewa akan takdir buruk ini, raja terdahulu menyampaikan hal ini jauh lebih dulu kepadaku, seorang gadis dari marga Haruno, amanah yang seharusnya di jalankan oleh anak dari raja terdahulu, raja terdahulu pun tahu namun dia mengatakan akan menurunkan amanah ini kepada anaknya."

Jadi ibu seharusnya menikah dengan pangeran Ren! Tapi karena pangeran Ren sudah mengajukan untuk meneruskan amanah ini, maka anaknya lah yang seharusnya menjadi pasanganku, dia yang seharusnya mencariku dan cincin itu.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya akan kebenaran ini, semua yang aku pikir selama ini salah. Menghembuskan napas perlahan, tapi sekarang semua kenyataan ini sangat terlambat untuk aku ketahui, sekarang aku dan Sasuke telah menikah dan apa yang selama ini aku tidak ketahui menjadi hal yang sia-sia, amanah itu pun tidak tegas dan tidak menentukan siapa yang harus menjalankannya, raja terdahulu hanya memberikan amanah ini begitu saja pada generasinya, mungkin saja yang di pilih adalah anak tertua, ini yang aku pikirkan.

"Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk Yang mulia." Ucapku, hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan.

"Ini sangat tidak adil." Ucapan pangeran Izuna membuatku terkejut. "Tahta kami di rebut dan amanah pun berpindah tangan." Ucapnya.

Aku pun jika berada di posisi pangeran Izuna akan amat sangat kecewa.

"Maaf." Ucapku, lagi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, istriku?"

Berbalik dan melihat Sasuke berjalan menghampiriku, dia bahkan sampai merangkul bahuku dan mendekapku, menatap Sasuke dan tatapan tidak senang di layangkan ke arah Izuna.

"Apa kalian tidak mengatakan pada putri untuk segera kembali setelah dari ruang makan?" Kali ini Sasuke berbicara pada para dayang.

"Ma-ma-maafkan kami Yang mulia, Yang mulia putri tidak mendengar permintaan kami." Ucap para dayang, mereka terlihat takut.

"Kalian berani menyalahkan putri? Aku akan menghukum kalian." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Ampuni kami Yang mulia." Para dayang sampai berlutut dan memohon maaf.

"Tidak, jangan lakukan itu suamiku, mereka tidak salah, akulah yang meminta mereka untuk menunggu." Ucapku, segera mencegat Sasuke, dia akan menghukum para dayang begitu saja.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berhenti di sini? Ini sudah malam dan kau tidak boleh terus berada di luar." Ucap Sasuke dan kini menatapku, dia sepertinya sedang marah.

"Masih tidak berubah pangeran Sasuke dan maaf jika aku sedikit lancang membiarkan putri Sakura terlambat kembali ke kediamannya." Ucap pangeran Izuna.

"Aku tidak sudi untuk mendengar maaf itu dan jaga jarakmu dari putri Sakura, dia adalah istriku." Ucap Sasuke.

Mata onxy mereka saling bertemu, ada kilatan marah dari tatapan Sasuke dan tatapan Izuna masih masih tetap terkontrol, inikah perbedaan mereka walaupun terkesan sama-sama dingin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

selamat hari senin seperti biasanya. sibuk, sibuk,sibuk.

uhk, terima kasih sudah di doain cepat sembuh sakit punggungnya =_=" emang dasar orang tua duduk lama-lama udah sakit punggang, ehehehehe.

kali ini alurnya akan mengarah pada siapa sebenarnya pangeran izuna, pangeran terbuang, author mau buat flashback tentang masalah ini nantinya, *malah spoiler* nantinya para reader akan tahu hubungan sasuke dan izuna dulunya tidak begini, tapi bakalan cukup lama, ehehehe, author mau jelasin semuanya, kalau di chapter ini hanya sedikit, di beberapa chapter lainnya akan di buat lebih jelas, mungkin sekitar chapter 20an, *spoiler lagi.* masih panjang nih chapternya _ dan semangat banget kerjain di tengah kesibukan wkwkwkwkwkkwkwk.

ini mirip yang di princess hours kan, author lupa nama tokoh pangeran yang tak di anggap itu,


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 20 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Chapter ini mengandung unsur 18+ (rate M)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **FlashBack**

 **Sebelum raja terdahulu wafat.**

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan untuk membalaskan budi kerajaan terhadap seseorang tabib kerajaan bermarga Haruno, dia sudah begitu berjasa pada seluruh keluarga kerajaan dari masa lampu, alangkah baiknya, jika hubungan ini menjadi lebih baik dengan menjodohkannya dengan salah satu pangeran di kerajaan ini, aku rasa itu sangat pantas dan aku menunjuk pangeran Ren sebagai pangeran pertama."

"Sebelumnya aku berterima kasih telah memilihku sebagai perantara untuk membalas budi, sayangnya aku harus meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika aku sudah memiliki pasangan hidup, tapi jika Yang mulia berkenan aku akan memberikan anakku jika dia seorang putra menjadi pendampingnya." Ucap Ren.

"Uhm.. itu tidak buruk juga, aku hanya berharap segeralah jalankan amanah ini dan buatlah Haruno merasa jasanya terbalaskan."

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi terima kasih."

Pangeran Ren menikahi seorang wanita yang juga merupakan keluarga terpandang, mereka hidup bahagia dan wanita itu melahirkan seorang putra mahkota.

"Namanya adalah Uchiha Izuna. Sebagai pangeran pertama generasi ke-9 kerajaan Uchiha."

Izuna tumbuh menjadi anak sekaligus pangeran yang terdidik dan memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata, sikapnya yang baik dan lemah lembut, bahkan kesopananya sering mendapat pujian, kedua orang tuanya berpesan jika dia sudah memiliki jodohnya bahkan sebelum dia lahir, yang akan mendampinginya nanti seorang gadis yang bermarga Haruno.

"Baik ayah." Ucap Izuna, dia merasa tidak masalah akan hal ini, dia pun sangat patuh pada kedua orang tuanya, menunggu hingga dia besar nanti dan menemui calon pasangan hidupnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak menyangka, bahkan kau akan jauh lebih dulu menikah." Ucap Itachi.

Saat itu umur mereka masih 17 tahun.

"Aku hanya menjalankan amanah dari kakek buyut." Ucap Izuna. "Bagaimana dengamu?" Tambahnya.

"Aku akan menikah dengan seorang putri dari kerajaan Kagura, putri Izumi."

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Kau di situ? Aku mencarimu." Ucap Sasuke, masih berumur 14 tahun.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Ayah memanggilmu."

"Uhm, baiklah." Ucap Itachi. "Lain kali kita akan bicara lagi." Itachi beranjak dari sana setelah pamit pada Izuna.

"Lama tak jumpa Sasuke." Sapa ramah Izuna.

"Hn, lama tak berjumpa, Aniiki, kami pergi dulu." Ucap Sasuke dan pamit pada Izuna.

Hubungan layaknya saudara yang terbentuk, Itachi dan Izuna begitu akrab, mereka akan selalu bersama dan menghabiskan waktu selayaknya saudara, begitu juga Sasuke, dia sangat menghormati Izuna sebagai kakaknya, beda halnya dengan pangeran Shisui yang sedikit lebih muda dari Itachi dan Izuna.

Pada akhirnya.

"Pangeran Ren, kami mencabut tahtamu sebagai pangeran, calon raja pertama dan mengusirmu dari kerajaan, statusmu sebagai anggota keluarga kerajaan telah di hapuskan dan sekarang pergilah dari sini!"

Pangeran Ren di usir dengan tidak hormat. Mereka di biarkan tinggal di luar istana, namun atas permintaan pangeran Fugaku, Izuna akan di tetap tinggal di istana.

Pangeran Fugaku di angkat menjadi raja, sebuah amanah balas budi di berikan padanya.

"Aku akan menunjuk pangeran Sasuke sebagai yang akan menjalankan amanah ini." Ucap raja Fugaku.

"Baik, ayah." Ucap Sasuke, dia menerimanya, amanah yang turun padanya, ayahnya sudah tidak bisa menjalankan amanah itu dan kakaknya pun sudah menikah.

 **Ending Flashback.**

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Serasa baru saja melihat perang dingin antara pangeran Izuna dan pangeran Sasuke, mereka tidak akur sepertinya.

" _Ayah dan anak sama saja, ambillah tahta kami dan ambillah amanah itu, kalian bahkan tidak akan puas hingga memakan daging kami."_

Ucapan pangeran Izuna kembali terdengar, dia berbicara seperti itu tapi menahan emosinya. Sasuke tidak menanggapinya dan mengajakku untuk segera kembali.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu tentang pangeran Izuna, kenapa masih membangkang juga?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kami hanya berbicara dan tidak lebih."

"Berbicara apa di saat jam segini? Kau seharusnya kembali ke kediaman dan tidak berbicara padanya."

"Hanya berbicara kebenaran yang ada, apa karena itu kau tidak menyukai pangeran Izuna?" Ucapku.

Tatapan Sasuke berubah, jadi semakin dingin dan hanya ada tatapan kosong dari mata kelam itu.

"Kau tahu pun tidak akan ada yang berubah, amanah itu sudah berpindah tangan, ingatlah posisimu sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

Menatapnya dan menghela napas, bahkan aku sengaja menghela napas berlebihan agar dia melihatnya.

"Selamat tidur." Ucapku dan segera berbaring di ranjang, aku ingat jika masih marah pada Sasuke, dia masih tidak memberiku ijin untuk kuliah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pikir Yang mulia tidak akan datang setelah pembicaraan hari itu." Ucap Izuna.

Hari ini seorang dayang dari kediaman pangeran Izuna menyampaikan permintaan pangeran Izuna untuk sekedar minum teh dan berbicara santai bersama, aku rasa itu tidak ada salahnya, dia juga menambahkan sekedar menyambutku sebagai putri baru walaupun sudah lewat, aku tersanjung akan sikap baik pangeran ini.

"Jangan konyol, aku tidak akan bersikap seperti itu padamu-" Aku keceplosan lagi dan segera menutup mulut, menarik napas dan menghembuskan, sopan _mode on_. "Maaf Yang mulia, aku hanya kurang bisa mengontrol cara berbicara tidak sopanku, aku sangat berterima kasih atas sambutan hangat ini dari Yang mulia, dan juga, aku tidak perlu membangun sebuah tembok hanya karena masalah keluarga Yang mulia, menurutku sedikit tidak adil, dalam hal ini Yang mulia tidak ada salah apa-apa." Ucapku, itulah yang terpikirkan olehku, ayahnya yang bersalah kenapa harus menyeret anaknya juga? Aku rasa pangeran Izuna perlu kesempatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa pangeran Sasuke akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan istrinya keluar?"

"Sayangnya dia tidak sedang berada di kediaman, pangeran Sasuke, eh, maksudku suamiku sedang bekerja." Ucapku, apa jika dia ada sekarang di kediaman, apa dia akan melarangku menemui pangeran Izuna? Aku tidak tahu.

Pembicaraan sederhana dan membuatku merasa cukup nyambung saat berbicara dengan pangeran Izuna, dia pandai memilih topik pembicaraan, aku sampai curhat akan masalah Sasuke yang tidak memberiku ijin untuk kuliah.

"Jika aku ada di posisi Sasuke, aku akan mengijinkanmu, di jaman sekarang pendidikan sangat penting khususnya untuk perempuan, tidak ada salahnya menjadi pintar dan bisa mendapat kedudukan yang sederajat dengan para pria, aku cukup mendukung hal ini."

Dia membuatku terkesan, aku harap pemikirannya itu bisa pindah pada Sasuke, dia mungkin akan langsung memahamiku.

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap layar laptopku, masih terfokus pada informasi universitas, aku harus bisa membuat Sasuke mengijinkanku, setelah berbicara dengan pangeran Izuna, aku semakin termotivasi. Menatap sekeliling ruangan, liburan setelah ujian membuatku harus selalu sendirian di rumah dan jadwal kegiatan sebagai putri sedang tidak ada, aku bisa bersantai, berkeliling di istana, melihat banyak barang peninggalan, Sasuke selalu sibuk dan kami sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu, aku tidak akan marah lagi untuk berusaha membujuk Sasuke tentang masalah kuliah itu.

Pintu terbuka dan aku melihat Sasuke pulang, dia cepat pulang? Tumben, menaruh laptopku di meja dan menyambutnya, aku akan berusaha membujuknya seperti apa yang di sarankan pangeran Izuna, ada beberapa pengawal di belakang Sasuke.

"Jangan mencoba masuk apapun yang kalian dengar dan jaga di depan pintu, jangan biarkan siapapun yang masuk." Ucap Sasuke kepada para pengawal. Mereka segera keluar dan Sasuke mengunci pintu.

"Kau pulang lebih awal, suamiku?" Ucapku padanya, tapi ucapanku sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban, pria itu berjalan dan kini tatapan marah yang bisa aku lihat, tangan kekar itu menggenggam lenganku dengan sangat kasar, menarik dan menghempaskanku di ranjang begitu saja.

"A-ada apa, suamiku?" Ucapku, takut, Sasuke tidak seperti biasanya. marah yang sangat berbeda. Menatapnya tengah membuka jas dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu berkali-kali, kenapa masih membangkang juga!" Kini nada suara itu meninggi.

"Aku tidak mengerti?" Ucapku, aku semakin takut.

"Para dayang melapor kau bertemu pangeran Izuna, bagus sekali, aku tidak tahu jika kau seperti ini, apa kau lupa posisimu putri, kau lupa statusmu? Apa aku harus menegaskannya sekarang juga?" Kali ini nada suara yang terdengar angkuh.

"Kami hanya minum teh bersama dan saling berbicara, aku pikir itu sebuah hal yang tidak masalah." Ucapku.

"Tidak masalah katamu? Kau mengabaikan peringatanku!"

Terkejut, Sasuke menarikku kasar dan menindihku, sebuah ciuman yang kasar di sana dan gigitan pada leherku.

"Sakit! Sasuke, hentikan! Aahhhkkk!" Teriakku, aku tidak akan memanggilnya dengan sopan kali ini.

Takut dan takut, hanya itu yang terus berputar di kepalaku, menghalangi apa yang ingin Sasuke lakukan hingga membuatnya semakin marah, menjerit kesakitan dan teriak pada Sasuke untuk berhenti, seakan hanya ada kami berdua. Pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan tangan itu mulai melayang mengarah pada wajahku, segera menghalangi tangan itu dengan menggunakan kedua lenganku, aku tidak merasakan tangan Sasuke menyentuh kedua lenganku, mengintipnya dari sisi lenganku, dia berhenti, Sasuke berhenti dan gerakannya seperti siap akan menamparku, tatapan marah itu berubah perlahan menjadi tenang, rambutku berantakan sama halnya kimono yang ku pakai, penampilanku setengah tanpa busana dan memperlihatkan bagian yang selama ini aku tutupi dari Sasuke, bibirku terasa bengkak dan leherku sakit-perih, tapi Sasuke segera menahan diri dan tidak melakukannya, dia tidak sampai melakukan apa yang tidak ingin aku lakukan bersamanya sebelum dia memahami apa itu cinta.

Air mataku menetes dan aku yakin teriakkan ku tadi bisa terdengar hingga ke ruangan para dayang yang tidak jauh dari kamar kami, tapi mereka seakan tuli, apa ini sebabnya Sasuke menyuruh para pengawal itu berjaga dan tidak boleh masuk apapun yang mereka dengar? Kedua lenganku masih tidak berpindah dari wajahku, aku menutup wajahku yang kacau. Aku tidak bisa menahan suara isak tangisku, detik berikutnya, sebuah pelukan, pelukan lembut dan penyesalan yang aku dapat.

"Maaf." Bisik Sasuke di telingaku, dia meminta maaf.

Mungkin inilah yang terjadi jika aku terus membangkang pada Sasuke, dia marah, sangat marah, baru kali ini aku melihatnya, bahkan itu pada pangeran Izuna, dia tidak peduli, bahkan itu padaku.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya lagi.

Akhirnya aku mendapat sebuah pengakuan dari seorang pangeran arogan, sayangnya pernyataan itu tidak begitu tepat, seakan habis mendapat kecelakaan parah dan mendapat luka patah tulang di seluruh tubuhku dan dia hanya meminta maaf dengan entengnya, ini sangat tidak tepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

udpate...~ update...~

terima kasih doanya, *terharu* punggung belum sembuh malah kena flu kemarin hingga sekarang, wkwkwkwk tapi tidak apa-apa, author anak yang rajin minum obat(?)

chapter ini sedikit agak anu gitu yaa... gara-gara chapter ini, author ubah rate jadi rate M, biar aman gitu, tapi cuma chapter ini kok, di sini author cuma mau kasih lihat sosok lain dari si sasuke dan mungkin atau semoga tidak jahat gini lagi *malah spoiler* wkwkwkw.

untuk chapter ini ada flashback tentang Izuna dan sasuke terus uhmm.. chapter berapa lagi yaa, bakalan ada cerita lengkapnya, di sini kurang lengkap sih, cuma bayangan doang. ehehehehe. *malah spoiler lagi*

yang minta salam buat pangeran Izuna sudah author sampaikan yaa... katanya salam balik sambil tangan bentuk hati *ala oppa-oppa gitu* eehehe.

.

.

see you next chapter yoo, jangan sampai bosan sama fic ini, hehehehe


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 21 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Duduk di sofa dan saling berhadapan, bekas apapun yang di buatnya di obatinya, dia bahkan tidak ingin para dayang yang melakukannya, aku sempat merintih dan dia hanya menegur, kembali menegurku seperti Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Maaf." Ucapku padanya, aku mungkin yang salah telah membangkang padanya, selama ini aku tidak peduli pada setiap ucapannya.

"Kau boleh menghukumku." Ucap Sasuke.

Menghukumnya? Sasuke? Aku menghukum Sasuke? Tidak biasanya, dia yang akan selalu mengatakan hal itu, menghukum siapapun yang melanggar perintah dan ucapannya, sekarang dia ingin aku menghukumnya.

"Aku marah padamu." Ucapku, saat itu aku takut, entah apa yang tengah menguasai Sasuke hingga sikapnya berubah total.

Sasuke mengangguk, dia mengerti jika tingkahnya sangat kasar tadi. Bergerak ke arahnya dan memeluk Sasuke, aku hanya ketakutan dan entah siapa lagi yang akan menjadi penolongku, berteriak pun tidak akan ada yang peduli jika pangeran ini sudah memerintah mereka, pelukanku terbalas.

"Aku akan memikirkan hukuman yang pantas untukmu." Ucapku, aku lelah hari ini, Sasuke terlalu kuat hingga tenagaku hampir habis untuk menghalanginya.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana jika mengijinkanku kuliah dengan begitu tidak perlu mendapat hukuman." Ucapku.

"Tidak."

Melepaskan pelukanku dan menjauh darinya. Dia sama sekali tidak akan mengubah pendiriannya.

"Hukuman dan mengijinkan itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda, aku tetap tidak akan mengijinkanmu kuliah." Ucapnya dan kini bersikap angkuh.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan demi aku, apa kau tidak peduli padaku?" Ucapku.

"Aku peduli padamu, tapi tidak peduli pada apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Menatapnya, sejujurnya aku jauh lebih senang jika dia seperti ini, Sasuke yang menyebalkan, bersikap seenaknya, dan menatapku dengan tatapan angkuhnya, aku harap kejadian tadi adalah hal yang terakhir aku rasakan.

"Aku pikir kau sudah mencintaiku, lakukanlah demi orang yang kau cintai." Bujukku.

"Aku hanya terbawa suasana." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas ke ranjang.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Jadi pernyataan tadi hanya karena kau cemburu?" Ucapku.

Hening, Sasuke berbaring dan menutup matanya.

"Jangan tidur, kau harus berbicara denganku, katakan segalanya, kenapa hanya terbawa suasana? Kau mencintaiku atau tidak?" Ucapku, aku tidak ingin mendengar ucapannya seperti itu, dia selalu saja memberi harapan palsu.

"Suamiku-" Ucapanku terhenti, Sasuke menarikku untuk ikut berbaring, mendekapku perlahan.

"Akan ku pikirkan lagi nanti." Ucapnya.

Eh?

Heeee...!

Pernyataan macam apa itu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian itu, tentang Sasuke yang marah besar padaku, aku jadi tidak bisa seenaknya lagi bertemu pangeran Izuna, aku hanya ingin menganggapnya sebagai teman dan keluarga, sayangnya pandangan Sasuke tetap berbeda dan dia tidak ingin melihatku bersamanya.

"Dia menyakitimu?" Ucap putri Izumi, siapa lagi yang bisa menjadi tempat untukku bercerita, hanya putri Izumi yang mau mendengarkanku selain ibu ratu, tapi aku tidak mungkin cerita pada ibu ratu, apa ibu ratu akan menghukumnya? Aku sangat ingin melihat ibu ratu menghukum Sasuke.

"Aku pikir bertemu pangeran Izuna bukan hal yang salah." Ucapku.

"Pangeran Sasuke walaupun tipe pendiam dia adalah orang yang keras hati, Itachi sering menceritakannya padaku, dia akan selalu berada di dekat Sasuke untuk mengontrol adiknya itu, sayangnya pangeran Sasuke tidak begitu suka saat Itachi menegurnya."

Dan sekarang dia yang rajin menegurku.

"Aku akan menjaga sikap lagi." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu lagi, dia sangat-sangat berubah.

"Semoga hubungan kalian menjadi lebih baik."

"Terima kasih." Ucapku dan pamit pada putri Izumi, berbicara dengannya membuatku sedikit lega.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bangun."

"Nggh..~ 5 menit lagi, bu, ini hari minggu 'kan?"

"Kau pikir ini rumahmu, cepat bangun."

Membuka mataku dan melihat orang yang terus memaksaku bangun, menyebalkan, kadang mimpi dan dunia nyata itu terasa begitu sama, aku mimpi berada di rumah dan masih menjadi gadis biasa, sekarang.

"Jangan tidur lagi dan ganti pakaianmu." Perintahnya. Pria arogan yang sudah menjadi suamiku, sadar Sakura, ini dunia nyata.

Selanjutnya.

 **Pusat kebugaran atau tempat olahraga.**

Aku tidak tahu jika Sasuke ingin mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini, dia sudah siap dengan pakaian olahraganya dan lenganya itu, uhk, otot yang tidak berlebihan tapi terlihat seksi, dasar mesum, tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong, dia sangat seksi.

"Sekarang aku mengubah jadwal kerjaku dan kita akan selalu olahraga di sini, kau semakin gemuk." Ucap Sasuke padaku, seperti sebuah sindiran.

Saat liburan, kerjaku cuma makan, tidur, makan, tidur, menghadiri kegiatan wajibku, dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama hingga cemilan numpuk di area kamar. Memegang perutku, lagi pula ini tidak terlalu buncit

"Aku tidak gemuk!" Protesku.

"Olahraga ini agar kau bisa menjaga kesehatanmu, para dayang sering melapor jika kau selalu kelelahan saat menghadiri kegiatan wajibmu." Ucapnya dan aku sempat melihat tatapan khawatir itu.

Ini bukan sebuah sindiran lagi, terkesan sebagai rasa peduli Sasuke padaku, begitu rupanya, dia mengatakan hal buruk dulu baru mengatakan apa maksud dari tujuannya itu, manis.

"Ah, apa kabar Yang mulia?" Ucap seorang wanita.

"Akhir-akhir ini kami tidak melihatmu olahraga lagi." Ucap seorang pria.

Mereka ada 5 orang, dua orang wanita dan tiga orang pria, aku terfokus pada kedua wanita itu, tinggi dan tubuhnya, bisa di kategorikan _body goals_ bagi para wanita. Menatap diriku, saat bertemu putri Seon saja aku sudah merasa amat sangat menyedihkan, sekarang melihat kedua wanita itu, seakan aku tenggelam dari mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana kabar kalian? Ah maaf, aku sangat sibuk mengurus perusahaan dan tidak ada waktu lagi untuk rajin olahraga, mungkin kali ini aku akan sering datang dan membawa istriku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ternyata benar dia istrimu, sedikit berbeda yaa saat aku melihatnya di tv, dia jadi terkesan seperti gadis yang imut." Ucap wanita itu, salah satu dari mereka.

"Yang mulia tipenya gadis imut dan kecil yaaa, hahaha." Ucap yang lainnya, mereka sedang menyindirku?

"Istriku masih seorang anak SMA sekarang, dia sudah kelas 3, jadi mungkin wajar jika dia masih terlihat kecil." Ucap Sasuke. Dia ikut menyindirku. Aku mau pulang saja. "Tapi, aku sangat mencintainya, tidak ada yang akan bisa menggantikannya sebagai pasangan hidupku." Lanjut Sasuke, kini tangannya merangkulku dan menatap ke arahku.

Jika tidak kau hentikan, aku akan muntah sekarang, sikap romantis palsumu perlu mendapat penghargaan.

"Ah, baiklah, kami akan olahraga di sebelah sana." Ucap salah satunya dan mereka pamit pada kami, aku yakin mereka hanya tidak senang mendengar ucapan Sasuke, pria ini akan selalu mengatakan apa yang tengah di pikirkannya.

"Sekarang kau harus olahraga teratur." Ucap Sasuke dan kini tatapan yang terlihat senang tadi berubah menjadi tegas kembali, dia lebih cocok seperti itu.

Berlari 30 kali, _push up, sit up,_ angkat itu, angkat ini, tarik itu, tarik ini, dan bla-bla-bla-bla hingga aku mau pingsan saja.

"Istirahat 15 menit." Ucapnya.

"Kau pikir aku seorang atlet! Lakukan olahraga santai saja." Protesku.

"Ini demi kesehatanmu dan jangan protes." Tegasnya.

Kesal, berjalan pergi darinya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Toilet, apa kau juga mau ikut?" Ucapku.

"Kembalilah cepat."

"Aku sakit perut dan akan lama, mungkin 5 jam."

"Baik, akan aku tunggu 5 jam."

Uhk.. dia sedang dalam mode menyebalkan, bergegas pergi, aku akan bertambah kesal jika meladeninya.

Di toilet.

"Kau lihat, aku tidak percaya jika istri Yang mulia pangeran Sasuke gadis seperti itu."

"Apa yang bagus darinya, pendek, kecil, bahkan rata bak papan cuci, wajahnya saja tidak begitu cantik."

"Mungkin mereka salah pilih calon putri mahkota."

"Hahahhaha, lihat saja, dalam beberapa tahun berikutnya, pangeran Sasuke akan pergi darinya."

Inikah yang dinamakan tengah menguping pembicaraan orang? Tapi pembicaraan mereka, itu sangat benar, aku tidak akan berbohong akan diriku sendiri, aku sudah mengatakan pada diriku jika aku tidak begitu pantas menjadi seorang putri mahkota, bahkan putri Izumi, ibu ratu, dan putri Yuko begitu cantik dan menawan.

Kembali ke Sasuke, dia sedang berbicara dengan orang-orang yang di kenalnya, dia begitu populer dan dia pun berbicara dengan santai pada mereka, kenapa hanya padaku saja dia selalu berbicara angkuh. Menghentikan langkahku, mungkin tidak perlu ke sana, aku mencari tempat untuk duduk dan menunggu mereka pergi, kenapa jadi merasa kurang percaya diri seperti ini? Apa karena pembicaraan mereka tadi?

Uhk!

Aku tidak mau pikir hal itu lagi, aku juga tidak peduli jika aku tidak cantik, pendek, gemuk, rata, papan cucianlah dan apalah. Aku hanya akan menjadi diriku sendiri, seorang Uchiha Sakura!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

updatee...~ updatee...~

sudah, gitu aja...,

nggak ada pertanyaan dan apapun.

see you next chapter aja...

XD


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 22 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa tidak kembali dan hanya duduk di sini?" Ucap Sasuke.

Menatap ke bawa, ke arah sepatunya, aku jadi tidak _mood_ hari ini.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman saat orang-orang yang mengenalmu berbicara padamu." Ucapku. Terasa begitu asing, hanya aku sendiri yang tidak memahami pembicaraan mereka.

"Mereka hanya mengenalku dan aku tidak begitu mengingat mereka." Ucap Sasuke, kakinya bergerak dan kini duduk di sebelahku. "Aku hanya akan berbicara jika mereka mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan." Tambahnya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana tipe gadis yang kau sukai?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba dan menatap Sasuke.

"Tipe? Aku tidak begitu tahu tipe gadis, mungkin seperti ibuku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau menyukai wanita tua?" Ucapku, aku baru tahu jika Sasuke suka dengan tipe yang tua.

"Kau pikir aku menyukai wanita tua seperti ibuku?"

Mengangguk pasti dan dia menyentil jidatku.

"Ahk! Sakit!"

"Aku suka dengan sosok ibuku, bukan wanita yang seumuran dengan umur ibuku, kau ini tidak punya pikiran." Tegurnya, aku yakin dia kesal akan ucapanku, jidatku saja terasa sakit setelah di sentilnya.

Sosok ibu ratu? Dia tipe yang sangat dewasa, penuh perhatian, sangat peka, penyayang, lemah lembut, tidak egois bahkan angkuh seperti anaknya, beliau selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik dan pemberi saran yang tepat, aku juga sangat kagum padanya, meskipun sudah memiliki dua anak dan anak-anaknya juga sudah berkeluarga, ibu ratu tetap saja terlihat tidak begitu tua dan masih menawan.

Menghela napas, sosok ibu ratu begitu jauh dariku, aku tidak mungkin seperti dia, seakan berbanding terbalik.

"Ada apa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku yakin, kau pun bisa menolak perjodohan ini, kau punya tujuan jelas dan punya pendirian yang kuat apalagi untuk seorang pasangan hidup."

Kembali jidatku di sentil.

"Sudah sangat terlambat jika kau membahas itu kembali."

"Kau pikir apa? Aku menerimanya karena ingin membantu orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab mengambil cincin itu." Ucapku, mengingatkan pada Sasuke kesepakatan yang kita bicarakan dulu dan menggosok jidatku yang sakit.

"Tidak perlu di ungkit lagi, sejak awal aku sudah setuju dan lebih menguntungkan untukku, tidak perlu lagi harus repot mencari pasangan lain."

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjadi sosok wanita yang kau sukai."

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong dan olahraga yang benar." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak dari tempatnya. "Lagi pula kau hanya cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri." tambahnya dan membuatku sedikit tersentuh, Sasuke tidak menginginkan sosok yang di katakannya ada padaku, apa diriku saja sudah cukup?

"Cepat lari 20 kali lagi." Ucapnya.

"Apa!"

Setelah ini aku akan tidur saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadwal kegiatan wajib, aku sudah tidak akan mencoba teh tradisional itu lagi, tapi kata ibu ratu itu sehat, terlalu pahit dan sangat sulit untuk di telan, hari ini terasa begitu damai, tapi tidak setelah seseorang datang ke ruangan dimana hanya para putri dan ibu ratu sedang belajar membuat teh tradisional itu, ibu ratu mengijinkannya karena ibu ratu tahu dia menyukai teh tradisional itu, bagaimana denganku? Aku pun sudah menceritakan saat Sasuke marah padaku jika bertemu pangeran Izuna pada putri Izumi, iya, pangeran Izuna berada di sini, bersama kami dan aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya, aku tidak ingin melihat kembali wajah marah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih atas kedatanganmu di sini pangeran Izuna." Ucap ibu ratu padanya.

"Tidak perlu bertemu kasih ibu ratu, aku yang sangat berterima kasih jika di biarkan untuk ikut mencicipi teh buatan para putri." Ucap Izuna, dan sejenak tatapannya mengarah padaku.

Bukannya aku tidak ingin membangun hubungan yang baik dengan semua keluarga, hanya saja jika terlihat bersama Izuna, seakan menjadi bencana. Melirik ke arah putri Izumi, dia pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku tahu, tidak mungkin aku mengusirnya dan ibu ratu sedang bersama kami.

Kegiatan selesai dan aku buru-buru kembali ke kediaman, namun tetap saja.

"Aku tidak tahu jika seperti ini sikap asli seorang putri Sakura." Ucap Izuna, aku yakin dia sedang menyindirku, sejak tadi aku memang menjaga jarak dan tidak peduli padanya.

"Maaf, aku harus kembali ke kediaman." Ucapku, berusaha sopan, meskipun aku tidak suka mengabaikan seseorang.

"Awalnya sikapmu baik-baik saja padaku, setelahnya kau berubah total, aku hanya ingin bisa mengenalmu dengan baik."

Terdiam, tidak mungkin aku mengusirnya, itu bukan sikap yang baik.

"Apa pangeran Sasuke melakukan sesuatu padamu hingga harus menjauhiku?"

Tepat sekali, Sasuke benar-benar marah besar saat itu.

"Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf, aku tetap menghormati dan menghargai pangeran sebagai keluarga, aku hanya tidak bisa membuat pemikiran suamiku memahami seperti apa yang aku pikir." Menghela napas, aku hanya ingin damai saja.

"Itulah pangeran Sasuke, akhirnya kau tahu bagaimana sikapnya yang selama ini di tutupinya." Ucap Izuna.

Aku sedikit tidak mengerti, atau apa ini hanya sebuah rencana kecil pangeran Izuna untuk memperlihatkan seperti apa Sasuke yang sebenarnya?

"Aku pikir setiap orang pun akan memiliki sisi gelapnya." Ucapku, aku juga jika marah akan terlihat menyeramkan walaupun tak seperti Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu."

Terkejut.

Sebuah pelukan erat.

"Aku ingin melindungi gadis yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Bisiknya padaku.

"Yang mulia!" Tegur kedua dayang yang mengawalku.

Aku kesulitan melepaskan Izuna, hingga akhirnya dia sendiri yang melepaskan pelukannya.

"Pangeran Izuna! Anda sangat tidak pantas melakukan itu padaku!" Tegasku, kali ini aku marah padanya.

Tatapan tenang itu, dia bahkan merasa baik-baik saja setelah memelukku, ada dua dayang yang telah melihat kami, bagaimana nasibku nanti saat Sasuke mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi padaku dan pangeran Izuna? Memikirkannya saja membuatku takut.

"Maaf atas sikap yang sedikit lancangku ini, putri." Ucap Izuna, sebuah senyum tipis darinya.

Aku tidak peduli dan bergegas kembali ke kediaman, hari ini aku merasa nyawaku terancam.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya, aku tidak sedang berada di kediaman, aku terlalu takut jika Sasuke pulang dan marah besar.

"Ada apa putri Sakura?" Ucap ibu ratu padaku.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, tapi apa aku bisa sementara di kediaman ibu ratu? a-aku-aku hanya sedang merindukan ibuku." Ucapku, sedikit membuat alasan, aku kabur dari kediamanku sendiri dan bersembunyi di kediaman ibu ratu, bahkan para dayang tidak melihatku datang ke sini.

"Baiklah, tapi jika pangeran Sasuke memanggilmu, kau harus segera kembali." Ucap ibu ratu.

Kembali?

Aku tidak mau!

Serasa akan masuk ke sarang setan, dan setan yang siap mengamuk adalah Sasuke. Lain kali aku tidak boleh berbicara dengan pangeran Izuna, dia benar-benar pembawa bencana untukku.

Pintu terbuka.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, istriku?"

Sasuke! Sasuke di sini! Bagaimana bisa dia tahu aku kabur ke sini!

"Maaf ibu jika dia sedikit mengganggumu." Ucapnya.

"Tidak Sasuke, putri Sakura tidak menggangguku." Ucap ibu ratu dan aku malah memeluk lengan ibu ratu, seperti anak kecil yang tidak ingin di ajak pulang.

"A-a-aku bersama ibu ratu saja." Panikku.

"Tidak, kau harus kembali ke kediaman." Ucap Sasuke.

"Pokoknya, aku ingin bersama ibu ratu." Ucapku dan aku tidak ingin kembali, aku yakin dia sudah siap memarahiku atau mungkin akan jauh lebih kasar dari pada sebelumnya.

"Ada apa ini? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Ucap ibu ratu.

"Tidak ibu, kami tidak bertengkar dan aku baru saja pulang dari kantor." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana putri Sakura?" Ucap ibu ratu padaku.

"Ka-kami tidak sedang bertengkar." Ucapku, kami memang tidak bertengkar, aku hanya sedang takut.

"Maaf, ibu, aku akan sedikit memaksanya." Ucap Sasuke

Pria itu mengangkatku dengan mudah dan membawaku pergi menjauh dari kediaman ibu ratu.

Kembali ke kediamanku.

Terlalu panik hingga aku sendiri berlari naik ke atas ranjang dan bersembunyi di balik selimut setelah kami tiba.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku takut padamu! Jangan dekat-dekat!" Ucapku, aku sudah sangat panik.

"Ha? Kau ini benar-benar aneh, katakan padaku, apa yang sudah terjadi?" Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan menarik paksa selimut dariku hingga aku bisa melihatnya kembali, selimut itu menjauh dariku dan kini Sasuke menatap ke arahku. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi melihat sikapmu, apa sedang terjadi sesuatu selama aku pergi?" Ucapnya.

Mengalihkan tatapanku.

"Kenapa kau takut padaku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau sangat kasar padaku sebelumnya." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Apa kau tidak mendengar sesuatu? Semacam informasi dari para mata-matamu?" Ucapku, mungkin saja Sasuke punya mata-mata di kediaman, saat bertemu pangeran Izuna dan dia segera tahu.

"Tidak ada, dan aku tidak punya mata-mata di istana." Ucapnya.

Menatap Sasuke, aku tidak percaya, tapi dia memang sedang tidak marah, bahkan terkesan seperti biasanya saat pulang dari kerja, bergerak ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya, aku sudah takut setengah mati tapi tidak terjadi hal yang membuatku dalam masalah.

"Jika kau ingin cerita, katakan saja, aku akan mendengarnya." Ucap Sasuke, ucapan terdengar melembut dan pelukanku terbalas, bahkan sebuah usapan lembut pada punggungku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagi...~

apa karena fic yang ini update tiap hari, author jadi buntu mikir fic yang lain, =_=" *aneh* tiba-tiba idenya hilang semua, wkwkwkwkw, terpaksa nggak update dalam jangka waktu lama *ini malah curhat* ehehehe. bagaimana kalau fic ini updatenya jadi seminggu sekali... uhmmm...~ *berpikir*

nggak ada yang bertanya lagi? okey,

see you next chapter lagi...~


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 23 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Chapter ini mengandung unsur adegan 18+ (rate M)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari ini aku bertemu pangeran Izuna, bukannya aku yang ingin menemuinya, dia sendiri yang datang ke kegiatan belajar membuat teh tradisionalku bersama putri Izumi." Ucapku. Aku ingin menceritakannya pada Sasuke, aku ingin dia mendengarnya sendiri dariku, jika orang lain yang mengaduh, mungkin akan menjadi masalah.

Pelukan kami terlepas, kini aku harus melihat tatapan dingin itu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Di-dia-" Aku sedikit tidak berani mengatakan ini.

"Katakan." Ucapnya dan terdengar seperti perintah.

"Pangeran Izuna memelukku di depan para dayang, maaf! Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku tidak tahu jika pangeran Izuna akan melakukan hal itu padaku, aku jadi takut padamu jika saja ada yang mengaduhkan hal ini." Ucapku, sedikit mengambil jarak dari Sasuke, dia akan marah?

Sasuke terlihat tenang, dia terdiam dan seperti tengah berpikir, apa dia akan memukulku? Menatap tangannya yang mulai bergerak, segera membuat kedua lenganku menjadi tameng.

Tapi.

Aku tidak merasakan sebuah pukulan, tangan pria itu berada tepat di atas puncuk kepalaku dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Aku senang kau jujur padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

 **Deg.**

Pe-pe-perasaan macam apa ini? Aku tidak pernah merasa hal ini saat bersama Sasuke, menurunkan kedua lenganku dan menatap Sasuke, dia sedang tidak marah, dia terlihat senang walaupun terbungkus rapi dengan wajah dingin itu.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, suamiku." Ucapku dan melompat ke arahnya, memeluknya erat dan debaran ini semakin kuat, aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya, tidak peduli lagi aku tengah berada di atasnya dan menyamankan diriku pada dadanya yang bidang, Sasuke membalas pelukkan dan panikku sudah menghilang, aku tidak takut padanya.

"Sementara ini para pengawal yang akan menemanimu berjalan di istana." Ucap Sasuke.

Mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap pria di bawahku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku. "Jadi benar, kau tidak mendengar apapun?" Tanyaku.

"Aku sudah tahu, hanya saja aku ingin kau yang mengatakannya padaku, jika kau menyimpannya saja, aku akan menghukummu." Ucap Sasuke, dan sorot mata itu menajam.

Bernapas lega, untung saja aku berbicara jujur, terdiam sejenak, posisi yang buruk lagi, ini terlalu dekat, tapi aku sedikit sulit untuk menahan diri, bergerak perlahan hingga bibir kami menyatuh, aku rasa kami sangat jarang untuk berciuman. Menjauhkan diriku, hanya sebuah kecupan.

"Itu tidak cukup istriku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hoaah!"

Pria di bawahku membalikkan posisi kami, kini aku yang berada di bawahnya, sebuah kecupan pelan, terlalu pelan, kecupan lagi, dan semua terasa begitu lambat, apa dia sengaja melakukannnya? Perutku terasa tergelitik setiap bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, kecupan bibirnya berhenti pada bibirku, tapi tidak pada leherku, sama seperti pada bibir, dia melakukannya dengan begitu pelan dan benar-benar membuatku terus tergelitik pada perutku, aku sudah tidak tahan, hanya sebuah kecupan saja, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, sedikit bergerak gelisah.

"Suamiku...~" Lirihku. Apa sekarang waktunya?

Pria itu berhenti dan mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku begitu dalam.

"Kau siap?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Apa kau sudah mencintaiku?" Tanyaku, aku ingin memastikan jika dia tidak terbawa suasana lagi.

 **Cup~**

"Aku mencintaimu."

Uhk..~ suara baritonnya terdengar seksi dan seakan ucapan itu terdengar tulus, mu-mungkin waktunya cukup tepat, apalagi suasana ini, aku jadi semakin ingin di sentuh lebih olehnya.

"Ka-kau sungguh mencintaiku?" Tanyaku, sekali lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali mengecup bibirku.

"Jadi?" Ucapnya, sekedar ingin memastikan.

"Ba-baiklah." Gugupku.

Aku sungguh gugup, untuk pertama kalinya kami melakukan hal ini, malam pertama kami yang mungkin saja sudah terlewatkan cukup lama, tapi kami benar-benar baru akan melakukannya.

"Tapi, kau harus pakai ko-ko-kon-" Aku berhenti dan kenapa malu mengatakan benda itu! Aku hanya belum siap memiliki anak, tapi siap untuk adegan 18 plus-plus tahun ini, eh? Aku baru saja menginjak 18 tahun.

"Aku tidak punya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Heeee! Kalau begitu beli dulu, kau harus menggunakannya." Ucapku.

"Tidak perlu, masih banyak cara lain jika kau belum siap, tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke.

Atmosfernya mulai berubah dan gelitikan di perutku terus terasa hingga aku tidak bisa menahannya, ciuman yang tidak santai lagi dan lumatan di sana, aku tidak tahu jika lidah manusia itu begitu lembut, isapan pada bagian dada dan remasan lembut, aku ingin menepis ucapan para wanita itu yang mengatakan aku rata atau papan cucian, buktinya tangan Sasuke masih bisa memegangnya, uhhhk...~ kadang aku akan melenguh setiap perlakukan Sasuke, napasku memburuh, ciuman yang tanpa jedah itu membuatku harus menarik napas lebih cepat sebelum mulut Sasuke kembali membungkam mulutku.

Kini aku kembali melihat tubuh Sasuke seutuhnya, tanpa busana dan dia pun akhirnya melihat seluruh tubuhku, wajahku pasti sudah sangat merona, aku sangat malu, kami saling tanpa busana dan melihat satu sama lain, keringat membanjiri tubuh kami, deruh napas Sasuke bagaikan alunan merdu tersendiri bagi pendengaranku. Seksi! Seksi! Seksi! Aku pikir tidak hanya wanita saja yang seksi, pria pun akan seksi.

"Aku akan mulai." Ucap Sasuke.

Mengangguk perlahan dan menatapnya, arah tatapanku berubah menatap ke bawah, aku bisa rasakan sendiri ada sesuatu yang akan masuk, sayangnya.

"Sakit!" rintihku.

"Tahan sedikit." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sakit! Sakit! Sakit!" kali ini bukan sebuah rintih, terasa begitu sakit seperti Sasuke sedang mengiris sesuatu di bagian bawah sana.

 **Bughtt!**

Atmosfer yang indah dan bergairah tadi hilang begitu saja, apa itu bekas kakiku? Mungkin saja, aku menendang wajah Sasuke akibat tidak tahan sakit saat dia sedang mencoba memasukan barang miliknya itu di sana.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Ucap Sasuke, bukan tatapan yang menginginkan lagi yang sedang aku lihat, tapi tatapan kesal dan marah.

"Ma-maaf."

"Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk tahan, kenapa tidak di tahan saja!" Kesalnya.

Menundukkan wajahku, aku jadi kena marah.

Aku sempat mendengarnya mendecak kesal dan berbaring, Sasuke memilih tidur saja dari pada harus meladeniku yang seperti orang bodoh.

"Ki-kita coba lagi." Ucapku.

"Aku lelah, kita tidur saja." tolaknya.

"Aku akan tahan." Bujukku.

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya."

Memasang wajah cemberutku, perasaan yang tadi sangat tidak mudah di bangun kembali setelah runtuh, aku benar-benar bodoh, lain waktu aku harus lebih tahan, kalau perlu menutup wajahku dengan bantal.

Di bujuk pun Sasue seakan tidak peduli, memilih untuk ikut berbaring, dia tidak menggunakan hakamanya dan hanya memakai celana dalam untuk tidur, pakaian kami berantakan dan berserakan di lantai, aku pun hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja, memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, sesekali mengecup bahu pria itu, aku ingin minta maaf atas tendangan tadi, Sasuke akhirnya berbalik dan mendekapku.

"Maaf." Ucapku lagi dan memasang wajah sedihku.

"Hn, tidurlah. Kita akan melakukannya lain waktu saja." Ucapnya.

Senang tapi kecewa, tapi waktunya tidak tepat lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal pov.**

 **~Percakapan tentang para pengawal Sasuke~**

"Sial, kau hanya memintaku untuk menemanimu membeli benda itu? Kau tidak melihat wajah kasir wanita tadi? Aku yakin dia sudah memikirkan macam-macam." Ucap pengawal A.

"Berisik! Kau pikir aku juga mau membelinya, memangnya kenapa jika kau menamaniku membelinya?" Ucap pengawal B.

"Aku yakin wanita itu salah paham." Ucap pengawal A.

"Mikir apa kau! Mana mungkin kita melakukannya! Bodoh!" Pengawal B ngamuk.

"Hey-hey, kalian dari mana saja dan kenapa berisik sekali?" Ucap pengawal C.

"Kami habis dari membeli pengaman(kondom)" Ucap pengawal A.

"He? Kalian, apa karena tidak laku sampai mau melakukannya bersama?" Ucap pengawal C.

"Diam! Bukan kami yang akan memakainya! Ini milik Yang mulia!" Teriak protes pengawal B.

"Milik Yang mulia? Apa dia akan melakukannya bersama Yang mulia putri?" Ucap pengawal C.

"Mungkin saja." Ucap pengawal B.

"Padahal tidak seru jika menggunakan pengaman, kenapa harus memakainya? Katakan pada Yang mulia, jauh lebih asik jika tidak menggunakannya." Saran pengawal C.

"Katakan itu pada Yang mulia sendiri." Ucap pengawal B, sudah kesal sejak tadi.

"Aku tidak berani, jadi apa benar malam ini mereka melakukannya? Kamar mereka tidak kedap suara 'kan? Bagaimana jika mendengar suara Yang mulia putri?" Ucap pengawal C.

"Apa kau mau di hukum mati oleh yang mulia? Lakukan saja! Aku tidak ikut-ikutan." Ucap pengawal B.

"Suara Yang mulia putri? Aku juga penasaran, apa akan terdengar begitu merdu dan seksi?" Ucap pengawal A.

Ketiganya terdiam.

"Apa kalian tidak merasakan ada aura yang mencekam disini?" Ucap pengawal C.

"A-a-aku juga merasakannya." Ucap pengawal A.

"Bulu kudukku sampai merinding." Ucap pengawal B.

Ketiganya berbalik dan melihat sebuah tatapan horror, seakan ada aura gelap di sekelilingnya, wajah mereka jadi amat sangat takut, menelan ludah saja terasa sulit, seakan tenggorokan mereka tiba-tiba kering.

"Pembicaraan kalian hari ini sangat menarik, apa kalian sudah senang?" Ucap Sasuke, mendengar semua pembicaraan para pengawalnya itu.

"Maafkan kami! Ampuni kami Yang mulia!" Ucap ketiganya secara bersamaan, mereka sampai bersujud di hadapan Sasuke.

"Tidak ada kata maaf darik-"

"-Suamiku!' Sakura tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ada kabar baik untukmu hari ini." ucap Sakura, senang.

"Tunggu, aku harus menghukum mereka lebih dulu." Ucap Sasuke dan tatapan itu terus menajam ke arah mereka.

"Kalian-"

"-Kalian cepat bersihkan halaman dan rapikan taman." Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke, memerintah ketiga pegawal itu, merangkul manja Sasuke dan mengajak pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau pikir mereka anak sekolahan yang di beri hukuman?" Protes Sasuke.

"Aku sedang senang sekarang, kau juga harus senang." Ucap Sakura

"Kalian, kali ini aku maafkan." Ucap Sasuke dan mengikuti Sakura pergi.

Ketiga pengawal itu mengangkat kepala mereka, masih dalam posisi bersujud, menatap ke arah pangeran yang sudah diajak pergi oleh putri Sakura.

"Yang mulia putri memang penyelamat" Ucap ketiganya dan bergegas menerima hukuman itu.

Mereka pun kapok membahas putri Sakura secara diam-diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagi...

padahal emang berencana update seminggu sekali. heheheheh, kasihan sama fic yang lain soalnya XD.

.

hari ini, balas review aja kalau gitu.

untuk si Ragnvald : terima kasih atas reviewnya, emang sih fic ini rada boring dengan rate M yang terlalu wah, tapi author tidak tahu kami berharap apa dari rate M itu, apakah adegan mesum sebanyak dan sehot mungkin, atau alurnya yang berat dan rumit sampai bikin sakit kepala, karena rate M sih tidak selalu berpatokan pada adegan 18+, alur rumit pun termaksud dan berbagai hal yang tidak akan di pahami anak di bawah 18+ (sebagain sih, ada yang masih kecil udah paham) Xd. author kasih saran, tidak perlu lihat fic ini, masih banyak fic dengan rate M yang keren-keren dan baguus pakai banget, author tahu karena author dulunya pernah menjadi reader rate M yang hoby cari fic-fic keren, ehehehehe, mungkin untuk kamu boring, tapi masih ada reader yang pengen baca dan menunggu fic boring ini, XD *salam damai*

untuk lianalia24 : nggk apa-apa kalau ngga di review kok, yang penting masih tetap ada yang baca, hehehe, uhk, makasih dah sempat baca fic ini.

untuk Lacus Clyne 123 : yaah, kalau gitu nggak jadi seminggu sekali, =_="

untuk Annis874 : i-i-itu itu itu... uhm...*keringat* author tidak bisa jawab! soalnya jika di jawab akan berdampak spoiler pada chapter lainnya, ehehehe, nanti deh di jawab pas chapter uhmm. mungkin chapter 27 atau 28, mungkin saja, ini coba perkirakan.

.

sejujurnya chapter ini pengen jadi ending, dan akan berlanjut ke S2 dengan alasan agar ada waktu untuk istirahat membuat fic ini dan melanjutkan fic lain, tapi niat itu berubah setelah negara api menyerang(?) nggk jadi membuat endingnya sampai sini. So, next chapter, mungkin seperti ada skip waktu, tapi berharap terasa nyambung aja alurnya, hehehe. demikian sekilas info dari author.

.

.

okey, sgitu aja, see you next chapter, besok hari terakhir update, karena minggu akan libur update kan, seperti biasanya, minggu kemarin cuma bonus doang, ehehe.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 24 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Berbaring di ranjang dan menatap Sasuke yang tengah sibuk di sofa, dia tipe yang betah melakukan apapun dengan konsisten, aku bosan melihatnya memperhatikan kertas-kertas itu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bosan.

"Aku pikir sebagai pangeran kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi." Ucapku.

"Apa uang akan datang begitu saja padamu?" Ucapnya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Keluarga kerajaan 'kan punya banyak harta, kalian juga sudah sangat kaya dari turun-temurun."

"Kekayaan pun akan habis jika terus gunakan, bangunan istana pun harus bayar pajak, ini bukan jaman dimana raja lah yang berkuasa, sekarang sudah ada pemerintahan dan segalanya di atur mereka, maka dari itu semua hal yang kita punya harus di kelola agar tetap menghasilkan." Jelasnya padaku.

Aku hanya berpikiran sempit tentang kekayaan keluarga kerajaan, ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya, kekayaan pun akan habis jika terus di gunakan. Sekarang aku tidak punya kegiatan apapun dan Sasuke melarangku untuk berkeliaran seenaknya selama pangeran Izuna masih tinggal di istana, aku harus mendengar permintaannya atau itu sebuah perintah.

"Suamiku." Panggilku.

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu 'kan, dua bulan lagi liburan musim panas, apa kau tidak berniat mengajakku jalan-jalan? Semacam ke pantai?" Ucapku.

"Aku sibuk." Dia akan selalu menjawab seperti itu.

"Ayolah, hanya sehari saja, tidak perlu lama-lama, aku ingin ke pantai sekali-kali." Ucapku, sudah berapa lama aku tidak ke pantai?

Turun dari ranjang dan duduk di sebelahnya, aku harus menggunakan jurus membujukku. "Neh~ suamiku, aku rasa kita belum pernah berbulan madu, bagaimana jika menginap sehari di resort dekat pantai?" Ucapku, tidak ada bulan madu setelah kegiatan pernikahan, aku harus kembali ke sekolah dan Sasuke sibuk bekerja.

Kegiatannya terhenti, dia menatapku dengan tatapan tenang, setelahnya kembali membaca kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berlibur, kau sudah kelas 3 dan belajarlah yang giat." Ucapnya, dia terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang sedang mengomel.

"Kau sungguh jahat, hanya permintaan sedikit saja kau sulit mengabulkannya, tapi saat kau meminta ini dan itu dariku, aku langsung menjalankannya." Ucapku, aku ingin protes hal yang tidak adil ini.

Sasuke kembali berhenti, menyimpan kertas-kertasnya itu dengan rapi di meja dan menatapku, tangannya bergerak memanggilku lebih dekat.

 **Cup..!**

 **Blussh!**

"Ke-ke-kenapa menciumku?" Ucapku, gugup, tiba-tiba saja di cium.

"Agar kau tenang dan tidak berisik." Ucapnya, santai.

"Aku hanya meminta liburan sehari, tidak meminta liburan selama setahun." Ucapku, masih melanjutkan aksi protes, sekali lagi Sasuke tidak peduli.

 **.**

 **.**

Bujukan ku sia-sia Sasuke tetap tidak ingin pergi liburan bersamaku, aku bahkan belum pernah bulan madu, apanya yang keluarga kerajaan, tidak enak, liburan saja sulit, selalu berada di istana yang besar, luas dan aku pun tidak bisa berjalan-jalan ke taman, Sasuke melarangku jika dia tidak sedang berada di kediaman.

"Liburan musim panas nanti apa kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Rin padaku.

"Aku akan berada di istana sepanjang hari, Sasuke begitu sibuk." Ucapku, cemberut, masa senang-senangku sebagai remaja biasa berakhir begitu saja setelah masuk ke istana.

"Sulit juga yaa." Ucap Rin.

"Kau benar, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Karena musim panas, kami mungkin akan ke gunung, seluruh keluargaku akan pergi dan menginap sebuah vila di sana." Ucap Rin.

"Enaknya...~ Aku harap akan pergi ke sesuatu tempat juga, membujuk Sasuke sangat susah, haa..~ mau bagaimana lagi, dia sibuk bekerja." Ucapku.

Rin hanya menyemangatiku, menurutnya tinggal di istana akan membuatku mengenal baik tempat itu, sayangnya percuma, aku tidak mengatakan pada Rin jika Sasuke melarangku berkeliaran saat di istana, pangeran Izuna cukup berbahaya, dia akan melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak bisa aku tebak.

Kegiatan sekolah hari ini berjalan lambat, tinggal menghitung hari lagi liburan musim panas, apa keluarga istana tidak memiliki kegiatan seperti itu? Berliburan bersama? Mungkin jika bertanya pada ibu ratu aku akan mendapat jawabannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Liburan musim panas yaa, sudah lama sekali, dulunya kami sering lakukan, setelah pangeran Sasuke dan pangeran Itachi sibuk bekerja, liburan itu jadi sulit lagi." Ucap ibu ratu padaku. Saat ini aku segera ke kediaman ibu ratu setelah pulang sekolah.

"Bagaimana jika melakukannya lagi? Liburan sehari tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Ucapku, jika Sasuke tidak berhasil di bujuk, maka aku akan membujuk ibu ratu.

"Liburan seharian yaa."

"Iya, hanya sehari saja, bagaimana jika ke pantai?" Ucapku.

"Bagaimana jika bicarakan hal ini pada baginda raja?"

Baginda raja, ayah raja, apa aku bisa berbicara dengannya, aku jarang sekali berbicara, hanya kadang-kadang saja saat dia menanyakan beberapa hal padaku.

Berjalan keluar dari kediaman ibu ratu dan mencoba mencari ayah raja, apa dia ada di kediamannya?

"Selamat sore putri mahkota Sakura."

Oh tidak lagi, segera berlindung ke belakang kedua pengawal yang menemaniku berjalan, ini perintah Sasuke jika aku sedang berada di luar kediaman, aku harus membawa para pengawal dan bukan para dayang.

"A-ada apa?" Ucapku, aku jadi takut padanya

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang menyapamu, apa hubungan kita seperti itu saja? Aku senang bertemu denganmu saat pertama kali." Ucap Izuna.

"Aku hanya ingin menjaga hubungan yang baik, jika tidak ada perlu lagi, aku mohon permisi." Ucapku dan meminta kedua pengawal itu berjalan cepat.

Menatap ke belakang, pangeran Izuna tidak mengikutiku, dia hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan tatapan kecewa itu, maaf ini bukan hal yang aku inginkan, tapi perintah Sasuke jauh lebih penting.

Tiba di kediaman raja dan aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Liburan keluarga, yaa.. hmm.. ini ide yang cukup baik, sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya." Ucap ayah raja.

Aku merasa jika permintaanku akan terjadi, ayah raja cukup baik dan dia mau mendengarnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Ucapku, penuh harap.

"Baiklah, saat liburan musim panas, kita akan ke resort dekat pantai."

"Yeeeeey!" Hebohku, berhenti dan segera menjaga sikap. "Terima kasih banyak ayah raja." Ucapku, senang.

Kembali ke kediaman dan senyumku tidak pernah hilang.

"Apa keluarga kerajaan Uchiha memiliki sebuah resort?" Tanyaku pada kedua pengawalku, aku yakin mereka sudah lama bekerja.

"Yang mulia baginda raja memiliki banyak resort di beberapa kota besar, dan resort yang berada di dekat pantai di Konoha adalah yang paling indah, kami yakin Yang mulia akan senang jika ke sana." Ucapnya.

"Tidak-tidak, resort yang berada di pantai kota Kiri yang paling indah dan di sana ada wahana bermain air." Ucap pengawal lainnya.

"Tapi aku hanya tahu yang berada di Konoha."

"Aku sempat ikut dalam pengawalan di sana. Jadi saya sarankan pada Yang mulia, datanglah ke pantai di kota Kiri." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak sabar jika aku harus ke sana." Ucapku, para pengawal pun memberi ide untuk tempat berkunjung.

Tiba di kediaman dan bertemu Sasuke, dia sudah pulang.

"Kau berkeliaran lagi?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Tidak, aku hanya ke kediaman ibu ratu dan ayah raja." Ucapku, aku harus menjelaskannya sebelum dia marah lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Rahasia." Ucapku.

"Kau berani merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?" Ucapnya dan menatap tajam padaku.

"Ini akan menjadi kejutan untukmu." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak suka kejutan." Ucap Sasuke, kini berjalan lebih dekat ke arahku.

"Tidak akan seru jika kau sudah tahu." Ucapku, i-ini terlalu dekat.

"Katakan saja, tidak perlu menjadi kejutan."

Menatapnya, setiap hari bersamanya, membuatku masih tidak bisa bersikap sewajarnya, kami suami-istri, Sasuke bebas melakukan apapun padaku, aku hanya gugup dan terus berdebar.

"Ayah raja menyetujui untuk liburan keluarga." Ucapku.

"Kau membujuk ayah?"

"Tentu saja, kau sendiri tidak mau." Ucapku.

Dia hanya menghela napas dan berjalan menjauh dariku, melepaskan dasinya dan membuka kemejanya.

"Bagaimana dengan resort di kota Kiri?" Ucapku, aku ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan Sasuke.

"Resort di Kota kiri sedang di renovasi, kau tidak bisa ke sana." Ucapnya.

"Apa? Padahal aku berharap bisa melihatnya." Ucapku.

"Dari mana kau tahu jika kami memiliki resort?"

"Aku bertanya pada para pengawal dan mereka menyarankan tempat itu."

"Oh."

Menutup mata dengan kedua tanganku, kenapa aku menutup mata? Sasuke sedang membuka kemeja putihnya, aku hanya malu menatap tubuhnya itu dan lagi teringat akan malam pertama yang hampir terjadi tapi jadinya kacau akibat tendanganku.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke padaku, aku yakin sedang terlihat aneh.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Gugupku.

'Hn? Kau sangat aneh, jangan menutup matamu seperti itu, kau pikir aku siapa?" Ucap Sasuke dan nada suara terdengar tidak terima.

"Ha-hanya tidak terbiasa." Ucapku.

Terkejut, tangan Sasuke menggenggam tanganku dan menurunkannya, aku jadi bisa melihat tubuhnya lagi. "Biasakan, aku suamimu, bukan pria lain." Ucap Sasuke.

Mengangguk saja, wajahku sudah merona, kembali tangan pria itu menyentuh daguku dan mengangkat wajahku hingga menatapnya.

"Kau hanya boleh melihatku seperti ini, jangan pernah melihat tubuh pria lain." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal konyol itu." Ucapku, lagi pula untuk apa aku melihat tubuh pria lain.

"Bagaimana dengan pria yang bertelanjang dada di dalam salah satu folder di laptopmu?"

"Mereka hanya idol, _boyband_ , tidak masalah bukan?"

Ba-bagaimana Sasuke tahu aku menyimpan foto-foto _boyband_ itu? lagi pula aku menyukai musik mereka dan mereka pun keren-keren, walaupun Sasuke masih jauh lebih tampan.

"Aku sudah menghapus segalanya, mulai sekarang jangan menyimpan foto-foto tanpa busana mereka lagi."

"Apa? Di hapus!" Terkejut, Sasuke menghapus semuanya, apa dia tidak tahu aku kesulitan mencari yang memiliki hasil gambar HQ ( _high Quality_ ).

"Kenapa? Apa kau malah akan berfantasi dengan tubuh mereka?"

 **Bluuuush!**

"Bu-bukan seperti itu! Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" Protesku.

"Sekarang jangan pernah melihat mereka lagi." Ucap Sasuke dan tangannya yang ada pada daguku semakin membuat wajahku dekat ke arahnya, sebuah ciuman perlahan, kecupan ringan, menutup mataku dan kini sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam, sensasinya di luar dugaan, Sasuke begitu pandai membangun perasaan ini.

Napas kami saling memburu, menutup mulut pria di hadapanku dengan satu tanganku. "Su-sudah, suamiku." Ucapku, aku hanya hampir kesulitan mengontrol diri.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke, dan kembali sebuah kecupan untuk mengakhiri ciuman yang sedikit panas tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

berharap ini tetap nyambung dengan chapter sebelumnya, lompatan waktunya cukup jauh sih.

terima kasih untuk sudah setia sama fic ini *terharu*

.

author balas review saja kalau gitu.

CEKBIOAURORAN : uhm... *mikir* karena hampir jadi, perawannya saku hampir hilang(?) baru hampir, wkwkwkwkwkwk

cantik : halo juga, selamat datang kembali... :) untuk flashback Izuna, tenang saja, dia punya chapter khusus kok dan tidak akan lama lagi author buatkan XD, hukumannya kurang tuh, bersihkan wc lah lebih bagus *kasih jempol* hheheheheh, terima kasih,yoosh...! fic ini akan terus berlanjut hingga pada akhir ceritanya, hingga sampai author bosan sendiri buat alurnya, wkkwkkw,'

Annis874 : Hehehe, bakalan ada kok penjelasannya, nanti, di tunggu aja, terima kasih udah mau nunggu author / eh(?) ralat, nunggu ficnya, hehehe.

Guest : itu refleks mungkin. hahah, author ketik sambil mikir, wajah Sasu di tendang itu bagus pakai banget. ide yang tiba-tiba terlintas.

sitilafifah989 : tenang... malamnya masih banyak kok, kita tunggu saja malam pertama S2, *ketawa mesum*.

.

.

fiuuh...~ akhirnya kelar balas review2nya, meskipun tidak banyak, author senang aja masih tetap ada yang buat review XD.

see you next chapter. oh hari senin, see you hari senin... *kedip-kedip*


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 25 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Liburan musim panas.**

Tanggal, tempat dan waktu sudah di tentukan, pada akhirnya kami akan ke resort di dekat pantai Konoha, tapi sehari sebelum rencana itu terlaksana, ayah raja dan ibu ratu pergi, mereka ada pertemuan penting dan akan kembali setelah 2 hari, putri Azu demam setelah imunisasi dan tidak mungkin kami membawanya, pangeran Itachi dan putri Izumi pasti sangat khawatir, bagaimana denganku dan Sasuke?

"Kau sudah senang sekarang?" Ucapnya padaku dan tatapan itu terasa begitu dingin, padahal sedang musim panas.

"Apa boleh buat, kita harus tetap jalankan liburan keluarga ini." Ucapku, aku tidak akan menyerah.

kami sudah tiba di sebuah resort di pantai Konoha sejak tadi pagi, bangunannya terlihat mewah, aku rasa aku pernah melihat bangunan ini sebagai salah satu tempat wisata yang di rekomendasikan di Konoha, kemarin ayah raja dan ibu ratu meminta kami pergi saja untuk menikmati liburan kami berdua, lagi pula hal ini memang permintaanku, sayangnya aku jadi tidak bisa bersenang-senang.

"Jangan keluar kamar dan tetaplah di sini." Ucap Sasuke, dia sedang memerintahku, aku tidak tahu jika pangeran Izuna dan pangeran Shisui bersama ibunya datang ke tempat ini.

Memasang wajah cemberutku, Sasuke hanya sibuk pada buku yang entah apa di bacanya itu, dia duduk tenang di sofa dekat jendela besar yang terbuka lebar, angin berhembus perlahan dan aroma laut bisa tercium dari luar.

"Membosankan, aku seperti di istana saja, jika terjadi seperti ini lebih baik kita pulang." Ucapku.

"Kita tidak akan pulang hingga besok, ini permintaanmu bukan? Kau ingin liburan, sekarang berliburlah di kamar ini." Ucapnya tanpa menatapku, dia terus menatap bukunya.

Dasar menyebalkan! Aku ingin teriak seperti itu di hadapannya, berbaring di ranjang, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika hanya terkurung di kamar ini dan bersama Sasuke, aku ingin bermain air, berenang, dan menikmati teriknya matahari.

"Suamiku...~" Panggilku manja, aku akan membujuk Sasuke.

"Jangan harap aku akan mengijinkan apapun yang tengah kau rencanakan di dalam kepalamu." Ucapnya.

Aku belum bicara, Sasuke! Kenapa langsung di tolak!

 **Ting tong...~**

"Pelayanan kamar."

Aku mendengar suara itu dari arah pintu kami, aku tidak mau membukanya, Sasuke berhenti membaca, menyimpan bukunya itu di meja dan berjalan ke arah pintu, seorang pelayan masuk dan mendorong sebuah meja dorong, aku bisa melihat beberapa potong buah semangka, nanas dan beberapa buah segar lainnya, semangka merahnya paling menggiurkan, matang sempurna dan tidak memiliki biji, es serut, soda dingin, dan es krim.

"Silahkan menikmatinya Yang mulia." Ucap sopan pelayan itu dan berjalan keluar.

"Apa ini?" Ucapku pada Sasuke.

"Agar kau diam." Ucapnya.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang di sogok dengan makanan ini!" Protesku, tapi aku tidak keberatan sih, mereka sangat menggiurkan.

"Ini jauh lebih baik dari pada kau harus keluar." Ucapnya.

Menghela napas, mengambil potongan semangka itu dan memakannya.

"Uhm..~ enak, ini segar dan sangat manis." Ucapku, aku terkesan.

"Buah-buah di resort ini di datangkan langsung dari tempat yang menghasilkan buah dengan kualitas nomer 1."

"Benarkah? Apa buah seperti ini bisa di hidangkan saat di kediaman juga?" Ucapku, lebih tepatnya aku ingin juga.

"Baiklah, jika kau menginginkannya ada di kediaman, mulai sekarang para dayang akan mencantumkan menu buah untukmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Senangnya...~ Sasuke tipe yang tidak berbelit dan dia akan mengabulkan setiap permintaanku, tapi sepertinya ada sebuah permintaan yang di abaikannya, aku jadi lupa.

Mencoba segalanya dan melihat Sasuke berjalan keluar.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya sebentar."

"Aku ingin ikut." Ucapku, bergegas berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau di kamar saja."

"Tidak-tidak-tidak, pokoknya kau harus mengajakku." Ucapku, aku sampai merangkul lengan Sasuke dan seperti anak kecil yang tidak ingin di tinggal orang tuanya.

Dia menghela napas dan pasrah saja membiarkanku ikut.

Karena hanya di kamar, aku jadi tidak begitu leluasa melihat area di resort ini, hotelnya benar-benar mewah, dinding, karpet, interior, dan penataan ruangannya benar-benar bagus dan elegan.

"Ternyata benar, kalian datang juga, aku pikir itu hanya gosip-gosip pelayan di hotel ini." Ucap Izuna.

Pangeran Izuna! Kenapa di saat seperti ini kami malah bertemu? Waktunya yang buruk, sedikit terkejut, Sasuke menggenggam tanganku dan seakan memintaku untuk berdiri di sisi belakangnya, apa dia tengah melindungiku? Mungkin saja.

"Kami juga tidak tahu jika pangeran Izuna datang ke sini." Ucap Sasuke, dia berbohong, Sasuke sudah tahu sebelum dia datang dan itulah yang membuatnya melarangku keluar.

"Selamat siang putri sakura, hari ini kau terlihat berbeda saat mengenakan pakaian biasa di sini, berbeda saat mengenakan kimono di kediaman." Ucap Izuna dan menatap ke arahku, apa dia sedang mengacuhkan Sasuke?

"Be-begitu yaa, aku rasa sama saj-" Ucapanku terhenti, aku rasa genggaman tangan Sasuke mengerat.

Aku jadi tidak berani menatap pangeran Izuna dan memilih diam, aku yakin Sasuke pun tidak ingin aku berbicara dengannya, antara merasa takut dan juga merasa sedikit bersalah, aku tidak ada niat untuk membangun hubungan yang buruk bersama pangeran Izuna, kita keluarga dan harusnya saling memiliki sedikit rasa simpati satu sama lain, tapi sekali lagi aku tidak bisa apa-apa jika bersama Sasuke, dia yang memutuskan segalanya.

"Maaf, kami ada keperluan." Ucap Sasuke, melirik ke arahnya dan wajah Sasuke terlihat tidak senang.

"Silahkan." Ucap Izuna dan membiarkan kami lewat, tatapannya begitu tenang, kali ini pangeran Izuna jauh lebih tenang dari biasanya, kadang aku akan melihat raut kecewa di sana, ada apa? Mungkin dia sudah harus bersikap menjaga jarak denganku juga, aku jadi semakin bersalah.

Kami terus berjalan dan berhenti di sebuah pintu bercat merah maron, Sasuke membukanya dan aku melihat sebuah ruangan seperti ruangan kantor, jendelanya besar dan kaca yang bening, dari sini aku bisa melihat laut dengan begitu jelas.

" _Prince Sasuke! oh, so a long time never to see you!"_

Suara berat seorang pria itu mengalihkan tatapanku dari jendela, sejak masuk aku hanya terfokus pada jendela itu, dia berbahasa inggris dan melihat ke arahnya, pria tinggi, dia bahkan lebih tinggi dari Sasuke, gemuk, dan besar.

" _How are you king Michiru? I'm glad to meet you again, why you come here?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja, senang melihatmu sudah semakin dewasa pangeran Sasuke, rencana aku sedang berlibur dan memilih tempatmu ini." Ucap raja Michiru, Michiru Tsuki, dia ternyata seorang raja.

Eh? Dia cukup fasih berbahasa seperti kami, aku pikir dia akan tetap berbahasa inggris bersama Sasuke dan aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengerti pembicaraan mereka, nilai bahasa inggrisku cukup buruk.

"Maaf jika aku terlambat untuk menyambut anda." Ucap Sasuke.

Pria itu menatap ke arahku dan bergerak perlahan. " _And who is the beautiful women beside you_?" Ucapnya. Tiba-tiba saja tanganku di ambil dan kini tepat berada di hadapan wajahnya.

Terkejut, Sasuke segera menarik tanganku dari tangan pria di hadapanku.

" _I'm sorry King Michiru, She is my wife_." Ucap Sasuke dan tangannya menggenggam tanganku, aku sempat melihat Sasuke risih saat raja ini memegang tanganku.

"Begitu yaa, hahahahaha, kau memang pangeran Sasuke, baiklah, aku akan di sini selama beberapa hari, kita akan sering bertemu dan tolong buat pestanya semeriah mungkin, _bye Princes Sasuke and beautiful princess_." Ucap pria itu dan berjalan meninggalkan kami.

"Pesta?" Ucapku, aku mendengar pria itu mengatakan pesta.

"Raja Michiru akan membuat pesta merayakan hari pernikahan bersama salah satu istrinya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Salah satu istrinya? Memangnya dia punya berapa istri?" Ucapku.

Sasuke menceritakan tentang raja Michiru, dia berasal dari sebuah pulau Tsuki ko kuni, palau yang cukup jauh dari Konoha dan lebih dekat dengan negara Kiri, di sana sistem kerajaan yang masih berlaku dan raja adalah presiden mereka, aku tidak menyangka pria besar mirip _baymax_ itu adalah seorang raja. Raja Michiru memiliki 8 istri, dengan status istri pertama adalah ratu dan ketujuh istri lainnya adalah permaisuri, buseeett...! Istrinya sangat banyak, kata Sasuke raja Michiru tipe yang menyukai wanita cantik, aku jadi penasaran dan ingin melihat istri-istrinya, apa mungkin semuanya ikut? Dan satu hal lagi, sikap raja Michiru cukup tidak sopan, dia sempat memegang tanganku dan seakan ingin menciumnya, sayangnya tingkahnya itu di hentikan Sasuke, aku yakin Sasuke marah, apa aku sangat berharga untuknya hingga tidak boleh di sentuh pria lain? Aku tersanjung, aku lupa jika pangeran Izuna saja membuatnya sangat-sangat marah, mungkin Sasuke tengah menahan diri karena di hadapannya adalah seorang raja yang memiliki hubungan baik dengan ayah raja.

"Kita kembali ke kamar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggu." Cegatku dan tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke terlihat malas, aku memaksanya untuk menemaniku saja berjalan, kebetulan kami sedang berada di luar, fasilitas di resort ini sangat menunjang.

"Rasanya begitu nyaman." Ucapku, seorang wanita dengan memiliki keterampilan sedang memijat kaki, lengan dan punggungku, dia sangat pandai dan tubuhku terasa lebih rileks.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dia lebih memilih kursi pijat yang melakukannya, Sasuke sudah katakan padaku jika dia tidak ingin tubuhnya di sentuh oleh pegawai yang bertugas memijat di tempat ini, bahkan itu seorang pria.

Setelah di pijat, ke arah kolam renang, kolam di tempat ini sangat luas. Air yang terlihat biru dan bersih, kata Sasuke setiap hari airnya akan di ganti, resort ini selalu menjaga kualitas apapun, pemandangannya adalah laut, aku bisa melihat beberapa payung pantai dan di sana cukup ramai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai?" Ucapku, aku masih belum menyerah untuk membujuk Sasuke.

"Tidak, kita kembali ke kamar." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengajakku untuk kembali, di sini cukup ramai dan aku bisa melihat beberapa pengawal sedang mengawasi sekitar, mungkin jika ke pantai akan sama seperti saat kita ke mall, aku tidak leluasa berenang karena mereka harus menjagaku di setiap tempat.

"Baiklah." Ucapku.

Mengikuti Sasuke untuk kembali, aku juga sedikit ngantuk, apa efek di pijat tadi? Tiba di kamar dan berbaring, ranjangnya lebih empuk dari pada di kediaman.

"Kau akan tidur?" Tanya Sasuke padaku.

"Ya mungkin saja, aku pun tidak bisa kemana-mana." Ucapku, Sasuke tetap saja melarangku, aku sedang menyindirnya, tapi mungkin tidak akan di pedulikan, Sasuke akan selalu cuek dan tidak peka.

"Jangan lupa untuk datang ke pesta raja Michiru."

"Iya-iya, biarkan aku tidur du-" Ucapanku terhenti, aku tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang. "Su-suamiku?"

"Sebentar saja." Ucapnya, Sasuke memelukku dari belakang dan menyamankan dirinya.

Jantungku jadi berdetak tidak karuan dan perlahan-lahan terasa panas.

"Suamiku, panas!" Ucapku, cuaca sedang panas begini dan dia malah memelukku.

"Tutup saja jendelanya dan nyalakan ac." Ucap Sasuke.

Hening, sama sekali tidak ada yang bergerak.

Siapa yang akan melakukannya jika Sasuke pun tidak bergerak! Uhk, jadi semakin panas saja.

"Suamiku?"

Tidak ada jawaban, rasanya aku ingin berendam di es batu, panas! Panas! Sasuke malah tertidur.

"Suamiku! Bangun..!" Teriakku, aku tidak peduli jika dia ngomel-ngomel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...woyy...~

selamat hari senin, selamat beraktifitas bagi yang sibuk heheheh.

ada beberapa kalimat bahasa inggris, author tidak begitu pandai bahasa inggris, asal sok-sok aja cantumin. kalau ada penulisan yang salah silahkan koreksi, akan lebih baik lagi jika ada yang sampaikan. XD

.

uhm... hari ini, jawab apa saja yang sedang di review-kan.

risnusaki : sudut pandang Sasuke yaa.. sebenarnya itu emang bakalan di munculkan, tapi setelah lewat beberapa chapter khusus si abang Izuna dulu dan baru Sasuke deh XD *malah spoiler*

Cherry Winter : oke catat masukannya XD

cantik : sebenarnya author bukan anak-anak kpop bagaimana sih, hanya saja, author suka lagu-lagu korea (ini milih2 sih, nggak semua author suka meskipun itu dari boyband yang di sukai), bersihkan wc adalah perbuatan baik agar wcnya selalu terlihat bersih dan tidak kotor, eheheheh, terima kasih, dan terima kasih atas masukannya, :) nanti di lihat kedepannya bagaimana nasib fic yang rajin update ini, hehehe

Annis874 : sip sip, author jaga kesehatan kok, *senangnya di perhatikan* wkwkwkwk.

CEKBIOAURORAN : kalau menurut author, Izuna yang gagal move on. pffffff

lyfaaa : tolong jangan ada hello kitty di antara kita *ikut* makasih kembali karena udah di baca XD

Dcherry : kemana aja loh, ini fic update tiap hari loh, ehehehe, kecuali minggu, *Sok akrab* yoi, Izuna jadi yeoulnya, kalau minhiorin sebenarnya udah muncul kok, tapi nggak ada yang sadar, ohohohoh, dan akan muncul lagi di chapter yang lainnya. pasti lah bakalan di buat kayak princess author, eh(?) princess hours, kan dari sono inspirasinya... meskipun author sudah lupa semua jalan ceritanya =_="

Guest : berharap mereka bulan madu, sayangnyaa... upzzz...!

.

.

sudah? terima kasih review-reviewnya, ada waktu sedikit untuk baca dan balas semua review.

see you next chapter...~


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 26 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaun yang indah, karena hari ini acara dadakan, Sasuke segera meminta para pengawal untuk membelikan gaun untukku, warna ungu dengan cukup banyak payet di jahit rapi, gaunnya jadi terkesan berkilau, meskipun sedang di luar kediaman, ada dua dayang yang bertugas melayaniku di sini, mereka yang akan membantuku berdandan dan menata rambutku. Setelahnya, Menatap ke arah Sasuke, raut wajah apa itu? Aku melihat Sasuke seakan tidak senang.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku padanya, tinggal bersamanya membuatku mulai memahami sikap yang sedang di pasangnya.

"Aku tidak begitu suka dengan raja Michiru, dia mungkin saja akan menggoda seluruh pegawai wanita yang ada di sini dan mereka tidak bisa bersikap menolak. Raja Michiru cukup memiliki saham terbesar bersama kerajaan Uchiha dan dia tipe yang tidak bisa menerima penolakan." Ucap Sasuke.

Uhm... jadi itu alasannya, sejak melihatnya pun aku tidak suka padanya, Sasuke mengkhawatirkan para pegawai wanita di sini akan kesulitan dengan raja _playboy_ dan tidak sopan itu.

"Saat di pesta, jangan jauh-jauh dariku, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan raja itu lakukan jika melihatmu sendirian." Ucap Sasuke, seperti sebuah peringatan.

"Tenanglah, aku akan baik saja-saja." Ucapku, kenapa begitu cemas? Aku akan mendorong raja gemuk itu, lagi pula dia akan jatuh dan tidak bisa berdiri.

"Dengarkan ucapanku baik-baik." Ucap Sasuke dan menatapku, tatapan itu seakan benar-benar aku harus mendengar setiap ucapannya, aku jadi sedikit takut.

"Ba-baiklah." Ucapku, gugup.

Kami berjalan keluar dan kembali bertemu pangeran Izuna, tapi kali ini dia tidak sendirian, pangeran Shisui pun bersamanya.

"Dimana bibi Yuko?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shisui.

"Ibu tidak ingin keluar kamar setelah mendengar yang mengadakan pesta adalah raja Michiru." Ucap pangeran Shisui dan seakan dia menahan tawa.

Bahkan putri Yuko tidak ingin bertemu raja itu, apa dia sangat-sangat menyebalkan atau berbahaya? Aku jadi penasaran.

Menundukkan wajahku, menoleh ke arah pangeran Izuna dan tatapan kami bertemu, apa dia selalu saja melihat ke arahku? Mengeratkan rangkulanku pada lengan Sasuke dan aku sadar Sasuke menatap ke arahku, tangan Sasuke yang lainnya menepuk-nepuk tanganku perlahan, seperti sebuah kode darinya, dia ingin aku bersikap tenang-tenang saja selama dia bersamaku, pikirnya aku sedang takut pada raja Michiru.

Kami berjalan masuk ke sebuah ruangan aula, ada ruangan seperti ini resort ini, kadang ada yang menggunakannya untuk acara pesta pernikahan dan pesta lainnya, di hadapan kami di buat layaknya sebuah singgasana, raja Michiru duduk bersama para istrinya, aku menatap ke arah mereka dan menghitungnya, hanya ada 6 istri, dia tidak membawa semuanya dan lagi, wajah-wajah istrinya, aku pikir akan terlihat tua atau sesuai dengan umur si raja, ternyata para istrinya masih terlihat muda dan seperti kata Sasuke, dia menyukai wanita cantik, tidak ada satu pun wajah istrinya yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, mereka seperti model dan artis, tubuh mereka pun sangat ideal.

"Kenapa para model dan artis itu mau saja bersama raja itu?" Bisikku pada Sasuke.

"Mereka bukan para model dan artis, kabar yang aku dengar, raja Michiru memanjakan istri-istrinya dengan membuat mereka merawat diri, raja ingin kecantikan mereka tetap awet, jadi jangan tertipu, umur mereka mungkin sudah setara dengan ibu." Bisik Sasuke padamu.

Ternyata seperti itu, aku pikir Sasuke lah orang yang paling egois, tapi raja Michiru jauh lebih egois, dia ingin para istrinya selalu sempurna dalam hal fisik.

"Pangeran Sasuke, sini-sini." Dia memanggil Sasuke layaknya teman seumuran, hey, kau harus sadar diri raja. "Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu saja." Ucapnya.

Menatap Sasuke dan dia melepaskan rangkulan tanganku dari tangannya, apa ini jebakannya? Cukup lama Sasuke melepaskannya, aku menahannya sedikit erat.

"Tenang saja." Bisik Sasuke padaku dan akhirnya aku melepaskan tangannya.

Sasuke berjalan pergi ke arah raja Michiru dan aku sendirian, melirik ke samping dan beberapa orang datang ke arahku, mau apa mereka?

"Yang mulia tolong ikut kami." Ucap mereka, apa mereka para pengawalku? Tapi muka mereka terasa asing, aku jadi sedikit takut, menatap ke arah Sasuke dan dia sedang berbicara dengan raja itu, mana mungkin aku teriak?

"Kalian menjagalah di luar, putri Sakura akan bersama kami." Suara ini, menoleh dan melihat pangeran Izuna dan Shisui, mereka datang dan membuatku berdiri di antara mereka.

"Tenang saja, kami akan menjagamu Yang mulia." Ucap Shisui, dia ternyata tipe pria yang ramah.

Para pengawal itu tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa, mereka pun pamit dan bergegas melakukan apa yang Shisui perintah pada mereka.

"Kita akan terlalu mencolok, cobalah membaur." Ucap Izuna.

Mereka mengajakku ke arah dimana orang jauh lebih banyak, seakan ingin menutupi keberadaanku.

"Raja Michiru itu cukup merepotkan." Ucap Izuna.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Ucapku, kejadian tadi pun aku tidak memahaminya, kenapa pengawal itu ingin aku ikut mereka?

"Mereka bukan pengawal kita, mereka adalah pengawal raja Michiru." Jelas Izuna.

"Ibuku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, dia suka menyentuh wanita seenaknya, apalagi saat dia tahu ibuku sudah bercerai dengan ayahku." Ucap Shisui, aku pun di perlakukan sama, untung saja Sasuke bersamaku.

"Maka dari itu kami akan menjagamu." Ucap mereka.

"Maaf, sudah merepotkan kalian." Ucapku, aku merasa di lindungi, pangeran Izuna dan Shisui begitu baik, tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Melirik ke arah pangeran Izuna, kami akhirnya bersama lagi dan sedekat ini, apa Sasuke tahu? Apa dia akan marah?

"Hn? Ada apa? Putri Sakura?" Ucap Izuna padaku.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Ucapku.

"Aku tahu jika Sasuke tidak akan suka hal ini." Ucap Izuna, menatap ke arahnya, dia seakan membaca apa yang ada di pikiranku.

"Kau masih tidak menyerah juga?" Ucap pangeran Shisui pada pangeran Izuna.

Eh? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kali ini bukan sebuah pembicaraan tentang melindungiku.

"Tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusku." Ucap pangeran Izuna.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke akan semakin membencimu jika seperti ini, padahal dulunya hubungan kalian baik-baik saja." Ucap pangeran Shisui.

"Ma-maaf, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanyaku.

"Masalah orang bodoh yang tidak ingin menyerah pada takdir yang berbelok darinya." Ucap pangeran Shisui.

Hanya ada tanda tanya besar di kepalaku, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak perlu di pikirkan putri." Ucap Izuna dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya, dia bahkan menepuk puncuk kepalaku perlahan.

"Pangeran Izuna jaga sikapmu." Ucap Shisui, biasanya aku yang akan langsung menegurnya, kali ini pangeran Shisui yang mengucapkannya.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan ini kepalaku, aku sangat ingin memahami apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi aku tidak mendapat jawaban yang baik dari mereka berdua, walaupun ramah, mereka menyebalkan juga.

Sasuke akhirnya datang, rasanya aku ingin memeluknya, pesta ini membuatku tidak nyaman, Sasuke memintaku untuk berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sebaiknya kami kembali lebih dulu, aku sudah pamit pada raja Michiru, sisanya aku serahkan pada kalian." Ucap Sasuke, kali ini dia berbicara santai pada pangeran Izuna. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga putri Sakura untukku." Tambahnya.

"Tidak masalah, sebaiknya kau bawa dia pergi, mereka cukup lancang untuk mengusik pesta ini." Ucap pangeran Shisui.

"Apa aku perlu pamit pada raja?" Tanyaku, sekedar memperlihatkan sopan santunku karena dia seorang raja.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah sampaikan padanya jika kau tidak enak badan, jika kau mendatanginya, akan menjadi repot nantinya." Ucap Sasuke. Dia berbohong?

Sasuke mengatakan seperti itu pada raja Michiru, jadi aku benar-benar tidak boleh seenaknya bertemu raja itu, mungkin awalnya lebih baik seperti putri Yuko saja, dia sama sekali tidak ingin keluar kamar dan kata pangeran Shisui, kamarnya di jaga ketat oleh para pengawal yang handal berkelahi, hari ini benar-benar membuatku pusing dan merasa aneh, belum lagi pembicaraan kedua pangeran itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov. Di kamar VVIP raja Michiru.**

"Maaf Yang mulia, kami tidak berhasil membawa putri Sakura, dia di jaga oleh pangeran Izuna dan pangeran Shisui." Ucap seorang pengawal.

"Haa...~ sulit juga mendapatkannya, walaupun putri Sakura terlihat seperti gadis biasa, tapi dia cukup cantik dan tubuhnya mungil." Ucap Raja Michiru, wajah sampai merona memikirkan tubuh Sakura.

"Kau ingin menambah istri lagi Yang mulia?" Ucap salah satu permaisuri raja Michiru, hanya ada seorang istri yang berada di kamarnya, yang lainnya menempati kamar mereka masing-masing, karena hari ini adalah hari spesialnya maka raja ini akan tidur bersama permaisurinya ini.

"Begitulah, aku suka padanya."

"Dia sudah menjadi putri kerajaan Uchiha, ini akan menjadi masalah."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya saja, tapi pangeran Sasuke tidak membiarkanku, dia sangat melindungi istrinya itu."

"Maaf menyela pembicaraan anda Yang mulia."

"Ada apa?" Ucap raja Michiru, sedikit kesal, pembicaraannya di sela.

"Ratu menghubungi anda."

"Eh? Ba-baiklah." Ucapnya dan raja terlihat khawatir.

" _Pulang sekarang juga! Ada banyak hal yang harus di urus dan aku butuh tanda tanganmu!"_ Teriak seorang wanita, raja sampai harus menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, dia adalah istri pertama dan merupakan ratu bagi raja Michiru.

"Aku akan pulang seminggu lagi." Ucap raja, sebenarnya dia jauh lebih takut pada ratu, selama ini yang memegang kendali adalah ratu dan raja hanya mengawasi.

" _Apa? Singkat saja menjadi dua hari lagi, kau ini raja, jangan selalu bersenang-senang, dan satu hal lagi, jika kau berani pada wanita lain lagi dan membawa pulang seorang permaisuri, aku akan memotong tiiitt (sensor) mu."_

"Iihhhk! Kau ini sangat kejam."

" _Hampir seluruh anggaran rumah tangga hanya untuk membuat para permaisurimu cantik tapi mereka tidak ingin bekerja untukku, mulai sekarang aku yang akan memegang anggaran dan mengurangi biaya yang tidak perlu."_

"Jangan seperti itu ratuku~~" Rengek Raja Michiru.

" _Sudah dulu, aku sibuk, dan cepat kembali!"_

 **Tut!**

Raja Michiru terlihat lesu, dia habis di marahi oleh ratunya, dari sekian banyak istri yang dia punya, dia hanya takut pada ratunya, sejak awal, ratulah yang jauh lebih memegang kendali semuanya, bahkan seluruh aset kerajaan di berikan pada ratu, sang raja Michiru hanya bersenang-senang dan tidak pernah menyentuh kantor kerajaan.

"Sudahlah Yang mulia, aku akan membuatmu senang hari ini." Ucap permaisurinya.

Raja itu hanya mengangguk pasrah.

 **Ending normal pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa yang kau hubungi?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke, saat kami akan kembali, Sasuke menghubungi seseorang, aku bisa mendengar suara wanita dari ponselnya.

"Raja Michiru sudah berani-berani membuat rencana untuk membawamu, aku akan dengan senang hati mengikuti permainannya, orang yang aku hubungi adalah ratu Tsuki no kuni." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ratu? Jadi keenam istrinya itu hanya permaisuri?" Ucapku, aku pikir ratu ada di antara mereka.

"Ratu jarang untuk keluar, dialah yang mengendalikan segalanya dan juga, raja Michiru sangat takut pada ratunya, karena selama raja bersenang-senang, ratunya bekerja keras sendirian hingga mendapat banyak kaki tangan dan dukungan, maka dari itu raja Michiru akan menyesal sudah membuat permainan ini." Ucap Sasuke dan memperlihatkan wajah anehnya, dia seakan puas membalas raja Michiru.

Aku ingin tidur saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~ update...~

bosan nggak ketemu author ini tiap hari, wkwkwkwkww. bosan sepertinya XD

hari ini... mau balas review aja deh.

.

Annis874 : pesta kali ini, sudah di jawab di chapter ini XD, hampir saja terjadi kejadian buruk, hanya hampir saja XD

Guest : bulan madu S2, comming Soon, wkwkwkwkw

sitilafifah989 : author juga tidak di ajak tuh, padahal pengen banget ke pantai... :(

UchiHarunoKid : uhm,,, bikin Sasuke cemburu lagi, ok ok di catat Xd

lianalia24 : mereka memang akan selalu manis bagaimana pun, itulah yang membuat author masih suka pada mereka :D

Dcherry : BUMILL...! *pakai ekspresi kaget* author baru tahu ada salah satu reader yang sedang bumil... eheheh, berharap fic ini ndak bikin mood jelek, uhk, jaga kesehatan yaa dan jangan sampai strees sama fic author, heheheheh, XD

.

.

see you next chapter.


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 27 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

"Pesta hari ini cukup meriah." Ucap Shisui.

"Hn, kau benar, raja Michiru tidak akan tanggung-tanggung dalam membuat sebuah acara, dia bahkan mengundang banyak orang." Ucap Izuna.

Keduanya sedang bersantai di ruangan bar, pesta sudah berakhir dan kedua pangeran ini memilih untuk sejenak berbicara sebelum kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Ibu bahkan sampai mengatakan ucapan jijik pada raja Michiru itu." Ucap Shisui dan tertawa.

"Dia pun berencana melakukan hal buruk pada putri Sakura."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang putri Sakura, sampai kapan kau akan terus mencintainya? Dia sudah menjadi milik Sasuke, sadarlah Izuna, kau bisa mendapatkan putri lainnya." Ucap Shisui dan sedikit memberi saran.

"Putri Sakura adalah takdirku, seharusnya kami bersama dan bukan Sasuke."

"Aku tahu, ini sangat tidak adil, tapi kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, putri Sakura pun sepertinya sangat mencintai Sasuke, aku bisa lihat itu dari sorot matanya."

"Bagaimana jika dia melihatku lebih dulu? Mengetahuiku lebih dulu? Aku yakin dia pun aku menyukaiku sebelum Sasuke."

"Keras kepala tidak akan membuahkan apa-apa, pikirkan itu Izuna."

"Aku tidak keras kepala, aku hanya ingin sebuah keadilan." Ucap Izuna, raut kecewa yang di perlihatkannya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan putri Sakura, kita bersantai sejenak atau mau aku kenalkan dengan seorang gadis yang lebih baik?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, sepertinya aku akan kembali ke kamar saja." Ucap Izuna, beranjak pergi.

Shisui menatapnya dan mengangkat kedua bahunya, menghela napas dan tidak akan ikut pusing dengan masalah Izuna, dia sudah menasehatinya berkali-kali, tapi Izuna seakan tidak mendengar apa yang di ucapkannya.

Berjalan di koridor hotel, langkahnya terhenti di salah satu kamar, kamar Sasuke dan Sakura, di sana pun di jaga oleh dua pengawal.

"Selamat malam Yang mulia, apa Yang mulia ada perlu?" Ucap salah satu pengawal.

"Tidak, tapi apa pangeran Sasuke dan putri Sakura telah kembali ke kamar mereka?"

"Mereka baru saja masuk."

"Hn, baiklah, selamat berjaga." Ucap Izuna dan kembali berjalan, mendengarnya saja rasanya ada sedikit rasa sakit di dadanya, hal yang masih belum di terimanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FlashBack.**

Uchiha Izuna, anak dari raja pertama Uchiha Ren, sejak dia lahir, para tetua dan kakek buyutnya menaruh banyak harapan dari generasi penerus kerajaan Uchiha berikutnya, bahkan hal itu sudah di perlihatkannya saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, mewarisi wajah tampan ayahnya, dia cukup populer, selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, kecerdasannya tidak di ragukan lagi, peringkatnya tidak pernah tergeser bahkan itu Itachi yang satu sekolah dengannya, memiliki banyak bakat di bidang olahraga, hampir semua hal mampu di lakukannya, dia akan rajin masuk di beberapa majalah sebagai pangeran yang sempurna.

Saat menduduki bangku SMA.

"Hari ini dapat nilai sempurna lagi?" Ucap Itachi.

"Kau harus belajar 1000 tahun lagi agar melampaui posisiku." Ucap Izuna dengan penuh percaya diri.

 **Buught.**

"Dasar pangeran sombong." Ucap Itachi dan menendang kaki Izuna.

"Dasar pangeran kasar." Ucap Izuna dan membalas Itachi.

Para pengawal bingung melihat mereka, terlihat seperti tengah bertengkar tapi wajah mereka terlihat ceria dan bahkan tawa lepas itu dari wajah mereka, para pengawal jadi tidak berani untuk memisahkan keduanya, menganggap jika itu cara mereka bermain.

"Pangeran Itachi! Pengaran Izuna! Dimana sikap terhormat kalian!" Tegur putri Mikoto, melihat tingkah keduanya seperti anak nakal.

Mereka berhenti dan menundukkan kepala, mereka kedapatan bercanda dan di omelin oleh putri Mikoto.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya, di kamar Itachi, Izuna akan selalu mendatangi kamar Itachi, selain satu sekolah, mereka akan sering belajar bersama, tapi itu hanya pemikiran para ibu mereka, keduanya hanya akan bermain dan bercerita.

"Aku dengar kau akan segera menikah?" Ucap Itachi.

"Itu masih lama, aku harus menunggunya, mungkin saja dia masih anak kecil, bisa-bisa aku di tangkap karena menikahi gadis di bawah umur." Ucap Izuna.

"Kakek buyut sangat peduli dengan amanah, kenapa sejak dulu tidak di lakukan saja?"

"Apa mungkin kasusnya seperti ayahku? Mereka sudah mendapat putri mereka dan terus menurunkan amanah itu pada anak mereka?"

"Mungkin saja, dan kau sendiri, apa mau menikahi gadis yang tidak kau ketahui itu?"

"Aku akan melakukan amanah itu, berharap saja dia gadis yang sempurna."

"Aku harap dia gadis yang bodoh dan selalu membuatmu kesal."

"Hey, apa kau sedang dendam padaku?"

"Aku tidak dendam, untuk apa dendam padamu." Ucap Itachi.

Keduanya kembali berkelahi, jika di kamar mereka tidak akan di lihat dan mendapat teguran.

 **Sreeekk!**

" _Aniiki_."

Keduanya berhenti, melihat ke arah pintu, segera menarik Sasuke masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Aku pikir ibu yang masuk." Ucap Itachi, mereka hampir mendapat teguran lagi.

"Hahaha, selalu saja, setiap kita berkelahi bibi pasti akan menemukan kita." Ucap Izuna, merasa bibinya itu memiliki alat pelacak untuk mereka.

"Iya, ini salahmu." Ucap Itachi. "Ada apa Sasuke?" Tambahnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Tolong ajarkan rumus ini." Ucap Sasuke, membawa sebuah buku catatannya.

"Kau minta tolong saja pada Izuna, dia jauh lebih pintar dariku."

"Ah, kau ini jangan merendah seperti itu, nilai kita hanya beda satu point saja kan, kau jauh lebih pintar."

"Jika aku jauh lebih pintar, rankingmu akan tergeser."

"Oh, kau harus belajar 1000 tahun lagi baru akan menggeserku."

"Bicara itu lagi!"

"Apa? Aku tidak takut padamu."

"Sini kau pangeran menyebalkan!"

Sasuke menatap keduanya, mereka tidak mengajarinya dan malah berkelahi, Sasuke menghela napas, dia tidak mengerti kenapa kedua kakaknya itu lebih senang berkelahi seperti itu.

"Jika tidak mengajariku, aku akan memanggil ibu." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak, membuka pintu dan langkahnya terhenti, Izuna dan Itachi bergegas menariknya masuk dan mengajarinya, keduanya panik setelah mendengar Sasuke mengatakan akan memanggil putri Mikoto.

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu kamar Izuna terbuka, pemuda itu bisa melihat anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengannya waktu masih seumuran.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

" _Aniiki_ menyuruhku untuk belajar denganmu saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dasar Itachi itu, selalu saja membiarkanmu ke sini."

" _Aniiki_ memang pintar, sayangnya dia tidak pandai untuk mengajar." Ucap Sasuke, sedikit kecewa akan kakaknya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu, datanglah kapan saja ke kamarku." Ucap Izuna.

"Terima kasih, _Aniiki_." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun senang, Izuna jauh lebih mendengar keinginannya dan akan selalu membantunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, entah mengapa seluruh anggota keluarga di kumpulkan, para tetua dan raja pun turut hadir, hanya satu orang yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di hadapan mereka.

"Pangeran Ren! Berani-beraninya kau menjual aset kerajaan, apa kau tahu ini melanggar peraturan kerajaan!" Ucap raja terdahulu dan terlihat sangat marah.

Para tetua pun tengah berunding, di hadapan Izuna, ayahnya hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab apapun, dia hanya tertunduk dan menjawab 'iya' di setiap pertanyaan yang di ajukan tetua, Izuna terlihat marah dan segera ingin menolong ayahnya, sayangnya ibunya menahan apa yang ingin di lakukan Izuna, ibunya tahu, jika Izuna berbicara dia pun akan mendapat masalah.

"Kami sudah rundingkan dan sebagai hukumannya, status pangeran pertama dan calon raja bagimu kami cabut dan hapuskan, kini kau bukan lagi anggota keluarga kerajaan."

Uchiha Ren semakin tertunduk dan wajahnya terlihat sedih, dia harus pergi dan di husir secara tidak terhormat dari kerajaan ini.

"Kenapa hanya aku saja yang tinggal?" Ucap Izuna, kedua orang tuanya telah beres-beres untuk pergi.

"Kau masih memiliki hak di sini, tinggalah di sini demi ayah dan ibu." Ucap Ren.

"Ini tidak adil!"

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Ren dan berusaha untuk membuat Izuna menerima keadaannya.

"Aku akan membalas kakek tua itu!" Izuna terlihat marah.

"Jangan seperti itu, dengarkan ayah, tinggallah dan jadilah pangeran yang berbakti pada kerajaan."

"Tidak! Aku akan protes!"

Uchiha Ren meminta para pengawal untuk menahan Izuna, menahan apa yang akan di lakukannya, hingga kedua orang tuanya pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir memasuki masa ujian kelulusan untuk SMA.

Izuna jadi terus berdiam diri di kamarnya, tidak ada yang bisa di perbuatnya, ayahnya sudah melarangnya untuk menentang kakek buyutnya, sekarang dia pun sering bolos dan malas ke sekolah, nilai Izuna jatuh dan kini yang mendapat ranking 1 adalah Itachi.

"Kau bolos lagi?"

Izuna hanya menoleh dan setelahnya kembali menatap taman yang berada tepat di belakang kamarnya.

"Aku datang ke sini karena kau sudah tidak pernah datang ke kamarku lagi, Sasuke bahkan sangat ingin menemuimu tapi dia tidak berani datang." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin keluar dan sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Sasuke." Ucap Izuna, nada suaranya terdengar letih.

Itachi pun sempat melihat tatapan kosong itu dari Izuna.

"Aku turut sedih akan kepergian paman Ren dan bibi."

Izuna terdiam, hanya ada rasa kesal yang terus bergejolak di dalam dadanya, rasanya dia ingin marah dan berteriak pada seluruh isi istana ini, ayahnya dalam keadaan terpuruk dan tidak ada satu pun yang membantu ayahnya, Izuna merasa kecewa akan sikap seluruh keluarganya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan lagi." Ucap Izuna.

"Uhm, aku datang ke sini dan membawa surat dari ayahmu."

"Bacalah."

"Surat ini khusus untukmu."

"Aku tetap percaya padamu, jika kau membacanya itu tidak masalah." Ucap Izuna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...! update...!

kali ini author akan menceritakan kisah si pangeran Izuna, sebelumnya ada pernah singgung deh, jadi kali ini chapter khusus untuk pangeran Izuna, walaupun sedikit menjauh sebentar, karena awalnya fic ini membuat kisah tentang si tokoh utama yaitu Sakura, tapi untuk chapter ini dan chapter berikutnya sangat penting, yaa kurang lebih begitulah.

uhm...uhmm..uhmmm,

sudah segitu saja, nggk balas apapun dulu,

see you next chapter..


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 28 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mendapat surat dari ayahnya dan menunggu hingga dia lulus SMA, Izuna mendapat kebebasannya, Itachi membantunya untuk meminta ijin pada kakek buyutnya tentang Izuna yang melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negeri. Dalam surat itu, ayahnya hanya meminta untuk tinggal sementara waktu bersama mereka saat Izuna sedang kuliah.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Itachi.

Izuna sudah merapikan pakaiannya dan mulai menarik kopernya.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, aku saja tidak akan merindukanmu." Ucap Izuna, akhir-akhir ini sikapnya sedikit berubah walaupun tidak seceria dulu, Itachi berusaha menopang Izuna dari masa terpuruknya, yang di lakukannya hanya bisa membuat Izuna merasa lebih baik tinggal di istana tanpa kedua orang tuanya.

"Ah, sampai kapan pun kau akan menjadi pangeran menyebalkan, oh iya, tanggal pernikahanku sudah di tetapkan, datanglah saat hari itu, aku akan sangat senang jika kau hadir." Ucap Itachi, kabar pernikahannya dengan putri Izumi sudah di beritakan.

"Semoga aku tidak lupa."

"Jika kau tidak datang, aku akan mengirim pengawal dan memaksamu datang." Ucap Itachi.

Sebuah senyum di wajah Izuna, memegang bahu Itachi. "Terima kasih atas selama ini, jaga dirimu." Ucap Izuna.

Berjalan pergi dan membawa sebuah tas kopernya. Hampir mendapat gerbang dan langkahnya terhenti, Sasuke berjalan dari arah depannya dan langkah mereka sama-sama terhenti.

"Kau akan pergi?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hn. Belajarlah yang lebih rajin, aku tidak bisa mengajarimu lagi." Ucap Izuna.

"Aku akan belajar sendiri." Ucap Sasuke.

Izuna terdiam, menatap Sasuke yang kini sudah sedikit lebih besar dari dulu, dia yang akan menggantikannya, amanah itu berpindah tangan, Sasuke lah yang akan mencari gadis bermarga Haruno itu dan menikahinya, ada perasaan kecewa dan kembali rasa tidak adil itu membesar dalam dadanya.

"Sampai kapan pun aku masih tidak akan menerimanya, takdir itu." Ucap Izuna dan berjalan melewati Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak berbicara apapun dan hanya terdiam, dia merasa Izuna sedang membangun tembok darinya, membatasi diri mereka, orang yang awalnya menjadi panutan baginya, Sasuke jauh lebih berharap pada Izuna dari pada kakaknya sendiri, mereka selalu di samakan dan terlihat seperti saudara kembar, Sasuke tidak keberatan, dia senang Izuna seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri, orang jenius yang akan selalu di andalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Izuna Pov.**

 **Kota Suna.**

"Ahh..~ laparnya, makan di sana saja, mereka punya ramen yang enak." Ucap seorang gadis berambut _softpink_ dengan seragam SMPnya.

"Mau makan mie lagi? Kita sudah makan mie kemarin." Ucap gadis lainnya, mungkin teman gadis berambut _softpink_ itu

"Ayolah, makan ayam saja." Ucap gadis lainnya lagi.

"Jajan ayam?"

"Apa tidak ada makanan lain lagi?"

"Aku pulang saja kalau begitu."

"Jangan pulang, Sakura!"

Aku menemukannya, gadis berambut _softpink_ itu bermarga Haruno, sekarang dia masih SMP kelas 2, menatap sebuah foto keluarga yang di kirimkan padaku, wanita yang bernama Haruno Mebuki itu adalah calon menantu kerajaan, tapi mungkin dia pun tidak tahu tentang amanah ini dan pada akhirnya, anaknya yang akan mendapat amanah itu, ini tidak jauh beda dengan kasus di keluargaku, ayah sudah memilih ibu dan amanahnya turun padaku, tapi amanah itu akhirnya berpindah, aku hanya bisa melihat dari jauh gadis itu, begitu polos dengan umurnya yang masih begitu muda, kedua orang tuanya menatap di Suna, aku mendapat begitu banyak informasi setelah datang kemari untuk melanjutkan perkuliahanku, tidak menyangka ayah memilih kota ini sebagai tempat tinggalnya.

Setahun berikutnya.

Ayah meninggal, ibu tidak berbicara apapun padaku, dia tidak ingin mengatakan sebuah kebenaran yang mungkin tidak akan bisa aku terima tentang kematian ayah, ibu memintaku untuk tetap fokus pada kuliahku dan menjadi orang sukses untuk melanjutkan keinginan ayah menjadi pangeran yang baik dalam pandangan kerajaan, sejujurnya aku tidak begitu sudi akan hal itu.

Berikutnya, Sakura tiba-tiba pindah, keluarganya kembali ke Konoha dan menetap di sana, seperti sebuah rencana, apa ada yang merencanakan hal ini? Mereka pindah setelah aku mendengar jika kakeknya mewariskan sebuah rumah dan sebelum meninggal beliau ingin anak dan cucunya itu kembali ke kediamannya di Konoha.

Aku tidak senang mendengar berita itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya.

 **[Suara tv]**

 _Hari ini kami akan saksikan acara pernikahan pangeran Uchiha Sasuke generasi ke-9 dari kerajaan Uchiha dengan seorang gadis yang bermarga Haruno, dia gadis dari keturunan tabib terbaik kerajaan terdahulu..._

 **Piip.**

Hampir seluruh stasiun tv menyiarkan hal itu, Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya menikah, bagaimana jika Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke bukanlah calonnya? Aku merasakan sesak dan kesal yang amat sangat terasa, ini sangat tidak adil.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku kembali ke Konoha setelah bertahun lamanya, Shisui yang memaksaku untuk kembali, dia ingin melihat kondisi ibunya, aku sudah mendengar kasus yang menimpa bibi Yuko, suaminya memang perlu mendapat pelajaran.

Saat itu, aku bertemu dengannya lagi, dia sudah menjadi putri mahkota dan terlihat berbeda saat aku menemukannya dengan seragam SMPnya dulu di Suna, dia duduk bersama Sasuke, wajah yang tidak berubah, tapi kali ini dia berdandan saat acara pemberian nama untuk anak dari Itachi, sudah lama aku juga tidak bertemu pangeran kasar itu, dia jauh lebih tenang bahkan dalam berbicara dan bersikap.

Mata hijau zambrut itu mengarah padaku, aku sadar sejak tadi dia melihat ke arahku dan Shisui, mungkin saja dia baru melihat kami, tapi aku sudah lama melihatmu putri Sakura, dan lagi tatapan tajam di sebelahnya, dia seakan tidak suka jika aku menatap ke arah Sakura, bahkan gadis itu mendapat teguran, aku bisa melihat gelagatnya saat Sasuke melihatnya menatapku, apa kau sedang marah Sasuke? Aku tidak merebutnya, kaulah yang merebutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tunggu." Ucapku padanya, aku ingin berbicara dengannya.

Aku bisa mendengar para dayang yang berada di sebelahnya memperingati Sakura, apa itu perintah dari Sasuke?

"Hanya sebentar saja." Ucap Sakura pada kedua dayangnya, dia ternyata gadis yang baik dan bahkan peduli pada orang yang baru saja di lihatnya, sikapnya terlihat lebih kaku dan seakan berusaha menyamankan diri menjadi seorang putri, tapi dari cara bicaranya dia kesulitan, ini sangat menarik bagiku.

"Ada apa Yang mulia? Ah, maaf, sebelumnya, selamat datang kembali ke istana Yang mulia, mungkin aku tidak begitu pantas untuk mengatakan ini pada Yang mulia karena aku termasuk orang baru, tapi setidaknya terimalah ucapanku ini." Ucapnya, lucu, dia berusaha berbicara sesopan dan seformal mungkin padaku, aku ingin melihat dirinya yang asli, seorang Haruno Sakura, bukan Uchiha Sakura.

Aku mulai berbicara padanya tentang ayahku, aku yakin Sasuke sudah cerita padanya, hal ini sudah bukan lagi masalah yang perlu di tutupi, aku sedikit memancingnya, tatapannya terlihat dia masih kebingungan, setelah menyederhanakannya.

"Seharusnya yang menjadi suamiku adalah Yang mulia pangeran Izuna!" Ucapnya dan inilah Haruno Sakura, sikap aslinya lebih terpancar saat dia spontan berbicara.

Sayangnya, pembicaraan kami cepat berakhir, Sasuke datang dan dia memperlihatkan tatapan tidak senang itu padaku.

"Masih tidak berubah pangeran Sasuke dan maaf jika aku sedikit lancang membiarkan putri Sakura terlambat kembali ke kediamannya." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak sudi untuk mendengar maaf itu dan jaga jarakmu dari putri Sakura, dia adalah istriku." Ucapnya. Dia marah? Siapa yang seharusnya merasa ini tidak adil?

Membiarkannya pergi, aku merasa Sakura akan kesulitan jika dia berada di dekatku. Setelah pembicaraan kedua kami, Sakura mulai jaga jarak dan seakan takut padaku, aku hanya memeluknya sekali untuk menegaskan perasaanku padanya sejak dulu, saat kami akan di takdirkan, aku sudah mencari tahu apapun tentangnya, bahkan bertemu dengannya saat dia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa aku.

Pada akhirnya.

Sasuke lah yang menang.

Dia membuat Sakura hanya menatapnya.

Apa aku harus menyerah sekarang?

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **Ending FlashBack.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di resort Konoha.**

Setelah mandi dan membersihkan wajah dari _make up_ rasanya begitu segar, aku ingin segera tidur, rasanya bahaya sudah menjauh dariku, aku harap raja gemuk itu segera pulang dan tidak perlu melihatnya lagi, sekarang bukan cuma pangeran Izuna yang menjadi ancaman, raja itu juga yang akan membuatku dalam masalah, melirik ke arah ranjang, Sasuke sudah berbaring di sana, apa dia sudah tidur? Melirik jam, ini masih jam 10 malam, kita pergi dari pesta lebih awal.

Mengeringkan rambutku dan berbaring, aku juga ingin cepat tidur dan besok sudah pulang, akhirnya, lebih baik berada di kediaman dari pada di resort ini dan tidak menikmati apapun, kecuali ruangan pijatnya.

Terkejut, Sasuke tiba-tiba bangun dan menindihku.

"Kau sedang mandi atau tidur di dalam, kenapa lama sekali?" Ucapnya.

"A-aku pikir kau tidur, aku hanya sedang menikmati berendam bunga dan sempat tertidur sih." Ucapku dan terkekeh.

"Aku tidak tidur." Ucapnya dan tatapan Sasuke terlihat aneh, dia menatap seperti itu? Tatapan sayup yang menenangkan.

 **Cup..~**

"Ke-kenapa menciumku?" Ucapku, terkejut, aku yakin wajahku sudah merona.

"Aku pikir ini waktu yang tepat dan ini." Ucap Sasuke dan memberikanku sesuatu, sebuah kotak dan membacanya.

"Kon-" Berhenti membaca dan membulatkan tatapanku. "Se-sekarang!" Panikku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagi...

uhm.. sepertinya fic ini akan berhenti sementara waktu, bukan hiatus atau apapun, author hanya akan ada kesibukan beberapa hari kedepan dan bakalan nggak sempat ngetik apalagi mikir, mungkin akan update lagi hari senin, kira-kira begitu lah, sorry, berharap nggak ada yang protes, hehehehehe.

*sempatkan untuk membaca review*

sebenarnya untuk alurnya yang Lemon & Lime dan sebagainya itu author kurang pandai bahkan cukup buruk untuk membuatnya, ini udah sering author katakan, bahkan di semua fic author yang rate M, jadi jangan terlalu banyak berharap jika author **Sasuke Fans** ini membuat fic dengan rate M dan ada lemonnya, lemonnya itu bakalan jelek, kaku dan rada-rada aneh, kadang iri sama author yang amat sangat pandai membuat rate M plus lemon, tapi, memang author sendiri tidak begitu suka alur lemon yang over, lebih patokan pada alur pokoknya saja, lemon dan lime pun kadang akan jadi selingan yaaa itu pun selalu tidak sesuai dengan harapan reader XD.

mungkin hanya sempat untuk membalas salah satu review saja, author benar-benar sibuk, hiks, berharap bisa segera lanjut fic ini lagi.

see you next chapter.

hari senin yaa...!


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 29 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kon-" Berhenti membaca dan membulatkan tatapanku. "Se-sekarang!" Panikku.

"Apalagi? Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku." Ucapnya, kenapa terdengar begitu enteng sekali? Kau benar mencintaiku atau tidak? "Dan juga aku sudah membeli itu untukmu." Tambahnya dan menunjuk kondom itu. "Apalagi persyaratannya?"

"Pe-persyaratan?" Ucapku dan berpikir.

Aku lupa jika sudah mengatakan dua hal itu saat Sasuke akan mencoba membuat keturunan, aku hanya belum siap, berpikir sejenak, aku harus berpikir, kenapa semua hal tertuju pada aku belum siap! Sasuke sudah berusaha membangun perasaan ini, dia menungguku untuk ini, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ada pikiran jika kita akan melakukannya sekarang.

"Nggh..~"

Oh! Segera tutup mulutku, suara itu keluar begitu saja saat bibir tipis pria di atasku sedang berada pada leherku dan mengecupnya beberapa kali, kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium leherku! Jangan panik Sakura, tapi itu membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman dan terasa begitu menggelitik perutku.

"Bi-biarkan aku berpikir." Panikku.

Kegiatan Sasuke berhenti, tapi tidak menatapku, wajahnya masih tepat berada pada leherku. "Kau berpikir untuk tidak melakukannya?" Ucapnya.

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu!

"Aku akan menghentikan pemikiran itu, jika kau belum siap, aku akan mengenakan pengaman itu, lagi pula aku peduli saat kau akan lulus sekolah terlebih dahulu sebelum punya anak."

"Tu-tunggu suamiku!" Ucapku dan malah mendorong wajahnya, kami kembali bertatapan dan tatapan Sasuke terlihat terkejut.

"Ada apa?"

"A-a-aku sedang datang bulan." Alasanku.

Sasuke berhenti dan berbaring di sebelahku. "Seharusnya kau katakan sejak awal." Ucapnya dan terdengar kecewa.

"Maaf." Ucapku, berhasil! Horeee...! Horeee...!

Bangun dan menatap ke arahnya, Sasuke menutup matanya, apa dia sangat ingin melakukannya? Apa dia sudah tidak tahan ingin punya keturunan, aku harus siap terlebih dahulu, tapi saat ini aku sudah terlanjur mendapat perasaan nyaman saat bersamanya tadi, tanpa sadar.

Eh?

Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura mesum! Aku sudah duduk di atas perut Sasuke, pria di bawahku membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang sedang aku lakukan.

"Oh, aku yakin kau pun sangat ingin melakukannya, jangan sampai kau membuat bajuku berdarah." Ucapnya.

"A-a-aku tidak seperti itu! I-ini hanya tidak sengaja!" Panikku, beranjak dari atas Sasuke namun gerakanku terhenti, Sasuke menarikku hingga membuatku tidur di atasnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan, tidurlah seperti ini." Ucapnya.

Uhh...~ kau romantis sekali suamiku...~

"A-aku berat loh." Ucapku.

"Makanya aku sudah katakan padamu untuk olahraga yang benar."

"Aku tidak mau ke sana lagi." Ucapku, aku selalu mendapat ucapan buruk dan seakan mereka ikut menjatuhkan Sasuke yang tidak becus memilih pasangan hidupnya, aku tidak ingin olahraga di tempat itu lagi!

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Mereka tidak suka padaku." Ucapku, menyamankan diriku di dada Sasuke, aku tahu, aku tidak sempurna dan sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke.

"Siapa yang berani mengatakannya? Dia harus di beri hukuman sudah menghina putri mahkota." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa! Ti-tidak, tidak perlu melakukan seperti itu!" Panikku dan bangun, mengangkat wajahku dan menatap Sasuke, aku sampai memasang wajah memohonku agar tidak perlu di perbesarkan lagi masalah seperti itu.

"Putri mahkota bukanlah gadis sempurna, bukan gadis yang terdidik sebagai seorang putri, dia selalu mengomel banyak hal seperti ini dan itu, selalu lepas kendali dan menjadi seperti gadis di luar sana yang sulit menjaga sikap, tapi kau adalah putri mahkotaku."

 **Cup...~**

Terkejut akan kecupan itu dan lagi, kata-kata Sasuke, aku pikir selama ini dia terus mengabaikan ucapanku, tidak peduli padaku, tapi selama ini Sasuke juga memperhatikanku.

"Aku tulus padamu." Ucapnya.

Hangat, ini adalah hal yang tak pernah aku rasakan, perasaan ini, Sasuke dan tatapan itu, dia mengucapkan banyak hal hingga membuatku malu, aku malu atas diriku yang memang selalu seenaknya tanpa memperdulikanya.

Menciumnya, kali ini aku yang lebih berani, melumat bibir itu, aku di atasnya dan jauh lebih leluasa, ciuman panas ini, aku ingin sentuhan lebih! Tapi sudah terlanjur berbohong, kami hanya bisa merasakan ciuman intim yang terus membuatku tergelitik.

Menjauhkan bibirku darinya. "Aku lupa sesuatu." Ucapku, akhirnya aku mengingat sesuatu yang harus di kabulkan.

"Hn?"

"Ijinkan aku kuliah." Ucapku dan memasang wajah senangku, aku sudah berharap Sasuke akan mengijinkanku lagi, _timing_ nya sangat pas dan hati Sasuke sedang luluh padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pagi harinya, di kediaman.**

"Kenapa tatapanmu seperti itu?" Ucap Sasuke padaku.

"Apa lihat-lihat! Hmpp! Aku tidak sudi di lihat olehmu." Galakku.

Setelah kami kembali aku jadi ingin membangun tembok cina dengannya, saat malam hari di kamar hotel , setelah adegan ciuman panas, aku memintanya untuk mengijinkanku kuliah, tapi jawabannya.

" _Aku tetap tidak akan mengijinkanmu, mau sampai berapa kali pun kau memintanya."_ Tegasnya.

"Habiskan sarapanmu." Tegurnya.

"Aku akan mogok makan hingga permintaanku terpenuhi! Dan kau tidak ada hak untuk melarangku!" Ucapku dan kabur secepat mungkin dari ruang makan, aku kesal padanya, ucapannya saat itu bohong! Dia tidak tulus padaku! Dia hanya memancingku untuk membuat keturunan dengannya, aku tidak peduli lagi!

 **.**

 **.**

Lemas, baru meninggalkan sarapan pagi saja tubuhku sudah lemas, jadi ingin makan roti saja, tidak-tidak, pokoknya aku harus tetap mogok makan.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu sudah murung pagi-pagi." Ucap Rin, dia baru saja datang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapku, membaringkan kepalaku di meja dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua lenganku, aku hanya tidak terbiasa untuk meninggalkan sarapan.

Sampai kegiatan sekolah berakhir dan aku ada kegiatan wajib lagi, malas dan lemas, aku harus tetap menahan diri.

Malam harinya, baru saja melakukan mogok makan perutku sudah tidak bersahabat, aku ingin makan apapun sekarang, tapi tetap tidak bisa, segera tidur dan tidak ingin menyapa Sasuke yang sudah pulang.

Dua hari kemudian, aku masih melakukan hal yang sama dan Sasuke, dia sama sekali tidak peduli, aku juga tidak akan peduli padamu! Menyebalkan...! Pangeran menyebalkan!

Perutku sekarang sudah semakin melilit, terbangun di malam hari, melirik jam dan sudah tepat jam 1 pagi, aku sudah tidak kuat, melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia tengah tertidur, kali ini aku harus makan, mungkin jika makan diam-diam Sasuke tidak akan tahu dan aku bisa mogok makan kembali esok paginya.

Mendatangi ruangan dayang, seorang dayang bangun dan terkejut melihatku malam-malam bangun.

"Ada apa Yang mulia?" Ucapnya, walaupun terlihat baru bangun, dayang itu berusaha sopan padaku, maaf sudah membangunkanmu jam segini.

"Bisakah kau membuatku makanan? Apa saja, yang cepat, aku sudah sangat lapar." Ucapku, aku sampai gemetaran dan merasakan keringat dingin.

"Bagaimana dengan mie saja Yang mulia?" Sarannya.

"Tidak masalah." Ucapku.

Aku pun masuk ke ruang dapur,untuk pertama kalinya aku ke sana, di sana pun bersih dan semua peralatan di tata rapi, bahan-bahan masakan tersimpan di area lain, meskipun ini kerajaan, dapurnya pun tidak kuno, ada kulkas dan panggangannya _, kitchen set_ yang lengkap dan terlihat bagus, dengan begini mereka bisa membuatkan masakan yang enak-enak, para dayang pun sangat pandai memasak.

"Yang mulia menunggu di ruang makan saja, aku akan mengantarkannya." Ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku malas di sana apalagi sendirian, aku menunggu di sini saja." Ucapku.

"Tapi-"

"-Tidak apa-apa, cepatlah masak." Ucapku.

"Ba-baik, Yang mulia."

Menunggunya, dia sangat lihai memasak, andai aku bisa memasak, tapi itu mustahil, aku hanya akan membuat orang sakit perut. Tidak menunggu lama, mie yang di buatnya telah jadi, mie kuah dengan beberapa toping jamur, potongan daging, sayuran dan lainnya tersaji, dia menggunakan bahan-bahan yang tersedia di dalam kulkas.

"Silahkan Yang mulia." Ucapnya dan menghindangkannya di hadapanku.

Uhmm..~ dari baunya saja begitu enak, aku akan makan apapun yang terjadi.

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam di dapur?"

Eh? Su-suara ini? Berbalik dan melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan horrornya. Sumpitku pun jatuh dan aku sangat-sangat terkejut, aku pikir Sasuke tidak akan tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan.

"Kau, mulai sekarang, jangan pernah hidangkan makanan apapun untuk putri Sakura, dia sedang mogok makan, jika kau berani melakukannya aku akan menghukummu dan katakan ini pada semua dayang, mengerti?" Ucap Sasuke dan tatapan itu terlihat marah.

"Me-me-mengerti Yang mulia, maafkan saya." Ucap dayang itu dan terlihat takut.

"Dan kau kembali ke kamar." Ucap Sasuke, menarikku dengan paksa, menjauh dari semangkuk mie yang enak itu, aku tidak jadi makan, sedihnya, perutku semakin melilit.

Berjalan kembali ke kamar dan aku menarik paksa tanganku darinya, aku tidak sudi di sentuh olehnya.

"Jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu hanya setengah-setengah itu tidak ada gunanya." Sindirnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu urusanku, kau pun tidak peduli!" Ucapku, kesal.

"Ya, lakukan saja apa yang kau sukai itu hingga kau puas, bagaimana pun juga aku tidak akan mengijinkannya." Tegas Sasuke.

Kesal! Aku tetap akan melakukannya hingga dia peduli padaku, Eh, ada yang aneh, penglihatanku terasa aneh, aku melihat ada dua bayangan dari depan, tiba-tiba rasanya gelap dan.

 **Bught!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **Bught!**

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya dan terbaring di lantai, Sasuke segera menghampirinya dan melihat gadis itu sama sekali tidak membuka matanya, dia terlihat pucat dan keringatnya cukup banyak membasahi wajahnya, panik, entah mengapa Sasuke terlihat panik, mengangkatnya ala bridal style dan membangunkan seluruh pengawalnya untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, Sakura pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC  
.**

 **.**

* * *

update..~

hai-hai, apa kabar? padahal hanya beberapa hari nggak update berasa bertahun-tahun yaa.. wkwkw.*Lebay*

nggk ada yang kangen author? *nggak!* ficnya doang yang di kangenin.

kali ini malam pertama S2 gagal lagi, ndak apa, masih ada malam pertama S3, S4, S manis, S serut, S doger dan S S lainnya, pfffff berasa sinetron yang tiada akhir, hehehehehe...

author tetap akan konsisten dengan jumlah wordnya, jadi tidak akan ada jumlah word yang lebih panjang lagi XD.

ah, maaf kemarin ada urusan, tapi bukan urusan keluarga, XD jadi nggak ada acara nikah-nikahan dan sebagainya pffffffff... author sibuk dengan pekerjaan juga, pekerjaan yang sekaligus senang-senang(?), yaa kira-kira seperti itu, tidak perlu di pikirkan dan di pertanyakan XD

.

.

See you next chapter..., akan updater seperti sebelumnya lagi, :)


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 30 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku, orang yang pertama aku lihat adalah ibu ratu, dia terlihat khawatir, di sampingnya, Sasuke, ini dimana? Aku merasa sedikit pusing dan perutku sedikit melilit.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, putri?" Ucap ibu ratu.

"Perutku sedikit sakit." Ucapku dan memegang perutku, melirik pergelanganku yang tengah di infus, ini terlalu berlebihan, tapi apa benar aku sampai sakit parah hanya gara-gara tiga hari tidak makan?

"Tenanglah, dokter akan segera datang." Ucap ibu ratu.

Kembali melirik ke arah Sasuke, tatapan dingin yang menyebalkan.

"Dia seperti ini karena keras kepala." Ucap Sasuke, dingin.

"Sudahlah, putri Sakura sedang sakit, kau tidak boleh memarahinya." Tegur ibu ratu, apa enak di tegur? Aku selalu ingin melihat Sasuke di tegur juga.

"Uhm, ibu ratu, apa perintahmu jauh lebih tinggi dari pada pangeran Sasuke." Ucapku.

"Tentu saja." Ucap ibu ratu.

"Aku ingin ibu ratu perintahkan pangeran Sasuke keluar dari kamar ini dan jangan masuk tanpa ijin dari ibu ratu." Ucapku, aku membalasnya jauh lebih dingin.

"Baiklah, pangeran Sasuke, kau sudah dengar itu, aku mengabulkan permintaan putri." Ucap ibu ratu.

Aku sempat melihatnya terlihat kesal dan berusaha sesopan mungkin pada ibunya. "Baik, ibu." Ucapnya dan berjalan keluar.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup, aku jadi merasa sedikit lega.

"Lain kali, tolong jangan lakukan seperti ini, kesehatanmu sangat penting putri." Tegur ibu ratu, aku rasa aku memang sedikit salah, aku tidak boleh kekanak-kanakan untuk sebuah impianku.

"Tapi, aku sungguh-sungguh ingin kuliah." Ucapku dan berwajah murung.

Ibu ratu terdiam dan tengah berpikir. "Aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan baginda raja, jika dia menyetujuinya, bahkan pangeran Sasuke akan sulit mengelak." Ucap ibu ratu, saran yang bagus, aku senang mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, ibu ratu." Ucapku.

Tidak menunggu lama seorang dokter datang memeriksaku, aku mendapat teguran dari dokter untuk berhenti melakukan aksi mogok makan, lambungku akan semakin terancam jika tidak makan. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti kata dokter, beberapa menit berlalu, ibu ratu pamit kembali ke istana, dia akan datang lagi, jika keadaanku semakin membaik dan kata dokter aku bisa pulang besoknya.

Aku masih memberi perintah untuk tidak membiarkan Sasuke masuk, pintu kamarku pun di jaga ketat oleh dua orang pengawal, bahkan awak media tidak akan bisa masuk seenaknya, aku merasa cukup bingung akan hal ini, bahkan jika aku sakit, para media seperti tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam istana, mereka benar-benar tidak pernah sedikit pun untuk tidak membuat berita yang terlalu berlebihan di area istana. Aku jadi mengingat akan ucapan Sasuke yang menyuruhku selalu hati-hati, aku yakin aku akan masuk berita lagi, lagi-lagi wajahku terpampang di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepertinya aku sudah sedikit membaik dan bisa pulang besok, melirik jendela dan sudah sore hari, walaupun melarang Sasuke, aku jadi merindukannya lagi, tidak! tidak! Dia sangat kejam dan aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Pintu terbuka dan seorang pengawal masuk.

"Maaf Yang mulia mengganggu istirahat anda, Yang mulia pangeran Izuna datang mengunjungi anda, apa dia boleh masuk?" Tanya pengawal itu padaku.

"Silahkan, aku tidak keberatan jika itu pangeran Izuna." Ucapku, lebih baik ada yang datang dari pada sendirian di ruangan ini.

Pengawal itu membuka pintu dan membiarkan pangeran Izuna masuk, dia bahkan repot-repot membawakanku buket bunga, lili kuning yang indah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu putri?" Tanyanya, menyimpan buket bunga itu dan duduk di kursi sebelah ranjangku.

"Jauh lebih baik." Ucapku, senang.

"Aku dengar ini hasil dari mogok makanmu, bagaimana? Apa berhasil?"

"Aku rasa tidak berhasil, dia bahkan memarahiku." Ucapku.

Izuna menahan tawanya. "Sasuke tipe yang keras kepala, kau akan sulit menaklukan keinginannya putri." Ucapnya.

"Kau benar, mau bagaimana pun Sasuke bahkan tidak peduli pada keinginanku." Ucapku dan menghela napas, aku benar-benar sudah melakukan hal konyol dan sia-sia.

"Aku harap kau tidak melakukannya lagi, tolong jaga kesehatanmu putri." Ucap Izuna, dia bahkan memperlihatkan senyum tulusnya padaku.

"Ba-baik, terima kasih." Gugupku, entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit aneh melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal pov.**

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sakura, dia mendengar suara seseorang di dalam ruangan Sakura.

"Siapa yang berada di dalam kamar putri Sakura?" Ucapnya, dingin.

"Ya-Yang mulia pangeran Izuna sedang berada di dalam." Ucap salah satu pengawal, keduanya pun sedikit takut melihat tatapan pangeran Sasuke, gosip-gosip tentang pangeran Izuna dan pangeran Sasuke pun sudah di ketahui para pengawal dan dayang.

"Biarkan aku masuk." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap tajam pada kedua pengawal mereka.

"Ma-ma-maaf Yang mulia, tapi perintah Yang mulia ratu."

"Ibu tidak ada di sini, katakan pada putri Sakura aku datang." Ucapnya, Sasuke terlihat marah dan masih di tahan oleh kedua pengawal itu.

Salah satu pengawal bergerak dan belum sempat masuk, Izuna tengah berjalan keluar dan berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu.

"Kau datang? Aku pikir kau tidak bisa masuk pangeran." Ucap Izuna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan istriku?" Ucap Sasuke, lagi-lagi memperlihatkan tatapan tidak senang itu.

"Aku hanya menjenguknya, aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana kau tidak becus untuk menjaga seorang putri, aku sangat kecewa akan hal ini."

"Hn? Apa urusannya denganmu? Dia adalah istriku dan aku berhak melakukan apapun untuknya."

"Kau hanya menghalangi impiannya, kau tidak sadar akan hal itu? Sadarlah pangeran Sasuke, meskipun kalian terikat, putri Sakura tetap seorang gadis biasa, kau tidak bisa mengubah pemikirannya seperti yang kau mau, dia seorang manusia dan bukan boneka."

"Dia akan mendengar setiap apa yang aku katakan, Sakura itu gadis yang penurut."

"Masih tidak mengerti juga?" Izuna bergerak membisik sesuatu pada Sasuke. "Aku bisa saja menggantikan posisimu, pangeran, lagi pula awalnya dia adalah takdirku." Ucap Izuna dan menjauh, memperlihatkan sebuah senyum dinginnya dan berjalan pergi, dia merasa cukup puas untuk mengganggu Sasuke dan juga menyindir sikapnya.

"Kenapa kalian membiarkannya masuk!" Kesal Sasuke, tangannya mengepal.

"Ma-ma-maafkan kami Yang mulia, ini perintah Yang mulia putri, dia mengijinkan pangeran Izuna masuk."

Sasuke segera masuk dan tidak peduli harus menunggu ijin dari Sakura, menutup pintu dengan kasar dan membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa kau masuk?" Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa? Aku datang menjengkukmu, kenapa kau melarangku masuk dan membiarkan pria lain masuk!" Ucap Sasuke, menahan amarahnya.

Sakura terdiam, dia tidak ingin melihat sikap Sasuke hari ini, terlihat jelas dia amat sangat marah. Mengalihkan tatapannya, dia tidak berani melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu, rasa takutnya kembali dan malah berakibat pada perutnya yang entah mengapa kembali Sakit.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Sakura, suaranya bergetar, gadis itu berbaring, melengkungkan tubuhnya ke dalam dan memegang perutnya, Sakura bahkan membelakangi Sasuke, dia tidak mau menatapnya.

Sasuke melihat tingkah aneh Sakura, dia seperti tengah menahan sakit, amarahnya meredah, dia benar-benar kesal hanya karena ucapan Izuna, berjalan menghampiri ranjang Sakura.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut, seseorang berbaring di ranjang dan kini sebuah pelukan dari arah belakangnya.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap Sasuke, dia menyesal telah memarahi Sakura, kembali bayangan wajah takut Sakura terlintas di pikirannya.

"Kau membuat ranjang ini menjadi sempit." Ucap Sakura, walaupun saat ini dia sangat malu.

"Berbalik lah agar tidak sempit." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura berusaha menahan rasa malunya, bangun dan mengubah posisinya, kali ini berbaring di sisi Sasuke.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Sasuke, ucapannya melembut.

"Sedikit."

"Ah, baiklah, kau menang, kau bebas kuliah." Ucap Sasuke, pasrah.

"Benarkah!" Ucap Sakura, semangat. "A-aduh...~" Perutnya kembali melilit.

"Hn, lakukan apapun yang kau suka, tapi kau tetap harus meminta ijin dariku dan aku harus mengetahui apa yang akan kau lakukan."

"Aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Sakura, memeluk Sasuke dan menyamankan dirinya, akhirnya aksinya tidak sia-sia, dia berhasil membujuk Sasuke bahkan itu sedikit dengan paksaan.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap diri cermin, yosh! Untuk semester kali ini aku harus lebih bersemangat lagi dan harus bisa mendapatkan nilai lebih baik, aku sudah menargetkan universitas A, dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu Rin lagi.

 **Dreett...**

Sebuah panggilan dari ponsel, itu bukan milikku, ini ponsel milik Sasuke, menatap layarnya.

 **Seon calling...**

Eyuuh..~ sempat bertemu sekali dan sekarang aku melihatnya menghubungi Sasuke, kenapa dia harus menghubungi Sasuke? menggeser layar ponsel itu untuk mengangkatnya.

"Ha-"

"-Halo, ada apa Seon?" Ucap Sasuke.

Eh? Belum sempat berbicara, Sasuke sudah datang dan menyambar ponselnya sendiri, menatap ke arahnya, dia bahkan tidak ingin aku berbicara dengan putri Seon itu, ada apa? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika Sasuke masih mandi.

Sasuke hanya berbicara sebentar dan mematikan ponselnya.

"Jangan mengangkat ponsel seseorang tanpa ijin terlebih dahulu." Tegur Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin menjawabnya dan mengatakan kau sedang mandi." Ucapku.

"Kau bisa mengabaikannya dan tidak perlu di angkat."

"Ah? Ada apa denganmu? Kau ini aneh sekali, memangnya kenapa jika aku yang mengangkat ponselmu, hanya ponselmu saja." Ucapku, aku jadi sedikit kesal padanya, apa telpon dari putri Seon itu begitu penting hingga aku tidak boleh mengangkatnya?

"Mulai sekarang tidak perlu mengangkat ponselku."

"Apa telpon dari putri Seon itu begitu penting?" Ucapku.

"Jangan mengubah pembicaraan, kita sedang membahas mengangkat telpon tanpa ijin, bukan putri Seon." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli yang mana saja, aku tidak suka jika kau berbicara seperti itu padaku, apalagi hanya karena seorang gadis lain." Ucapku dan berjalan pergi, suasana hatiku di pagi hari menjadi buruk gara-gara Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update cuy...~

uhm... apa beberapa hari terasa ada yang aneh, cuaca cukup ektrim, panas pakai banget dan untuk reader lainnya jaga kesehatan yoo, author sampai kena flu dua kali =_=" *curhat lewat*

Author selaku masyarakat biasanya, cuma bisa kirim doa dan sedikit ikut membantu menyumbang untuk korban bencana di palu, author juga punya beberapa teman dan syukurlah mereka sudah memberi kabar jika selamat, semoga mereka tetap tabah dan bersabar akan bantuan, dan sempat membaca beberapa berita yang cukup mencengangkan, penjarahan barang tidak penting, dan perampasan barang-barang yang harusnya di bagi rata malah tidak terjadi, miris sih, mereka sedang kena bencana tapi beberapa orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab malah memanfaatkan hal semacam ini, oke cukup, author hanya ingin menyinggung sedikit tentang informasi yang sedang ramai di perbincangkan hingga viral.

mungkin itu saja. nggak ada yang sedang bertanya kan.

.

see you next chapter yooo..~


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 31 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih memikirkan tentang mengangkat telpon di pagi hari, Sasuke bahkan menatap dingin padaku, menatap bekal makananku, makan siang hari ini terasa membosankan, aku jadi penasaran akan hubungan Sasuke dan putri Seon sebelumnya, saat kami bertemu, Sasuke pernah mengatakan jika dia sudah lama mengenal putri Seon, apa mereka benar-benar hanya seorang teman? Cara bicara Sasuke pada putri Seon pun begitu sopan dan seakan mereka sangat-sangat dekat, dia jauh lebih menghargai putri Seon, ini membuatku sangat iri, jika dia berbicara padaku, seakan ada tembok raksasa di hadapanku, sikap manisnya pun hanya kadang-kadang di perlihatkannya, lebih banyak saat dia memarahiku dan menegurku.

Memikirkannya saja membuatku semakin penasaran dan sakit kepala sendiri, siapa yang bisa menjadi tempatku untuk berbicara? Tidak mungkin aku berbicara pada putri Izumi, apa mungkin dia tahu sesuatu tentang putri Seon? Tapi saat ini putri Izumi sedang sibuk mengurus putri Azu, aku jadi tidak enak untuk berbicara dengannya, jika bertanya pada ibu ratu, ah, tidak-tidak, aku tidak ingin menanyakan hal itu, bagaimana dengan pangeran Itachi? Tapi kami jarang untuk berbicara, aku pun sedikit canggung dengannya, bagaimana jika di coba saja? Sayangnya pangeran Itachi sangat sibuk.

Setelah pulang sekolah, aku mencoba mencari pangeran Itachi, untung saja bertemu dengannya, tapi aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya, hanya bertanya saja bukan? Aku tidak ingin berbicara lainnya.

Duduk santai di ruangan bertamu kediaman pangeran Itachi, beberapa dayang miliknya datang menyajikan teh dan kue.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu anda pangeran." Ucapku, aku sedang berusaha bersikap sopan.

"Santai saja, putri Sakura, kau bisa memanggilku _aniiki_ seperti Sasuke." Ucapnya, demi apa! Aku baru tahu jika pangeran Itachi itu sangat-sangat ramah, kenapa dia begitu bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke?

"Bu-bukannya _nii-sama_?" Ucapku, bodoh, kenapa aku malah mengoreksi ucapan pangeran Itachi, bodoh! bodoh!

Sebuah senyum di wajahnya. "Kita sudah bukan di jaman kuno lagi putri." Ucapnya, pemikiran pangeran Itachi pun jauh lebih luas, ucapannya memang ada benarnya, aku terlalu formal-kuno.

"Ka-karena jarang berbicara aku jadi sedikit sungkan." Ucapku, aku bahkan sudah takut sebelum ingin bertemu dengannya.

Kembali dia tersenyum. "Katakan, ada apa kau repot-repot datang ke kediamanku? Apa Sasuke kasar padamu lagi?" Ucapnya.

"Ba-bagaimana pangeran tahu?" Ucapku dan membuatku terkejut.

"Panggil yang benar dulu baru aku katakan."

Kenapa pangeran Itachi ini menggemaskan sekali? Aku jadi ingin mencubitnya karena berbicara seperti itu.

" _A-a-niiki_." Ucapku perlahan dan sedikit menundukkan wajahku.

"Baiklah, tidak usah dipaksakan, aku hanya sedikit penasaran jika punya adik perempuan dan memanggilku _aniiki_."

Aku di bodohi, aku yakin wajahku sudah sangat merona, entah mengapa aku jadi merasa dejavu, Sasuke sebelumnya selalu menegurku untuk memanggilnya dengan benar, mereka memang kakak-adik.

"Tidak akan ada rahasia antara aku dan putri Izumi." Ucapnya.

Aku juga berharap seperti itu, mendengarnya saja membuatku sangat iri.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan tentang putri Seon." Ucapku.

Melihat reaksi pangeran Itachi, sepertinya dia pun sangat mengetahui putri Seon.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, kapan kalian bertemu?" Tanyanya.

"Dulu kami sempat bertemu saat Sasuke mengajakku di sebuah pesta."

"Putri Seon dulu suka mendatangi kediaman, saat masih kecil, karena di istana hanya ada anak laki-laki, putri Seon jadi kesulitan berteman, jadi mengingat masa lalu."

"Apa putri Seon dan Sasuke begitu dekat?"

"Uhm.. begitulah, mereka suka terlihat bersama, mungkin hanya Sasuke yang lebih sesuai untuk di ajak berteman, putri Seon agak canggung denganku dan pangeran lainnya."

Aku tidak mendapat jawaban seperti yang ingin aku harapkan, pangeran Itachi hanya menjelaskann hal sederhana antara hubungan mereka di masa kecil, aku tidak begitu puas, tapi hal lainnya, aku jadi bisa berbicara dengan pangeran Itachi, kami memang sangat jarang untuk berbicara.

Pamit pada pangeran Itachi setelah berbicara cukup lama, berhenti sejenak, aku melihat pangeran Izuna baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan, jika saja aku bisa berbicara dengan pangeran Izuna, apa dia mengetahui banyak hal tentang Sasuke? Aku rasa dia akan memberitahukan hal yang pangeran Itachi pun tidak tahu, pangeran Izuna menoleh ke arahku, apa dia sadar jika sejak tadi aku menatapnya? Tapi kali ini dia tidak menghampiriku, hanya ada lambaian tangan dan senyum darinya, dia pun terus berjalan dan berbelok keluar.

Aku sudah berharap dia menghampiriku dan aku bisa berbicara dengannya tanpa sengaja, tapi aku harus tetap jaga jarak, melirik ke sana dan kemari, aku tahu mata-mata Sasuke itu ada, dia pasti akan mengatakan segalanya dan membuat pria arogan itu marah lagi.

Tunggu dulu, bagaimana jika aku berbicara dengan pangeran Shisui? bukannya dia tidak begitu terlihat bermasalah dengan Sasuke, sayangnya kediamannya berada di belakang dan belum tentu pangeran Shisui sedang berada di kediamannya.

"Kau-." Perintahku pada salah seorang pengawalku, aku masih harus bersama para pengawal jika ingin berkeliaran di istana. "-Tolong pergilah ke kediaman pangeran Shisui, dan beri tahu aku jika dia ada." Ucapku.

"Baik, Yang mulia." Ucapnya dan berjalan pergi.

Aku juga harus kembali bersama seorang pengawal lagi, Sasuke kadang tidak begitu suka jika mendapatkanku tidak berada di kediaman saat dia pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai dengan tugas sekolah, melihat ke arah pintu dan Sasuke sudah kembali, menunggunya pulang saja sudah membuatku senang.

"Untukmu." Ucapnya dan memberikanku sekotak kue.

"Wah, ini oleh-oleh dari Suna, bagaimana kau tahu aku menyukai kue ini?" Ucapku.

"Oh, ibumu pernah mengatakannya."

"Begitu yaa, kau ini, bahkan mencari tahu kesukaanku dari ibuku, padahal kau tidak perlu melakukannya, kau cukup mengatakannya padaku." Ucapku, senang.

"Hn, baiklah." Ucapnya, berjalan masuk dan mulai mengganti pakaiannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar ke Suna hanya untuk membeli ini?" Tanyaku, Sasuke itu sikap romantisnya kadang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Tidak, bukan aku yang pergi ke Suna, itu hadiah dari putri Seon, dia memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu."

"Jadi kalian bertemu?"

"Hn, kami bertemu saat aku sedang menuju pulang ke rumah." Ucap Sasuke dan terdengar begitu santai.

Aku kembali mendengar putri yang tidak ingin aku dengar, dulunya aku sempat teriak pada Sasuke jika saja dia menyukai putri Seon dan lebih senang akan sikap putri itu dari pada sikapku, kenapa mereka tidak menikah saja? Haa.~ aku jadi mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke.

Terkejut, Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Mengalihkan tatapanku darinya. "Ti-tidak." Ucapku, menghindarinya dan berjalan ke arah ranjang, aku jadi tidak ingin memakan kue itu, bahkan itu kue favoritku.

"Tadi wajahmu terlihat senang, ada apa sekarang?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku ingin tidur saja." Ucapku.

"Bagaimana dengan kuenya?"

"Disimpan saja." Ucapku, atau lebih baik di berikan pada dayang saja, aku tidak ingin memakan apapun pemberian dari putri Seon.

 **.**

 **.**

Terbangun di malam hari, napasku sampai memburu dan keringat membanjiri pelipisku, menatap ke samping, Sasuke sedang tidur nyenyak, hanya mimpi, santai saja Sakura, itu hanya sebuah mimpi yang tidak akan menjadi nyata.

Kembali berbaring, kali ini berbaring ke arah Sasuke, meskipun aku mengusik tidurnya, tapi aku hanya ingin berada di dekapannya.

"Kenapa?" Ucapnya dan nada suaranya terdengar serak, Sasuke sampai terbangun.

"Tidak, maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu." Ucapku.

Sasuke hanya bergumam, dia pun memelukku dan kembali tidur, aku juga harus tidur dan tidak perlu memikirkan apapun, mana mungkin putri Seon akan merebut Sasuke? Kami sudah menikah dan dia adalah seorang putri, aku yakin jika rasa malunya cukup tinggi jika ingin merebut Sasuke dariku, apa yang aku pikirkan? Mereka hanya teman dan aku sudah memikirkan hal buruk tentang mereka, mengangkat wajahku dan melihat Sasuke sudah kembali tidur.

 **Cup~**

Mengecup bibirnya, Sasuke milikku! Pokoknya dia miliku! Eh! Kini onyx itu menatap ke arahku.

"Kenapa menciumku tiba-tiba?" Ucapnya, lagi-lagi aku mengganggu tidurnya.

"Aku menciummu karena aku mencintaimu." Ucapku. Aku selalu memakai alasan konyol itu.

"Ah, baiklah, jangan menggangguku lagi, aku ada rapat penting pagi harinya." Ucap Sasuke, tapi sebelum dia benar-benar tertidur, pelukannya mengerat dan aku merasakan usapan lembut pada punggungku, sebuah kecupan di jidatku dan aku bisa mendengar suara pelannya itu.

"Aku menciummu karena aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya.

 **Deg.**

Aku jadi kesusahan tidur setelah mendengar ucapannya itu.

Tidur! Tidur! Aku juga harus bangun pagi untuk ke sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang di kediamanku." Ucap ramah pangeran Shisui.

Karena dia adalah orang yang sibuk, aku pun harus mengatur waktu dengannya, pengawal yang aku kirim sudah menyampaikan pada pengawal pangeran Shisui jika aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Te-terima kasih." Ucapku, canggung, kami memang sudah pernah berbicara, tapi kali ini hanya kami berdua yang sedang berbicara.

"Ada apa sampai putri datang ke kediamanku?" Tanyanya.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang putri Seon." Ucapku, agak ragu, apa tidak apa-apa jika berbicara hal ini pada pangeran Shisui?

"Putri Seon? Sebaiknya kau menanyakan hal itu pada pangeran Izuna, dia jauh lebih banyak tahu." Ucap pangeran Shisui.

Saran yang buruk, terdiam sejenak, aku kesulitan berbicara dengan pangeran Izuna, jika terlihat dekat saja aku sudah harus takut, Sasuke akan marah besar.

"Apa kau membawa ponselmu?" Tanyanya.

"Eh? Ponsel?" Di saat seperti pangeran Shisui menanyakan ponselku. Mengeluarkan ponselku dari lengan kimonoku, aku menaruhnya di sana.

Pangeran Shisui mengambilnya dan mengetik sesuatu, setelahnya memberikannya kembali. Menatap ke arah layar ponselku dan menatap ke arah pangeran Shisui sebuah jari telunjuk di bibirnya, seakan memberi kode untukku, dia memberikan nomer ponsel pangeran Izuna padaku dan aku harus tetap diam, ini ide yang tidak pernah aku pikirkan, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu untuk bertemu pangeran Izuna, kami jadi bisa berhubungan lewat ponsel saja.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, senang.

"Tapi-" Tatapan pangeran Shisui terlihat serius. "Tolong tegas pada Izuna agar dia menyadari posisinya, aku rasa hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya berhenti melakukan hal konyol." Ucap pangeran Shisui.

Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu mengerti akan ucapan pangeran Shisui, aku harus tegas pada pangeran Izuna, tegas dalam hal apa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...

hari ini... uhmm...

ya segitu aja... XD karena kondisi author sedang flu flu pakai berat, kata dylan, Stop! udah basi pakai kata dylan-dylan, wkwkwkkw ..yaa gitu deh, author sedang malas ngetik-ngetik apapun.

.

.

see you next chapter.


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 32 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap ponselku, melirik ke sana dan kemari, aku sedang sendirian di tangga sekolah, mungkin jika di sekolah akan sedikit leluasa, mencoba menghubungi nomer pangeran Izuna, hanya beberapa nada tunggu saja, dia segera mengangkatnya.

" _Halo, siapa ini?"_ Ucapnya.

"I-ini aku, putri Sakura." Ucapku, gugup, entah mengapa aku seperti orang yang sedang melakukan kesalahan dan takut ketahuan.

Hening.

Detik berikutnya tidak ada yang bisa aku dengar, ada apa dengan pangeran Izuna?

"Ha-halo?" Ucapku, kenapa tidak ada suara sama sekali?

" _Ah, maaf, saking senangnya aku mendengar suaramu putri Sakura."_ Ucapnya dan nada suaranya terdengar dia benar-benar senang, memangnya ada apa dengan suaraku? Aku rasa biasa saja, Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan seperti itu. _"Ada apa kau menghubungi dan dari mana kau mendapatkan nomer ponselku?"_ Tanyanya.

"Pangeran Shisui yang memberikannya padaku, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang putri Seon, aku sedikit penasaran padanya." Ucapku, aku langsung saja pada hal yang perlu aku ketahui tidak perlu berbicara hal lainnya.

" _Putri Seon? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar namanya, ada apa? apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari putri Seon?"_

"Bagaimana hubungan putri Seon dan Sasuke?" Ucapku.

" _Kau ingin aku berbicara tentang mereka?"_ Nada bicara pangeran Izuna jadi sedikit aneh.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?" Ucapku, aku semakin penasaran.

" _Putri Seon sangat menyukai pangeran Sasuke dan mereka sempat bersama, tapi entah menjalin hubungan sebagai pacar atau yang lainnya."_

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sedikit aneh, perasaan aneh yang sedang bergejolak di dadaku.

" _Saat putri Seon berkunjung ke kerajaan Uchiha, dia kesulitan akrab dengan kami, di kerajaan Uchiha hanya ada pangeran dan tidak ada putri pada generasi ke-9, tapi dia bisa akrab dengan pangeran Sasuke, mereka jadi sering bertemu dan jauh lebih akrab dari pada kami, pangeran Shisui, Itachi dan aku."_

"Apa hanya itu?" Tanyaku.

" _Hn, hanya itu, sekarang mungkin mereka sudah tidak saling berhubungan mengingat pangeran Sasuke telah menikah. Nah, ada apa putri? Kenapa kau sampai membicarakan putri Seon?"_

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya penasaran karena sempat bertemu dengannya."

" _Dia memang putri yang sempurna, umur kalian juga sama tapi dia jauh terlihat lebih dewasa."_ Ucapnya, kau terlalu jujur pangeran Izuna, ini sedikit membuatku risih.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas waktunya pangeran." Ucapku dan ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

" _Tunggu putri."_ Cegat Pangeran Izuna sebelum aku mematikan ponselku. _"Apa sesuatu sedang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja_?" Tanyanya, pembicaraan kami berubah, nada suaranya kini terdengar khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapku, mungkin aku tidak perlu membicarakannya dengan pangeran Izuna.

" _Aku, aku selalu berharap kau menceritakan segalanya padaku, apapun, bahkan keluh kesalmu sebagai seorang putri, tidak, aku tidak ingin mendengar kau sebagai seorang putri mahkota, tapi sebagai seorang Sakura, gadis biasa yang bukan dari kerajaan."_

Ucapannya membuatku terpikirkan, selama ini aku terus diam dan mengikuti arus sebagai seorang putri, tidak, aku hanya sedang berusaha menjadi seorang putri mahkota, aku pun harus tahu posisiku, ibu dan ayah kadang menasehatiku begitu juga ibu ratu, bukan untuk diriku sendiri, tapi aku harus melakukannya untuk semua orang di sekitarku, itulah yang seharusnya aku lakukan, bersikap egois tidak membuatku bisa bersikap sebagai seorang putri.

" _Apa kau benar-benar tidak keberatan menjadi seorang putri? Kehidupan biasamu menghilang seketika saat memasuki istana."_

Aku tahu, aku selalu mengingat akan hal itu, menjadi seorang putri mahkota, maka aku harus siap membuang kehidupan biasaku.

" _Kau hanya seorang gadis biasa, Sakura, itulah yang selama ini aku ketahui darimu, bahkan saat aku melihatmu pertama kali di Suna."_

Terkejut.

"Apa? Pangeran Izuna pernah bertemu denganku di Suna?"

 **Teng tong teng tong.**

Jam istirahat berakhir, aku jadi tidak bisa berbicara dengan pangeran Izuna lagi.

" _Hubungi aku kapan saja, aku akan dengan senang hati berbicara apapun."_ Ucapnya, aku yakin pangeran Izuna juga mendengar suara bel itu.

"Baiklah." Ucapku, sekarang aku jadi penasaran akan ucapan pangeran Izuna, dia pernah di Suna dan menemukanku, apa ini sebuah kebetulan.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat pulang sekolah, aku jadi bisa menghubungi pangeran Izuna lagi, tapi lebih baik mengirim pesan untuknya, jika aku menelponnya, mungkin ada yang mengaduh lagi dan Sasuke akan marah-marah padaku.

Kembali menanyakan bagaimana pangeran Izuna bisa melihatku di Suna, sayangnya dia tidak ingin menceritakan apa-apa padaku, apa dia sengaja? Apa dia sengaja membuatku penasaran seperti ini?

Memikirkan ucapan pangeran Izuna tentang putri Seon, dia pernah menyukai Sasuke dan mereka sempat memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus, tapi karena sikap Sasuke yang tertutup, hubungan mereka pun tidak begitu di ketahui, mengingat kembali ucapan Sasuke, mungkin saja dulunya dia pernah punya perasaan pada putri Seon, aku jadi sedikit cemburu, saat aku bertanya padanya dia pernah mengatakan tidak menyukai siapa pun, Sasuke benar-benar pandai menyimpan apapun.

Sasuke pulang, aku segera menghentikan kegiatan mengirim pesanku dengan pangeran Izuna, detak jantungku jadi tidak keruan, seperti tengah membuat kesalahan, aku hanya sedang mengirim pesan dengan pangeran Izuna selayaknya teman, bukan apa-apa. Terdiam, Sasuke menatap ke arahku, bahkan begitu lama, segera mengalihkan tatapanku, aku jadi takut sendiri, bodoh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa?" Ucapku, suaraku sampai bergetar, bodoh-bodoh, Sasuke akan tahu jika aku membuat kesalahan.

"Tidak, wajahmu sedikit aneh, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Tepat.

"Ti-tidak, kau selalu saja curiga berlebihan padaku." Ucapku, aku jadi sedikit panik.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Tanyanya.

Terdiam sejenak, bertanya apa? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan putri Seon? Apa itu tidak terdengar aneh? Atau apa kalian sedang selingkuh! Tidak mungkin aku menuduh tanpa bukti, atau.

"Apa kau menyukai putri Seon?" Tanyaku, menatap ke arah Sasuke.

Pria itu tidak berbicara dan tatapannya begitu tenang, aku sangat sulit menebak isi pikirannya.

"Jika iya, ada apa?" Ucapnya, santai.

Terkejut, aku ingin marah, rasanya marah sekali, dia hanya menyukai putri Seon dan berbohong padaku!

"Se-sejak kapan?" Tanyaku.

"Sudah cukup lama, mungkin saat kami mulai akrab sejak kecil."

Kembali terkejut.

Rasanya benar-benar aneh, gelisah dan tidak nyaman, aku ingin memukul Sasuke dan berkata kasar padanya, tapi yang aku lakukan hanya terdiam dan terdiam, dada ini perlahan-lahan terasa sesak.

"Sejak dulu aku menyukainya, dia memang putri yang sempurna, tapi kami tidak di takdirkan untuk bersama." Ucap Sasuke dan raut kecewa itu di perlihatkannya.

Terasa kosong, pada bagian tengah di dadaku terasa hampa, dia mengatakan segalanya, seperti itu bukan apa-apa, bukan masalah, kau sendiri sudah mengatakan jatuh cinta padaku, tapi apa cinta itu sama dengan cinta yang kau berikan pada putri Seon? Aku benar-benar kecewa.

"Putri Seon punya masa depan yang jelas dan dia sangat optimis akan masa depannya itu, putri Seon memilih mengakhiri hubungan ini dan dia bebas menjalani semua hal yang di inginkannya, tanpa adanya seorang pun yang menahan keinginannya, keputusan yang sudah dia pikirkannya baik-baik."

"Oh, Hahahahah, baguslah jika kalian sudah putus, baiklah, selamat malam." Ucapku dan memilih tidur, menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut dan aku tidak ingin melihat Sasuke.

Sayangnya, pria menyebalkan itu segera menarik selimut dan aku tidak bisa menutupi apa yang sedang aku lakukan, aku menangis, entah menangisi diriku yang sangat bodoh sudah memiliki perasaan padanya dan malah mendapat kekecewaan.

"Hal itu sudah sangat lama terjadi, bahkan sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, sekarang-." Tangannya itu menghapus air mataku dan mengecup jidatku. "-Aku hanya memilihmu, perasaan ini hanya ada padamu, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun bahkan itu putri Seon dan wanita lainnya." Ucap Sasuke, ucapan dan tatapannya melembut, apa dia sadar akan kelakuanku akhir-akhir ini? Aku sangat marah dan risih setiap dia membicarakan putri Seon.

"Sungguh?" Tanyaku dan terisak, aku sudah sangat malu dengan wajahku yang penuh air mata.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan aku sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan diri, pangeran Sasuke adalah milikku dan tidak satu orang pun yang boleh memilikinya, kali ini akulah yang bersikap egois, apa hal ini tertular dari pria ini, mungkin saja, aku jadi sering mengikuti sikapnya.

Memeluk erat Sasuke dan duduk di pangkuannya, mengecup lehernya sesekali dan mencoba menurunkan bagian bahu kemejanya.

"Hey, apa kau tidak sabaran seperti ini? Kau bisa merobek kemejaku." Ucapnya.

Menghentikan aksiku yang terlalu agresif, mengangkat wajahku dan kini kami saling bertatapan, wajah Sasuke jadi semakin tampan atau hanya halusinasiku saja.

"Kau sedang memancingku istriku?" Tanyanya dan terdengar menggoda.

"Apa kau ikan? Aku tidak sedang memancingmu." Ucapku mengecup bibirnya dan kembali memeluknya erat. "Aku senang kau menegaskan perasaanmu padaku." Tambahku.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu apa yang aku dapat karena membuatmu senang?" Tanyanya.

Mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya kembali.

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku suamiku." Ucapku.

Tatapannya teralihkan dan seperti sedang berpikir, kau terlalu banyak akting tuan, kini onxy itu menatap ke arahku.

"Kalau begitu, aku meminta jatahku, sekarang."

 **Deg.**

Tiba-tiba jadi terasa tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa? Tidak bisa?" Ucapnya.

"Ba-baiklah!" Ucapku dan wajahku sudah sangat merona.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan." Ucapnya.

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja aku merasa sedikit ragu, bagaimana jika menendangnya lagi? Bagaimana jika aku memikirkan 1001 cara untuk membuatnya berhenti, aku terlalu pusing untuk masalah sederhana ini, belum sempat mengucapkan apapun, bibir kami sudah saling menyatuh dan ciumannya begitu dalam, Sasuke jadi terkesan tidak sabaran, masih duduk di pangkuannya dan dia pun membuka kemejanya, kimonoku pun di bukanya dan di buang ke samping, kembali menyatuhkan bibir kami begitu lama hingga aku harus berhenti sejenak, tapi Sasuke seperti tidak ada waktu untuk berhenti, bibirnya terus mengecup pada bagian leher, dan bagian telinga yang membuatku sangat tergelitik, hembusan napasnya terasa panas, Sasuke kembali berhasil membangun suasana ini, aku hanya akan larut dalam permainannya dan jangan coba menghentikan Sasuke, aku sudah siap, apapun hari ini, karena aku percaya, aku percaya perasaan Sasuke padaku.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu." Bisiknya padaku, baru kali ini aku merinding hanya mendengar ucapan yang pernah di katakannya padaku sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...! update...! *heboh*

kali ini author mau bikin penasaran dulu kisah tentang hal yang sedang di tutupi Sasuke, apakah itu? jeng-jeng-jeng-jeng nanti akan di bahas XD. chapter depan hanya bahas masa lalu Sasuke tapi bukan hal itu yang sedang Sasuke tutupi, ini malah bikin spoiler, wkwkwkw.

akhirnya malam pertama S3 muncul, tapi author tetap tidak akan membuatnya dalam bentuk lemon yang overhot, author malas sih buat, wkwkwkwkwk, jadi yang santai aja tapi benar-benar tersentuh(?) XD

sedikit curhat, tadi servernya down ya? author tidak bisa akses webnya dan malah error, sampai mikir tidak akan update hari ini, tapi setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan di cek lagi, akhirnya bisa log in...!Sekian dan terima gaji curhat lewatnya.

info terbaru, author bakalan update oneshoot, yaa sudah lama sekali yaa author nggak buat oneshoot, tapi bukan request yaa, author masih belum bisa realisasikan yang itu, ini oneshoot karya author, dan dua fic gantung lainnya, tunggu sampai mood author kembali, feelingnya sedang hambar jadi ngetik alurnya aja malas pakai banget.

silahkan di pilih, oneshoot yang A atau B, ini ada dua sih, kalau seimbang author update yang terserah author, suka-suka author XD.

okey.

see you next chapter yoo


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 33 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Softlemon XD**

 **.**

Membuka mataku perlahan, aku langsung melihat dada bidang Sasuke di hadapan wajahku dan pelukan pria ini mengerat, bergerak perlahan dan aku lupa jika kami masih tanpa busana, semalam hingga jam berapa? Aku tak begitu ingat, yang aku ingat hanya wajah Sasuke dan suara desahnya setiap bergerak, tapi suaraku mungkin jauh lebih keras, aku berhasil, ah tidak, kami yang berhasil, aku menahannya walaupun sempat panik saat Sasuke mengatakan.

"Kau berdarah!"

Aku pikir aku sedang datang bulan dan ingin menghentikannya, Sasuke memberiku sedikit penjelasan, seperti pelajaran singkat, tunggu dari mana dia tahu hal itu? Apa mungkin dia sudah mencari tahu sebelumnya? Mungkin saja, sekarang, aku sudah bukan lagi seorang gadis, tapi sudah sah menjadi seorang wanita dewasa, kami melakukannya dan Sasuke mendengar permintaanku untuk tidak cepat memberinya keturunan.

Malam itu, malam yang terasa panjang dan begitu panas, ini yaa yang namanya berhubungan intim bersama suami? Aku baru pertama kali merasakannya, meskipun sakit di awal, berikutnya aku menikmati setiap sentuhan dan gerakan perlahan yang di lakukannya saat penyatuan kami. Menutup mataku, aku kembali membayangkannya, gerakan itu, deruh napas Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat menggoda, keringat cukup membanjiri tubuh kami, kecupan demi kecupan hingga dia berbisik padaku.

"Kali ini aku ijin kau memanggil namaku." Bisik Sasuke. Sang pangeran arogan yang setiap kali melarangku memanggil namanya, kini memintaku untuk menyebutkan namanya saja, hanya sebuah nama, kenapa begitu berarti untuknya? Aku sendiri sedikit bingung dan hanya mengikutinya saja.

Aku mendengar permintaannya, setiap akan menjerit dan mengucapkan namanya, beberapa kali, aku tidak tahu berapa kali aku harus menjerit di kala gelombang besar datang dan aku sudah tidak kuat untuk menahannya. Sasuke berhenti sejenak, napasnya memburu, pria itu tepat di atasku dan membuatku memeluknya erat, membiarkan wajahnya tepat pada perpotongan leherku, mengecup bahunya beberapa kali dan mengeratkan pelukan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisikku.

"Hn, aku juga mencintamu." Bisiknya, dan aku bisa merasakan kembali kecupan ringan pada leherku, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali ciuman yang dalam, kapan ini berakhir? Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku sungguh bahagia dan entah mengapa rasa lelah itu tidak begitu berarti, aku senang melihat Sasuke seperti ini, dia terlihat 1000 kali lebih tampan dan aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Membuka mataku kembali, melirik jam.

"Gawat!" Teriakku, melepaskan Sasuke dan pelukannya, beranjak dari kasur.

Eh?

Aku kembali berbaring dan pria itu kembali memelukku erat.

"Hari ini, kau ijin saja." Ucap Sasuke, suaranya terdengar serak, aku tidak tahu jika dia pun sudah bangun.

"A-a-apa? Tapi aku harus ke seko-"

 **Cup..~**

"Dengar perintahku istriku."

"Ba-baiklah." Ucapku pasrah.

Aku langsung luluh hanya dengan satu ciuman tepat di bibirku. Ini membuatku merinding, adegan panas tadi malam kembali teringat dan mungkin akan sulit ku lupakan untuk sementara waktu.

"Apa kau tidak ke kantor?" Tanyaku. Sasuke terlihat santai sekali pagi ini.

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa jadwalmu?"

"Hn? Jadwal?" Ucapnya dan kini menatapku. "Mungkin mandi bersama denganmu."

 **Blussh...!**

"Dasar mesum!" Ucapku dan wajahku amat sangat merona.

"Hanya bercanda" Ucapnya, santai dan aku bisa mendengar dia menahan tawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback.**

 **Sasuke Pov.**

Terlahir sebagai anak dari keturunan kerajaan, aku di besarkan untuk menjadi pangeran yang terdidik, semua hal di ajarkan dari kedua orang tuaku maupun kakekku yang seorang raja.

Awalnya sebagai anak kecil, aku hanya tahu jika kedudukanku berbeda dengan anak di sekitarku, terlalu tidak peduli dan aku tidak senang bergaul dengan mereka, berakhir dengan aku tidak memiliki teman sama sekali, meskipun banyak yang ingin berteman denganku.

"Aku tidak sudi berteman dengan orang bodoh sepertimu." Ucapanku yang keluar begitu saja saat masih duduk di bangku SMP, aku rasa itu tidak berlebihan, aku hanya malas berteman dengan orang-orang yang sulit untuk mengerti apapun itu.

Bagaimana dengan para murid perempuan, aku bosan akan mendengar teriakan namaku setiap hari dan mengacuhkan mereka, aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka selalu terlihat heboh, apa karena aku seorang pangeran? Atau nilaiku yang selalu sempurna? Atau ada hal lain yang membuat mereka heboh.

"Kau akan selalu di jauhi siapapun jika sikapmu seperti ini." Ucap seorang gadis, aku mau berteman dengannya karena dia seorang putri dari kerajaan dan dia tidak bodoh, nilainya pun bagus dan dia punya impian besar terhadap pendidikannya, meskipun umur kami berbeda cukup jauh, dia cukup mengerti arah pembicaraanku.

"Aku tidak peduli." Cuekku.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Tanyanya.

"Kau berbeda, aku jarang bertemu gadis sepertimu." Ucapku.

Tentu saja, dia sangat berbeda, gadis pintar dan terhormat, aku hanya menemukan satu, hanya dia, putri Seon.

Hubungan ini terbentuk perlahan, hanya menjadi seorang teman, di kerajaan Uchiha, tidak ada putri pada generasi ke-9, semuanya adalah pangeran, Seon pun terlihat canggung dan kesulitan mencari teman, aku mau menemaninya karena ini permintaan ayahku, aku tidak keberatan lagi pula dia seorang putri yang pemikirannya berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan yang sudah aku temui.

Selain itu.

" _Aniiki_ , kau harus mengajariku pelajaran ini." Ucapku.

Aku sangat menghormati seorang pangeran yang jauh lebih tua dariku juga, dia seumuran dengan kakakku, aku tidak memanggilnya sebagai kakak sepupu, tapi _aniiki_ , aku menganggapnya sebagai kakak kandungku, dia lebih jenius dari kakak kandangku sendiri, Uchiha Izuna, dia pun pandai mengajar, aku senang belajar banyak hal darinya.

Hingga.

Hari itu, semua anggota keluarga di kumpul di dalam aula istana, paman Ren, pangeran pertama dan calon raja di usir dari kerajaan, saat itu aku tidak mengerti kenapa paman Ren di usir? Menatap ke arah Izuna, dia pun terlihat marah dan sedih, apa Izuna juga akan pergi dari Istana? Aku harap tidak.

Kemudian, aku mendengar ucapan ayah, dia meminta pada kakek untuk memberi hak pada Izuna untuk tetap tinggal di istana, aku senang mendengarnya, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya dan mengucapkan hal ini, sayangnya, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, aku mendengarnya berbicara dengan kakak, dia sangat marah dan sangat ingin melakukan protes pada kakek, aku tidak pernah melihat Izuna semarah itu, kakek mencoba menenangkannya, dan berikutnya, kami tidak pernah bertemu.

Mendatangi kamar kakakku.

"Apa kak Izuna baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku.

"Tenanglah Sasuke dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja saat ini dia dalam masa terpuruknya, jadi aku harap dia akan segera lebih baik." Ucap kakakku.

Hanya itu yang di sampaikannya, Izuna pun mulai tidak ingin keluar dari kediamannya, aku kesulitan bertemu dengannya, kata kakak, Izuna jadi sering membolos dan tidak ingin ke sekolah. Aku ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi, ada banyak hal yang masih tidak aku mengerti, jika mereka tidak mengatakannya padaku, aku harus berbicara pada orang yang lebih ingin berbicara padaku.

Aku langsung mendatangi kakek dan menanyakan segalanya, kakek hanya bercerita jika paman Ren berusaha menjual sebagian aset istana dan di gagalkan, ada banyak mata-mata di istana yang sudah melihat gerak-gerik aneh paman Ren, akhirnya aku mengerti. Kakek pun menyampaikan sesuatu tentang sebuah amanah.

"Carilah cucu Haruno, dia yang akan menjadi calon istrimu kelak." Ucap kakek dan aku mendengarnya kembali dari ayah, mereka ingin aku mencari gadis bermarga Haruno.

 **.**

 **.**

Duduk di bangku SMA, saat itu, pangeran Izuna, akhirnya memilih meninggalkan istana, kata kakak dia akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar kota, ayah yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya memberinya ijin untuk keluar. Kami sempat bertemu sebelum dia pergi.

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanyaku.

"Hn. Belajarlah yang lebih rajin, aku tidak bisa mengajarimu lagi." Ucapnya, tatapan itu, Izuna terlihat lelah, apa karena selama ini dia terus mengurung diri dan memikirkan kedua orang tuanya? Mungkin saja.

"Aku akan belajar sendiri." Ucapku, sekarang aku bisa lebih mandiri.

Tatapan Izuna berubah, rautnya kini terlihat kecewa dan apa itu tatapan kesal? Dia terlihat kesal padaku, apa aku membuat sebuah kesalahan?

"Sampai kapan pun aku masih tidak akan menerimanya, takdir itu." Ucap Izuna dan berjalan melewatiku.

Takdir?

Aku masih tidak mengerti, ada apa dengan 'takdirnya'.

Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja dan kembali aku tidak benar-benar mengerti.

Sekarang, hal yang harus aku selesaikan.

"Aku akan menikah sesuai amanah kakekku." Ucapku.

"Benarkah? Itu berita yang sangat baik." Ucapnya, putri Seon, dia terlihat tenang-tenang saja saat aku mengatakan ini.

"Kau tidak akan menghentikanku?" Tanyaku, aku rasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tidak akan, aku dengar itu adalah amanah turun-temurun dari keluargamu, kau harus menjalankannya." Ucapnya dan wajahnya terus ceria.

Gadis yang berbeda dan sangat jarang aku temui, perasaan ini perlahan tumbuh namun begitu cepat redah.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan segala pendidikanku dan menjadi wanita pekerjaan keras, aku sangat ingin bisa melakukan banyak hal di masa mudaku." Ucapnya, dia tipe optimis pada apapun yang kerjakannya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucapku dan aku rasa masalah ini sudah berakhir, aku tidak memutuskan hubungan, tapi menegaskan perasaan ini, perasaan yang saat ini sudah berakhir.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan dari arah belakangku, aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, dia menahan diri sejak tadi.

"Aku tahu jika ini salah, tapi biarkan aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, perasaan ini, aku sungguh akan kesulitan melepaskanmu, maka dari itu, kau harus pergi, pergi saja dan tidak perlu berbalik lagi." Ucapnya, dia menangis.

Aku tahu, hal ini akan terjadi, menutup mataku dan menghela napas, takdir ini tidak akan terjadi, takdirku berpindah pada seseorang, aku jadi mengingat kembali ucapan pangeran Izuna, ah, aku akhirnya memahami maksud dari ucapannya, awalnya pangeran Izuna lah yang akan menjalankan amanah itu, sayangnya, amanah hanya di berikan pada pangeran dari raja pertama, paman Ren di usir maka ayah menjadi raja pertama, kakak sudah memiliki calon istri, putri Izumi dari kerajaan Kagura, maka amanah itu jatuh padaku, aku menggeser kedudukan pangeran Izuna dan mengambil alih yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Apa ini terdengar kejam? Aku rasa tidak, ini hanya amanah bukan? Hanya sebuah balas budi bukan? Lagi pula aku tidak akan peduli pada gadis mana pun yang akan aku nikahi, saat ini aku juga mungkin akan kesulitan melupakan gadis pertama yang benar-benar membuatku menghormatinya.

"Hn, terima kasih, Seon." Ucapku, berbalik dan memeluknya erat, dia terus menangis hingga benar-benar membiarkanku pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update cuy...~

oh iya, ada sesuatu yang mau author katakan dan sepertinya emang dari awal salah, author salah mencantumkan nama Seon yang aslinya adalah Shion, DEMI APA...! bodohnya...! tapi karena udah terlanjur menggunakan nama Seon jadi malas di ganti *nangis* udah banyak chapter dan malas di ganti, haa..~ author benar-benar keliru dalam penulisan nama, ya sudah biarkan begitu saja, harap para reader mengertilah XD

Akhirnya! akhirnya! mereka berhasil malam pertama di S3, wkwkwkwkw, meskipun tidak hotlemon, anggap saja begitu yaa, author senang buat soft-soft begini, nggak terlalu over tapi ngena banget pfffff..

chapter ini mewakali pertanyaan seorang reader tentang bagaimana sudut pandang Sasuke dan jujur author kesulitan membuat posisinya, posisi Sasuke itu sulit pakai banget karena dia tipe yang menyimpan segalanya dan pikirannya sangat sulit terbaca. dan author sudah berulang kali jelaskan, kenapa pangeran Ren di usir dan kenapa masih di tanya lagi T_T bingung author, apa fic ini di baca atau di lihat-lihatin saja, sejak awal kan jelas, ada di jelasin gitu di chapter mana lagi yaa author sampai lupa.

.

oky, See you next chapter.~


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 34 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memberinya julukan gadis kedua, karena Seon gadis pertama yang aku perhatikan, kalau gadis ini aku hanya terpaksa harus memperhatikannya. Dari cara bicaranya, tutur bahasanya, sikapnya, dan juga pemikirannya, aku akan memberinya nilai minus, dia cukup buruk untuk menjadi pendampingku.

Awalnya dia pun tidak ingin menikah dan itu membuatku merasa lega, aneh, aku merasa sangat lega saat dia menolak, tapi tetap saja siapa lagi yang akan menjalankan amanah ini? Aku tidak sudi anakku yang harus menjalankannya apalagi anak dari kakakku, dia saja sudah cukup kacau bagaimana dengan keturunannya nanti? Terpaksa, aku benar-benar terpaksa.

"Si-siapa namamu?" Tanyanya padaku, dia terlihat aneh, aku hanya memasangkan cincin itu pada jarinya agar ayahku tahu kami setuju akan menikah.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, tapi kau harus memanggiku Yang mulia pangeran Sasuke." Ucapku dan menatap tajam padanya, aku ingin dia sedikit mengubah sikapnya yang buruk itu.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura." Ucapnya

"Aku sudah tahu." Ucapku, aku sudah mencari tahu tentangnya.

Tatapannya kembali berubah, tadinya dia terlihat malu, sekarang seperti kesal padaku.

Saat bertemu ayah dan ibu, dia berusaha sebaik mungkin menahan diri, aku salut padanya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak membuatku terkesan, dia hanya gadis biasa dan aku tidak tertarik padanya, ini hanya amanah, jika bukan amanah, aku tidak peduli.

Aku harus bisa mengontrol diri saat bersamanya, entah mengapa apapun yang di lakukannya selalu membuatku marah dan kesal, apa dia tidak punya pikiran? Dia bukan gadis bodoh dan setidaknya nilainya pun masih bagus, tapi dia benar-benar buruk menjaga sikap.

Saat hari pernikahan, aku marah besar padanya, dia berdandan layaknya badut, apa dia ingin membuat berita heboh di kalangan kerajaan! Aku sampai muak untuk menegurnya setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik.

Setelah segala resepsi dan acara tradisi telah selesai, menatapnya di atas ranjang, kali ini aku tidak akan tidur sendirian lagi dan ada seorang gadis yang akan tidur bersamaku, lagi-lagi, dia melanggar peraturan menggunakan baju kaos dan celana training, aku lelah untuk menegurnya hari ini, yang aku butuhkan hanya istirahat dan memberinya kesempatan kali ini, jika besok dia masih menggunakan pakaian itu, aku harus kembali menegurnya.

Beberapa hari aku tidak bisa ada di kediaman, tuntutan pekerjaan dan aku harus terus keluar kota, Sakura sempat membuatku harus pulang karena ulahnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa jatuh dari tangga di sekolah hingga kakinya terkilir, dia malah berbohong dan tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya, aku lelah untuk menegur. Berikutnya aku berpesan pada para dayang untuk menegur Sakura agar tidak mengenakan kaos lagi, sayangnya dia terus membangkang dan aku harus turun tangan.

"Jangan menggunakan kaos dan celana _training_ saat tidur." Tegurku.

Dia hanya menjawabnya dengan bergumam, raut wajahnya pun akhir-akhir ini terlihat berbeda, saat bertemu dengannya dulu aku rasa dia gadis yang terlalu ceria, tipe heboh dan seperti petasan yang suka meledak-ledak, namun sikapnya itu mulai berbeda setelah tinggal di istana, aku terus menegurnya karena itu perlu, apa aku terlalu keras? Aku rasa tidak, ini sudah menjadi standar untuk seorang putri mahkota.

Kemudian.

Saat mendatangi sebuah acara, kami bertemu kembali, putri Seon, dia jauh terlihat lebih dewasa, padahal umurnya dan Sakura sama, selamanya aku akan menghargai dan menghormati gadis pertamaku.

Namun.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku pada Sakura, sikapnya kembali aneh.

"Jangan bicara padaku, Yang mulia, aku sedang tidak _mood._ " Ucapnya, dia berbicara tidak sopan padaku lagi.

"Aku bosan menegurmu, kau sudah melihat Seon, aku harap kau seperti dia, dia sama denganmu, umur kalian sama dan sikapnya jauh lebih baik darimu, aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dulu." Kesalku, kenapa dia tidak pernah mengubah sedikit saja sikap buruknya itu, aku ingin di belajar dari putri Seon.

"Jika kau senang padanya, kenapa tidak menikah saja dengan putri yang bernama Seon itu, aku tidak bisa seperti dia." Ucapnya, dia marah, baru kali ini aku melihatnya benar-benar marah.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini?" Aku pun kesal jika mengatakan hal itu, aku sudah sangat baik menjalankan amanah ini dan inilah yang aku dapat, gadis buruk yang tidak bisa berbicara lebih baik dan menjaga sikap.

"Aku tidak peduli." Tegasnya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku harus memanggil guru khusus yang bisa mengajari sikapmu agar lebih baik." Ucapku, dia perlu belajar banyak untuk hal ini.

"Aku tidak mau!" Nada suaranya meninggi. "Sejak awal aku bukan putri mahkota! Aku bukan gadis yang dididik seperti itu, jika kau tidak suka akan kekuranganku kau tidak perlu merubahnya!" Dia terus berbicara dengan nada tinggi dan masih menatap marah padaku.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja, lakukan sesukamu, jika terjadi hal buruk pada kerajaan maka kau akan menjadi satu-satunya pelaku hal itu." Ucapku. Aku terus menyalahkannya tanpa sadar.

Sungguh di luar dugaan, inilah Haruno Sakura, sikapnya itu sangat berbeda, tapi satu hal yang membuatku harus memikirkan hal ini, mereka memang berbeda, didikan dari keluarga biasa dan didikan dari keluarga kerajaan, aku melupakan hal itu, aku terus memaksakan kehendakku padanya, aku ingin dia menjadi seorang putri, ah, sepertinya tidak, aku hanya memaksakan keegoisanku agar dia terlihat seperti Seon.

Dia bukan Seon, putri mahkota.

Dia hanya seorang Haruno Sakura, gadis biasa dan tiba-tiba harus bersikap seperti seorang putri mahkota.

Keegoisanku membuatnya tertekan, dia tersiksa di sini.

Setelah pertengkaran hebat kami, dia jadi lebih banyak diam, menjaga sikap dan perilaku, sayangnya itu membuatku tidak senang, aneh, aku tidak senang melihatnya seperti ini, selayaknya bunga Sakura yang layu di akhir musimnya.

Apa aku salah?

 **.**

 **.**

Dia kabur dari istana, aku mengajaknya pulang dan sikapnya masih seperti biasa, diam dan tidak ingin berbicara padaku, saat tidur bersama, seakan ada tembok raksasa di antara kami, aku tahu dia menjaga jaraknya, dia mungkin saja masih marah, itulah yang aku pikirkan.

Hari itu, Sakura sedikit berubah, entah apa yang sudah di bicarakannya dengan ibu dia menjadi sedikit lebih ceria, setidaknya ini membuatku ikut senang, aneh, kenapa aku harus senang melihatnya seperti itu?

Dia bertanya tentang orang yang aku sukai, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan jika aku pernah menyukai seseorang dan harus terhenti akibat amanah ini, mungkin saja dia berpikir jika dia hanyalah pengganggu, maka dari itu, aku menyimpan segalanya, hanya aku saja yang mengetahui kebenarannya.

Dia pun mengajakku keluar istana, tanpa kawalan, tanpa ada yang mengetahui jika kami adalah pangeran dan putri, menatap langit cerah di pagi hari, menatap area sekitar, orang-orang ramai berlalu lalang.

Kebebasan.

Apa ini yang namanya kebebasan? Aku merasa benar-benar seperti lepas dari sebuah belenggu. Sakura, dia memberiku kebebasan, dia hanya gadis biasa yang bahkan kedudukannya itu tidak jauh lebih tinggi dari ayah, tapi kebebasan ini tidak mungkin aku dapatkan. Seharian kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, aku senang bersamanya, perasaan ini, perlahan-lahan tumbuh.

Saat itu, aku mencoba menciumnya dan dia mengatakan tentang perasaan, aku sendiri belum yakin, perasaan ini masih tumbuh dan aku masih dalam masa kebingungan, melepaskan masa lalu dan membiarkan masa depan beriringan denganku.

 **Cup!**

"Aku mencintaimu, maka dari itu, biarkan aku yang melakukannya untukmu." Ucapnya. Dia melakukannya dan mengatakan alasannya, apa aku harus juga seperti itu, sayangnya, aku masih belum memastikan perasaan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari dimana anak dari kakak dan putri Izumi di beri nama, pangeran Shisui dan pangeran Izuna pulang, mereka kembali ke kediaman, menatap ke arah Sakura, dia terus menatap ke arah Izuna, ada apa? ini sedikit membuatku kesal dan merasa dia tidak menjaga sikapnya lagi, aku menegurnya dan dia mengikuti ucapanku, menatap ke arah Izuna, kenapa dia harus kembali? Untuk apa dia kembali? Apa dia masih mempermasalahkan masalah amanah itu? Aku tidak peduli, sekarang, Sakura adalah istriku dan aku yakin dia pun menyukaiku.

Tapi.

Tetap saja aku tidak tenang selama pangeran Izuna berada di kediaman, aku meminta salah satu pengawalku untuk mengawasi putri Sakura, benar saja, pangeran Izuna begitu lancang berbicara dengan Sakura, ini membuatku sangat marah, dia bahkan berbicara tentang kebenaran amanah itu, kenapa? Kenapa harus di ungkit lagi? Orang luar tidak perlu sok memikirkan keadaan di istana.

Aku marah dan lepas kendali.

Malam itu, aku melampiaskannya pada Sakura, perasaan ini benar-benar membuatku kebingungan, aku hampir ringan tangan padanya, dia menangis dan keadaannya cukup kacau akibat perbuatanku, aku rasa aku benar-benar meluapkan segalanya, perasaan ini, aku.

"Maaf."

Aku sungguh meminta maaf padanya, aku sudah salah melampiaskan kekesalanku padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Akhirnya, inilah perasaan yang terus membuatku merasa aneh dan kebingungan, aku marah saat ada pria lain yang berusaha mendekatinya, pria yang seharusnya bersamanya, tapi tetap saja, semua itu tidak akan berubah karena kami telah sah menjadi sebuah pasangan.

Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Dia jauh lebih dulu mencintaiku, dan aku menghargai perasaannya itu, dia bukan gadis seperti yang aku harapkan, dia sangat berbeda, tapi dari perbedaan itu membuatku ingin selalu bersamanya dan hanya dia milikku semata.

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan-lahan namun pasti, aku sudah membangun perasaan ini pada Sakura, aku mencintainya dengan tulus, walaupun kadang dia selalu saja membuat hal yang membuatku kesal, tapi entah mengapa aku jadi tidak pernah bosan padanya, menegurnya, marah padanya dan dia mengikuti ucapanku, kadang-kadang dia pun membangkang, aku sadar, dia hanya seorang Haruno Sakura, gadis biasa yang bukan mendapat didikan dari keluarga kerajaan, maka dari itu, aku ingin membimbingnya perlahan, perlahan-lahan, sayangnya keras kepala itu sulit di taklukan, dia jauh lebih keras kepala, saat aku marah pun dia terdiam, dan ini membuatku merasa sesak, aku tidak ingin marah berlebihan lagi padanya.

Aku menyayanginya dan menjadi orang terpenting untukku, aku harap akan terus seperti ini, hanya saja pangeran Izuna selalu menjadi hal yang perlu aku waspadai, aku tidak tahu perasaan Sakura itu seperti apa padaku, apa hanya ada aku di hatinya? Apa hanya aku selalu di pikirkannya? Apa hanya aku yang selalu membuatnya merona dan terlihat malu seperti itu? Dia masih gadis yang labil dan aku khawatir jika perasaannya tiba-tiba berubah, aku ingin hanya aku yang di lihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, saat aku mencoba meredahkan amarah Sakura, aku ingin dia tidak perlu tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan bersama putri Seon, dia akan selalu marah jika aku terus membicarakan putri Seon, apa ini yang namanya cemburu? Dia cemburu pada Seon, manis sekali, aku berusaha menegaskan perasaanku padanya, karena hanya dia satu-satunya gadis yang aku cintai.

Kami melakukannya, malam pertama kami yang mungkin sudah terlalu lama untuk di lakukan, tapi ini untuk pertama kalinya, walaupun sebelumnya kami sudah pernah mencoba dan berakhir dengan dia menendang wajahku, aku melakukannya bersama gadis yang aku cintai, ucapan Sakura ada benarnya, jika ingin melakukannya kau harus mencintai orang itu, aku tidak percaya jika ini malah berbalik padaku. Setiap mendengar suaranya dan membuatku semakin ingin melakukannya, aku menginjikannya untuk menyebutkan namaku dan sungguh luar biasa, hanya menyebutkan nama saja aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Kini menatapnya dalam dekapanku, dia tertidur dengan nyenyak, melap keringat di wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya, pipi, kedua matanya yang sedang tertutup, hidung, jidat, dan terakhir mendekapnya erat, Sakura sama sekali tidak terusik, mungkin dia kelelahan. Sekarang dia benar-benar milikku dan aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi pada siapapun.

 **Ending Sasuke pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

updatee...

chapter ini masih flashback, masih tentang pemikiran si abang Sasuke, karena chapter depan adalah skip time lagi, Sakura bakalan lulus sekolah dan masuk kuliah, ada banyak hal yang bakalan terjadi saat dia kuliah*spoiler keras* XD

fiuu...~ panjang amat nih fic, banyak chapter tapi wordnya dikit, heheheheheh,

kalau tanda-tanda tamat, yaa mungkin saja, yaa mungkin juga belum, sebuah fic akan tamat ketika author ini sudah buntu dan malas untuk berpikir *ketawain diri sendiri* kalau idenya masih banyak dan masih ngantri, entah berapa chapter lagi di lanjutin. sampai bosan pokoknya dan readernya pengen kabur dari sini XD

.

mungkin itu aja yaa, author balas-balas pertanyaan yang muncul di area review. eh, author bikin oneshoot tuh, *promosin* moga suka, kalau tidak yaa tidak apa-apa,

.

See you next chapter. besok, liburrr.. yeeeyy...! sampai ketemu hari senin lagi...~


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 35 ]**

 **.**

 **Hari kelulusan.**

Ini adalah hari terakhirku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, lulus, aku mendapat kelulusanku, walaupun bukan sebagai murid terbaik, Rin lah yang menjadi peringkat pertama dan lulusan terbaik, aku turut senang akan pencapaiannya. Depan aula sekolah jadi sangat ramai, bukan hanya karena para murid yang telah tamat dan murid yang masih bersekolah ingin menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada senior mereka, tapi karena ibu ratu dan Sasuke turut hadir, kedua orang tuaku juga datang. Beberapa orang yang melihat hal ini jadi sangat ingin melihat lebih dekat sosok ibu ratu dan pangeran Sasuke, para awak media pun tidak mau tinggal diam dan sibuk meliput hal ini, haa..~ lagi-lagi mukaku akan terpampang di media, aku tidak terlalu suka untuk di liput seperti ini, membuatku malu saja tapi, melihat ibu ratu dan Sasuke, mereka terlihat bersinar di hadapanku, uhk, silau.

Aku pun lulus setelah mencoba mendaftar di universitas A, aku jadi tidak sabaran untuk segera kuliah.

"Kau mengambil jurusan apa?" Tanya Sasuke padaku.

"Kedokteran. Aku sudah lama ingin menjadi dokter." Ucapku, yaa. Aku sudah menetapkan hal ini saat masih di bangku SMP.

"Dokter? Sepertinya darah keturunan Haruno mengalir padamu, para tabib yang keturunan Haruno begitu mahir dan pandai mengobati." Ucapnya, apa itu sebuah pujian? Aku senang mendengarnya.

"Oh hooo~ Apa kau sedang memujiku suamiku?" Ucapku.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengatakan faktanya." Ucapnya dan memasang wajah biasa itu.

Menatap Sasuke, aku rasa akhir-akhir ini dia pun sedikit berubah, apa hanya perasaanku saja? Dia jadi sedikit atau mungkin terlalu romantis. Setiap pergi bekerja, dia mengecup bibirku, saat pulang pun akan di lakukan hal yang sama, aku jadi terus berdebar setiap dia melakukannya, lagi pula dia sangat jarang untuk menciumku, sekarang menjadi hal yang wajib di lakukannya setiap hari.

"Ganti pakaianmu, kita akan pergi." Ucapnya.

"Pergi? Apa kita akan kencan?" Ucapku, sudah lama aku sangat ingin kencan, tidak apa-apa jika kencan ala kerajaan lagi.

"Ini jauh lebih dari sekedar kencan, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Ucapnya.

Lebih dari kencan? Apa itu? Aku jadi penasaran, bergegas mengganti pakaian dan meminta para dayang menata rambutku, menatap keluar rumah dan sudah sore hari, kita akan kemana di jam segini? Makan malam romantis juga boleh, aku senang jika melakukan apapun bersama Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Haruno.**

Aku tidak percaya, menatap ke arah Sasuke dan kami masih belum turun dari mobil, aku melihat ke arah pintu dan itu adalah rumahku.

"Kau sungguh mengajakku ke sini?" Ucapku, ragu. Dulu Sasuke begitu marah jika aku pulang ke rumah, sekarang dia membawaku ke sini.

"Hn, aku ingin berkunjung sesekali ke rumah mertuaku." Ucapnya.

Memeluk Sasuke, aku sungguh senang. "Terima kasih, suamiku." Ucapku.

Kami pun turun, ayah berada di rumah, mereka menyambutku dengan hangat, aku tidak tahu jika Sasuke sudah menghubungi ibu jika kami akan datang.

"Hey, jangan memeluk ayahmu seperti ini lagi, pangeran akan marah." Tegur ayahku saat aku langsung memeluknya.

"Dia tidak akan marah ayah, lagi pula dia suamiku." Ucapku, menatap ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Hal ini tidak berlaku pada ayah mertuaku, ada pengecualian." Ucapnya, aku jadi ingin mencubit Sasuke, tetap saja dia ayahku.

"Sudah-sudah, tunggu dulu." Ucap ibu dan menatap ke arahku. "Ada apa ini?" Ucapnya.

"Maksud ibu?" Ucapku, aku tidak mengerti.

"Masih rata seperti ini? Kalian sudah menikah hampir 2 tahun lebih dan tidak ada apa-apa di sini?" Ucap ibu dan memegang perutku.

Tunggu, aku harus mencerna terlebih dahulu, perut dan pernikahan.

Heee? Apa ibu mempertanyakan kehamilanku?

"Ibu." Ucapku, aku belum ingin punya anak

"Tidak apa-apa ibu, aku ingin Sakura tidak kesulitan jika dia sedang dalam masa pendidikannya." Ucap Sasuke, menatap ke arahnya, dia pengertian sekali.

"Tidak bisa seperti ini pangeran, bagaimana pendapat orang luar sana jika keluarga Haruno belum memberikan keturunan." Ucap ibu dan dia terlihat kecewa.

"Ibu, sudahlah, aku juga akan hamil, tapi tidak sekarang." Ucapku. Uhk, suasananya jadi berubah seperti ini.

"Aku tidak masalah, kakakku, pangeran pertama pun cukup lama mendapat anak, saat itu kesehatan putri Izumi cukup buruk dan dia kesulitan untuk hamil." Ucap Sasuke, dia memberi sebuah perbandingan agar ibu tetap tenang, tidak masalah keturunan itu akan lama datang, yang terpenting mereka akan tetap hadir di tengah-tengah keluarga sebagai anggota keluarga kerajaan penerus.

"Maafkan atas ketidaksopananku pangeran, aku hanya takut jika orang luar berpandangan buruk terhadap anakku." Ucap ibu, menurutku ibu terlalu berlebih, aku sendiri tidak peduli pada mereka.

"Sepertinya makan malam akan semakin dingin jika terus membahas ini." Ucap ayah, segera mengakhiri pembicaraan yang membuat _mood_ ku jatuh, padahal aku ingin senang-senang karena sudah datang kembali ke rumahku.

Makam malam bersama, ibu sampai bingung ingin memasak apa dan Sasuke hanya meminta ibu menyajikan apapun yang bisa di masaknya, Sasuke memang bukan tipe pemilih makanan, hanya saja dia benci makanan yang terlalu manis.

Setelah makan dan bersantai, tiba saat istirahat, aku pikir setelah makan malam kami akan langsung kembali ke istana, menatap ke arah Sasuke, baru kali ini aku melihatnya memakai pakaian tidur, dia pakai apapun akan terlihat cocok, Sasuke sendiri sibuk menatap kamarku, sudah sangat lama aku meninggalkan kamar ini, semua barang tertata rapi, apa ibu sering membersihkan kamar ini? Atau karena tahu kami akan datang, ibu jadi membersihkannya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padamu, tapi akhir-akhir ini kau sangat berbeda suamiku." Ucapku, aku ingin sesekali berbicara secara pribadi padanya tentang sikapnya dan tingkah lakunya padaku.

"Berbeda?" Ucapnya dan sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.

"Iya, kau jauh lebih romantis, tidak selalu menegurku dan sikapmu jadi lebih baik." Ucapku, tersenyum dan mengalungkan kedua lenganku pada lehernya.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu tahu hal romantis, tapi jika kau katakan seperti itu, aku jadi merasa sedikit bisa bersikap romantis padamu." Ucapnya.

"Kau ini sangat kaku, suamiku." Sindirku.

"Kau senang akan perubahanku?" Tanya dan kini tangan pria itu berada pada pinggangku.

"Aku sangat senang, awalnya kau itu pangeran yang menyebalkan, haa..~ jadi ingat masa lalu, padahal baru saja melewati beberapa tahun." Ucapku.

"Oh, jadi kau pikir dulunya aku sangat menyebalkan?"

"Tepat sekali."

Terdiam, menatap ke arah Sasuke, aku yakin dia sedikit kesal akan ucapanku.

"Ma-maaf." Gugupku, aku tidak ingin salah bicara lagi.

 **Cup...~**

"Aku ingin mendengar semua ucapanmu, apapun, katakan bagaimana kau melihatku dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

Wajahku merona, aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, dulunya dia cukup menyebalkan dan aku sangat tidak suka padanya, tapi lama kelamaan aku jadi jatuh cinta padanya, dia membuatku luluh dan akhirnya pun Sasuke mengatakannya juga, perasaan yang sama denganku, padahal aku pikir cinta ini akan bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Sasuke mengajakku ke atas ranjangku, kita akan berbicara sambil mendekap masing-masing, ranjangku sedikit sempit jadi aku harus tidur sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Suamiku." Panggilku.

"Hn?"

"Yang di katakan ibu-"

"-tidak apa-apa, lagi pula ini sudah menjadi keputusan kita bersama." Ucap Sasuke, aku senang mendengarnya, tapi apa benar aku tidak dalam masalah 'kan? Aku tetap bisa membuat keturunan, ma-maksudku, apa benar aku bisa hamil, mendengar ucapan ibu membuatku jadi takut, jika aku tidak bisa hamil, bagaimana? Kedua orang tuaku akan malu dan kerajaan pun akan kekurangan anggota keluarga, jadi merasa bersalah.

Bangun dan melepas pakaianku. "Aku siap, kita akan membuat keturunan." Tegasku.

Sasuke sampai membulatkan tatapannya dan menatap tidak percaya padaku.

"Dengar, kau akan kuliah dan kau akan sangat sibuk, sebaiknya tidak perlu." Ucap Sasuke, apa dia menahannya? Aku tidak percaya jika Sasuke menolaknya.

Wajahku jadi merona, aku sampai melepaskan pakaianku di hadapan Sasuke. Menundukkan wajahku. "Ha-hanya di coba saja, aku penasaran apa benar aku bisa hamil atau tidak." Ucapku, walaupun terdengar konyol, aku hanya ingin tahu.

Sasuke bangun dan memelukku. "Aku yakin kau bisa hamil." Ucapnya.

"Aku hanya takut." Ucapku.

"Kau memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu, apa keturunan Haruno punya penyakit tidak bisa hamil?"

"Tidak, belum ada yang pernah terjadi di keluargaku."

"Maka dari itu aku percaya." Ucapnya.

Aku jadi salah mengira, sekarang hal ini malah membuatku malu, aku lah yang terlalu memikirkan ini, Sasuke saja santai seperti itu. Mengambil bajuku dan memakainya, sayangnya bajuku itu di tarik Sasuke dan lemparnya ke lantai.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kau sudah terlambat untuk menghentikan ini, aku rasa kita harus mencobanya." Ucap Sasuke.

Heeee...! Ke-ke-kenapa cepat sekali Sasuke berubah pikiran? Aku pikir dia belum ingin memiliki keturunan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

hai. nongol lagi,

eh,

update maksudnya. XD

.

.

see you next chapter.


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 36 ]**

 **.**

 **Universitas A**

 **Penerimaan mahasiswa baru.**

Hari ini ada pengarahan dari senior di fakultasku, berbaris dengan rapi dan sesuatu sedikit mengganggu, tidak, bukan aku, tapi sepertinya mengganggu para senior.

"Kalian yang di sana! Apa kalian mahasiswa baru? Kenapa memakai pakaian setelan jas dan kacamata hitam!" Tegur seorang senior, aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi, mereka pasti akan marah jika kedua pengawal ini terus menempel padaku.

Melihat ke arah mereka, salah satu senior berbisik pada senior yang katanya dia adalah ketua dan dia lah yang sedang menegur kedua pengawalku ini.

"Mau dia seorang anak presiden, putri mahkota atau apapun, tetap saja di sini aku yang berhak mengatur segalanya, jika tidak suka, keluar dari fakultas ini!" Tegur senior itu.

Aku sudah katakan pada Sasuke jika tidak perlu membawa pengawal, sekarang aku jadi sorotan mahasiswa lainnya, ini membuatku semakin malu, berbicara pada kedua pengawal itu dan meminta mereka untuk berjaga di tempat lain saja, setidaknya tidak begitu jauh dariku, untung saja mereka mau mendengar perintahku, aku tahu mereka takut pada Sasuke apalagi jika dia memberi mereka hukuman.

"Repot juga yaa jika seperti ini." Ucap Rin, aku satu fakultas dengannya, senangnya.

"Kau benar, ini gara-gara perintah Sasuke." Ucapku, aku sangat malu sekarang. Untung saja ada Rin yang masih menyemangatiku, di samping itu.

"Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan, dia seharusnya memberimu sedikit kebebasan dengan tidak perlu ada pengawalan seperti ini." Ucap Seon.

Demi apa! Aku tidak menyangka jika dia masuk ke universitas ini dan jurusan yang sama denganku.

Menatapnya sejenak dan tidak memperdulikannya, apa dia tidak sadar jika aku tidak menyukainya? Hmmpp! Aku masih tetap tidak suka padanya.

Setelah pengarahan dan istirahat selama 30 menit, aku dipanggil ke ruangan himpunan, aku sudah melakukan kesalahan apa sampai harus di panggil? Mengetuk beberapa kali dan suara seseorang dari dalam membiarkanku masuk.

Membuka pintu dan lagi aku melihat senior yang teriak-teriak tadi, aku sedikit takut padanya, dia benar-benar tegas.

"Kau-"

"I-iya, _senpai_." Ucapku, terkejut, aku sampai tidak berani menatapnya.

"Kau harus dengar ini baik-baik, kau bukan anak sekolahan lagi, maka aku akan menegurmu di sini, jangan membawa pengawal seperti itu lagi, aku mengerti jika ini semacam keamanan untuk statusmu, tapi mereka cukup mencolok." Ucapnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan membawa mereka." Ucapku, Sasuke saja yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Ya sudah, siapa namamu?" Tanya senior itu.

"Uchiha Sakura."

"Kembali istirahat, dan jangan lupa ucapanku."

"Baik." Ucapku lesu dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu, serasa baru saja di marahi, belum resmi menjadi mahasiswa saja seperti sudah membuat masalah, sebelumnya aku sudah berdebat dengan Sasuke gara-gara masalah membawa pengawal itu, mereka memang mengganggu dan terlalu mencolok.

Berjalan di sepanjang koridor, beberapa pasang mata menatapku, aku sudah terbiasa akan hal ini, status sebagai putri mahkota tidak begitu enak hingga sekarang.

"Ada apa? Kenapa _senpai_ itu memanggilmu?" Ucap seseorang.

Menoleh dan _mood_ ku semakin buruk.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi." Ucapku dan berjalan lebih cepat, aku tidak peduli harus meninggalkan putri itu, meskipun kami sama-sama seorang putri, aku tidak pernah akan akrab dengannya, apalagi dia punya masa lalu dengan Sasuke, aku masih saja tetap merasa cemburu padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan berakhir dan akhirnya, ranjang empuk, terlalu banyak pengarahan, bokongku sampai pegal untuk duduk dan bosan mendengar semua pengarahan itu, para senior itu jadi begitu mengenalku, jika ada apa-apa, mereka terus memanggilku, mereka bahkan tidak memanggil namaku tapi.

"Putri mahkota!"

Ya ampun! Apa mereka sengaja? Mereka pasti sedang mengejekku, itu bukan sebuah panggilan yang terdengar mereka menghormatiku, aku jadi malas untuk kuliah dan _mood_ ku terus buruk dengan adanya Seon di sana, aku pikir dia akan kuliah di luar negeri, apa ini namanya kesialan? Mungkin saja.

"Aku pulang."

Menatap ke arah pintu, Sasuke sudah pulang, aku tidak menghampirinya dan tetap berbaring.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang istirahat." Ucapku, bangun dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

Wajah Sasuke mendekat, aku tahu dia akan melakukannya, sebuah kecupan di bibir. Setelahnya aku hanya terdiam, wajah Sasuke tidak menjauh dan seperti sedang memperhatikanku.

"Alismu berkerut, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku di tegur untuk tidak membawa pengawal, aku sudah katakan padamu jika tidak perlu seperti itu, aku masih bisa menjaga diri." Ucapku.

"Aku akan memberi hukuman orang yang mengatakan itu, katakan, siapa dia?"

"Kau hanya memperkeruh keadaan!" Ucapku.

"Baiklah, tidak akan ada pengawal, tapi mereka akan tetap mengawasimu di tempat yang tidak mencolok."

"Ya itu jauh lebih baik." Ucapku, memeluk kedua lututku. "Dan Seon juga ada di fakultas yang sama denganku." Tambahku.

"Aku sudah tahu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Kau sudah tahu dan tidak mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa?" Ucapku, sampai sekarang seakan Sasuke masih tetap peduli pada putri itu.

"Seon yang mengatakannya sendiri padaku, dia tidak jadi kuliah di luar negeri dan memilih kuliah di sini." Jelas Sasuke.

Terdiam, untuk apa putri _perfect_ itu repot-repot memberitahu Sasuke? Apa itu penting? Seharusnya Dia mengatakan hal itu pada pacarnya, tapi apa dia punya pacar? Atau orang yang di sukainya? Atau mungkin saja dia masih menaruh perasaan pada Sasuke.

"Ahk!" Rintihku. Sasuke tiba-tiba menyentil jidatku.

"Lagi-lagi alismu berkerut."

Menggosok jidatku dan menatap kesal padanya. "Apa putri Seon begitu berarti untukmu?" Ucapku, selalu saja ingin memastikan perasaan Sasuke padaku.

Kini Sasuke yang terdiam dan menatap ke arahku.

"Kau akan terus bertanya hal itu?" Tanyanya.

"Jangan membuat pertanyaan baru, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucapku.

"Tidak, dia tidak berarti apa-apa untukku sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

Tetap saja, aku masih tidak tenang jika kalian masih berhubungan seperti ini, Sasuke sangat pandai menyimpan rahasia apapun, aku sampai sulit membaca pikirannya.

"Jadi, jika kau tetap berhubungan dengan putri Seon, apa aku bisa berteman baik dengan pangeran Izuna?" Ucapku, aku pun ingin bebas seperti dia, bebas dekat dengan pria lain, meskipun hanya sebatas teman, bukannya itu terkesan sama, dia dan putri Seon, aku dan pangeran Izuna.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau suka. Aku tidak akan melarangmu kali ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Wah, ini ucapan yang benar-benar langkah aku dengar, Sasuke mengijinkannya, apa benar ini yang namanya kekuatan cinta? Dia jadi begitu pengertian padaku? Atau.

"Sungguh?" Tanyaku, ragu, aku selalu khawatir jika tiba-tiba Sasuke bersikap baik, kadang sikap baiknya itu ada alasannya, di belakang dia mungkin akan marah besar padaku.

"Hn." Dia hanya bergumam dan sedikit gelagat aneh darinya, bahasa tubuh Sasuke, dia tidak menatapku, apa benar dia menyerah begitu saja? Dia ingin aku juga bebas? Aku jadi pusing memikirkannya.

Turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri Sasuke, memeluk erat pria itu dari belakang.

"Katakan apapun jika kau tidak senang, aku tidak ingin kau marah." Ucapku, aku hanya takut jika dia baik seperti ini.

Dia menghela napas, begitu terasa saat aku memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan marah, hanya saja sedikit khawatir." Sasuke melepaskan pelukanku dan kini berbalik menatapku. "Apa kau hanya mencintaiku?" Kini tatapan serius yang terlihat.

 **Blussh..~**

Aku sampai merona mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"A-aku sungguh mencintaimu!" Tegasku, meskipun gugup karena malu.

"Kau hanya memikirkanku?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ke-kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Katakan saja."

Mengalihkan tatapanku, jantungku jadi deg-degan lagi. Mengangguk perlahan, aku semakin malu.

"Ucapkan dan tatap mataku." Ucap Sasuke.

Mengikuti ucapannya, menatap Sasuke. "Iya, hanya kau pria yang aku pikirkan, tapi makanan juga termasuk." Ucapku dan menahan tawa.

Sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalaku dan kecupan pada keningku.

"Aku sudah memastikannya, sekarang tidak akan membuatku khawatir lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

Eh? Apa hanya itu saja? Dia sedang mengujiku rupanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

yo...! update lagi.

author emang author yang cukup konsisten untuk masalah update, kecuali fic author yang lainnya yang emang nggak ada janji bakalan update lancar, ehehehe. author tipe pemegang janji XD

sebenarnya author cukup sibuk dan memiliki sedikit waktu, tapi jika sedang senggang author akan melanjutkan fic ini, di kantor jika tidak ngapa-ngapain lagi, selama big bos nggak nongol di ruangan author XD author bakalan update dan setelah update biasanya buat chapter selanjutnya, jika tidak sempat kelar, setelah pulang kerja author bakalan selesaiin lagi pada malam harinya, ini karena author cukup pandai membagi waktu *alah padahal suka kelabakan*, wkwkwkw padahal author punya sebuah kesibukan lainnya saat di rumah, kenapa minggu tidak update? karena minggu adalah hari hadiah untuk author, tidak kerja, jadi di hari itu author bebas malas-malasan, telat bangun, jalan-jalan, ketemu teman-teman dan tidak nyentuh laptop, XD sedikit cerita setelah membaca salah satu review. XD

untuk alasan Sasuke dan seon kembali berhubungan lagi, uhmm...~ mungkin akan di bahas tidak lama lagi XD *spolier* pfff.

dan akhirnya pangeran Izuna tidak perlu menjaga jarak lagi, yeeeyy..., akan kah Sakura berbelok hati? XD *malah spoiler lagi* pfff...

.

okey, segitu aja yaa, nggak balas review lainnya, tapi mau terima kasih pakai banget aja sempatkan nge-review fic ini.

.

See you next chapter.


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 37 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pengarahan pun berakhir, kini hanya acara untuk penutupan, hari ini aku pulang sedikit malam, Sasuke sampai mengirim pesan padaku, aku jadi harus menghubunginya dan mengatakan akan pulang lebih malam.

"Ah, putri mahkota, selamat atas resminya menjadi mahasiswa di fakultas kami." Ucap senior yang pernah menegurku, jika di perhatikan, dia jauh lebih terlihat seperti seorang preman dari pada seorang mahasiswa kedokteran, lihat saja rambut merah terangnya dan aku baru saja sadar akan wajahnya itu, dia terlihat cukup muda dan kami beda 2 tahun.

"Terima kasih _senpai_ , tapi bisa kah tidak memanggilku seperti itu lagi?" Ucapku, aku ingin berhenti mendengar panggilan 'putri mahkota' itu, jika Sasuke tahu, mungkin dia akan memarahi semua seniorku, ini hanya pemikiranku saja.

"Hahaha, maaf jika itu membuatku terganggu." Ucapnya dan tersenyum, akhirnya muka galaknya menghilang, kemarin-kemarin, dia terus menegurku dan memarahiku, sekarang wajahnya bak malaikat, senior yang aneh.

"Woi Sasori, cepat pidato penutupnya." Teriak seorang senior lainnya.

"Iya-iya, aku akan ke sana." Ucapnya, dia pamit padaku dan bergegas pergi.

Aku dengar dia senior yang sangat berbakat, dia sudah hampir menyelesaikan masa kuliahnya, orang jenius seperti itu pasti akan sangat di butuhkan.

"Mereka masih memanggilmu putri mahkota?" Ucap Rin, dia baru kembali dari toilet, aku hanya berdiri dan menunggunya.

"Aku sudah meminta senior itu untuk berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." Ucapku, menatap ke sekeliling area tempat kami berkumpul ini, mataku terfokus pada Seon yang menjadi pusat perhatian para mahasiswa lain, tentu saja, dia memang putri _perfect_. "Kita sebaiknya ke sana." Ucapku pada Rin, setidaknya aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan putri Seon.

"Ada apa? Aku melihat tingkahmu sedikit aneh." Tanya Rin.

"Aku hanya tidak senang pada putri Seon." Ucapku.

"Putri Seon? Aku pikir dia tipe orang yang baik, dia bahkan berbicara sangat sopan padaku, padahal dia adalah seorang putri." Ucapan Rin membuatku tidak senang.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan pergi sendirian ke arah sana." Ucapku.

Aku tahu Seon memang sangat pandai berbicara pada siapapun. Belum sempat pergi, lenganku sudah di tahan Rin.

"Kau tidak senang padanya?" Ucap Rin, dia begitu pandai membaca keadaanku.

"Anggap saja seperti itu, bukannya kami sedang bermusuhan, hanya saja aku agak sungkan padanya, dia, haa..~ lain kali saja akan aku ceritakan, di sini terlalu banyak orang." Ucapku.

"Jika ada apa-apa katakan saja padaku, setidaknya kau bisa sedikit mengandalkanku sebagai teman."

Aku jadi tersentuh akan ucapan Rin, sempat terpikirkan untuk menjauh dari Rin yang lebih senang pada Seon, pemikiranku memang masih tidak begitu stabil, aku selalu saja bersikap kekanak-kanakan.

"Uhm, terima kasih, Rin." Ucapku, aku menghargainya, sangat menghargai Rin sebagai teman berhargaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuliah semester awal, satu kelas dengan Seon dan aku tetap akan memasang tameng, setiap dia akan menegurku, aku akan pura-pura tidak dengar dan tidak peduli, apa dia masih tidak mengerti juga? Atau masih tidak memahami keadaan? Aku tidak suka padanya.

"Apa menjadi mahasiswa itu membuatmu kesusahan?" Ucap Izuna.

Dia mengajakku untuk sekedar minum teh bersama di sebuah kafe dekat universitasku, Sasuke sudah mengatakan aku bebas bertemu dengannya, Izuna pun menghubungiku dan ingin memberi selamat atas resmiku menjadi seorang mahasiswa kedokteran.

"Tidak, ini bukan karena fakultasnya atau apapun, putri Seon satu fakultas denganku." Ucapku dan memasang wajah cemberutku.

"Oh, jadi sedang cemburu yaa."

"A-a-apa! Aku tidak seperti itu!" Panikku, pangeran Izuna sangat pandai menebak.

"Hahaha, sikapmu tidak bisa menutupinya, putri."

"Aku tidak cemburu, hanya saja masih tidak bisa akrab dengannya." Ucapku.

"Apa Sasuke akan bersikap sama saat melihat kita bertemu?" Tanyanya.

"Mungkin saja, tapi itu dulu, sekarang tidak, aku pikir Sasuke jauh lebih berpikiran dewasa, dia bahkan memberiku kebebasan." Ucapku.

"Sasuke itu hanya menahan diri, aku jauh lebih tahu dia dari pada kakaknya sendiri."

"Menurut pangeran, apa dia masih menyimpan perasaan pada putri Seon? Aku selalu saja khawatir berlebihan." Ucapku, siapa lagi yang bisa menjadi tempatku untuk berbicara.

"Kau percaya padanya?" Ucap pangeran Izuna,

Menatap serius ke arahnya. "Mungkin." Ucapku, ragu. Sasuke tipe pria yang sulit untuk membaca apa yang tengah di pikirkannya, meskipun aku tahu, dia kadang akan terlalu khawatir jika aku bersama pangeran Izuna, tapi tetap saja, aku lah yang jauh lebih tidak tenang.

"Jika kau percaya padanya, seharusnya kau bisa tenang."

"Uhm, pangeran benar."

"Sudahlah, jangan sampai stress karena masalah ini, kau masih mahasiswa baru." Ucap Izuna, dia memberiku sedikit semangat, setidaknya berbicara padanya membuatku sedikit lega, pangeran Izuna jauh lebih tepat jika aku ingin berbicara. "Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu minum teh bersama lagi." tambahnya.

"Eh? A-aku rasa tidak perlu, aku hanya akan mengganggu pangeran." Tolakku, halus.

"Aku tidak masalah jika hanya memberi sedikit waktu untukmu, putri Sakura." Ucapnya dan kini tersenyum padaku.

Haa..~ Aku pun tidak tahu akan jalan pikiran pangeran Izuna, setelah aku di beri kebebasan dari Sasuke, Izuna jauh lebih sering ingin menemuiku, sedangkan Sasuke, dia terus sibuk bekerja, aku memakluminya, dia punya perusahaan sendiri yang harus di kelolahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tok tok tok.**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku, siapa? Jika seorang dayang atau pengawal mereka akan berbicara meminta ijin masuk padaku, tapi suasana di luar begitu tenang. Berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Bibi Sakura!" Teriak cempreng seorang gadis kecil.

"Putri Azu, kenapa datang ke sini?" Ucapku, terkejut, sekarang putri Azu sudah jauh lebih besar, dia tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik seperti ibunya, melirik ke sana dan kemari, putri Azu sendirian dan tidak ada dayang yang menemaninya, gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba berlari masuk ke dalam kamarku dan bersembunyi di atas ranjang. "Ada apa putri?" Tanyaku bingung.

Dia hanya tersenyum dan bersembunyi di balik selimut, setelah itu aku mendengar teriakan para dayang.

"Putri Azu...! Yang mulia putri Azu...!"

Begitu rupanya, dia sedang bermain dan malah memilih area kediamanku sebagai tempat persembunyiannya.

"Sedang bermain yaa?" Ucapku, menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah ranjang.

"Hehehehe, mereka tidak akan menemukanku." Ucapnya, dia sungguh menggemaskan, begini ya keturunan Uchiha, mereka begitu cerdas, aku jadi ingin memiliki putri seperti dia, menatap perutku, aku lupa, kami sudah melakukannya tanpa pengaman, tapi sepertinya aku belum dapat tanda-tanda apapun.

"Bibi Sakura, kenapa? Sakit perut?" Tanyanya, dia cukup manis jika sedang berbicara.

"Bibi tidak apa-apa, sekarang kau sudah harus keluar, para dayang akan khawatir jika tidak menemukanmu putri." Ucapku, dan mencubit pelan pipinya yang berisi itu.

"Aku ingin menemani bibi Sakura." Ucapnya.

Aduuh..~ anak ini sampai membuat hatiku luluh.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan mengganggu bibi yaa." Ucapku, aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku saat gadis kecil ini mengetuk pintu kamarku.

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Beberapa jam kemudian, menatap ke arah ranjang dan putri Azu tertidur, dia pasti membuat para dayangnya semakin khawatir, menghentikan kegiatanku, berjalan ke arah ranjang, menggendong gadis kecil itu, dia tertidur dengan pulas, berjalan keluar dan pintu terbuka sebelum aku membukanya.

"Suamiku?" Ucapku, Sasuke pulang lebih awal kali ini.

"Ada apa dengan putri Azu?" Tanyanya.

"Dia bermain di sini hingga tertidur, aku ingin membawanya kembali ke kediamannya, para dayang sejak tadi mencarinya, aku yakin mereka sudah sangat khawatir dan panik." Ucapku, ini cukup lucu, putri Azu membuat seluruh dayang panik.

"Biar aku saja." Ucap Sasuke, mengambil anak kecil itu dariku dan menggendongnya.

Menatap Sasuke, dia jadi terkesan begitu manis saat menggendong putri Azu, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana nanti jika dia menjadi seorang ayah?

 **Cup..~**

"Aku pikir kau sedang banyak tugas, kerjakan saja lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

Terkejut, Sasuke tiba-tiba menciumku, untung saja putri Azu masih tertidur dalam gendongannya, dia hanya akan memperlihatkan hal yang tidak senonoh pada anak kecil yang masih polos itu.

"I-iya." Gugupku, dan wajahku merona.

Sasuke sudah pergi dan membawa putri Azu.

Apa kesehatanku baik-baik saja? Seharusnya aku sudah bisa mendapat tanda-tandanya, tapi jadwal datang bulanku begitu normal dan teratur, menghela napas, mungkin harus melakukannya lagi, me-me-melakukannya lagi, aaahkkk..! Memikirkannya saja membuatku sangat-sangat malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

author balas beberapa review saja, secara random dan acak.

maaf jika semakin ke sini, makin chapter, penulisan author semakin kacau XD, sebenarnya author kalau udah up, di baca ulang lagi, emang banyak penulisan yang salah, typo, dan penempatan kata yang salah posisi, setelah itu author edit kembali, mungkin yang jadi pembaca di awal sebelum di edit kembali akan merasakan banyak penulisan kacau dan typo kek ranjau XD, tapi yang baca belakangan, merasa penulisan udah pada beres, iya author baca kembali soalnya, sampai 5 kali setiap jamnya, pffff... *serius* author istirahat kok, tiap malam tidur cepat, begadang cuma pada malam minggu, jadi nggk kerasa capeknya XD

pekerjaan Izuna? Izuna mengelolah sebuah perusahaan juga, sama kayak Sasuke tapi tak sebesar milik Sasuke dan juga tak sesibuk Sasuke, kalau Izuna perusahaan itu milik ayahnya, karena sekarang semua apapun yang di miliki pangeran Ren ada di tangan pangeran Izuna, raja terdahulu sudah sepakat, ini sebagai bentuk permintaan dari raja Fugaku, emang nggak di jelasin, tapi author hanya jelasin jika Fugaku ingin hak apapun di berikan pada Izuna, sempat di singgung keknya deh XD.

comblangin Izuna dan Seon, hehehehehe *ketawa dulu* kalian akan tahu bagaimana Izuna dan Seon kalau dekat hanya berdua saja. pfffff... mau spoiler tapi nggak jadi, pfff

perasaan Sasuke dan perasaan Sakura? ini yang namanya ujian Cinta...~ *tshaaa...~*

okey. udah dulu.

See you next chapter lagi... :)


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 38 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **Kafe D**

"Maaf, tiba-tiba memanggilmu seperti ini, tapi aku rasa akan sulit mendekati putri Sakura, entah mengapa dia tidak begitu suka padaku, setiap kali aku menyapanya, dia tidak melihatku atau tiba-tiba kabur begitu saja." Ucap putri Seon.

"Aku tidak tahu jika sikap Sakura akan seperti ini padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

Hari ini mereka bertemu di sebuah kafe, sedikit membicarakan sikap Sakura.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf." Ucap Seon.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak salah apa-apa, hanya Sakura saja yang mungkin masih sulit dekat denganmu, seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mau membantuku mengawasinya, para pengawal sudah mendapat teguran dan mereka akan kesulitan mengawasi Sakura."

Seon tertawa pelan. "Kau sangat lucu, tentu saja para pengawal itu sangat mencolok, Sakura bahkan sangat malu mereka terus menempel padanya, para senior jadi terus menegurnya, kau harus tahu, Sakura bukan gadis biasa, dia bisa menjaga dirinya, aku yakin itu." Ucap Seon.

"Uhm, sekali lagi aku berterima kasih."

"Tidak masalah, aku senang membantumu." Ucap Seon, sedikit memperlihatkan tatapan anehnya pada Sasuke, seperti sebuah tatapan berharap. "Aku juga senang kita berbicara seperti ini lagi, jadi ingat masa lalu." Tambah Seon.

Sasuke menatap datar padanya, hal yang tidak perlu di ungkitnya lagi, dia sudah melupakan segalanya demi Sakura, gadis yang sekarang mengisi hatinya.

"Pangeran Sasuke dan putri Seon, lama tak jumpa putri Seon." Ucap sebuah suara.

Sasuke dan Seon menoleh bersamaan, mereka melihat pangeran Izuna.

"Lama tak jumpa Yang mulai pangeran Izuna." Ucap Seon, ramah.

"Kalian sedang ada janji?" Tanya Izuna, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu mereka di kafe ini.

"Begitulah, tapi kami sudah selesai, aku harus kembali ke fakultas, sampai jumpa pangeran Sasuke dan juga pangeran Izuna." Ucap Seon, pamit lebih dulu dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kini Izuna yang menempati tempat Seon dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kalian jadi sering bertemu." Ucap Izuna.

"Memangnya kenapa jika kami bertemu? Itu bukan sebuah masalah." Ucap Sasuke, dingin.

"Oh, benar, itu bukan sebuah masalah, aku juga habis bertemu dengan putri Sakura, terima kasih telah memberinya kebebasan, itu jauh lebih baik." Ucap Izuna dan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Aku memberinya kebebasan agar dia tidak tertekan, bukan karena dia jadi harus peduli padamu." Ucap Sasuke, sedikit risih akan ucapan Izuna.

"Aku mengerti, hanya saja kini Sakura yang menjadi bimbang akan dirimu, aku pikir kau sudah menegaskan perasaanmu." Ucap Izuna, kembali memancing adik sepupunya itu.

"Aku tidak perlu membicarakan masalah pribadiku pada orang luar." Ucap Sasuke, menatap tajam pada Izuna.

"Aku lebih senang saat kau masih anak kecil dan menghormatiku, kemana rasa hormatmu itu padaku? Aku sedikit kecewa melihat sikapmu sekarang setelah aku kembali."

"Mungkin kau perlu mengubah sikapmu agar aku bisa kembali hormat padamu."

"Jika ini karena seorang putri Sakura, bagaimana jika tanpa putri Sakura? Hanya kau dan aku."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan istriku atau tidak. Orang luar tetap orang luar."

"Aku yakin ini karena didikan kakek, tua bangka itu sampai akhir hidupnya masih menanam bibit jahat padamu."

"Jangan membicarakan kakek seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke, ada sorot benci dari tatapannya.

"Maaf jika ini membuatmu tersinggung, kau benar, orang luar hanya perlu bersikap seperti orang luar." Ucap Izuna, pamit pada Sasuke dan beranjak pergi, dia tidak jadi memesan di kafe ini.

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, selalu saja dia kesulitan untuk berbicara dengan Izuna, menurutnya Izuna itu seperti tipe pembuat masalah untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Sasu-Saku.**

Sasuke baru saja pulang, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, sedikit terlambat, menatap ke arah sofa, Sakura tertidur begitu saja dan laptopnya masih terbuka, kertas-kertas tersebar di atas meja, istrinya mulai sibuk dengan tugas dan waktu istirahatnya berkurang, belum lagi dia harus menjalankan kewajibannya yang tetap saja harus di jalankannya meskipun dia seorang mahasiswa.

Menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di sisi sofa, Sakura masih tidak terusik, dia tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, helaian rambut _sofpink_ nya menutupi wajahnya saat gadis ini tidur menyamping, tangan Sasuke perlahan bergerak dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut itu dari wajah Sakura. Pupil hijau zambrut itu terlihat, Sakura terbangun dan menatap Sasuke.

"Selamat datang, suamiku, maaf tidak menyambutmu, aku ketiduran." Ucap Sakura, bangun perlahan, duduk di atas sofa dan meregangkan otot lengannya.

"Jika lelah, tidurlah di ranjang, jangan sampai lehermu akan sakit." Tegur Sasuke.

"Iya, maaf." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa hari kau bertemu pangeran Izuna lagi?" Tanya Sasuke, beranjak dari sofa dan membuka kemejanya.

"Tidak, aku sangat sibuk, kami hanya bertemu kemarin." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Uhm... hanya membahas soal kuliahku dan dia mengatakan tempat yang bagus untuk mencari buku-buku kedokteran." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, dia seperti sedang di introgasi.

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, hanya saja, kau harus menjaga sikapmu pada pangeran Izuna, jangan membuatnya besar kepala."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Aku selalu menjaga sikap, menurutku pangeran Izuna itu teman yang baik, kita cukup nyambung saat berbicara." Ucap Sakura, dia bahkan terlihat senang, tapi tidak bagi Sasuke, dia terlihat tidak senang saat Sakura membicarakannya seperti itu.

"Oh iya, ada hal yang perlu aku katakan padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Bertemanlah dengan putri Seon dan jangan mengacuhkannya."

Sakura terkejut, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu jika selama ini Sakura tidak pernah peduli pada Seon.

"Apa itu penting? Apa penting aku harus berteman dengannya?" Ucap Sakura.

"Ini bukan masalah penting atau tidak, kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu pada Seon."

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa harus berteman dengannya, jika aku tidak suka, apa kau akan terus memaksaku berteman dengannya?"

"Aku tidak memaksakan apapun padamu, tapi kau harus mengubah sikap burukmu itu."

"Aku tidak mau berteman dengannya." Ucap Sakura, nada suaranya sedikit di pelankan.

"Apa?" Ucap Sasuke, memastikan jika dia tidak salah dengar.

"Aku tidak mau berteman dengannya!" Teriak Sakura, kali ini meninggikan suaranya.

"Apa sesulit itu berteman dengan putri Seon? Dia begitu baik ingin berteman denganmu."

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya aku tidak mau berteman dengannya, tidak mau!" Tegas Sakura. Dia tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika rasa cemburu dan gengsinya itu jauh lebih besar hingga Sakura tidak ingin dekat dengan putri yang menurutnya sangat-sangat sempurna.

Sasuke jadi sedikit kesal akan cara bicara Sakura padanya, dia sudah menegas perasaannya, memberi Sakura kebebasan, dan sekarang gadis itu malah tidak ingin melakukan hal sederhana yang di katakannya.

"Masih saja keras kepala."

"Jika kau peduli padanya, peduli saja, tidak perlu membuatku harus ikut peduli padanya." Ucap Sakura, suasana hatinya memburuk, dia sedang lelah dan Sasuke memulai pembicaraan yang tidak begitu di sukainya.

"Sakuraaa!" Kini nada suara Sasuke meninggi, dia tidak habis pikir akan jalan pikiran Sakura yang terlalu kenakan-kanakan.

Sakura terkejut, bukan sebuah panggilan embel-embel 'istriku' yang di ucapkan Sasuke, namun panggilan namanya dan terdengar begitu sangat marah.

"Selalu saja, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau terus membahas putri Seon, bisakah kau tidak membahasnya lagi? Aku tidak ingin mendengar namanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Pembicaraan hari ini selesai, aku akan istirahat." Ucap Sasuke, bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dia jadi ikutan kesal dan marah mendengar ucapan Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti juga.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku, jam 2 pagi, aku jadi kesulitan tidur, Sasuke terus membicarakan putri Seon hingga membuatku kesal dan membuatnya marah, kenapa? Kenapa terus saja di bahas? Kenapa aku juga harus berteman dengannya? Aku lebih baik memilih Rin menjadi temanku saja, putri Seon pun sangat populer, banyak mahasiswa lain yang ingin berteman dengannya, aku tidak perlu repot harus ikut berteman.

Serasa ada yang di sembunyikan Sasuke, tapi apa itu? Aku sangat penasaran, akhir-akhir ini pun kata pangeran Izuna, Sasuke sering bertemu dengan putri Seon, aku bahkan jarang bertemu dengannya di kala dia sibuk di kantor, putri Seon sangat mudah mengajaknya bertemu, aku jadi semakin iri dan cemburu, mimpi burukku mungkin akan menjadi nyata. Putri Seon akan bersama Sasuke.

Memikirkannya lagi, memang sejak awal merekalah yang harus bersama, aku memang hanya pengganggu dan membuat mereka harus memutuskan hubungan mereka begitu saja. Cinta pertama memang akan jauh lebih berkesan, haa...~ Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur, bangun dan turun dari ranjang, duduk di sofa dan sibuk bermain ponselku. Apa benar aku bisa di katakan sebagai wanita perebut? Aku merebut Sasuke dari putri Seon?

Menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Heheh, lucu, aku baru saja menyadari hal konyol.

Amanah ini seakan tidak ada habis masalahnya, jika saja mesin waktu itu ada, aku akan datang ke masa lalu dan menampar kakek buyutku untuk tidak membantu keluarga kerajaan, dia harus pergi jauh atau bukalah klinik pengobatan, asal jangan dekat-dekat dengan raja. Khawatir berlebihanku membuatku terus kepikiran hal-hal buruk yang tidak perlu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

*muncul*

Update...!

*pergi*

.

*datang lagi*

berasa pengen nyanyi, "Mau di bawa kemana hubungan kita...~" Author lupa nama band dan judulnya :D :D :D :D

See you next chapter.


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 39 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Bersiap untuk ke kampus, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, dia pun sudah siap untuk ke kantor, Sasuke menghampiriku dan aku malah membuang muka, aku tidak ingin di ciumnya.

"Kau masih marah?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tahu aku sedang menghindarinya.

"Tidak, tapi maaf, aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya." Ucapku.

"Hn, baiklah, marahlah sampai kau puas." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak pergi.

Eh? Heee...! Apa-apaan dia? Aku sudah katakan aku sedang tidak marah, sekarang malah dia yang marah padaku, itu hanya sebuah ciuman Sasuke, kau bisa melakukannya kapan saja, memangnya kenapa jika hari ini di skip! Dasar mesum! Aku jadi emosi sendiri pagi-pagi.

"Hey!" Panggilku.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan berbalik. "Kenapa kau berbicara tidak sopan seperti itu lagi?" Tegurnya.

"Aku benar-benar kesal padamu!" Ucapku, berjalan lebih cepat, aku bahkan tidak peduli menabrakkan jidatku dengan jidat Sasuke, kami terjatuh ke lantai dan kini yang aku lakukan adalah menggigit leher pria di bawahku.

"Ahk! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak kesal Sasuke.

Mengangkat wajahku tapi tidak turun dari perut pria yang tengah ku duduki.

"Aku sedang memberi tanda kepemilikan, jangan coba-coba selingkuh atau apapun dariku!" Ucapku, aku sedang melakukan hal bodoh dan sedang mempermalukan diriku sendiri.

Sasuke terdiam, kami saling bertatapan cukup lama.

Pffff...!

Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya dan tubuhnya bergetar, dia sedang menahan tawa setelah melihat aksiku dan mendengar ucapanku.

"Aku pikir kau drakula yang sedang ingin mengisap darah." Singgung Sasuke.

"A-apa? Aku bukan drakula." Ucapku, malu

Sasuke memegang lehernya, "Cukup sakit juga, apa ini berbekas?" Ucap Sasuke dan sedikit memiringkan lehernya, dia sedang bertanya padaku.

Mengalihkan tatapanku ke samping, ya itu sangat berbekas, bekas sebuah gigitan, apalagi kulit Sasuke begitu putih.

"Ti-tidak berbekas." Bohongku.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku istriku? Kau tahu pagi ini kita sama-sama sibuk." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan menajam dan aku jadi sedikit takut.

Dia berdiri dan begitu mudah membuatku harus berada di posisinya.

"Tu-tunggu suamiku, pakaianku sudah rapi." Ucapku, panik.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau yang memulainya."

Setelahnya.

Menatap diriku cermin, ini gigitan yang jauh lebih terlihat dari pada milik Sasuke, perih, kenapa dia harus membalasku? Gigitannya tepat berada pada bagian dada kanan, sedikit di atas, aku rasa akan aman bisa tertutupi pakaian, jika di leher aku harus menutupinya dengan plester, haa...~ suasana pagi yang membuatku malu, tidak ada kecupan di pagi hari, tapi malah saling menggigit.

Berjalan di koridor fakultas, segera berbelok dan mengambil jalan memutar, aku tidak mau bertemu dengan putri yang terus membuatku bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Jika benar dia baik dan juga peduli padaku, seharusnya dia tidak perlu bertemu Sasuke lagi.

 **Trinngg...~**

* * *

 **:: Pangeran Izuna.**

 **Apa kau ada waktu putri? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang.**

* * *

Sebuah pesan dari pangeran Izuna, dia jadi begitu baik padaku, dia memang baik, tapi jika terlalu baik aku harus hati-hati padanya, pangeran Shisui sudah berpesan padaku agar aku tegas pada pangeran Izuna, apa maksudnya di sini adalah dalam hal hubungan? Aku hanya bisa menganggapnya sebagai teman, lagi pula cinta pertamaku itu pangeran Sasuke, suamiku.

"Oi, putri mahkota."

Panggilan ini, selalu saja, aku sudah katakan untuk tidak memanggilku seperti ini lagi, berbalik dan melihat senior preman itu lagi.

"Senpai, tolong jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Ucapku.

"Aku jauh lebih mengingat panggilanmu itu dari pada namamu." Ucapnya.

Senior ini juga membuatku kesal.

"Ada apa, senpai?" Ucapku.

"Seorang dosen butuh asisten, kau mau jadi asistennya? Hanya sebentar saja." Ucap Sasori senpai, aku tidak tahu jika senpai ini malah akan rajin mencariku, menyuruhku ini dan itu, jika saja dia bukan seorang senior aku tidak perlu patuh padanya.

"Tidak bisa, ada banyak tugas dan membuatku sangat sibuk." Ucapku, mau apa dia? Hanya menambah kesibukanku saja.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah merekomendasikanmu, kau cukup rajin dan nilaimu juga bagus."

"Lebih baik senpai merekomendasikan temanku saja, Nohara Rin, dia jauh lebih pandai dariku." Ucapku.

"Benarkah? Apa kau bisa bicara pada temanmu itu? Aku akan sangat tertolong."

"Aku akan membantu senpai." Ucapku. setidaknya aku bebas dari perangkap kesibukan bertambah, tapi apa Rin mau? "Oh iya, apa aku boleh tahu siapa nama dosennya?" Tanyaku.

"Asuma-sensei."

Wah, apa ini sangat kebetulan? Rin mengagumi dosen berwajah brewokan itu. Aku yakin 100% Rin bakalan mau menjadi asistennya sesibuk apapun dia.

"Baiklah, aku akan berbicara padanya." Ucapku.

"Kau baik sekali, terima kasih putri mahkota." Ucap Sasori senpai sampai menggenggam kedua tanganku. Bisakah tidak mengatakan 'putri mahkota' lagi? "Aku akan mentraktirmu makan, dari kemarin aku sibuk mencari mahasiswa yang mau membantu Asuma-sensei." Ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih, dan lain kali panggil namaku saja." Ucapku, aku menegur senpai yang keras kepala ini, masih tidak juga mengubah panggilan namaku.

"Baik-baik, terima kasih Sakura, tapi aku akan tetap mentraktirmu, dah." Ucapnya dan bergegas pergi.

Senior macam apa dia! Aku yakin jika dia mantan preman, lihat saja, dia ingin mentraktir orang seperti ingin memalak, harus mengikuti ucapannya, ya sudah, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, senior yang aneh, Sekarang aku harus mencari Rin, dia ada dimana yaa jam segini? Gara-gara tidak mengambil kelas bersamaan aku jadi jarang bertemu dengannya, malah Seon yang terus satu kelas denganku.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kegiatan kuliahku selesai, segera mencari Rin, sayangnya dia sedang bersama Seon, mereka sedang berbicara dengan begitu akrab, apa putri Seon sedang berusaha mengambil teman baikku juga, dia butuh berapa banyak teman hingga Rin pun di tariknya.

"Sedang melihat apa?" Ucap seseorang tepat di belakangku.

"Huaaah...!" Terkejut, berbalik dan menjauh.

"Kenapa? Aku bukan hantu loh." Ucapnya, lagi-lagi Sasori senpai.

"S-senpai, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" Ucapku. Kenapa selalu saja bertemu dengannya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah berbicara dengan temanmu itu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sedang mencarinya, bisakah senpai menunggu sejenak? Aku juga sedang ada kuliah dan baru saja punya waktu." Ucapku, menahan kesal.

"Oh baiklah. Uhm... bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu sekarang?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Kau menolak tawaran senpaimu ini?" Ucapnya dan menatap tajam padaku.

Kenapa aku sial sekali berada di kampus ini?

"Ba-baiklah, traktir minum saja." Ucapku.

"Okey." Ucapnya dan terlihat senang.

Mungkin sebaiknya aku bertemu Rin nanti saja, setelahnya, aku pikir dia hanya akan membelikanku minuman kaleng di mesin minuman, ternyata, Sasori-senpai membawaku di sebuah kafe.

"Pesan apa saja." Ucapnya, senang.

"Maaf, bukannya aku tidak mau di traktir seperti ini, seharusnya senpai mentraktir temanku karena dia yang mau membantu Asuma-sensei." Ucapku, itu baru masuk akal.

"Tapi kau yang mencari orang untukku, aku sungguh tertolong dan tidak perlu repot mencari orang lagi." Ucapnya, dia benar-benar jenius untuk memutar kata-kataku.

Menghela napas pasrah, memesan segelas minuman saja dan Sasori-senpai malah memesan kue untukku, aku pikir dia yang akan memakannya, benar-benar seperti preman yang suka memaksa tapi dengan cara halus.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Jika ada yang rumit, kau bisa bertanya padaku." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, untuk saat ini aku masih bisa mengatasi apapun." Ucapku, aku tidak butuh bantuan dari senior yang aneh.

"Baguslah, aku pikir kau sedang kesulitan."

"Senpai sebaiknya segera menyelesaikan masa kuliahmu dan berhenti berkeliaran di kampus, aku dengar kau sudah selesai dengan penelitianmu, tapi masih saja mengurus himpunan." Ucapku, aku jadi sedikit menyinggungnya.

"Hahaha, aku masih ingin di kampus dan melihat mahasiswa lainnya, di fakultas jauh lebih menyenangkan." Ucapnya.

Yaa terserah saja, aku pun tidak peduli, aku harus cepat menyelesaikan traktiran ini dan kembali mencari Rin. Tanpa sadar, aku jadi sedikit akrab dengan senpai yang terus memanggilku dengan 'putri mahkota' ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

ah, author lupa balas review yang tanya apakah Sakura mandul? uhmm... seharusnya kan tidak, mari kita lihat saja nanti... XD

chapter ini dan chapter-chapter berikutnya masih konflik tentang Seon *spoiler aja* pffff... jangan di skip yaa baca aja meskipun tidak suka Seon XD

.

see you next chapter lagi :)


	41. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 40 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

"Sasori." Panggil seorang dosen.

"Sensei, ada apa?" Ucap Sasori.

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang kau katakan padaku?" Ucap Asuma.

"Oh, tenang saja, dia akan segera datang dan membantu sensei, kalau tidak salah namanya Nohara Rin, dia mahasiswa yang cukup pandai dan rajin." Ucap Sasori.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuannya." Ucap Asuma dan kembali berjalan ke arah ruangannya.

Sasori sempat bertemu dengan gadis yang di katakan Sakura, dia pun mau menerima tawaran menjadi asisten dosen itu. Berjalan-jalan di sepanjang koridor dan kembali bertemu Sakura, seorang putri mahkota yang membuatnya cukup penasaran.

"Kau dari mana saja? Jadwal ujian sidang sudah keluar dan kau terus berkeliaran di fakultas." Tegur seorang mahasiswa yang akan ujian sidang bersama Sasori.

"Kau berisik sekali Deidara, aku belum siap, masih banyak hal yang aku urus di sini." Ucap Sasori.

"Apa? Kau mengganggu junior-juniormu lagi?" Ucap Deidara sedikit kesal akan teman satu angkatannya itu, menurutnya Sasori selalu menyia-nyiakan kejeniusannya dengan lebih banyak bermain dan santai.

Sasori terdiam, Deidara menatap ke arah dimana Sasori melihat, seorang gadis berambut _softpink_ yang rambutnya di ikat ekor kuda, gadis itu sedang sibuk menatap papan informasi.

"Aku akan memberimu saran, jangan pernah tertarik padanya." Ucap Deidara.

"Memangnya aku harus ijin padamu jika tertarik pada seseorang? Kau bukan pacarku."

"Aku memang bukan pacarmu! Untuk apa aku pacaran sama laki-laki! Aku masih normal!" Kesal Deidara.

"Lalu?"

"Dia putri mahkota."

"Iya, aku tahu dia seorang putri mahkota." Ucap Sasori dan menatap malas pada Deidara.

"Cik, dia putri mahkota, istri dari pangeran Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau tidak tahu itu?"

"He? Apa? Dia sudah menikah?" Ucap Sasori, terkejut.

"Sudah, cukup lama, apa di rumahmu tidak ada tv? Kau tidak menonton saat putri mahkota masih anak SMA dan mereka melangsungkan pernikahan?"

"Jangan bercanda Deidara." Ucap Sasori, masih tidak percaya.

"Aku serius! Dia sudah menikah!" Kesal Deidara, dia sudah lelah untuk menasehati Sasori.

"Sial! Kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang?"

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh yaa! Apa kau tidak menonton tv saat acara pernikahannya di siarkan."

"Sepertinya aku tidak nonton dan tidak tertarik, aku pikir dia mendapat gelar putri mahkota karena dia keturunan dari keluarga kerajaan."

"Bodoh, sekarang ikut aku dan jangan macam-macam lagi, kubur harapan kosongmu itu, kau akan berhadapan dengan seorang pangeran jika berurusan dengannya." Ucap Deidara, memaksa Sasori untuk pergi dan tidak perlu memperhatikan Sakura.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepertinya tadi aku melihat Sasori-senpai? Atau mungkin perasaanku saja, kembali memperhatikan papan informasi, ada informasi penting tentang jadwal laboratorium yang harus aku catat.

"Putri Sakura." Sapa seseorang.

Oh tidak lagi.

"Kau ada waktu?" Tanyanya.

"Maaf, aku harus ke kelas."

"Aku yakin kau tidak ada kelas selama satu jam ini, Rin sudah katakan padaku." Ucapnya, apa karena ini dia sengaja akrab dengan Rin? Dia mencari informasi apapun.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku, dingin, aku tetap tidak suka padanya.

"Kau selalu cuek dan tidak peduli padaku, ada apa? Apa aku sudah membuat masalah atau ada hal yang tidak kau suka dariku?" Ucapnya.

Dia sangat-sangat pandai berbicara dengan sopan dan ramah seperti itu, dia memang tidak punya masalah denganku, aku saja yang tidak senang padanya, apalagi dia mantan Sasuke.

"Tidak ada." Ucapku.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa berbicara?"

"Aku-"

"-Hanya sebentar saja, bagaimana di kantin fakultas?" Ucapnya, dia memotong ucapanku, aku sudah ingin menolaknya.

"Baiklah." Ucapku, malas.

Dia mengajakku ke kantin fakultas, tidak begitu ramai, tapi beberapa orang menatap kami, mereka tahu jika kami adalah orang yang berbeda dengan memiliki kedudukan yang berbeda juga.

"Mau minum sesuatu? Aku akan mentraktirmu." Ucapnya, dia selalu saja bersikap baik.

"Tidak, katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan." Ucapku, dia tidak perlu basa-basi.

Tidak mendengar ucapanku, Seon segera pergi membeli minuman dan kembali lagi.

"Aku senang akhirnya kita berbicara seperti ini." Ucapnya, dia mulai berbicara dan aku sudah bosan di awal. "Ini karena permintaan Sasuke, aku mendengar ceritanya jika kau akan meneruskan pendidikanmu, dia pikir kau akan mendengarnya jika tidak perlu sampai harus kuliah, tapi kau jauh lebih keras." Ucap Seon dan tatapan meremehkan yang di perlihatkannya.

Ini sungguh di luar dugaan, akhirnya, putri yang selama ini bersikap ramah dan sopan, dia memperlihatkan sikap aslinya padaku, mungkin ini bisa menjadi alasan, kenapa aku sulit percaya padanya.

"Seharusnya aku sudah kuliah di luar negeri, tapi aku membatalkannya demi permintaan Sasuke, aku harus terus bersamamu dan mengawasimu layaknya anak kecil, Sasuke sampai bingung membuatmu bersikap lebih baik, apa kau tidak menyadari itu? Sasuke berusaha membuatmu terlihat baik di depan umum dan kau dengan sikap keras kepalamu, sampai kapan kau akan menyadari posisimu? Aku cukup kecewa membiarkan Sasuke padamu."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan, cukup intinya." Ucapku. Mendengarnya berbicara, aku sudah sangat ingin pergi.

"Aku melakukan semua ini demi Sasuke, bukan demi kau, aku rasa kau memang tidak pantas bersama Sasuke. Sikapmu bahkan sangat buruk sebagai putri mahkota." Ucapnya.

Gila, gadis ini memang gila, apa dia tidak sadar jika dia pun tidak pantas mengatakan hal itu padaku?

"Bersikaplah lebih baik, kau pun harus akrab denganku, tapi tidak masalah jika kau tidak mau, aku jadi punya alasan untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke, aku jadi bisa menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu, bahkan Sasuke jauh lebih percaya padaku."

Terdiam, benarkah itu? Apa Sasuke jauh lebih percaya padanya? Jika aku berbicara pada Sasuke tentang sikap asli putri Seon, apa dia akan percaya padaku? Aku agak ragu akan hal itu, dia selalu saja marah jika aku menjatuhkan putri Seon.

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan kau sedang dekat dengan salah satu senpai di fakultas ini, kalian bahkan sering terlihat bersama." Ucapnya aku yakin itu Sasori-senpai, kami dekat bukan karena sesuatu yang pribadi, lagi pula Sasori-senpai lah yang selalu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku.

"Kau seorang putri dan mengucapkan kebohongan seperti itu, apa kau tidak bercermin sebelumnya? Kau menegurku dan kau jauh lebih buruk." Ucapku dan aku melihat tatapan marahnya, dia tidak terima akan ucapanku.

"Itu bukan sebuah kebohongan, kalian bersama, apa pangeran Izuna tidak cukup? Kau seperti gadis yang hanya menggoda pria lain-"

 **Byuuuurr...!**

Aku yakin semua orang yang tengah berada di kantin menatap kami, aku menyiram wajah putri Seon dengan minumannya.

"Kau sudah puas? Kau sudah senang sekarang? Jangan pernah mengajakku berbicara lagi." Ucapku dan bergegas pergi.

Aku bahkan bisa mendengar banyak bisikan dari beberapa orang yang mungkin saja sudah terpengaruh akan sikap ramah putri Seon, dia sangat-sangat pandai menggunakan topeng kebohongannya. Aku senang sudah tahu akan sikap aslinya itu, tapi apa ini akan baik-baik saja? Aku merasa akan ada masalah yang kapan saja bisa menghampiriku.

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata benar, seperti yang sudah aku pikirkan.

"Aku sudah salah memberimu kebebasan dan tidak pernah menegurmu lagi, kali ini aku tidak akan segan untuk menegur sikapmu itu, aku pikir kau sudah berubah, namun sikapmu semakin buruk, sekarang kau menyiram wajah putri Seon yang berusaha akrab dan berbicara denganmu? Katakan Sakura, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau harus bersikap seperti ini?" Ucap Sasuke.

Menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, apa jika aku bicara padamu, kau akan percaya? Aku hanya bicara dalam pikiranku, Sasuke terlihat marah, tapi dia terus menahan diri.

"Katakan! Kenapa kau selalu saja bersikap seperti ini! Beritanya sampai ada dimana-mana dan ada yang menyebar foto kalian! Banyak berita miring tentangmu dan mereka pikir kau putri mahkota yang sangat buruk!"

"Maaf." Ucapku dan menundukkan wajahku.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku, minta maaflah pada putri Seon."

"Iya." Ucapku, aku hanya berusaha patuh dan tidak ingin menambah masalah lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

updatee...~~~

ah, maaf, kesalahan penulisan, emang harus Asuma dan bukan kakashi, karena mikir Rin terus pasti mikir kakashi, (author suka mereka berdua-meskipun suka juga RIn X Obito) author lupa kalau kakashi sudah muncul sebagai guru mereka saat di SMA, wkwkwkkwwk. kenapa malah di cantumkan lagi! sejujurnya author sudah lupa alur apapun di chapter yang udah lewat, ini serius loh, author tipe pikun yng cukup parah, makanya tiap saat mesti baca ulang semua dari chapter 1 sampai update yang terbaru agar tidak kembali salah mencantumkan apapun. =_=" *repot yaa jadi orang pikun* tapi karena nggak ada waktu baca jadi malas baca, malah udah 40 chapter lagi, dari 1 sampai 40 chapter, meskipun wordnya sedikit, author akan memperhatikan kembali setiap penulisan yang salah dan typo yang terlewatkan, jadi pembaca yang paliiiiiiing belakang merasa penulisan author semakin bagus, padahal udah di edit berkali-kali, wkwkwkwkw.

jangan tanya kapan chapter tentang Seon akan berakhir, mari nikmati kekesalan ini sama-sama dan perlahan-lahan., hahahaha *ketawa jahat*

.

.

See you... hari senin...~ XD


	42. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 41 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku benar-benar kesal padanya! Aku tidak tahu jika putri Seon itu sangat-sangat licik!" Ucapku.

"Jadi dia memperlihatkan sikap aslinya?" Ucap Izuna. Aku hanya bisa cerita padanya, mulai sekarang tidak ada yang bisa aku percayai lagi, Sasuke marah besar dan dia kembali dingin padaku hanya gara-gara aku menyiram wajah Seon.

"Eh? Apa pangeran tahu akan sikap asli putri Seon?" Ucapku, aku tidak percaya jika pangeran Izuna mengetahuinya.

"Aku tidak begitu menyukai putri Seon, dia memang cukup pandai bersikap manis di hadapan siapapun, tapi di balik semua itu, dia sangat-sangat berbahaya, aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya."

"Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana Sasuke bisa menyukai gadis jahat seperti dia? Rasanya aku ingin menghajar wajahnya, sekarang, gara-gara dia , aku dan Sasuke jadi seperti ada jarak." Ucapku, aku tidak suka akan hal ini.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Kenapa harus senang? Aku sedang dalam masalah, aku tidak mau Sasuke seperti itu padaku." Ucapku.

Pangeran Izuna tertawa, dia sedang menggangguku atau apa? Tetap saja, aku ingin mendapat perhatian Sasuke kembali.

"Pangeran Izuna tahu akan sikap putri Seon, apa pangeran tidak bisa membantuku mengatakannya pada pangeran Sasuke? Bantu aku membuktikan jika putri Seon itu sangat buruk." Ucapku.

"Aku berbicara pada pangeran Sasuke? Coba pikirkan, bagaimana sikap Sasuke padaku?"

Ah, aku lupa itu, Sasuke tidak menyukai pangeran Izuna, jika mereka berbicara, malah akan semakin kacau.

"Sasuke tidak menyukaiku, jika aku berbicara hal buruk tentang putri Seon, dia akan berkali-kali lipat semakin membenciku." Ucap pangeran Izuna dan dia terlihat baik-baik saja setelah mengatakan itu, aku rasa dia sudah terbiasa akan sikap Sasuke padanya.

Menghela napas, mengajak pangeran Izuna menjadi saksi mata pun tidak ada gunanya, kesannya pangeran Izuna sedang menjatuhkan putri Seon, aku saja di marahinya, bagaimana dengan pangeran Izuna? Mungkin mereka akan bertengkar.

Aku kehabisan ide.

"Semangatlah, suatu saat, orang jahat akan mendapat karma." Ucapnya.

Aku ingin dia segera mendapat balasannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku senang kita satu kelas lagi, putri Sakura." Ucap Seon, dia tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelahku.

Mahasiswa lain menatap kami, mereka pasti akan mengatakan jika putri Seon itu begitu baik bahkan aku sudah pernah menyiram wajahnya.

"Aku harap bisa berteman baik denganmu." Ucapnya dan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya, dia sungguh pandai dan licik.

Aku memilih diam, jika berbicara akan semakin membuatku buruk, tidak ada yang akan membantuku sekarang, aku rasa hampir seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di fakultas ini berpihak pada Seon.

Kelas akhirnya berakhir dan aku tidak berbicara apapun pada Seon, aku hanya menatap kesal padanya dan dia seperti burung yang terus berkicau, aku tetap tidak akan peduli, bergegas keluar dan tidak perlu mendengar ucapan Seon.

Menghela napas, semester ini hampir seluruh kelas aku harus satu kelas dengan gadis licik itu, semangatku sudah jatuh lebih dulu, apa aku pindah universitas saja? Apa Sasuke mau membantuku? Tapi mendengar ucapan Seon, dia akan terus bersamaku dan mengawasiku, cih, menyebalkan.

"Tidak biasa wajahmu aneh seperti itu." Ucap seseorang.

Kami bertemu lagi, setelah cukup lama senpai layaknya preman ini akhirnya muncul di hadapanku.

"Ada apa senpai?" Ucapku, malas.

"Tidak-tidak, aku hanya kebetulan melihatmu, aku rasa harapanku berakhir begitu saja." Ucapnya dan tersenyum.

Ha?

Aku tidak mengerti, menatap bingung ke arahnya, apa yang sedang di bicarakannya?

"Aku pikir awalnya kau memang seorang putri mahkota karena keturunan, ternyata, kau sudah menikah." Ucapnya.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

"Aku memang sudah menikah, apa senpai tidak tahu?" Ucapku, saat itu hampir seluruh stasiun tv menyiarkan resepsiku.

"Aku baru saja mengetahuinya." Ucapnya dan tertawa garing.

Jika saja dia bukan senior, aku ingin mengejeknya 'bodoh'

"Tapi, aku jadi tidak senang melihat wajahmu seperti itu, apa ada masalah? Mata kuliah mana yang membuatmu kesulitan atau dosen mana yang membuatmu memasang wajah muram seperti itu, kau bisa cerita padaku dan aku akan membantu mencarikan solusinya." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak ada masalah dengan mata kuliah atau dosen, aku berterima kasih atas tawaran bantuan senpai." Ucapku. Yang menjadi masalah sekarang hanya masalah pribadi.

"Baiklah, jika kau butuh bantuan kau bisa menemukanku di ruangan himpunan." Ucapnya dan beranjak pergi.

Tetap saja, dia masih menjadi senior aneh bagiku, aku tidak begitu mengerti semua pembicaraannya dan sikapnya itu, padahal mahasiswa lainnya selalu mengatakan dia itu mahasiswa yang super jenius, nilai semesternya selalu saja 4.00, apa jenius dan bodoh itu beda tipis? Entalah, Sasori-senpai hanya menambah pikiranku saja, fokus Sakura, sekarang yang menjadi musuhmu adalah Seon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu kamar terbuka, Sasuke sudah pulang, sudah hampir 3 hari aku tidak ingin bicara dengannya, pura-pura tidur meskipun aku sedang tidak ingin tidur, aku hanya sedang menghindarinya, apapun yang di katakannya saat itu aku tidak lakukan, aku tetap tidak akan menjadi teman Seon sampai akhir hidupku! Aku bahkan tidak meminta maaf padanya.

Aku bisa merasakan ranjang yang bergoyang, Sasuke sudah siap tidur rupanya, aku pikir dia masih akan sibuk dan akan lama tidur, tidur menyamping dan membelakanginya, sayangnya aku harus berbalik, Sasuke yang membuatku bergerak agar aku tidur menghadap ke arahnya, aku pikir dia pun masih marah padaku, hanya gara-gara seorang putri Seon.

"Ahk!"

Segera membuka mataku, kenapa Sasuke menyentil jidatku dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucapku kesal dan menggosok jidatku.

"Kenapa harus pura-pura tidur?" Ucapnya.

"Aku sedang tidak pura-pura tidur, aku akan tidur." Ucapku.

"Apa seperti ini sikapmu padaku? Setiap hari mengabaikanku, setiap hari tidak peduli padaku, setiap hari selalu saja tidak ingin menatap ke arah aku." Ucapnya, aku pikir dia pun tidak peduli akan sikapku beberapa hari ini.

"Aku ngantuk dan ingin tidur." Ucapku, kembali berbalik, tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan jika dia masih membela putri licik itu.

"Istriku." Panggilnya, kali ini dia tidak meneriaki namaku.

"Bicaranya besok saja." Ucapku.

"Jika itu maumu, aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa tidur." Ucapnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau bisa lakukan agar aku tidak tidur?" Ucapku tanpa berbalik.

"Apapun, sampai kau minta ampun padaku." Ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba aku jadi sedikit merinding, apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan? Tu-tunggu, Sasuke menarikku ke arahnya dan tangannya mulai bergerak dan menyentuh bagian tubuh yang sensitif.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku tidak mau!" Protesku dan memberontak.

"Apa kau lupa, ini adalah kewajibanmu sebagai seorang istri."

"Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya." Ucapku, bergerak gelisah hingga lelah sendiri, bukan sebuah sentuhan yang di paksa, Sasuke menyentuhku dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah, kau terus menghukumku seperti ini, kau mengabaikanku sehari saja rasanya seperti tidak bertemu denganmu bertahun-tahun lamanya." Ucap Sasuke dan itu tepat di telingaku.

"Ja-jangan menggombal, a-aku hanya sibuk." Ucapku dan merinding mendengarnya berbicara tepat di telingaku.

"Kau selalu saja berbohong, kapan kau akan jujur padaku?"

Segera melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke dan bangun, menatap marah padanya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku selalu jujur padamu, tapi saat aku jujur, kau menganggapku sedang berbohong, sekarang aku balik bertanya padamu, kapan kau akan jujur padaku?" Ucapku.

"Aku selalu jujur padamu." Ucapnya, dan tatapan itu terlihat santai.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan putri Seon itu licik, dia selalu saja bersikap manis tapi aslinya tidak seperti itu, apa kau akan percaya padaku?" Ucapku, menatap serius ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, apa dia sedang berpikir? Nah, sekarang bagaimana tanggapanmu Sasuke? Aku tahu kau sudah bersama gadis itu selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, seharusnya kau jauh lebih tahu sikap asli putri Seon itu seperti apa.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur." Ucapnya.

Kecewa.

Aku benar-benar kecewa akan jawaban Sasuke, dia tidak ingin membicarakan sikap putri Seon, pasti berat bagi seorang Sasuke yang terus menyanjung putri mahkota itu dan tidak ingin mendengar dia cacat sedikit pun, tidak ada yang sempurna Sasuke.

Turun dari ranjang.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kita akan tidur bersama lagi setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan baik. Selamat malam dan jangan memaksaku untuk tidur di ranjang." Ucapku, dingin.

Malam ini aku akan tidur di sofa dan tidak akan peduli jika Sasuke marah dan menegurku, tapi suasananya begitu tenang, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

selamat hari senin (sibuk).

Halooo...~ Author kembali lagi

calm down...~ ini baca review berasa pada mau demo yaa readernya... XD mari nikmati kekesalan ini secara perlahan, *ketawa jahat* author senang lihat readernya emosian, *di gampar pakai sendal* pfff...

chapter ini masih seputar Seon, yeeey.. Seon sedang naik arisannya, jadi dia lagi yang masih di akan di bahas hingga uhmm... entah berapa chapter, pfffff. setelah ini author bakalan di gantung di pohon toge akibat bikin kesal para readernya *ngelawak ceritanya*

baiklah, author akan balas review kalian karena author baik, emang baik. dan tidak sibuk, mungkin balasnya dari chapter 40 sampai yng ini, tapi review yng kesannya bertanya aja yaa. XD *php*

Lacus Clyne 123 : Seon aslinya, udah di jelaskan di chapter sebelumnya yaa, Sasori ke Sakura, author udah jawab di chapter ini dan author akan perjelas lagi di chapter lain tentang perasaan abang imut ini. terus tentang Naruto dan Gaara, author masih belum kepikiran untuk menghadirkan mereka.

N.U : Yups, anda benar sekali, seon sebenarnya sedang menyesal, dia sudah melepaskan Sasuke dan baru sibuk pengen rebut kembali, hadeeeh..~ untuk word, sorry, author akan tetap konsisten, karena fic ini update tiap hari jadi word panjang author rasa tidak perlu XD, karena kalau word panjang, akan berakhir dengan fic lainnya, intinya seimbangkan? word sedikit update tiap hari(kecuali minggu).

Annis874 : abang Sasori, sedang PDKT tapi gagal, wkwkwkwkwk. silahkan hajar, author akan ikut, pffff

yaa mungkin beberapa review saja yang author balas, yang lainnya author bakalan jawab di chapter-chapter lain, tapi pokoknya terima kasih banyak udah repot tinggalin review XD *Senang*

.

.

See you next chapter *nggk bosan ngomong ini* XD


	43. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 42 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku yakin kau tidak salah, Sakura." Ucap Rin.

Aku pikir masalah menyiram wajah putri Seon beberapa hari yang lalu sudah selesai dan tidak akan ada yang akan membahasnya lagi, tapi lagi-lagi ada yang terus menyulut api hingga membesar, mereka sampai membawa-bawa latar belakangku yang cuma keluarga biasa, aku masih terima saat mereka mengolok-ngolokku, tapi tidak dengan keluargaku.

"Mereka sudah cukup keterlaluan." Ucapku, kesal.

"Apa benar putri Seon seperti itu? Dia selalu saja berbicara dan bersikap baik pada siapapun." Ucap Rin.

"Aku akan tetap dengan pendapatku dan kau bebas Rin, aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati pada putri Seon." Ucapku, aku tahu, Rin juga tidak bisa di salahkan, semua ini adalah salah Seon yang sangat licik.

"Maaf, tapi aku sangat ingin mempercayaimu, kita sudah berteman sejak kau menjadi murid di sekolah kita dulu, kalau putri Seon, aku baru saja akrab dengannya." Ucap Rin.

"Bersikap netral saja, aku pun tidak ingin kau ikut-ikutan membenci putri Seon hanya karena masalah pribadi kami." Ucapku, aku rasa itu jauh lebih baik.

"Kau tetap bisa mengandalkanku Sakura." Ucap Rin.

"Aku tahu, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku." Ucapku dan merangkul bahu Rin "Sekarang kita harus ke kelas selanjutnya."

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan semakin rumit dengan masalah yang terjadi padaku dan Seon, siapa lagi yang bisa membantuku? Sasuke? Dia masih tidak peduli padaku, aku sudah tahu jika dia akan tetap dengan pendapatnya, putri Seon itu putri yang sempurna bahkan itu dalam hal sikap. Menatap seseorang yang sedang mengajakku makan siang.

"Semuanya sudah di atasi dengan mudah, orang-orang yang membuat berita tidak benar dan memfitnah putri akan mendapat hukuman dengan kasus pencemaran nama baik, bagaimana putri? Apa kau sudah lega sekarang?" Ucap pangeran Izuna.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas semua kebaikan pangeran." Ucapku.

Sebelumnya, aku menceritakan masalah ini pada pangeran Izuna, dia bergerak cukup cepat untuk menghilangkan semua berita yang menambah masalah, orang-orang yang menyebar berita bohong pun mendapat hukumannya, kali ini aku tidak akan memberi hukuman sederhana seperti yang aku lakukan pada para pengawalku, aku ingin mereka di hukum sesuai dengan apa yang mereka lakukan dan berhadapan langsung dengan pihak yang berwajib.

"Tidak perlu membalas apapun putri, makan siang bersamamu saja aku sudah mendapat balasan." Ucapnya.

Hanya pangeran Izuna yang bisa aku andalkan, aku tidak tahu harus berbicara pada siapa lagi, aku tidak mungkin mengadu pada ayah raja dan ibu ratu, apalagi kedua orang tua, mereka tidak boleh tersentuh akan masalah pribadi yang sederhana ini tapi telah menjadi masalah besar.

"Aku salut padamu dengan membalas putri Seon." Ucap pangeran Izuna dan tersenyum.

"Aku hanya kesal padanya, dia terus berbicara ini dan itu." Ucapku, sebenarnya aku masih belum puas dengan menyiram wajahnya, aku ingin menghajarnya juga, suatu saat, aku harus memukul wajahnya dengan keras.

"Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini, seorang Sakura, sikapmu jauh lebih terlihat, tidak perlu menggunakan topeng untuk membuat orang di sekitarmu hormat dan peduli padamu." Ucapnya.

Aku rasa yang di katakan pangeran Izuna benar, mau bagaimana pun aku hanya seorang Haruno Sakura, sikap dan watakku tidak akan berubah meskipun aku sekarang putri mahkota, menjaga sikap itu tidak enak dan selalu saja menahan diri.

"Terima kasih, pangeran." Ucapku dan tersenyum, seakan pangeran Izuna lebih memahamiku dari pada Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Jika masalah berita di internet telah di selesaikan pangeran Izuna, bagaimana jika aku di kampus? Tidak ada yang berani menyentuhku, mereka hanya akan menatap aneh padaku, sedikit saja ada yang berani menggangguku, kedua pengawalku yang sedang berjaga akan melindungiku, aku merasa cukup aman dan tidak peduli akan sindiran keras mereka, semakin menjaga jarak dari Seon, itu jauh lebih baik, dia menjadi sumber masalahku juga.

Saat di kediaman, aku meminta sebuah ruangan baru untukku, aku tidak ingin satu kamar lagi dengan Sasuke, aku ingin seperti ibu ratu yang punya ruangan sendiri.

Tapi.

"Kau sudah mulai membangkang?" Ucap Sasuke, tindakanku membuat Sasuke marah besar, dia marah jika aku pindah ruangan dan memiliki ruangan sendiri.

"Aku tidak membangkang, aku hanya ingin ruangan pribadi untukku sendiri." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin marah dan tidak ingin menatap Sasuke, sekarang yang terpenting adalah memikirkan semua masalah dengan kepala dingin, jika aku marah, Sasuke akan jauh lebih marah.

"Tidak perlu ada ruangan apapun." Ucapnya.

Menarik napas dan menghelanya perlahan.

"Apa kau tahu beberapa hari ini keadaan istrimu bagaimana? Masalah apa yang sedang di hadapanya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia tidak merasa tertekan? Apa ada yang membantunya saat terpuruk? Sedikit saja, sedikit saja, tidak perlu terlalu banyak, aku ingin kau memperhatikan keadaanku." Ucapku. Aku sudah lelah jika kita terus saling menyakiti seperti ini, saling marah tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun.

Menatap Sasuke, dia terdiam, aku tahu kau sibuk, aku bahkan peduli pada pekerjaanmu, aku tidak pernah mengganggumu bahkan jika saat aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu, aku masih bisa tenang dengan adanya pangeran Izuna yang selalu mambantuku dan memberiku semangat.

Sebuah pelukan erat dari Sasuke.

"Maaf, selama ini aku cukup sibuk dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanmu, aku hanya pikir kau sibuk dengan masa kuliahmu, maka aku bisa tenang." Ucapnya.

Membalas pelukan Sasuke, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku ingin kau bicara dengan pangeran Izuna." Ucapku.

"Kenapa aku harus berbicara dengannya?" Nada bicara Sasuke jadi berubah, dia masih tetap membenci pangeran Izuna.

"Aku ingin kau menghargainya sebagai kakak sepupumu dan dengarkan setiap ucapannya." Ucapku, apa ini akan berhasil? Apa Sasuke mau mendengarkanku? Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas masalah yang telah terjadi padaku, jika Izuna mengatakannya pada Sasuke, aku pikir Sasuke akan berterima kasih padanya dan mungkin saja hubungan mereka akan membaik.

"Baiklah, jika kau yang mengatakannya." Ucap Sasuke.

Meskipun Sasuke sempat marah, dia sudah lebih tenang.

"Tapi tetap saja tidak ada ruangan pribadi untukmu." Ucapnya.

Ternyata akan sulit meminta hal itu, sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Sasuke, sudah cukup lama kami tidak melakukannya, hari-hari kami habiskan dengan saling tidak peduli satu sama lain, aku merindukan Sasuke, sangat merindukannya.

Meskipun begitu sulit, aku tidak akan menangis, aku akan tetap kuat menghadapi apapun, hanya seorang gadis manusia yang menjadi musuh, itu tidak masalah, aku harap bisa membalas putri Seon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

"Ada angin apa ini? Kau tiba-tiba ingin bertemu denganku?" Ucap Izuna.

"Ini adalah permintaan putri Sakura, jika bukan ucapannya, aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Begitu ya, jadi apa yang ingin kau dengarkan dariku? Aku yakin putri Sakura sudah lelah padamu, kau terus tidak peduli padanya, jika saja dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku, mungkin putri Sakura akan semakin terpuruk dan dia bisa saja stress memikirkan masalahnya sendiri."

"Katakan saja apa yang perlu aku ketahui."

"Aku tahu kau akan marah padaku jika aku mengatakan ini akibat ulah putri Seon." Ucap Izuna dan dia melihat reaksi Sasuke. "Aku juga tahu jika kau tidak akan percaya, maka dari itu aku tidak akan menyalahkan putrimu itu sekarang, aku hanya akan mengatakan jika setelah adegan putri Sakura menyiram wajah putri Seon beredar di internet, banyak pihak yang aku yakin mereka jauh percaya pada putri Seon, memberi kesan peduli padanya, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Mereka mengoloknya, menjatuhkannya, bahkan menfitnah putri Sakura hingga keluarganya ikut terseret." Jelas Izuna.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terlambat, semuanya sudah aku bereskan, aku senang putri Sakura bisa mengandalkanku dari pada suaminya yang super sibuk, saat istrinya sedang di jatuhkan, dia jauh lebih marah saat wanita lain di jatuhkan, ah, maaf atas cara bicaraku pangeran." Singgung Izuna.

"Aku datang untuk berbicara baik-baik denganmu." Ucap Sasuke, sedikit kesal akan singgungan Izuna.

"Ini adalah kebenarannya pangeran Sasuke, jika saja kau lebih perhatian pada putri Sakura, aku pikir kau sudah menegaskan perasaanmu atau hanya itu ucapan semata dan putri Seon tidak akan pernah tersingkirkan dari hatimu? Ini lucu sekali pangeran Sasuke, tentukan pilihanmu dan jangan plin-plan seperti ini. Kau hanya terus menyakiti putri Sakura." Ucap Izuna, lagi-lagi dia menyingung Sasuke.

"Putri Seon hanya masa lalu, aku tidak akan mengusik apapun lagi dari putri Seon."

"Jangan berbohong pangeran, sekarang, perhatikan putri Sakura lebih baik, lihat dia baik-baik, aku yakin kau sudah melewatkan banyak hal darinya, apa dia sering berbicara padamu? Asal kau tahu saja apapun yang di katakannya itu adalah benar, dia tidak pernah berbohong padamu." Ucap Izuna.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas waktunya, pangeran Izuna." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun pamit jauh lebih sopan pada Izuna.

"Kenapa harus memanggilku seperti itu jika kau bisa memanggilku dengan aniiki? Aku jauh lebih senang seperti itu." Ucap Izuna dan tersenyum, dia tidak menyangka jika Sakura berhasil membujuk Sasuke untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Maaf, aku harus bergegas." Ucap Sasuke, mengabaikan ucapan Izuna.

"Ah, baiklah."

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

mau ketik apa yaa.. uhm.. nggak ada deh kayaknya semuanya author sudah curahkan pada ucapan pangeran Izuna, XD harap bersabar, sedikit lagi konflik yang bikin kesal ini akan berakhir, heheh, authornya juga udah enek mau ketik chapter yang ada seonnya, enyalah kau gadis pengganggu! :D

kalau gitu, author jawab pertanyaan saja.

Dcherry : Btw kapan saku hamilnya th0r? author tidak tahu kapan saku hamil wkwkwkwkkw,

review lain, akan di balas dalam chapter berikutnya, ehehehe. karena sedang tak bisa mengetik banyak-banyak *apaan(?)*

.

.

See you next chapter..~


	44. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 43 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masih menghindariku juga? Tapi aku salut ada yang bisa membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu itu." Ucap putri Seon.

Kami satu kampus, satu fakultas dan juga satu kelas, bagaimana pun juga aku akan terus bertemu dengannya.

"Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun, aku senang ada yang lebih peduli padaku dari pada orang yang sibuk membuat masalah." Ucapku, aku akan membalasnya, lihat saja, alisnya sempat berkerut, meskipun sedetik, dia kembali memasang wajah topeng itu.

"Kau memang putri yang pandai menggoda." Fitnahnya.

"Tolong jangan mengatakan seperti itu padaku, aku tahu diri, aku sudah menikah dan memiliki suami, bukan orang sepertimu yang tidak tahu akan posisinya sendiri." Sindirku.

"Kau pandai juga berbicara putri Sakura, didikanmu sekarang jauh lebih terlihat."

"Ya, aku senang seperti ini dari pada terus memakai topeng, sok berwajah manis dan bersikap ramah namun di dalamnya busuk, aku hanya menyayangkan kenapa dia harus merelakan orang yang di cintainya demi sebuah masa depan? Sekarang dia hanya bisa mengigit jari melihat orang yang di cintainya pergi darinya dan juga melakukan hal kotor demi mendapatnya kembali, ini lucu sekali." Ucapku dan sedikit tertawa.

"Apa! Kau-"

 **Plaaaak!**

Putri Seon menampar wajahku dengan cukup keras, aku yakin dia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri dengan semua ucapanku, sekarang kau senang putri? Sekarang kau bisa lampiaskan segala amarahmu padaku. Kami sedang berada di area dekat fakultas yang di sini tidak begitu banyak orang, aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana putri Seon bisa menemukan di sini.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pangeran Sasuke! Sekarang lihatlah, apa dia percaya padamu?" Ucapnya.

"Ya, kau benar, pangeran Sasuke jauh lebih percaya padamu dari pada aku, tapi aku senang aku tidak pernah berbohong padanya, tidak sepertimu." balasku

Lihatlah wajahnya semakin marah, tangan gadis itu kembali terangkat, dia akan menamparku lagi.

"Hentikan itu putri Seon!" Ucap seseorang dan menahan tangan Seon.

Aku terkejut, begitu juga putri Seon.

"Se-senpai!" Ucap Seon, dia begitu panik.

"Kenapa kau harus menampar putri Sakura hingga dua kali? Aku melihatmu dari jauh, aku pikir kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi, tapi sepertinya kau senang sekali menampar putri Sakura." Ucap Sasori-senpai.

"A-aku tidak melakukannya." Bohong Seon, dia pura-pura memasang wajah baiknya, tapi wajah takutnya itu tidak bisa di tutupi, dia takut ketahuan akan sikap aslinya.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri dan kau tidak bisa berbohong putri, aku tahu kau juga seorang putri mahkota, tapi apa sikapmu seperti ini?" Tegur Sasori-senpai.

Ini di luar rencana, aku pikir para pengawalku yang menghentikan putri Seon, tapi senpai-Sasori tiba-tiba muncul, dia seperti hantu, yang tiba-tiba saja ada, meskipun rencanaku gagal, aku menjadi punya banyak saksi jika akan menceritakan hal ini pada Sasuke.

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar? Apa kalian berdua ada masalah? Aku hanya tahu jika hubungan kalian baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasori-senpai.

"Senpai, tidak apa-apa, mungkin sebaiknya biarkan putri Seon pergi." Ucapku.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya saja? Dia sudah menamparmu sekali dan akan melakukannya kembali."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, sekarang kita pergi." Ucapku dan menyeret Sasori-senpai, aku tidak akan peduli pada Seon dan meninggalkannya dengan wajah syoknya, Sasori-senpai telah melihat sikap aslinya, ini cukup lucu, tapi ini masih awalnya, lihat saja putri Seon, aku bukan tipe pendendam, aku ingin melupakan masalah ini, tapi kau semakin membuatku kesal.

"Apa kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Sasori-senpai, dia masih mengkhawatirkanku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, berapa kali aku harus katakan pada senpai." Ucapku.

"Pipimu-" Menatap Sasori-senpai, tangannya bergerak ingin menyentuh pipiku. "-Memer arrgghh!" Teriak Sasori.

"Jangan seenaknya menyentuh Yang mulia putri, tuan." Ucap salah seorang pengawalku.

Menahan tawa, pengawalku segera datang dan menahan tangan Sasori-senpai, seharusnya mereka menahan tangan putri Seon, sekarang Sasorilah yang mendapatnya.

"Ka-kalian, kalian yang saat itu 'kan?" Ucap Sasori setelah tangannya di lepas, sasori-senpai masih mengingat kedua pengawalku yang pernah di tegurnya.

Kedua pengawalku segera berdiri di hadapanku dan menghalangi Sasori-senpai.

"Mereka masih senantiasa menjagamu yaa."

"Begitulah, ini perintah suamiku." Ucapku.

"Suamimu begitu peduli padamu."

"Aku harap seperti apa yang senpai pikirkan, tapi dia sekarang tidak peduli bahkan menganggapku berbohong, oh iya, kalau begitu, begini saja, senpai tolong menjadi saksiku, aku yakin suamiku akan percaya padamu." Ucapku. Semakin banyak saksi akan semakin baik.

"Saksi?" Ucap Sasori-senpai, bingung.

Aku mulai menceritakan rencanaku untuk menjebak putri Seon pada Sasori-senpai, sebenarnya itu bukan sebuah jebakan, tapi dia sendiri yang datang padaku dan para pengawalku sudah mengerti jika putri Seon mendekatiku, mereka akan merekam segalanya dan bisa menjadikan sebuah bukti, aku hanya butuh banyak bukti dan saksi agar Sasuke percaya padaku, aku tidak ingin menuduh putri Seon begitu saja tanpa bukti, beberapa hari yang lalu aku terus patuh pada Sasuke dan menyembunyikan rasa kecewaku, tapi sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat.

"Pertempuran antar wanita yaa." Kesimpulan Sasori-senpai.

"I-ini bukan pertempuran, hanya ingin membuktikan siapa yang tidak menjaga sikap dan tidak melihat posisinya sendiri." Ucapku, malu.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Ucap Sasori-senpai. "Arrrgghhttt!" Teriak Sasori-senpai, lagi

"Tolong jaga tangan anda tuan." Tegur pengawalku.

Tertawa, lagi-lagi Sasori-senpai ingi menyentuhku, tangannya seperti ingin mengusap puncuk kepalaku, sayangnya para pengawalku menahan tangannya dan memutar ke belakang punggungnya.

"Baik-baik, tidak akan aku lakukan." Ucap Sasori-senpai, setelahnya tangannya baru akan di lepas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang cukup terlambat, ada jadwal lab hingga jam 7 malam, membuka pintu dan melihat Sasuke tertidur, Sasuke sudah tidur? Dia pulang jam berapa? Kenapa sudah ada di rumah? Menatap Sasuke, melihatnya tidur dengan nyenyak, aku jadi ingin mengganggunya, tapi mengingat aku masih menjaga jarak, haa..~ Aku sudah gatal ingin mencubit pipinya dan mencium bibirnya.

Mengurungkan niatku dan mengganti pakaianku sebelum tidur, lapar, aku jadi belum sempat makan malam, terlalu sibuk dan sampai lupa makan.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Menoleh dan melihat Sasuke, dia sudah bangun, padahal aku tidak membuat suara ribut apapun.

Bergumam dan mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan menggunakan kimonomu dan pakai pakaian biasa saja." Ucapnya.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana? Ini sudah malam loh." Ucapku.

"Ikut saja." Ucap Sasuke, kini dia ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci wajahnya dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Berjalan bersama, ini sudah malam hari, kami jarang untuk jalan bersama, Sasuke meminta para pengawal untuk menggunakan mobil lain, kali ini dia yang berkendara sendirian dan mengajak ku pergi. Suasana jadi begitu canggung, aku hanya kecewa padanya, tapi dia malah jauh lebih tidak peduli padaku.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan pangeran Izuna." Ucap Sasuke, dia memulai pembicaraan.

"Hoo" Ucapku, aku hanya mengatakan itu dan melihat-melihat sekitar trotoar.

"Apa kalian sedang membuat rencana jahat untuk putri Seon?"

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke, jadi apa ini kesimpulannya setelah bertemu pangeran Izuna? Dia pikir kami sedang melakukan rencana macam-macam pada putri Seon.

"Kita kembali saja." Ucapku, _mood_ ku jadi memburuk.

"Kita akan tetap pergi." Ucapnya.

Menghela napas, sampai kapan Sasuke akan keras kepala seperti ini? Aku jadi sulit membuatnya percaya padaku.

"Aku harap kalian tidak sampai bertengkar, kalian itu para putri mahkota terhormat, bagaimana pandangan publik jika melihat kalian bertengkar." Ucap Sasuke.

Eiiuuuh...~ apa kau tidak tahu jika dia sudah menamparku? Oh iya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana jika kita bertemu besok di taman fakultasku, sekitar jam 2 siang." Ucapku, kali ini aku harus bisa membuktikannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku sibuk."

"Kau sibuk untukku? Bagaimana jika putri Seon meminta bertemu denganmu dan kau punya waktu begitu banyak." Singgungku.

"Baiklah, jam 2, aku akan datang." Ucap Sasuke.

Aneh, dia jadi penurut setelah ku singgung, sedikit merasa senang, apa akhirnya dia sadar jika selama ini dia jauh lebih peduli pada putri Seon dari pada aku?

"Dan jangan tidur di sofa lagi." Tambahnya.

"Apa itu perintah?" Ucapku, sudah beberapa hari aku tidur di sofa dan cukup membuat badanku pegal-pegal, tidur di sofa tidak nyaman.

"Tidak, ini bukan sebuah perintah, tapi permintaan." Ucap Sasuke.

Menatap ke arahnya, apa Sasuke sedang salah makan? Dia jadi lebih lembut padaku.

"Baiklah, ini bukan permintaan, tapi permohonan, aku mohon padamu." Ucapnya.

Hari ini Sasuke cukup berbeda, beberapa hari yang lalu dia terus marah, mengomel dan menegurku, sekarang pria ini kembali menjadi pria yang lembut meskipun masih sedikit mengecewakan.

"Iya, aku tidak akan tidur di sofa lagi." Ucapku dan sempat aku melihat sudut bibirnya tertarik, dia tersenyum mendengar jawabanku.

Setelahnya, aku tidak tahu jika Sasuke mengajakku ke restoran favoritnya, dia ternyata peduli juga, aku memesan apapun yang ingin aku makan, perutku cukup lapar dan aku butuh banyak tenaga untuk bisa melawan putri Seon nantinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

author akan menjawab pertanyaan yang paling banyak muncul.

kapan sikap asli seon ketahuan? kapan seon di babak-belur-kapan sasuke bisa mengetahuinya? sepertinya chapter depan, akan ada adegan bertarung yang heboh dan menggemparkan wwkwkw nggak, bercanda aja, yaa pokoknya chapter depan kita akan lihat saja bagaimana masalah ini berakhir *spoiler keras*

makasih atas review kesal kalian, eheheh, ini malah terima kasih, tapi yang author lihat semakin banyak yang baca yaa, auuhh..~ terima kasih lagi, author senang fic ini ternyata punya penggemar sendiri XD

.

.

see you next chapter..~


	45. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 44 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Sasuke sedang melihat sebuah rekaman dari salah satu pengawal Sakura yang di perintahkannya untuk mengawasi istrinya itu, dia bisa melihat jelas, bahkan suara mereka cukup terdengar, Seon menampar Sakura dan detik berikutnya ada pria lain yang menahan Seon, setelahnya rekaman itu berakhir.

"Ka-kami tidak akan mengatakan apapun atau menyalahkan putri Seon, tapi ini permintaan Yang mulia putri, kami hanya membantunya." Ucap pengawal itu, dia cukup takut jika salah berbicara tentang putri Seon di hadapan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tetap awasi saja putri Sakura, keselamatannya di kampus jauh lebih penting." Ucap Sasuke.

Masih memikirkan isi rekaman itu, itu jelas putri Seon, gadis yang sama yang di hormatinya, sikapnya sangat-sangat berbeda dan membuat Sasuke bingung dengan tindakan Seon, dia menampar Sakura, hampir dua kali, jika saja pemuda yang berambut merah itu tidak datang, dia jadi kepikiran akan pemuda itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taman fakultas kedokteran.**

Sasuke datang tepat waktu, sesuai jam yang Sakura katakan, sayangnya bukan Sakura yang di temuinya, pemuda yang berambut merah yang sempat ikut terekam dalam rekaman itu.

"Apa aku harus berbicara formal padamu Yang mulia?" Ucap Sasori, baru kali ini dia bertemu seorang pangeran, suami dari gadis yang sempat di taksirnya.

"Tidak perlu, katakan, kenapa kau yang ada di sini dan bukan istriku?" Ucap dingin Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tidak perlu formal, aku hanya di mintai Sakura-"

"-Tolong jaga cara bicaramu." Tegur Sasuke.

Sasori menatap risih pada Sasuke, jika bukan permintaan Sakura, dia sudah kesal sejak awal.

"Oke, aku hanya di mintai oleh Yang mulia putri Sakura, kau sudah puas?"

Sasuke terdiam, dia hanya ingin pemuda di hadapannya cepat menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

"Aku akan menjadi saksi untuknya, kau itu suaminya 'kan? Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada orang lain sedangkan istrimu tidak? Aku sangat kecewa mengetahui sikap suami putri Sakura seperti ini." Sindir keras Sasori.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar ucapan seperti itu dari orang sepertimu." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap tajam pada Sasori.

"Aku juga tidak peduli pada tanggapanmu, yang terpenting kau harus percaya pada putri Sakura, putri Seon itu tidak seperti yang selama ini kau ketahui."

"Diam! Tahu apa kau tentang putri Seon! Aku sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya dan tidak pernah melihat putri Seon terlihat tidak terhormat seperti itu, kau tahu, aku bisa saja memasukkanmu ke dalam penjara dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik." Ucap Sasuke, marah.

 **Prok-prok-prok.**

Tepuk tangan keras dari Sasori, dia tidak menyangka jika seperti ini jawaban pangeran di hadapannya.

"Masih melindunginya juga?" Kembali Sasori menyindirnya. "Ingat posisimu Yang mulia." Tegur Sasori.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku sangat sibuk, sebaiknya kita akhiri pembicaraan ini." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak pergi dan tidak peduli setelah mendengar ucapan Sasori.

"Hey, tunggu dulu Yang mulia."

Sasuke tidak berhenti.

"Cik, Aku menyukai putri Sakura! Jika kau terus tidak peduli padanya, maka aku akan jauh lebih peduli padanya!" Teriak Sasori.

Sasuke terus berjalan dan tetap tidak akan peduli akan semua ocehan Sasori. Dia pun tidak mengerti, kenapa Sakura memintanya bertemu tapi bukan mereka yang bertemu, di sisi lain dia cukup kesal mendengar ucapan pemuda berambut merah itu, dia jelas-jelas mengatakan menyukai istrinya, tangannya mengepal dan wajahnya terlihat marah.

Sementara Sasori, menatap pangeran itu, dia pun tidak menyukai wajah bak tembok itu, dia masih tidak percaya jika Sakura mencintai dan menikahi pria seperti itu. Sakura sempat meminta tolong padanya untuk bertemu Sasuke, Sasori tidak mengetahui maksud dari permintaan Sakura itu, dia jadi terus membuat Sakura untuk berbicara, akhirnya gadis itu mengatakan segalanya tentang putri Seon dan juga sikap suaminya akibat masa lalu, setelahnya, Sakura meminta Sasori untuk menyimpan baik-baik rahasia itu dan hanya dia yang boleh tahu.

"Sebaiknya kalian bercerai saja." Ucap Sasori, dia jadi kesal sendiri setelah bertemu Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Ucap Seon, kali ini dia terlihat cukup risih menatap Sakura.

"Tidak biasanya, kadang kau datang dengan berwajah manis bak malaikat." Sindir Sakura.

"Aku tidak perlu bersikap manis di hadapanmu."

"Bagus, aku senang seperti itu."

"Kau memanggilku untuk apa? Apa mau berdebat denganku lagi? Asal kau tahu, aku jauh lebih mendapat kepercayaan dari siapapun bahkan itu Sasuke."

"Iya-iya aku tahu." Ucap Sakura, malas mendengar ucapan Seon. "Aku hanya akan membuatmu menyadari posisimu, seorang putri mahkota yang terhormat berani merebut seorang pangeran yang sudah memiliki istri, apa itu tidak terdengar buruk?"

"Aku tidak peduli." Cuek Seon.

"Kau benar-benar buruk, putri."

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara denganmu atau kau ingin membuat masalah denganku? Apa kau aku tampar lagi?"

"Tampar katamu? Bahkan tidak terasa sakit sedikit pun, kau sebut itu tamparan?" Ucap Sakura.

Seon jadi geram mendengar ucapan Sakura, dia akan melakukannya lagi, menampar Sakura jauh lebih keras, namun tindakannya terhenti, Sakura menahan tangan Seon dan yang di lakukannya memukul perut Seon dengan cukup keras, hari ini kesabaran Sakura sudah sampai puncak, dia tidak akan terlihat lemah lagi di hadapan Seon, yang kemarin adalah jebakan agar dia mendapat bukti sekarang dia tidak perlu bukti lagi, dia hanya perlu membalas tamparan Seon dan semua ucapan yang membuat Sakura sangat muak.

Seon merintih sampai terduduk di rerumputan, itu bukan pukulan yang main-main, Sakura memukulnya dengan sangat keras.

"Sekarang aku baru puas membalasmu, apa kau masih ingin di pukul lagi? Aku tidak masalah jika akan memukulmu lagi hingga saat kau pulang, kau akan ke rumah sakit."

Seon tidak tinggal diam, meskipun perutnya sakit, dia segera berdiri dan membalas Sakura, sayangnya yang di lakukannya sia-sia, Sakura lebih cekatan untuk membalasnya, perkelahian antara para wanita, Seon sudah sangat kesal ingin mencakar Sakura dan menjambak rambut _softpink_ itu, Seon kesulitan sendiri, setiap ingin membalas, Sakura segera menghindar dan membalasnya lebih dari itu.

"Aku rasa aku tidak sia-sia mendengar ucapan Sasuke untuk mendatangi tempat olahraga." Ucap Sakura, dan kini memukul wajah Seon, gadis berambut _gold pale_ itu kembali terduduk dan memegang pipinya yang mungkin akan membiru. "Berdiri, aku yakin kau jauh lebih kesal padaku, kita akan selesaikan hari ini dan jangan pernah membawa-bawa Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Sakura terkejut, itu suara Sasuke.

Seon mengangkat wajah dan melihat Sasuke, gadis ini segera menangis sekeras mungkin dan terus merintih kesakitan. Sasuke datang menghampirinya dan melihat keadaan Seon, putri mahkota itu cukup kacau, rambutnya berantakan dan sudutnya bibirnya sedikit terluka, Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura, gadis itu juga sedikit berantakan, Sasuke yakin jika mereka berkelahi seperti preman jalanan.

"Ini sakit sekali, hikss, kau harus tahu jika putri Sakura sampai memukul wajahku." Ucap Seon, dia mengaduh pada Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, dia sedang panik dan sangat takut, pikirnya Sasuke melihat mereka, Sakura lah yang memukul Seon, menatap ke arah lain, Sakura melihat pangeran Izuna di sana.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu bagaimana putri Sakura itu, kau seharusnya tidak pernah percaya padanya." Ucap Seon dan terisak.

Sasuke terdiam, menatap Seon yang babak belur dan Sakura yang diam dengan wajah ketakutan, menghela napas, Sasuke harus ikut menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Ingat pangeran Sasuke, ini adalah masalah para wanita, kau tidak seharusnya berada di antara mereka, meskipun secara tidak langsung kau lah sumber masalahnya." Tegur pangeran Izuna.

"Hn. Aku tahu." Ucap Sasuke.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

ini baru setengah cerita aja, hehehehe... mari kita lihat apa yang akan sasuke lakukan pada keduanya? terus Izuna untuk apa? terus terus terus? besok yaa XD biar penasaran aja. heheheh

uhhmm... *baca-baca review*

kamu, yaa kamu yang tidak menggunakan akun saat mereview, sorry jika fic karya author Sasuke fans gitu-gitu aja, standar-standar aja, mainstrum-mainstrum aja dan tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasimu yang mungkin berharap karya ini akan WOW, meskipun author sudah lupa karya sendiri yang lainnya dan mungkin akan mengulang hal yang sama di karya yang baru, sepertinya reader ini udah pernah author kasih tahu deh, tapi mungkin di baca atau nggak yaa atau kamu reader lain, soalnya nggak pakai akun jadi mana saya tahu, saya kan tempe XD, yaa terserah aja sih, reader punya hak untuk menyampaikan kritik dan saran, author juga berharap bisa membuat fic yang bagus-bagus sayangnya pola pikir author selalu berulang-ulang, kayak lingkaran setan wkwkwkkw, so, author sarankan mungkin tidak perlu membaca karya Sasuke fans karna bakalan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kamu harapkan dan hanya bikin kamu kecewa, masih banyak author lain yang punya karya keren-keren, tapi salut juga masih di baca hingga chapter kemarin, atau nggak di baca yaa, cuma di liatin saja, XD ya sudahlah, sayangnya fic kali ini mungkin tidak akan seperti itu, tapi nggak mau spoiler XD

untuk yang lainnya, terima kasih atas supportnya, masukannya, kritikannya, dan berasa pengen kubur authornya hehe, authornya juga bikin kesal yaa XD semua saran kalian sangat membantu untuk author mau bawa kemana alur fic ini, tapi tetap author yang berkuasa untuk semua alur, author yang berhak tentukan bagaimana selanjutnya XD *lah emang* heheheheh.

.

.

see you next chapter aja lagi.


	46. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 45 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku benar-benar berkelahi dengan putri Seon, tidak akan ada lagi putri yang penurut atau patuh, aku sudah muak dan amat sangat kesal akan putri sok baik dan sok manis di hadapanku ini, aku memukul perutnya, meskipun dia melawan aku jauh lebih membalasnya lebih parah, sekarang dia terduduk sambil merintih kesakitan, aku tidak peduli lagi.

Sekarang, aku hanya bisa terdiam dan cukup panik, Sasuke tiba-tiba datang tapi anehnya dia datang bersama pangeran Izuna, ada apa mereka datang bersama? Seon dengan aktingnya, menangis dan mengaduh pada Sasuke, yaa katakan saja semuanya, aku memang yang memukulnya, aku sudah cukup puas, jika saja Sasuke tidak ada, aku masih ingin memukul wajahnya.

"lihatlah, tingkahnya bahkan tidak seperti seorang putri, sikapnya masih saja liar, dia sudah memukulku, berkata kasar, dan yang harus kau ketahui lagi, dia selalu saja bersama pria lain selainmu, apa kau tidak sadar akan sikap istrimu itu? Dia benar-benar wanita hina!" Ucap Seon.

Aku terkejut, dia sampai mengucapkan hal itu pada Sasuke, sekarang, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, menatap pangeran Izuna dan dia terlihat tenang saja bahkan tidak membelaku, aku pun sudah siap jika Sasuke akan membela putri Seon, aku sudah tahu itu, mungkin saja aku akan kena marah lagi, marah yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya akibat perbuatanku ini.

"Cukup putri Seon." Ucap Sasuke.

Rasanya aku ingin mengorek kupingku, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Itu bukan sebuah ucapan untuk membela putri Seon, tapi seakan Sasuke pun tidak ingin membelanya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Ucap Seon, menatapnya dan gadis itu cukup terkejut.

"Selama ini aku menghormatimu karena kau seorang putri dan hubungan kita begitu baik dulunya, aku akan selalu membelamu karena bagaimana pun kau putri terhormat, tapi aku tidak ingin mendengar kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada putri Sakura, istriku tidak seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku benar-benar terkejut akan ucapan Sasuke.

"Selain itu, tolong hentikan ini, aku tidak ingin melihat putri Sakura seperti ini lagi, aku jarang memperhatikannya dan membuatnya selama ini kesulitan, aku memintamu untuk membantunya, bukan membuatnya semakin benci padamu. Putri Seon, hubungan kita sudah berakhir saat kau memilih masa depanmu sendiri, jangan lupakan itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pantas dengannya, kau harus melihatnya lebih baik, dia wanita kasar dan tidak punya sopan santun, dia bahkan menggoda pria lain." Ucap Seon, aku yakin dia terus berusaha membuat Sasuke luluh padanya dan lagi-lagi dia menfitnahku, untuk apa menggoda pria lain jika aku sudah punya suami yang sempurna?

Sasuke beranjak dari Seon, menghampiriku dan menatapku, aku sedikit tidak berani menatapnya dan menundukkan wajahku.

"Aku tahu, sikapnya memang buruk, tapi dia adalah istriku dan aku mencintainya, aku belajar untuk menerima kekurangannya karena itu dia jauh lebih berbeda dari wanita lain, satu hal lagi, putri Sakura tidak pernah bersikap rendahan seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke.

Apa benar ini Sasuke? Pangeran Sasuke? Suamiku tercinta? Dia berbicara lebih baik padaku, dia peduli padaku.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku hanya peduli padamu, perasaan ini hanya padamu!"

"Putri Seon, sudahlah, aku juga sudah mengubur masa lalu dan sekarang kau harus terus menatap masa depanmu, aku yakin kau memiliki masa depan yang jauh lebih baik."

"Sasuke~" Ucap Seon dan kali ini bukan sebuah akting, dia menangis, menangis dengan kekalahannya, aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban Sasuke, dia percaya dan peduli padaku.

"Pangeran Izuna, tolong bawa putri Seon ke rumah sakit, aku yang menanggung segala pengobatannya." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengajakku pergi dan tidak ingin berbicara lagi dengan Seon, aku bisa mendengar suara isak itu, Seon terus menangis, Sasuke kali ini akan memberi batasan pada dirinya agar putri Seon menyadari posisinya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau latihan tinju?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatapku.

"Aku tidak melakukannya, aku hanya ke tempat olahraga dan olahraga biasa saja." Ucapku, aku hanya memukul samsak, tapi tidak akan aku katakan pada Sasuke.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengajakku ke sana, lihatlah rambutmu begitu berantakan." Ucap Sasuke, tangan pria itu mulai menyentuh rambutku dan menatapnya perlahan.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk, maka dari itu aku meminta para pengawal itu menemaniku." Ucapku.

"Kau sudah membuat masalah besar dengan memukul wajah seorang putri mahkota dari kerajaan lain."

"Aku minta maaf." Ucapku dan mengalihkan tatapanku.

"Tapi aku salut kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri, tapi tetap dengan cara yang salah, lain kali jangan berkelahi." Tegurnya.

"Aku hanya akan melakukan itu pada putri-" ucapanku terputus, tangan pria itu menahanku untuk mengucapkan nama Seon.

"Sekarang kita tidak akan membahasnya dulu, aku pun cukup kecewa akan sikapnya." Ucap Sasuke, aku bahkan melihat tatapan itu, Sasuke benar-benar kecewa pada sikap putri Seon.

"Aku senang mendengar ucapanmu, kau percaya padaku?"

"Hn, aku percaya."

"Kenapa? Aku pikir kau tidak percaya dan tidak peduli padaku."

"Aku sudah melihat seluruh bukti bahkan orang yang sudah repot-repot kau kumpul untuk membantumu, bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu, aku hanya masih berpikiran jika sikap putri Seon tidak seperti itu, maaf."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, tapi aku juga akan memukulmu karena peduli pada wanita lain." Ucapku.

"Ya baiklah, kau boleh memukulku." Ucapnya.

"Sungguh?" Ucapku, tidak percaya.

"Hn." Gumamnya dan mengangguk

Sasuke bahkan terlihat pasrah di hadapanku.

"Ahk!" Rintihnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa itu sakit?" Ucapku.

"Ya aku rasa cukup sakit." Ucap Sasuke dan memegang jidatnya.

Aku menahan tawa, apa yang aku lakukan? Aku memukul jidatnya dengan keras, itu balasan dia selalu menyentil jidatku.

"Aku pikir kau akan memukulku." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melukai orang yang aku cintai." Ucapku dan malu sendiri mendengar ucapanku.

Sebuah kecupan di jidatku, "Kau boleh menghukumku lagi, aku sudah salah terhadapmu."

"Sudahlah, jangan memancingku, aku benar-benar akan menamparmu." Ucapku, aku juga sudah cukup kesal akan sikapnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau yang menghukumku." Ucapnya dan memelukku.

Jangan menggombal lagi! Pria dingin seperti ini jika menggombal jadi terdengar aneh, aku merinding sendiri mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, jadi Kau sudah bertemu Sasori-senpai?" Ucapku, mungkin saja mereka sudah bertemu dan Sasori-senpai salah satu saksi mataku.

"Pemuda yang berambut merah itu?" Ucap Sasuke dan melepaskan pelukanku, aku mengangguk pasti. "Menjauh darinya dan jangan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi." Ucap Sasuke, kini tatapan menajam yang di perlihatkannya padaku.

"Ke-kenapa? Sasori-senpai itu sangat baik."

"Masih tidak mengerti juga?"

"Mengerti apa?"

"Jangan membuat orang lain salah paham akan sikap baikmu, selalu saja membuat mereka tertarik padamu, apa kau ingin terus membuatku cemburu? Kau sudah punya suami, ingat itu."

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti, aku memang sudah punya suami dan aku hanya mencintai suamiku!" Tegasku, aku tidak tahu sikap baik juga punya dampak buruk.

"Katakan itu pada pemuda itu agar dia tidak mengharapkanmu lagi."

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, Sasori-senpai menyukaiku?" Ucapku dan baru saja menyadari hal konyol ini.

"Dia bahkan teriak kata-kata itu dengan keras di hadapanku."

"Gila! Dia memang senpai yang sudah gila." Ucapku, apa karena itu dia selalu baik padaku?

Sasuke kembali memelukku. "Maka dari itu, jangan membuat mereka tertarik padamu, kenapa begitu banyak pria yang ingin bersamamu." Ucap Sasuke dan nada suaranya terdengar pelan.

"A-aku tidak tahu." Ucapku, apa pesonaku sebagai seorang putri mahkota begitu membuat para pria tertarik, ehehehe, kenapa aku jadi ge-er sendiri, tidak! Aku hanya mencintai suamiku. Mengangkat wajahku dan menatap wajah Sasuke. "Aku akan mengatakan dengan tegas pada mereka jika aku hanya mencintaimu." Ucapku.

Sebuah kecupan pada bibirku.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Sasuke.

Wajahku terasa memanas saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

halo...~

Update...~ update...~ update...~ XD

.

ah, hai lagi, masih tetap bandel nggak pakai akun ngereview yaa, kenapa? begini author udah balas dengan menggunakan kalimat yang sesopan mungkin, sampai bilang sorry dan makasih atas apapun kritikan dan saran yang di sampaikan untuk review di awal, okey, saya udah terima itu dan berharap banget bisa buat fic yang berbeda alurnya, doain aja dan tetap support, tapi review kali ini sangat mengecewakan, jadi malas dengar kritikan dan saran kamu, kenapa? nggak akan ada orang yang mau dengar saran kamu kalau bahasa kamu seperti itu, bisa kok pakai bahasa yang baik-baik aja. mental tempe (lembek maksudnya yaa) mungkin tidak ya, karena sampai sekarang saya masih rajin update meskipun udah kena hinaan bahkan dapat bahasa kasar, masalah pendukung, saya tidak pernah sibuk mencari pendukung, (saya sibuk di dunia nyata soalnya) saya rasa mereka punya insiatif sendiri untuk mendukung dari pada menjatuhkan, terus apa kamu bisa menggunakan bahasa yang lebih sopan? entah mengapa kamu nyolot sekali dan seperti tipe cepat emosian, sabar yaaa. baiklah, ini adalah akhir dari balasan review saya untuk kamu, karena saya menghargai setiap masukan reader, jika mungkin kamu kembali lagi untuk ngereview, semoga udah menggunakan kalimat yang lebih sopan dan menggunakan akun,:) santai aja yaa. ini cuma fanfic, bahkan author nggak dapat apa-apa selain kesenangan dari pembaca sendiri. (entah kalau kamu mungkin nggak senang bacanya) :(. *salam damai*

.

udah yaa, karena hari ini cukup sibuk, terima kasih lagi untuk yang lainnya. ah, untuk fic TBC yang lain, nanti yaa,, masih susah untuk di lanjutin *sibuk* :(

.

See you next chapter,


	47. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 46 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kasus perkelahianku dengan putri Seon, gadis itu tidak masuk kampus beberapa hari, yaa, aku yakin wajahnya sudah lebam akibat pukulanku, tetap saja dia yang salah, suasana di kampus jadi terasa begitu damai, aku tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar miring tentangku, kekuasaan orang kaya itu benar-benar sangat berpengaruh, aku yang membuat masalah, Sasuke dan pangeran Izuna yang sibuk membersihkannya, aku jadi sangat merepotkan mereka dan sangat-sangat berterima kasih pada mereka berdua, aku pun berharap hubungan mereka akan membaik, mereka itu jauh lebih terlihat seperti adik dan kakak, jika pangeran Itachi mendengar ini dia pasti akan kecewa padaku.

Aku jadi jarang bertemu Rin, dia sibuk membantu Asuma-sensei, saat aku menceritakan masalahku, Rin hanya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membantuku, aku rasa itu tidak perlu, dia pun tidak harus terlibat, aku tidak ingin membuat Rin dalam masalah jika dia ikut campur lagi, sekarang di hadapanku.

"Wajahmu jadi berseri-seri hari ini." Ucap Sasori-senpai.

"Aku hanya sedang senang tidak ada masalah lagi yang perlu aku pikirkan." Ucapku.

"Kau harus mentraktirku karena sudah membantumu."

"Ah, baiklah, aku akan mentraktir senpai." Ucapku, ternyata dia ada maunya juga.

"Hahahah, aku hanya bercanda." Ucapnya dan tertawa, dasar senpai yang aneh. "Oh iya, mungkin aku sudah akan jarang ke kampus, aku sudah menyelesaikan ujian sidangku dan sebentar lagi akan wasuda." Lanjutnya.

"Wah, itu berita yang bagus, aku senang senpai akhirnya wisuda dari pada harus berkeliaran tidak jelas di fakultas, lagi pula senpai orang jenius." Ucapku.

Dia kembali tertawa dan kini menatap serius padaku. "Saat acara wisuda nanti kau harus datang, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Ucapnya.

"Sampaikan saja sekarang, aku tidak tahu jika aku akan sempat menemui senpai." Ucapku, aku cukup sibuk sekarang.

"Aku yakin kau akan bisa menghadirinya, sudah yaa, aku harus pergi." Ucapnya.

Menatapnya, dia senpai yang rumit, apa yang ingin di katakannya? Eh? Aku jadi mengingat ucapan Sasuke, Sasori-senpai menyukaiku, ini lucu sekali, tapi aku harus mengatakannya dengan tegas jika benar dia akan menyatakan perasaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, istana sedang sibuk dan cukup ramai, putri Azu akan merayakan ulang tahunnya, istana kembali membuka gerbangnya dan orang-orang penting akan datang sekedar memberi selamat pada putri Azu. Melihat putri Azu dan menatap diriku, apa aku harus ke dokter? Mungkin sebaiknya aku konsultasi, bagaimana jika aku punya masalah? Menatap Sasuke yang telah rapi dengan Yukatanya, karena acara ini termasuk acara penting juga aku jadi harus memakai kimono cantik berlapis.

"Suamiku." Panggilku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Apa kita harus ke dokter kandungan?" Tanyaku, aku mulai khawatir.

"Kau terlalu cemas akan hal itu."

"Tapi kita sudah melakukannya beberapa kali dan hasilnya sama saja." Ucap dan berwajah cemberut, jika aku tidak hamil, ini benar-benar gawat.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini, ini akan mempengaruhi keadaanmu."

"Hanya memastikannya saja."

"Baiklah, kita akan ke dokter kandungan kenalanku, kita bisa bertanya padanya dan konsultasi."

"Terima kasih, suamiku." Ucapku senang, aku ingin mencium suamiku yang baik hati ini.

Pintu kamar kami tiba-tiba terbuka dan aku segera berhenti, menatap ke arah pintu, seorang wanita tua dengan kimono indahnya dan berlapis menatap ke arah kami.

"Pangeran Sasuke." Ucapnya dan terlihat senang, dia bahkan sedikit menyingkirkanku agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke

Siapa nenek tua ini? Kenapa dia begitu senang bertemu Sasuke? Aku sampai di dorongnya ke samping, ada dua dayang yang menunggu nenek tua ini di depan kamarku, seenaknya masuk dan seenaknya mengganggu suasana romantis kami.

"Selamat datang Yang mulai ibu permaisuri, bagaimana kabar anda?" Ucap Sasuke, aku hanya bisa menatap mereka.

"Aku sangat sehat, hanya saja sakit pinggangku mulai sering muncul. Bagaimana keadaanmu pangeran? Bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak bertemu kini kau menjadi pangeran yang jauh lebih dewasa, aku senang kau tumbuh seperti ini." Ucapnya dan dia terus memasang wajah senangnya, tatapannya tiba-tiba mengarah padaku. "Dan wanita ini, apa dia istrimu?" Ucapnya dan menatap tidak suka padaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan iya, dia adalah istriku." Ucap Sasuke, tangannya ingin menarikku ke arahnya, sayangnya nenek tua itu yang memegang tangan Sasuke dan mengajak suamiku pergi.

"Sekarang kau harus menemaniku ke ruangan aula, aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengan yang lain." Ucapnya.

Dasar nenek tua! Kenapa dia jadi terkesan tidak suka padaku? Padahal aku istri Sasuke! Tapi aku masih penasaran, siapa dia? Sasuke memanggilnya ibu permaisuri, permaisuri? Apa jangan-jangan-

Aku terus penasaran, aku jadi kesulitan dekat dengan Sasuke, nenek tua yang di panggil ibu permaisuri itu begitu dekat dan lengket pada Sasuke bahkan tidak ingin melepaskanya sedikit saja, aku jadi menjaga jarak dan sepertinya Sasuke kesulitan menolak ajakan nenek tua itu.

"Wah, ibu permaisuri datang ke sini? Ini tidak biasanya." Ucap seseorang, menoleh ke samping dan melihat pangeran Izuna.

"Aku baru saja melihatnya." Ucapku.

"Yang mulai ibu permaisuri adalah istri pertama dari kakek buyut kami, raja terdahulu." Ucap pangeran Izuna.

"Apa? Nenek buyut!" Ucapku, aku tidak percaya jika nenek tua itu berstatus buyut, kenapa dia masih terlihat sehat, yaa meskipun memang wajahnya sudah penuh keriputan dan jalannya sedikit perlahan.

"Dia menikah saat masih muda, sebenarnya kakek buyut punya dua istri, sayangnya ibu permaisuri tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan dan tahktanya dia berikan pada istri kedua yang menjadi ibu ratu, aku cukup kasihan padanya, tapi dia begitu senang ada wanita yang bisa memberikan keturunan pada kerajaan, ibu permaisuri pun menjadi kesayangan kakek buyut dan dia cukup memiliki hubungan baik dengan ibu ratu." Jelas pangeran Izuna.

Oh, ternyata dia seorang mantan ratu, karena tidak bisa memberikan keturunan, seorang raja mau tidak mau harus memiliki istri lain agar keturunanya tidak punah.

Istri lain?

Gawat!

Ini benar-benar gawat!

Aku jadi kepikiran bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa memberikan kerajaan keturunan? Apa Sasuke akan menikahi wanita lain lagi yang bisa menghasilkan keturunan? Aku jadi semakin khawatir.

"Ada apa putri? Wajahmu sedikit aneh." Tegur pangeran Izuna.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, hehehe, aku turut kasihan mendengar kisah ibu permaisuri, tapi kenapa dia begitu lengket pada pangeran Sasuke?"

"Dia tipe yang sangat over-protektif pada seluruh anggota keluarganya meskipun bukan keturunannya, ini permintaan istri kedua, ibu ratu lebih dulu meninggal." Ucap pangeran Izuna, ternyata nenek tua itu orang yang baik. "Dulunya ibu ratu Mikoto, mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, bukan hanya ibu ratu Mikoto, setiap menantu perempuan mendapat perlakukan yang sama, seakan ibu permaisuri begitu melindungi mereka, sekarang kau mungkin akan terus menjadi sorotannya, aku mendengar hal ini dari ibuku, karena beliau pun di perlakukan seperti itu awalnya, saranku, jangan pernah membangkang padanya, dia tipe yang tidak bisa terima hal semacam itu." Jelas pangeran Izuna.

Aku merasakan nenek tua itu akan membawa masalah padaku, entah bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya, Sasuke jadi sulit aku jangkau, uhk, padahal aku ingin berjalan bersama Sasuke dan menyapa tamu, sayangnya nenek tua itu terus menempel pada Sasuke dan terus memperkenalkan cicit terbaiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah acara berakhir, seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan berkumpul, ayah raja ingin menyambut kedatangan ibu permaisuri.

"Terima kasih sudah datang kembali ke istana ibu permaisuri." Ucap ayah raja.

Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan sekitar dan melihat nenek tua itu begitu ramah pada siapapun kecuali aku, seperti yang di katakan pangeran Izuna, dia akan seperti itu pada anggota kerajaan baru.

"Aku senang kalian berkumpul hanya untuk menyambutku meskipun sudah sangat malam." Ucapnya, menatapnya, inilah sosok ibu permaisuri, mirip seperti ibu ratu yaa, begitu tenang, elegan, dan tutur bahasa yang begitu sopan dan ramah, meskipun sudah sangat tua, dia masih bisa mengontrol sikapnya, sosok orang-orang dari kerajaan begitu berbeda dengan orang luar yang aku perhatian, dia juga sudah melalui banyak hal sebagai seorang permaisuri.

"Jadi dia keturunan dari tabib Haruno yaa." Ucap ibu permaisuri dan menatapku, aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku, ini adalah sebagai rasa hormatku padanya.

"Benar, ibu, dia sudah menjadi anggota baru bagi kita." Ucap ayah raja, aku baru di perkenalkan secara resmi olehnya.

"Gadis biasa, aku pikir dia akan seperti gadis-gadis yang terdidik lebih baik, seperti putri Izumi." Ucapnya, aku jadi merasa di tusuk dari belakang.

Sasuke menggenggam tanganku, menatap ke arahnya tapi dia tidak menatapku, tatapan Sasuke tetap ke depan, mungkin dia hanya ingin aku tenang mendengar semua ucapan ibu permaisuri.

"Begitulah, ibu permaisuri harap memakluminya, setelah tabib Haruno pensiun dari jabatannya, keturunannya tidak begitu mengetahui masa lalu tabib Haruno." Ayah raja mencoba membelaku, aku sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja ibu, dia gadis yang baik dan ramah, ibu pasti akan senang padanya." Ibu ratu juga membelaku, aku sampai terharu.

"Begitu yaa, sekarang kalian sudah berapa lama menikah? Kenapa begitu lama memberi keturunan? Semoga dia bukan wanita cacat." Ucap ibu permaisuri.

Setelah ibu ratu dan ayah raja mencabut tusukan itu, dia kembali menusukku lebih parah, dan kini bukan sebuah genggaman dari Sasuke, tapi dia mengelus perlahan punggung tanganku, aku tahu suamiku, aku harus bersabar, Sasuke tahu jika aku tipe yang akan langsung meledak-meledak saat ada yang mengatakan buruk tentangku.

Menatap yang lainnya, tidak ada yang berani membantah dan membelaku lagi, aku sudah pasrah akan menghadapi nenek tua ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

updateee...~

dalam chapter ini karena author memunculkan karakter baru lagi, jadi dia nenek buyut yaa, nenek dari ayah fugaku, lebih jelasnya nenek tiri, walaupun di panggil ibu oleh ayah fugaku dan ibu mikoto,(sebagai rasa hormat mereka) kenapa dia baru muncul? pangeran Izuna sudah jelaskan yaa, jadi dia punya peran penting nantinya. XD dan Seon bakalan muncul lagi *ketawa jahat* tapi dalam hal lain, tenang mereka mungkin tidak akan berantem lagi tapi tetap saja Sakura tidak akan bisa berbaikan dengan gadis itu. mereka memang tidak bisa di buat akrab, XD *spoiler*

hari terakhir update karena besok minggu... ~ yeeey *heboh* liburrr...~

oh iya, author minta maaf karena tanpa sadar menyinggung reader yang emang nggak punya akun, sebenarnya itu bukan untuk kalian yang cuma nggk punya akun, tapi reader yang berani mengkritik tanpa menggunakan akunnya, sama saja tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang di ucapkannya, itu kan tidak adil, jadi nggk apa-apa sih bagi yang emang suka baca fic tanpa punya akun, author juga dulunya begitu jaman masih anak sekolahan dan jadi reader XD, tahun berapa yaa, udah lupa saking lamanya, hahahaa, maklum lah udah tua pffff...

.

selamat berakhir pekan, selamat berjalan-jalan, selamat bersenang-senang dan selama berlibur...

see you next chapter, hari senin yooo..~


	48. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 47 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Berbaring di ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamarku, aku lelah sendiri, berusaha ingin mendapatkan hati ibu permaisuri, tapi apa yang aku dapatkan?

" _Memangnya kau penting untukku? Aku hanya menjaga anggota keluargaku, kau hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam keluargaku, tidak perlu bersikap manis padaku."_

Rasanya aku ingin menangis, kenapa mulutnya begitu tajam dan mengatakan hal itu padaku? Jika saja dia bukan ibu permaisuri yang amat sangat di hormati, aku sudah akan mencacinya balik, sayangnya aku tidak berani, pangeran Izuna bahkan sudah menegurku untuk tidak membangkang padanya.

"Maaf atas sikap ibu permaisuri, dia akan bersikap seperti itu pada orang baru di kediaman ini." Ucap Sasuke dan kini berbaring di sampingku.

"Apa dia begitu jahat pada setiap putri?" Ucapku.

"Dia tidak jahat, hanya terlalu melebihkan apapun, meskipun begitu dia sangat sayang pada setiap anggota keluarganya, lihatlah saat dia bertemu putri Azu, dia begitu senang bisa melihat anggota keluarga barunya di umurnya yang sangat tua ini."

"Tetap saja, aku tidak ingin mendengar ucapannya seperti itu. Kenapa dia datang ke istana? Selama ini ibu permaisuri di mana?"

"Ibu permaisuri tidak tinggal di sini, dia punya kediaman sendiri, beliau memilih tinggal sendiri dan kadang-kadang akan pulang untuk melihat keluarganya, dia sangat senang berkeliling."

Begitu rupanya, pantas saja aku baru bertemu dengannya.

"Mungkin dia sudah harus mengunjungi kami, aku senang beliau masih terlihat sehat, sebenarnya kakek buyut menikahinya saat ibu permaisuri masih sangat muda."

"Raja terdulu seperti seorang pedofil, menyukai anak di bawah umur."

"Jangan mengatakan seperti itu pada kakekku, ibu permaisuri saat itu memang akan di jodohkan dengan kakek, sayangnya dia mengalami kesulitan untuk memberikan keturunan, maka dari itu, ibu permaisuri rela memberikan takhtanya pada istri kedua."

"Pangeran Izuna sempat menceritakannya padaku." Ucapku.

Terdiam sejenak, kembali memikirkan kisah ibu permaisuri dan ucapannya saat seluruh keluarga berkumpul, dia menyinggungku sebagai wanita cacat.

"Suamiku." Ucapku dan Sasuke bergumam. "Jika saja aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan, apa kau akan menikahi wanita lain?" Tanyaku, aku terus mengkhawatirkan hal ini.

Sasuke mendekapku dan kecupan pada jidatku. "Tidak akan, aku mungkin tidak akan menikahi putri lain jika kau seperti itu." Ucapannya membuatku sedikit tersentuh.

"Tapi kerajaan akan membutuhkan seorang penurus." Ucapku, tidak ada yang semudah itu untuk di katakan, pandangan orang-orang, tanggapan ibu ratu dan ayah raja, dan pasti ibu permaisuri akan menyuruh Sasuke menikahi lagi, aku hanya menjadi masalah untuk mereka.

"Kau memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu, lagi pula kita belum mengeceknya. Sekarang tidurlah dan jika kau punya waktu kita akan segera konsultasi." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke benar, aku harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengucapkan hal konyol itu, ini membuatku terus kepikiran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini kampus akan ramai, angkatan Sasori-senpai sedang merayakan kelulusannya, aku jadi merasa tidak enak jika tidak turut hadir di harinya, dia sudah membantuku sebelumnya, mendengar semua ceritaku dan begitu baik padaku, meskipun aku masih mencapnya senpai aneh dan seperti preman.

"Selamat untuk kelulusannya." Ucapku dan sekedar memberinya buket bunga.

"Wah, terima kasih, kau bahkan sudah repot-repot memberiku hadiah bunga." Ucapnya dan dia terlihat senang.

"Bukan apa-apa, ini sebagai balasan juga, senpai cukup baik padaku." Ucapku.

"Sekarang jangan merindukanku, aku tidak akan datang ke kampus lagi." Ucapnya.

"Iya-iya, aku tidak akan merindukan senpai." Ucapku dan dia malah tertawa. "Oh iya, apa yang senpai ingin katakan padaku?" Tambahku.

"Itu, mungkin tidak perlu, hanya sebuah ucapan konyol." Ucapnya dan kembali tertawa, aku sudah penasaran dan dia membatalkannya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah harus kembali ke fakultas, aku ada jadwal kuliah 20 menit lagi." Ucapku.

Bergegas, sebuah tarikan, itu tangan Sasori-senpai, menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku ke arahnya, ini terlalu dekat, mungkin dia hanya ingin aku yang mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, sampai sekarang perasaan ini membuatku terus tersiksa, tapi aku sadar, aku tidak mungkin memilikimu lagi." Ucap Sasori-senpai.

Aku sudah tahu, dia akhirnya mengatakannya, mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya. "Terima kasih, senpai." Ucapku dan tersenyum.

"Semoga kalian langgeng." Ucapnya dan beranjak pergi dariku.

Aku pun akan mendoakan agar Sasori-senpai menemukan wanita yang sesuai untuknya, yosh! aku harus bergegas agar tidak terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

"Apanya yang akan membuatku senang? Putri seperti ini hanya akan membuat malu kerajaan." Ucap ibu permaisuri.

Dia sedang menatap sebuah foto, foto yang di ambil secara diam-diam tanpa Sakura ketahui, ibu permaisuri akan tinggal sementara waktu untuk mengawasi dan melihat putri baru di kediaman istananya, kesan awal dia cukup menyukai akan sikap tahan bantin wanita itu meskipun sudah di sindirnya dengan kasar, dia salut Sakura masih bertahan dan tidak merengek, dia hanya akan memberi sedikit ujian pada putri baru.

"Awasi saja putri Sakura dan jangan sampai di ketahui oleh pengawal milik pangeran Sasuke." Ucapnya.

"Baik, Yang mulia." Ucap salah seorang pengawal.

"Ah dan juga, bagaimana kabar tentang putri Seon?"

"Informasi yang saya dapat, putri Seon satu fakultas dengan Yang mulia putri Sakura."

"Begitu yaa, sayang sekali, kenapa pangeran Sasuke lebih memilih putri Sakura di bandingkan putri Seon? Aku lebih menyukai putri Seon. Apa ada informasi baru lagi?"

"Putri Seon dan putri Sakura terlibat masalah dan kasus ini sudah di selesai oleh Yang mulai pangeran Izuna dan pangeran Sasuke."

"Apa? Para putri terlibat masalah? Ya ampun, ada apa dengan mereka? Ini pasti akibat ulahmu suamiku, sejak awal aku sudah ingin menjodohkan putri Seon dan pangeran Sasuke, kenapa harus terus terpengaruh dengan amanah raja terdahulu, ayahmu." Ucap ibu permaisuri, dia jadi mengingat masa lalu tentang amanah yang di sampaikan dan menyalahkan almarhum suaminya, menghela napas, sekarang pun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tapi jika saja putri Sakura dalam masalah untuk memberi keturunan, ibu permaisuri punya alasan untuk menjodohkan Sasuke dengan putri lainnya. "Ah, aku lupa satu hal, bagaimana dengan pangeran Izuna dan pangeran Shisui?"

"Mereka berdua tetap menjalankan perusahaan mereka masing-masing dan akhir-akhir ini mereka lebih sering tinggal di istana."

"Itu lebih baik dari pada mereka di terlantarkan, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat mereka tetap di istana. Bagaimana dengan jodoh mereka? Para pangeran itu sudah harus memiliki pasangan di umur mereka sekarang, apalagi pangeran Izuna itu seumuran dengan pangeran Itachi."

"Sepertinya Yang mulia pangeran Izuna dan Shisui sampai saat ini belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda mereka akan menikah."

"Repot juga jika mereka tidak di jodohkan, kenapa para pangeran begitu pilih-pilih dan keras kepala terhadap pasangan? Kalau begitu sampaikan ini pada kerajaan putri Seon, aku ingin dia bisa berdampingan dengan pangeran Izuna, lagi pula mereka cocok dan pangeran Izuna tidak jauh beda dengan pangeran Sasuke." Ucap ibu permaisuri, dan wajahnya terlihat senang.

Para pengawal saling bertatapan dan berwajah aneh, mereka yang sudah bekerja cukup lama di bawa kendali ibu permaisuri hanya bisa pasrah, beliau tipe yang tidak ingin di bantah, apapun akan di lakukannya sesuai keinginannya, dulunya masih ada raja yang bisa menentangnya, sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menentangnya lagi bahkan raja Fugaku sekalipun, raja sangat menghormati dan menghargai ibu permaisuri, apapun keputusannya.

"Ba-baik, Yang mulia." Ucap pengawal itu dan bergegas pergi.

"Oh iya, sampaikan juga pada pangeran Sasuke jika dia sudah pulang bekerja, datanglah ke tempatku." Ucap Ibu permaisuri, ada hal yang perlu di bicarakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

halo kembali lagi dengan chapter baru,

selamat hari sibuk, selamat hari senin, selamat hari kerja, selamat hari kuliah, selamat sekolah, selamat dan selamat dan selamat lainnya XD.

ada yang bertanya? ah tentang dede sarada, tunggu, on going yaa, hehehehe.

untuk reader lainnya tanpa bosan author akan selalu mengucapkan terima kasih atas supportnya. :)

.

.

see you next chapter...~


	49. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 48 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku pulang terlambat lagi, semakin hari tugasku semakin banyak dan praktek ini dan itu, tapi aku tidak menemukan Sasuke di dalam kamar, biasanya dia akan mengirim pesan padaku jika dia akan telat pulang, sekarang dia dimana? Para dayang pun tidak tahu Sasuke ada di mana.

Setelah mandi dan duduk santai di sofa, Sasuke masih belum pulang, menatap pesan terakhirnya, dia mengatakan jika dia pulang lebih awal dariku, tapi dia tidak ada, apa aku hubungi saja?

Terdengar suara ponsel Sasuke dari arah pintu, pintu terbuka, menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatapku dan ponsel berada di tangannya.

"Ada apa menghubungiku?" Ucapnya dan berjalan masuk.

"Aku pikir kau akan terlambat pulang, kau tidak mengirim pesan padaku jika kau akan lembur." Ucapku. Turun dari sofa dan bergegas menghampirinya.

"Ibu permaisuriku memintaku datang ke ruangannya tadi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, aku pikir kau berada dimana." Ucapku.

Eh? Untuk apa ibu permaisuri meminta Sasuke ke ruangannya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

Telunjuk Sasuke tepat di depan jidatku dan di dorongnya hingga aku hampir jatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Protesku dan mundur darinya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa hati-hati? Ini pasti perbuatan mata-mata ibu permaisuri." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hati-hati? Dari apa? Mata-mata apa?" Ucapku, bingung. Nenek tua itu sedang membuat rencana apa?

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, berjalan ke arah kamar pakaian, mengikutinya dan aku masih penasaran, Sasuke belum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Katakan, aku tidak mengerti." Ucapku.

Sasuke masih tidak berbicara dan malah sibuk melepaskan pakaiannya, ya ampun! Suamiku ini tidak bisanya dia bersikap sopan sedikit padaku? segera keluar, aku tetap saja malu melihat tubuhnya.

"Suamiku." Rengekku.

"Salah satu mata-matanya mendapat fotomu dengan pemuda berambut merah itu, lagi pula apa yang kalian lakukan sedekat itu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah keluar dengan handuk melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya, tubuh suamiku, kyaaaaaaaa! Tidak-tidak, kenapa malah terfokus pada itu!

"Kau akan mandi sekarang?" Tanyaku, kenapa tidak mandi dulu sebelum bertemu nenek tua itu.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, kita sedang membahas apa yang kau lakukan dengan pemuda itu." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya pun terlihat kesal.

Mengalihkan tatapanku. "Sasori-senpai menyatakan perasaannya dan menyerah begitu saja, aku pikir kau sudah menebak akan hal ini." Ucapku.

"Baguslah, dia akhirnya sadar diri." Ucapnya.

"Jadi apa hanya itu yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanyaku.

"Aku akan mandi dulu setelah itu kita bicara lagi." Ucapnya.

Uhk, dia membuatku penasaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Ibu permaisuri menyeruput tehnya sejenak, di hadapannya, pangeran Sasuke sedang duduk dan menunggunya untuk berbicara, saat baru saja tiba di kediaman, seorang pengawal menuntun Sasuke ke ruangan ibu permaisuri.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu pangeran?" Ucap ibu permaisuri.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, dan lagi permintaan pemesanan pada perusahaan kita sedang melonjak dan ini menjadi dampak yang baik untuk pemasukan perusahaan kita." Jelas Sasuke.

"Aku turut senang mendengarnya, kau memang sangat pandai mengurus hal semacam ini pangeran. Ah, dimana istrimu?"

"Putri Sakura sedang ada praktek di kampusnya dan mungkin akan pulang sedikit malam."

"Putri itu sangat sibuk yaa, aku pun salut dia bisa menjadi calon dokter, apa ini semacam keturunan?" Ucap ibu permaisuri, sedikit bangga akan putri yang masih di awasinya itu, dia akan tetap memasang temboknya untuk melihat reaksi putri baru itu.

"Begitulah, dia sangat bertekad untuk masa depannya." Ucap Sasuke, dia juga salut akan istrinya itu, meskipun mereka sempat berselisih untuk masalah kuliah.

"Sayangnya dia sedikit mengecewakanku." Ucap ibu permaisuri dan menaruh sebuah foto, di sana ada putri Sakura dan Sasori yang berdiri begitu dekat, seakan mereka sedang berbicara sesuatu.

"Ada apa ini? Apa kau mengetahuinya? Seharusnya dia tetap menjaga sikap meskipun seorang mahasiswa, bagaimana jika ada paparazi yang mengambil gambar ini dan membuat berita miring tentangnya."

"Aku mewakili istriku untuk meminta maaf, pemuda ini, kami sudah pernah bertemu, ibu tenang saja, dia adalah senior putri Sakura, mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, hanya sebatas junior dan senior." Jelas Sasuke, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana ibu permaisuri bisa mendapatkan foto mereka dan lagi Sasuke tidak tahu jika Sakura menemui pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Oh, aku pikir ada apa di antara mereka, tapi tolong tegur dia, jagalah sikapnya dimana pun dia berada, jika kamu tidak bisa melakukannya, aku yang melakukannya."

"Baiklah, ibu, aku akan berusaha membuat putri Sakura mengerti akan posisinya, dia hanya kadang sedikit melupakan keadaannya."

"Dia sudah menjadi putri cukup lama, aku rasa bukan hitungan hari atau bulan 'kan? Tapi tahun. Jika dia melakukan satu kesalahan lagi, aku akan bertindak pangeran dan jangan melindungi istrimu."

Sasuke terdiam, ibu permaisuri tidak bisa di bantah dan mau tidak mau, Sasuke akan menyerahkan hal ini pada ibu permaisuri.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, putri Sakura akan mendapat banyak pelajaran dari ibu." Ucap Sasuke, dia benar-benar pasrah.

"Dan satu lagi, aku menjodohkan pangeran Izuna dan putri Seon. Apa itu tidak masalah buatmu? Aku tahu pangeran, hubunganmu dan putri Seon dulunya." Ucap ibu permaisuri dan melihat reaksi Sasuke, dari sorot mata pria di hadapannya tidak terjadi apa-apa, ibu permaisuri merasa jika Sasuke pun sudah melepaskan putri itu.

"Maaf, bukannya aku ingin membantah ibu, mungkin ibu perlu membicarakan hal ini dengan pangeran Izuna." Saran Sasuke, dia pun tahu bagaimana sikap Izuna pada Seon, mereka tidak cocok.

"Ah, begitu rupanya, baiklah aku mengerti pangeran." Ucap ibu permaisuri dan tersenyum.

Sasuke berharap dia tidak salah berbicara, kemudian setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai, Sasuke pamit dan dia pun kembali ke kediamannya.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **Ending Flashback.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pangeran Izuna dan putri Seon di jod-" Teriakku hingga Sasuke menutup mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Apa kau bisa berbicara lebih pelan?" Ucap Sasuke, tangannya masih membekap mulutku.

Mengangguk dan Sasuke baru akan melepaskan tangannya, aku benar-benar syok, putri yang beberapa waktu lalu membuatku marah, kesal dan kami sempat berkelahi, akan menjadi putri juga di kediaman ini! Aku rasa aku akan menjadi malas untuk tinggal di istana, satu kampus dengannya saja membuatku muak apalagi jika sampai satu istana.

"Aku akan ikut protes jika pangeran Izuna menolak, bukannya pangeran Izuna tidak menyukai putri Seon? Dia bahkan mengatakannya padaku." Ucapku, aku masih tidak bisa percaya rencana nenek tua itu, dia sudah mengancam suamiku untuk membuatku menjaga sikap, sekarang dia ingin membuat pangeran Izuna menderita, apanya yang melindungi dan menjaga keluarga? Dia hanya melakukan keegoisannya saja.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Marah pada ibu permaisuri? Atau membantahnya? Kau harus dengar ini, dulunya saat dia masih muda, saat ada dayang yang berani membantahnya, dayang itu mendapat hukuman cambuk hingga tubuh dayang itu terluka parah." Ucap Sasuke dan membuatku merinding.

"Kenapa dia begitu kejam?"

"Aku sudah katakan padamu dan aku rasa pangeran Izuna mengatakan hal yang sama, jika jangan pernah membantah ibu permaisuri."

Sisi lain dari seorang ibu permaisuri, awalnya aku begitu terpukau akan sosoknya, tapi setelah mengetahui siapa dia, aku jadi benar-benar tidak ingin menyanjungnya lagi, dia seperti ibu tiri yang kejam, tapi dia memang ibu tiri sih, tetap saja, semakin tua, semakin jahat.

"Kau harus membantu pangeran Izuna." Bujukku pada Sasuke.

"Itu hanya sia-sia, lagi pula apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" Ucap Sasuke, baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, padahal dia pria seperti bisa melakukan segalanya, sekarang saat nenek tua itu datang, Sasuke jadi seperti anak kecil yang bahkan tidak berani pada neneknya, dia jadi tidak berdaya menghadapi nenek tua itu, aku jadi kecewa melihat sosok suamiku seperti ini, kagumku padanya jadi berkurang.

"Kau membuatku kecewa." Ucapku dan berbaring membelakangi.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa berbicara seperti itu padaku?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada tidak terimanya.

"Pokoknya aku kecewa padamu." Ucapku lagi.

"Jangan membuatku marah." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak membuatmu marah." Ucapku, santai.

"Kalau begitu kau harus tidur menghadap padaku."

"Apa itu perintah?"

"Ya, ini perintah." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Tolakku.

"Lakukan atau aku akan mengganggumu." Ucap Sasuke dan tiba-tiba saja pria itu menggelitik pinggangku.

"Hahaha, hentikan! Hahahah, Suamiku! Aku ada ujian besok pagi, hahaha biarkan aku tidur!" Ucapku dan terus menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke, aku harus cepat tidur agar tidak telat bangun.

Kegiatan pria itu terhenti, kini kami saling berhadapan dan sebuah kecupan pada bibirku.

"Bisakah kita membantu pangeran Izuna? Aku jadi kasihan padanya." Ucapku.

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas. "Kita tidak bisa bertindak jika tidak tahu bagaimana tanggapan pangeran Izuna, aku akan berbicara dengannya." Ucap Sasuke dan ini membuatku sangat tidak percaya.

"Oh hoo..~ jadi sekarang kau peduli pada pangeran Izuna." Godaku.

Sasuke mantap horror padaku. "Jadi kau siap untuk tidak tidur malam ini? Kau sudah salah mengucapkan itu istriku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ma-maafkan aku suamiku, aku hanya bercanda." Ucapku dan takut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

wah, dua chapter lagi udah 50 wkwkwkw, wah wah, ini salah satu fanfic author yang paling banyak chapter, padahal wordnya dikit wkwkwkkw, tapi salut lah bisa buat chapter banyak dan bosannya tidak berkurang hanya naik turun, cukup sulit emang kalau mau konsisten dan siap buat fic dengan chapter banyak, author kadang salut sama reader yang betah banget buat fic panjang dengan word panjang, eheheheh, kalau nggak mood buatin author biasanya lanjut fic yang lain, dikit-dikit biar bisa update juga.

Halo... selamat datang kembali reader yang pakai nama reader 'Cantik' XD, lumayan lama yaa nggak baca, heheh, ini udah 40an loh dan udah otw 50an, heheheheh.

Mirip sinetron? Ini nanti sampai season 1000 hahahahahha *bercanda ceritanya*

the power of kekuasaan nenek.

.

.

See you next chapter lagi, ah kalau ada yng baca "gadis kuil dan para pengikutnya" author akan update kembali fic itu, XD


	50. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 49 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Meregangkan otot lenganku, akhirnya istirahat, dosen yang baru saja mengajar benar-benar galak, suasana di kelas begitu hening dan tegang, bahkan suara sedikit saja, dosen itu akan marah-marah, dia pikir saat mengajar dan ada suara tandanya dia tidak di hargai, sekarang aku ingin makan-makanan yang pedas, apa Rin juga sudah selesai dengan kelasnya? Menatap ke depan dan aku melihat putri Seon berjalan keluar kelas, dia sudah masuk kelas lagi dan juga menjaga jarak dariku, aku rasa dia sudah takut padaku, coba saja dia berulah lagi, aku sudah siap menonjok wajahnya.

Mengirim pesan pada Rin dan dia segera membalasnya, Rin menunggu ku di depan pintu masuk gedung fakultas, bergegas membereskan mejaku dan berjalan keluar.

"Bagaimana jika makan mie yang super pedas." Ucapku pada Rin, kami sedang bersama dan berjalan menuju area dekat kampus, di salah satu jalan ada begitu banyak bangunan kafe dan tempat makan yang enak-enak.

"Apa kau mau sakit perut? Sebaiknya tidak kau lakukan itu." Ucap Rin.

"Dosen saat di kelasku tadi begitu galak, lihatlah, urat-urat leherku sampai masih terasa tegang, aku ingin meredahkannya dengan mie pedas." Ucapku.

"Jangan konyol, apa hubungannya mie pedas dan urat tegang?" Ucap Rin dan tertawa.

"Saat seperti itu, aku sangat ingin makan mie pedas." Ucapku.

"Dasar, lidahmu benar-benar aneh, tapi jangan makan mie pedas, kita makan di sana saja, mereka buat reman yang enak." Ucap Rin.

"Ah, baiklah."

Langkahku sempat terhenti saat kami hampir tiba di kedai ramen yang di sarankan Rin, di sebuah kafe dengan dinding kaca, aku melihat putri Seon dan pangeran Izuna di sana, mereka seperti sedang berbicara, meskipun ini bukan urusanku, tetap saja aku peduli pada pangeran Izuna.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Ucap Rin, dia pun menatap ke arah di mana aku melihat. "Bukannya itu pangeran Izuna dan putri Seon?" Lanjut Rin.

"Rin, kali ini kita tunda dulu makannya, pokoknya kita harus menyelamatkan pangeran Izuna, kau masih ingat apa yang aku ceritakan tentang putri Seon?" Ucapku.

"Tentu saja, aku jadi menjaga jarak dari putri Seon, aku tidak menyangka jika dia bermuka dua." Ucap Rin.

"Sekarang kita harus bergegas." Ucapku dan mengajak Rin, kami memasuki kafe itu.

Tanpa pengucapkan apa-apa, aku berjalan ke arah meja mereka, putri Seon cukup terkejut akan kedatanganku.

"Putri Sakura, ini sangat kebetula-"

"-Lari!" Ucapku.

Tanpa menunggu pangeran Izuna menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku sudah menarik tangannya dan membawa kabur pangeran Izuna dari kafe itu, Rin jadi ikut-ikutan dan kami berlari bersama seperti orang bodoh, aku tidak peduli saat ini pangeran Izuna jauh lebih penting.

Cukup jauh.

Berhenti.

Napasku sampai memburu, kami seperti maling yang sedang di kejar-kejar.

"Ada apa? Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Ucap pangeran Izuna, aku yakin mereka masih bingung dengan tingkah aneh yang baru saja Rin dan aku lakukan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa penyihir itu melukaimu pangeran?" Ucapku dan memeriksa keadaan pangeran Izuna.

Hahahhahahaha.

Menatap pangeran Izuna, dia sampai menutup mulutnya dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan putri?" Ucapnya dan masih menahan tawa.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dari gadis jahat itu, bukannya kita sama-sama tidak menyukainya?" Ucapku.

Tawa pangeran Izuna meredah. "Aku pikir ada hal gawat sampai kalian membawaku lari, aku benar-benar terkejut." Ucapnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Yang mulia, aku hanya ikut membantu Sakura." Ucap Rin, terima kasih Rin, kau pun sangat berjasa.

"Tenanglah putri, kami hanya berbicara saja dan tidak ada hal lainnya."

"Be-begitu yaa." Ucapku, malu, aku yakin ada banyak orang yang melihat kami tadi, malunyaa...!

"Aku cukup senang dengan tindakanmu ini putri, kau ingin melindungiku? Apa kau tidak setuju jika aku dan putri Seon di jodohkan?"

"Apa!" Teriak Rin dengan wajah syoknya.

Aku dan pangeran Izuna menatap ke arah Rin, aku lupa menceritakan hal ini padanya.

"Ma-maaf, a-a-a-aku bersumpah atas nyawaku, aku tidak akan membocorkan ini." Ucap Rin, dia pun seperti mengerti dengan keadaan ini, bahkan wajahnya terlihat gugup, dia sudah mendengar berita besar.

"Ibu permaisuri sangat sulit untuk di bantah, jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan putri untuk membantuku?" Ucap pangeran Izuna dan kenapa dia malah terlihat bahagia? Aku saja bingung harus melakukan apa, Sasuke pun sampai ingin menyerah sebelum melakukan apapun.

"A-aku tidak tahu." Ucapku, aku benar-benar buntu untuk memikirkan sebuah rencana.

Kembali suara tawa dari pangeran Izuna. "Baiklah, katakan dengan jujur, apa kau ingin aku menikah dengan putri Seon atau tidak? Jawabanmu cukup penting." Ucapnya. Dan kini menataps serius ke arahku.

"Jika kau ingin menikah, setidaknya menikahlah dengan putri lain, siapapun, asal jangan dengan putri Seon." Ucapku.

"Bagaimana jika putri Seon menjadi putri yang baik?" Ucapnya.

Kenapa membuatnya menjadi sulit? Aku tetap tidak bisa menerima putri jahat itu.

"O-orang jahat butuh waktu lama untuk menjadi orang baik, itu pun jika dia bisa menjadi baik, putri Seon itu bermuka dua, dia pandai menyembunyikan sikap aslinya, ibu permaisuri pun pasti hanya mengetahui watak baiknya saja, bagaimana jika dia tahu kalau putri Seon itu buruk." Ucapku.

Terdiam,

Hening,

Menatap pangeran Izuna.

Apa yang baru saja aku katakan!

Bukannya itu sebuah ide!

"Aku akan membuat putri Seon memperlihatkan siapa dia sebenarnya di hadapan ibu permaisuri." Ucapku.

"Kau benar-benar selalu membuatku takjub putri." Ucap pangeran Izuna dan mengelus puncuk kepalaku.

"A-a-aku hanya ingin membantumu, kau selalu saja membantuku, maka dari itu aku pun bisa ingin berguna bagi pangeran." Ucapku.

" _Suasana macam apa ini? Aku jadi bingung akan hubungan mereka."_ Batin Rin.

"Tapi untuk sekarang, aku harus kembali ke kafe itu, aku tidak ingin seorang putri yang membayarkan pesananku." Ucap pangeran Izuna dan pamit padaku.

Setelahnya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan Sakura?" Ucap Rin.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, aku sudah sangat lapar, saat lari-lari juga membuatku kehausan." Ucapku.

Kami kembali berjalan menuju kedai yang sempat ingin di datangi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

"Aku pikir kau akan kabur begitu saja, putri itu masih tidak berubah juga, kenapa pangeran Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan sikap liar istrinya?" Ucap Seon, dia cukup terkejut melihat tindakan Sakura, dia tiba-tiba menarik Izuna dan membawanya pergi begitu saja.

"Itulah yang membuat putri Sakura unik, dia akan bertindak jika merasa ada yang tidak beres."

"Aku tidak peduli padanya, dia putri yang akan membuat malu kerajaan Uchiha, sekarang kita harus membahas apa yang di sampaikan di kediamanku."

"Jadi?" Ucap Izuna, dia menunggu jawaban Seon.

"Jangan harap aku menyetujui hal ini, aku memang sangat menghormati Yang mulia permaisuri, dia sangat baik padaku dulunya, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak suka akan perjodohan ini, jika saja ingin di jodohkan, aku lebih memilih pangeran Sasuke." Ucap Seon.

"Masih tidak menyerah juga?"

"Sejak kapan aku bilang ingin menyerah? Aku hanya tidak ingin bermasalah dengan putri kasar itu, aku sampai harus berdiam diri cukup lama di rumah sakit, berbohong pada kedua orang tua, jika saja aku mengaduh pada mereka, mungkin kerajaan kita akan perang, tapi aku tidak ingin ini menjadi masalah besar, salah sedikit aku yang akan rugi, mereka akan tahu penyebabnya dan membuatku kena getahnya."

"Wah, aku salut pada putri pandai sepertimu, kau memang sangat pandai menyusun apapun bahkan tahu dampak apapun yang akan datang padamu."

"Diam, aku tidak ingin mendengar pujian itu darimu. Katakan pada Yang mulia permaisuri, aku menolak perjodohan ini." Tegas Seon.

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya putri, tapi kau tidak ingin mencoba hal yang lain, pikirkan sesuatu dari sebuah perjodohan ini?" Ucap Izuna.

"Apa? Jangan membuatnya menjadi rumit, katakan dengan jelas." Ucap Seon.

"Aku juga menolak perjodohan ini, bagaimana jika aku menawarkanmu sebuah kerja sama?"

"Ha? Kerja sama? Sepertinya aku memahami apa yang kau inginkan. Jika sejak awal kau tetap saja peduli pada putri Sakura, kenapa kau membantunya? Kau bisa membuatku menang saat itu." Ucap Seon, menatap tidak senang pada Izuna, dia kalah saat menghadapi Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatnya kesulitan, seperti yang kau katakan tadi, aku sangat-sangat peduli pada putri Sakura."

"Omong kosong, apa putri Sakura juga mengetahui kau orang yang seperti ini?"

"Dia tahu pun, dia tidak akan peduli."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, tapi aku tidak ingin mendapat rugi apapun dari kerja sama ini."

"Tenang saja putri, ini akan menjadi permainan yang cukup menarik."

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli pada kalian berdua."

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

updatee...~

mari kita bekerja sama... author ikutan juga dong... ohohoh *ikutan jahat*

author masih mikir, ini kira-kira mereka mau ngapain yaa...mungkin akan ada perang lagi XD mau spoiler tapi masih lama XD author udah berhasil buat hingga chapter 52 ohoho, sabar, updatenya berurutan yaa.

Skidadapp wkwkwkw... kek tahu itu, teks terjemahan, anime yaoi yaa. wkwkwkwkw *moga nggak salah*

abang sasu sedang semangatnya buat keturunan, mari ikut mendukungnya, ehehehehe.

.

.

see you next chapter...~


	51. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 50 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelah, gerah, lelah, dan gerah, aku ingin mandi dan segera tidur saja.

"Maaf Yang mulia putri, Yang mulai permaisuri ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap seorang dayang sebelum aku masuk ke kamarku.

"Sekarang?" Ucapku.

"Iya, beliau sedang menunggu anda, Yang mulia."

Haa...~ Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bertemu ibu permaisuri, mau apa dia?

"Baiklah, aku bersiap dulu." Ucapku.

Sebaiknya membersihkan diri sebelum mendatanginya.

Setelahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu ibu permaisuri menunggu." Ucapku dan sedikit menundukkan wajahku.

"Putri Sakura-"

"-I-iya." Jawabku gugup.

"Seperti yang pangeran Sasuke sudah sepakat denganku, mulai sekarang kau akan aku latih untuk menjadi seorang putri mahkota, bagaimana kau masih kesulitan bersikap sebagai seorang putri? Kau sudah tinggal cukup lama di sini, kau pun harus menjaga sikap putri." Ucap ibu permasuri dan aku tidak tahu jika mendapat teguran darinya.

"Aku bahkan kecewa melihat sikapmu, kenapa memisahkan putri Seon dan pangeran Izuna? Mereka akan aku jodohkan." Tambahnya.

Terkejut.

Bagaimana nenek tua ini tahu aku membawa lari pangeran Izuna? Segera menutupi rasa terkejutku itu, mungkin saja nenek ini pun punya mata-mata seperti Sasuke.

"Ma-maafkan aku ibu permasuri, a-aku tidak sengaja, aku hanya ada perlu sebentar saja dengan pangeran Izuna." Ucapku.

"Keperluan apa? Apa hubunganmu dengan pangeran Izuna sedekat itu?"

"Ha-hanya, uhmm-" Terdiam, memikirkan jawaban yang masuk akal. "Ah, aku menanyakan tempat buku tentang kedokteran, pangeran sempat mengatakan jika ingin menetahuinya bisa menanyakan padanya." Alasanku.

"Oh, tapi tidak perlu sampai menariknya seperti itu." Jawabnya dan lagi tatapan tidak senang.

"Maaf." Ucapku dan semakin menundukkan wajahku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Sasuke baru saja pulang, membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati istrinya tertidur tengkurap di atas sofa.

"Hey, jangan tidur di situ." Tegur Sasuke.

"Nyawaku sudah lepas sekarang, aku sudah berakhir." Ucap Sakura dengan nada lesu tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ibu permaisuri menyuruhku mendatangi ruangannya, aku di ceramahi hampir 2 jam tanpa jeda, semua kata-kata tajamnya menusukku dengan tepat, aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi." Ucap Sakura, masih setia pada posisinya.

Sasuke menatap bingung akan istrinya itu, menghampirinya dan dengan mudah mengangkat Sakura, kini membuat wanita itu duduk dan menatapnya, wajah Sakura terlihat kusut.

"Kenapa ibu permaisuri memanggilmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke dan merengek. "Dia marah-marah padaku, mengatakan ini dan itu, tidak boleh ini dan itu, ada begitu banyak hal yang tidak bisa di langgar dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain, aku muak mendengarnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau sudah membuat satu kesalahan lagi dan sekarang ibu permaisuri yang akan mengawasimu terus menerus." Ucap Sasuke, tangannya mengelus perlahan punggung istrinya, dia tahu ini akan menjadi cukup berat bagi Sakura, dulunya Sasuke selalu melakukan hal itu, menegur Sakura, sekarang Sasuke merasa tidak perlu, hanya saja ibu permaisurinya akan tegas pada sikap seorang putri.

"Sampai kapan dia akan seperti itu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin sampai dia benar-benar puas melihat perubahan sikapmu."

"Ayo kita pindah rumah, kita tinggal di luar istana saja." Bujuk Sakura.

"Itu tidak mungkin, jangan memikirkan hal konyol, hadapi saja ibu permaisuri dengan santai, atau kau bisa meminta saran pada putri Izumi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana putri Izumi akhirnya di terima ibu permaisuri."

Hening.

Sasuke tidak mendengar jawaban Sakura, melepaskan pelukan Sakura perlahan dan melihat wanita itu tertidur, Sakura kelelahan, dia belum istirahat sejak pulang dari kegiatan kampusnya.

Senyum tipis di wajah Sasuke, kembali membiarkan Sakura memeluknya dan berdiri, membawa istrinya itu ke arah ranjang dan di baringkannya.

"Selamat malam, istriku." Ucap Sasuke dan sebuah kecupan.

Dia penasaran akan apa yang Sakura lakukan hingga membuat ibu permaisuri turun tangan, Sasuke sudah memperingati istrinya itu, tapi mungkin saja Sakura yang cukup keras kepala tidak ingin mendengarkannya.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meskipun aku tertidur, aku benar-benar lupa jika tertidur sambil memeluk Sasuke, aku hanya mendengarkan sedikit ucapan Sasuke untuk meminta saran pada putri Izumi, sayangnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja dia berubah menjadi baik padaku, padahal awalnya dia seperti tidak suka padaku." Ucap putri Izumi, sekarang pun perasaan yang sama sedang aku dapatkan. "Ibu permaisuri begitu galak dan tegas." Bisik putri Izumi padaku, dia hanya ingin aku yang mendengarnya.

"Bibi Sakura, ayo bermain." Ucap putri Azu, dia sampai merengek mengajakku untuk pergi bermain dengannya.

"Putri Azu, dimana sikapmu sebagai seorang putri." Tegur Putri Izumi.

"Maaf ibu." Ucap putri Azu, bahkan di umurnya yang masih belia ini, putri Azu sudah harus di tuntut untuk bersikap sebagai seorang putri, aku saja sudah sangat malas.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucapku, menarik gadis kecil itu dan membiarkannya duduk di pangkuanku, wajahnya sempat terlihat sedih, kini menjadi ceria. Putri Azu jauh lebih patuh dari pada aku.

"Sebaiknya kau lakukan saja apapun yang di ucapkan ibu permaisuri, mungkin dengan begitu dia akhirnya akan menjadi baik padamu." Ucap putri Izumi, terdengar sederhana, tapi menghadapi nenek tua bermulut tajam itu, seperti sedang menghadapi dosen _killler_ , tamatlah riwayatku.

"Terima kasih sarannya." Ucapku dan tidak membuatku puas untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang sesuai.

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana jika berusaha mengambil hatinya saja? Kira-kira apa yang di sukai dan tidak sukai nenek tua itu yaa, atau ada hal apa yang membuatnya senang? Aku harus bertanya pada siapapun yang ada di kediaman ini.

"Kesukaan ibu permaisuri?" Ucap ayah raja dan berpikir. "Beliau sangat suka buah apel manis." Ucapnya. Aku mencatat apapun yang di ucapkan ayah raja.

"Ibu senang membicarakan hal seperti kimono indah dengan desain dan motif yang unik." Ucap ibu ratu.

"Ibu permaisuri? Yang di sukainya itu, kau harus patuh pada setiap ucapannya." Ucap putri Yuko dan tersenyum. Aku rasa ini sudah menjadi keharusan.

"Nenek buyut suka di ajak ke tempat-tempat bagus dan indah, dia hobi _traveling_." Ucap pangeran Shisui, hanya dia yang memanggil ibu permaisuri dengan nenek buyut. Apa itu tidak apa-apa? Apa ibu permaisuri tidak marah? Tapi saat melihat mereka bertemu dan pangeran Shisui memanggil nenek buyut dengan santainya, beliau malah terlihat senang dan tersenyum ceria, aku rasa dia memang pilih kasih.

"Ibu permaisuri? Beliau menyukai teh tradisional, jika kau bisa membuat sesuai seleranya dia akan baik padamu." Saran pangeran Itachi, baru kali ini aku kembali bertemu dengan kakak iparku lagi.

"Kesukaan ibu permaisuri? Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja apa kesukaanku, putri?" Ucap pangeran Izuna dan tersenyum.

Menatap malas padanya, aku sedang serius bertanya dan dia tengah menggodaku.

"Baiklah aku pergi." Ucapku, aku tidak butuh jawaban pangeran Izuna.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap pangeran Izuna dan mencegatku pergi. "Ibu permaisuri suka benda-benda semacam perhiasan antik, beliau punya banyak koleksinya, mungkin jika kau bisa mendapat perhiasan langka, dia akan baik padamu." Ucapnya.

Aku rasa itu jawaban yang tidak bisa di harapkan, perhiasan itu mahal! Apalagi yang langka! Dimana aku mendapat uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk membuat nenek tua itu senang! Tidak, tidak, aku harus mencari saran yang lain.

"Kesukaan ibu permaisuri? Dia punya banyak hal yang di sukainya, tapi tetap saja kau harus patuh padanya, hanya itu yang akan membuatnya senang." Ucap Sasuke, aku sudah berkeliling istana hanya untuk mencari jawaban dan pada akhirnya hanya perlu patuh pada nenek tua itu.

"Suamiku..~" Rengekku dan memasang wajah memohonku pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kau peduli padaku bukan?"

"Hn. Aku sangat peduli, tapi lain halnya jika ini menyangkut ibu permaisuri, aku rasa kau hanya perlu bersabar menghadapinya." Ucap Sasuke, kini dia memelukku sekedar memenangkan perasaan kacauku, aku jadi harus bertemu nenek tua itu setiap hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...

akhirnya chapter ke 50.. *prok-prok-prok* yeey yeeyy yeeyy... *Ribut*

di chapter ke 50 ini, uhmm... ya udah gitu aja. XD

apa pangeran Izuna jahat? author punya banyak pilih dan rencana untuk hal itu, bisa saja di jadi jahat, emang dari awal jahat kan, tapi jahatnya nggak parah-parah amat, gara-gara siapa coba sasu-saku bertengkar, tapi baiknya mereka jadi pasangan deh, tapi bisa saja si abang izuna ini jadi baik. oke, jadi tunggu saja kabar rencana kerja sama mereka.

next masalah baru muncul... tenang, beberapa chapter akan tenang sebelum heboh(?)

.

.

see you next chapter, fic lain akan author usahakan yaa, untuk yang "blood sweet" belum bisa di lanjutin, *sorry pakai cabe eh(?) ralat, pakai banget*


	52. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 51 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebagai seorang putri kau harus-"

 **Bught!**

"Aauuhh!" Rintihku, jidatku terbentur tepat di atas meja.

"Putri Sakura! Kau tidur di saat aku menjelaskan?" Marah ibu permaisuri.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf ibu permaisuri, aku tidak tidur, hanya tadi sedikit terbentur." Ucapku, panik.

"Baiklah, dengarkan lagi apa yang harus kau terapkan sebagai seorang putri mahkota.

Aku sudah sangat ngantuk, kemarin malam aku sibuk menyelesaikan tugas laporan, pagi harinya aku harus kuliah dan sorenya ada jadwal pratikum dan setelah kegiatan kampus berakhir aku harus mendatangi ruangan ibu permaisuri dan mendengar semua penjelasannya, aku kembali belajar menjadi seorang putri mahkota, tapi rasa ngantukku jauh lebih parah, aku sangat-sangat butuh tidur sekarang.

Ibu permaisuri bahkan tidak peduli jika aku sibuk di kampus, dia ingin aku tetap datang ke ruangannya, jika aku mengeluh dia akan semakin marah padaku, siapa yang bisa menolongku sekarang? Sasuke pun tidak berani, hikss... aku harap nenek tua ini segera pergi dan aku bebas.

"Sudah mengerti putri?" Tanyanya dan menatap tajam padaku.

"Su-sudah, aku mengerti ibu." Ucapku, takut, kenapa dia jadi mirip Sasuke saat baru pertama kali kami bertemu? Atau jangan-jangan sikap Sasuke itu akibat didikan nenek tua ini.

"Sekarang kita belajar hal yang melanggar peraturan kerajaan, terutama berkelahi, seorang putri mahkota tidak berkelahi." Ucap ibu permaisuri dan aku sedikit terkejut, apa dia tahu hal itu juga?

"Jangan berbohong padaku putri, aku bisa tahu segalanya bahkan saat tidak berkunjung di istana." Ucapnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian sampai berkelahi, putri Seon itu sangat baik dalam hal sikap, atau kau yang memulainya, putri?"

Terdiam.

Jika di pikirkan lagi, memang akulah yang memulai perkelahian itu, seperti kata Sasuke, aku benar-benar harus berhati-hati pada ibu permaisuri, setiap tindakanku akan langsung di ketahuinya, bahkan itu hal yang sudah lewat, tapi apa ibu permaisuri benar-benar tidak mengetahui sikap asli putri Seon? Kau akan jauh lebih kecewa, aku yakin itu.

"Aku akan mendengar setiap ucapan ibu permaisuri, aku harap ibu permaisuri bisa membimbingku menjadi putri mahkota sebagaimana mestinya." Ucapku, saat ini aku hanya bisa patuh.

"Nah, aku senang mendengar ucapan seperti itu, mulai sekarang setiap hari kau punya jadwal baru denganku." Ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jadwal baru bersama ibu permaisuri, bukan hanya mendengar ceramahnya di ruangannya, sekarang, suasana begitu tegang.

"Bagaimana kabar kedua orang tuamu putri Seon? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka." Ucap ibu permaisuri.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah menanyakan mereka dan mereka pun merindukan kedatangan Yang mulai permaisuri di kerajaan." Ucap putri Seon, aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah menang dalam hal sikap jika menandingi putri Seon.

Hari ini, seharusnya aku libur dan beristirahat, sayangnya ibu permaisuri mengajakku keluar, ternyata kami pergi bertemu putri Seon untuk acara minum teh bersama, hanya aku dan putri Seon yang merasa canggung dan tegang, kami sudah terlibat masalah dan aku tahu putri Seon sedang tidak ingin melihat atau bertemu denganku, tapi nenek tua ini malah mempertemukan kami.

Tidak ada pembahasan tentang perjodohan, sepertinya ini hanya acara pertemuan biasa.

"Jadi, bisakah aku mendengar masalah yang terjadi pada kalian?" Ucap ibu permaisuri.

 **Uhukk!**

Menatap ke arah putri Seon, aku pikir hanya aku yang tersedak, dia pun tersedak dan terlihat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan ibu permaisuri, jadi bagaimana kami bisa menjelaskannya? Aku juga ingin mendengar ucapan putri Seon, apa dia akan mengatakan jika selama ini dia tidak bisa melepaskan pangeran Sasuke, meskipun dia sudah memiliki istri?

"Bu-bukan sebuah masalah yang rumit Yang mulia, hanya masalah sepelah antar perempuan, kami hanya salah paham, tapi sudah di selesaikan." Ucap putri Seon, alasannya terdengar aneh.

"Apa benar begitu, putri Sakura?" Ucap ibu permaisuri dan menatap ke arahku.

"Be-benar ibu, ini hanya masalah salah paham." Ucapku, sial, kenapa kau memberi alasan tentang salah paham? Kau duluan yang membuatku kesal. Menatap ke arah putri Seon dan dia membuang mukanya dariku.

Aku yakin dia pun tidak ingin mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya, apa putri Seon juga takut pada ibu permaisuri? Dia menjaga sikapnya, aku muak melihatnya, aku ingin acara minum teh ini segera berakhir dan beristirahat, aku merindukan suamiku, setiap hari kami jarang bertemu, aku sudah tertidur lebih dulu saat dia pulang, belajar bersikap membuat tenagaku habis, kami hanya saling menyapa saat sarapan.

Beberapa jam berlalu.

Acara minum teh ini terlalu lama, banyak hal yang hanya di bicarakan ibu permaisuri dan putri Seon, kadang beliau akan meminta pendapatku. Ibu permaisuri pulang lebih awal, dia punya sebuah kegiatan lain dan memintaku pulang di antar pengawalku, sekarang, hanya ada aku dan putri Seon.

"Masih memakai topeng juga." Sindirku.

"Ada apa? kau tidak perlu mengurusku, putri." Ucapnya.

Kami saling bertatapan kesal.

"Dengar, aku sangat peduli pada pangeran Izuna, jangan membuatnya susah, kau sebaiknya menolak perjodohan ini, aku bahkan tidak ingin melihat pangeran Izuna hidup bersama manusia yang tidak pernah melepaskan topeng kebohongannya itu." Ucapku.

"Kau sangat peduli padanya? Kenapa tidak menikah saja dengannya?"

"Apa! Jangan mengucapkan hal konyol." Ucapku.

"Aku menolak atau menerima perjodohan ini semua terserah aku, bukan kau yang memutuskannya, sekarang jagalah pangeran Sasuke, apa kau tidak peduli pada putri lain yang bisa saja menjadi pasangannya kelak? Meskipun aku hanya orang luar, aku tahu siapa Yang mulai permaisuri, ratu pertama yang tidak bisa memberi keturunan, kau harus hati-hati putri." Ucapnya dan sebuah tatapan puas darinya.

Dia sedang menyindirku, dasar putri bermuka dua, mendengarnya berbicara semakin membuatku kesal.

"Suamiku tidak akan seperti itu, dia akan tetap bersamaku bagaimana pun keadaanku." Ucapku, aku percaya pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau putri yang keras kepala." Ucap putri Seon. "Lagi pula apa kau tahu jawaban pangeran Izuna tentang perjodohan ini? Bukan aku yang harus kau beri peringatan, tanyakan pada pangeran Izuna, mungkin saja dia setuju." Ucapnya dan tersenyum licik. Cih, aku benci melihat wajahnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, pangeran Izuna tidak menyukaimu, kau hanya bermimpi putri, tidak akan ada pria yang bisa tahan dan menikahi putri sepertimu." Ucapku dan Seon terlihat marah.

"Kita akhiri pembicaraan ini." Ucapnya dan bergegas pergi, dia sudah sangat kesal.

Yeeeh...! Aku benar-benar senang bisa membalasnya. Meskipun sangat ingin menghajarnya lagi, ibu permaisuri sudah menegurku, aku pun harus menjaga sikap di setiap saat, ada begitu banyak mata-mata milik ibu permaisuri, menatap sekitar, apa sekarang pun mata-matanya itu ada? Aku rasa mungkin dari salah satu pengawalku.

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya pulang, rasa lelahku seketika menghilang saat menatap Sasuke yang sedang bersantai di sofa, hanya dia yang menjadi penyemangat hidupku, suami tampan meskipun selalu cuek dan berwajah dingin, itu sudah menjadi khas Sasuke.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Ucapnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kami bertemu lagi." Ucapku dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Siapa?"

"Putri Seon."

"Kalian tidak berkelahi di hadapan ibu permaisuri 'kan?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tahu aku keluar bersama beliau, tapi Sasuke tidak tahu jika putri Seon pun ikut bersama kami.

Tertawa, aku rasa lawakan Sasuke cukup lucu, aku jadi membayangkan bagaimana repotnya ibu permaisuri memisahkan kami yang saling menjambak dan memukul satu sama lain.

"Aku harap bisa melakukannya, tapi itu tidak mungkin, melihatnya marah saja aku sudah sangat takut, bagaimana jika dia melihat aku berkelahi? Mungkin aku akan di coret dari kartu keluarga kerajaan." Ucapku.

Usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalaku." Aku rasa kau sudah bekerja keras." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku terus menahan diri selama bersama ibu permaisuri, Sasuke benar, hanya perlu patuh saja, dia akan menjadi baik, meskipun kata-katanya tetap saja sangat tajam.

"Aku harap ibu permaisuri segera kembali ke kediamannya." Harapku.

"Dia akan pulang jika sudah memastikan apapun di sini." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku lelah belajar bersama ibu permaisuri, memeluk Sasuke dan menyamankan diriku, hari ini aku bisa istirahat, ibu permaisuri sedang keluar dan belum pulang, semoga dia pulang malam dan tidak perlu ada pelajaran menjadi putri terhormat hari ini.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka jika pemikiran kita sedang sama." Ucapku dan terkekeh.

"Kesibukan menyita waktu kita." Ucapnya.

Aku pun tahu, kembali memeluknya dan pelukan Sasuke mengerat, waktu bersama Sasuke jadi berkurang setelah nenek itu menjadi repot mengurusku, ibuku saja, tidak sampai seperti itu, eh? Ibuku? Aku jadi merindukannya, ayah juga.

"Suamiku, kapan kita akan mengunjungi kedua orang tuaku lagi?" Tanyaku

"Mungkin saat kau liburan semester, aku akan menjadwalkan kunjungan kita ke kedua orang tuamu." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku senang mendengarnya, Sasuke jadi pengertian padaku, sikapnya benar-benar sangat berubah, jika melihat ibu permaisuri aku teringat Sasuke saat pertama kali bertemu, sekarang dia begitu berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

updatee...

hari ini ada sebuah penyampaian dari author, cukup penting sih, jadi harap di baca yaa...

karena ada sebuah kesibukan, bukan tentang nikahan lagi yaa wkwkwkw, nggak ada alasan begituan pffff.. hanya semacam pekerjaan tambahan author, jadi akan lumayan sibuk, author bakalan tidak update fic "To Be A princess" mulai besok hingga dua minggu, jadi uhmm.. *ngitung* jadi kira-kira dua minggu ke depan tanggal 12 november yaa, mungkin akan kembali update... jadi mohon pengertiannya, maaf nggak bisa update-update dulu.

.

sekali lagi, tanpa bosan, author mau ucapan, terima kasih yang buanyak, atas support untuk fic "To Be princess"

.

See you next chapter, (2 minggu lagi) XD


	53. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 52 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Chapter ini mengandung unsur 18+**

 **.**

Jarang bertemu dan jarang melakukannya, Sasuke meminta 'jatahnya', menatapnya, wajah itu, Sasuke benar-benar terlihat menggoda dan sangat tampan, memeluknya dan merapatkan tubuh kami, gerakan di bawahnya terasa melambat, apa yang Sasuke lakukan? Aku sudah tidak tahan. Apa meminta lebih cepat? Tapi itu sangat membuatku malu, memeluknya lebih erat, mungkin aku lebih cepat mencapai klimaks dari pada Sasuke, suasana ini begitu nyaman meskipun sedikit panas, Sasuke menutupi tubuh bawah kami dengan selimut, hari masih sore, suasana di kediaman masih ramai dengan para dayang dan para pengawal yang berlalu lalang, aku harus menjerit perlahan, jika aku berteriak lebih keras, aku yakin semua dayang dan para pengawal akan mendengarnya, kamar kami sama sekali tidak dekap suara, apapun yang kami lakukan akan terdengar.

 **Tok tok tok.**

Ketukan dari arah pintu.

"Yang mulia putri, saya dayang yang di utus Yang mulai permaisuri, beliau ingin bertemu dengan anda sekarang." Ucap seorang dayang dari arah depan pintu.

Aku mendengarnya dan Sasuke seperti tuli, dia hanya terfokus pada apa yang sedang di nikmatinya.

"Su-suamiku." Ucapku, aku sampai kesulitan memanggilnya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

"Kau bisa memanggil namaku, istriku." Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan tidak berhenti dan membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leherku, kau salah paham suamiku.

"Bu-bukan, uhhkk...~ bukan itu, dayang, di aahh..~ luarrrr, suamiku..~" Ucapku, aku benar-benar kesulitan berbicara.

Sasuke berhenti dan menatap ke arah pintu.

"Siapa di luar!" Teriaknya, kesal.

"Sa-saya dayang yang di utus Yang mulai permaisuri, beliau ingin bertemu dengan Yang mulai putri Sakura." Ucap dayang itu dan kini nada suaranya terdengar takut, aku yakin mereka mendengar nada marah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapku dan mendecak kesal.

"Ki-kita bisa melakukannya nanti." Ucapku, wajahku jadi malu dan melihat Sasuke yang terlihat tidak terima.

"Tidak," Ucap Sasuke, dia sampai membuatku menjerit dan terlalu cepat menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke bodoh! Apa kau lupa ada dayang di depan pintu!

Aku tidak peduli lagi, membiarkan Sasuke menuntaskan keinginannya. Suaraku cukup keras, aku tidak bisa menahan suaraku sendiri.

Setelahnya.

Memakai kimono dan menatap Sasuke, dia duduk di sisi ranjang dan selimut menutupi tubuhnya yang masih tanpa busana, wajah Sasuke jadi terkesan lucu, kenapa seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek? Tangannya bergerak memanggilku. Menghampirinya, Sasuke menarikku dan membuat kami saling berhadapan, sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan terakhir kecupan untuk mengakhiri ciuman yang cukup panas itu.

"Cepatlah kembali setelah ibu permaisuri menceramahimu." Ucapnya.

Menahan tawaku dan mengangguk pada Sasuke.

Membuka pintu dan menundukkan wajahku, para dayangku yang bersama dayang milik ibu permaisuri terlihat tersenyum malu, mereka lebih jelas mendengarnya, aku sangat malu! Benar-benar malu! Uhk! Ini gara-gara Sasuke, aku sudah mengatakannya untuk melakukannya saat malam hari saja.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa ibu permaisuri memanggilku?" Ucapku, masih berdiri.

Beliau sedang duduk dan seperti sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, wah, aku pikir dia tipe wanita kuno, ternyata ibu permaisuri juga bisa menggunakan ponsel dengan baik, kegiatannya terhenti dan memintaku duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mendengar tentang perjodohan pangeran Izuna dan putri Seon, aku mencari informasi keduanya, sayangnya pangeran Izuna tidak begitu menyukai putri Seon, aku ingin kau membantuku membujuk pangeran Izuna, buat dia bisa menerima putri Seon, aku tahu jika kalian pun dekat." Ucapnya.

Menatapnya, dia benar-benar punya telinga dan mata dimana-mana, dia tahu segalanya, sekarang dia membebaniku sebuah amanah, kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya? Aku tidak ingin membujuk pangeran Izuna, tapi aku ingin ikut membantunya menolak perjodohan yang bodoh ini.

"A-aku bisa apa ibu? Pangeran Izuna tidak akan mendengarkanku." Alasanku, aku ingin menolaknya.

"Aku yakin dia akan mendengarmu putri, kau harus tahu pangeran Izuna dulunya ada calon suamimu, dia begitu menantimu setiap harinya, namun setelah amanah itu berpindah, dia dan pangeran Sasuke jadi memiliki hubungan yang buruk, sekarang buatlah hal ini menjadi lebih baik, kau tidak ingin merasa bersalah seumur hidupmu bukan?"

Luar biasa sekali, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa malah aku yang menjadi sumber masalah? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa? Amanah itu benar-benar konyol, aku masih mendapat masalah lain sekarang.

"Ada apa putri?"

"Ibu permaisuri, maaf jika aku sangat-sangat lancang berbicara pada anda seperti ini, aku aku benar-benar tidak bisa membujuk pangeran Izuna, aku ingin dia lah yang menentukan jodohnya sendiri, bukannya ini sebuah paksaan?"

 **Braak!**

Ibu permaisuri sampai menepuk keras meja di sebelahnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengucapkan hal itu padaku putri! Ingatlah posisimu! Kau bisa saja aku usir sekarang juga." Marah ibu permaisuri.

 _Oh my god_! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan! Sekarang ibu permaisuri benar-benar marah besar, mulut bodoh! kenapa kau tidak bisa bertahan sebentar saja? Mengutuk diriku yang tidak bisa menahan diri.

Terdiam seribu bahasa, segera bersujud dan meminta maaf padanya.

"A-a-aku sungguh minta maaf, ibu." Panikku.

"Aku sangat kecewa akan ucapanmu, bagaimana kau belajar denganku selama ini? Sekarang aku akan lebih memberimu pelajaran tentang berbicara sopan santun, kegiatanmu akan semakin padat putr- ahhk, kepalaku."

Segera bangun dan melihat kondisi ibu permaisuri, dia memegang belakang kepalanya, apa dia punya riwayat _hypertensi_ (darah tinggi).

"I-ibu kau baik-baik saja?" Aku jadi semakin panik.

"Kau harus mendengar ucapanku, lakukan apa yang aku inginkan." Ucapnya dan terlihat menahan sakit.

"Ba-baik, aku akan membujuk pageran Izuna." Ucapku, tidak ada pilihan lain.

Segera berteriak memanggil dayang miliknya, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, mereka lah yang lebih memahami ibu permaisuri.

Semenjak hal itu terjadi, aku jadi tidak berani membuatnya marah, bukan karena aku takut padanya, tapi dia benar-benar punya penyakit _hypertensi,_ ibu permaisuri tidak bisa meninggikan suaranya lagi dan menyuruhku kembali ke kamarku.

Hampir saja, aku bisa menjadi tersangka yang membuat ibu permaisuri celaka.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ibu permaisuri punya penyakit _hypertensi_." Ucap Sasuke, aku sudah kembali ke kamarku.

"Apa? Sungguh!" Ucapku, aku tidak tahu, apa dia sedang mengerjaiku? Apa ibu permaisuri sengaja agar aku mendengar permintaannya?

"Beliau sangat menjaga kesehatan, dari makanan dan pola hidup." Tambah Sasuke.

Hanya bisa mengigit jari, aku sudah terlanjur mengatakan akan membantunya.

"Apa yang di katakan ibu permaisuri padamu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku harus bisa membujuk pangeran Izuna agar mau menikah dengan putri Seon." Ucapku, aku sedang sial apa yaa.

"Ini berita bagus, aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa membujuknya." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap kesal padanya.

"Aku pikir kau akan membantuku menolong pangeran Izuna, bukannya kita harus ikut menolak." Ucapku, aku lupa satu hal, ucapan putri Seon saat kami bertemu di acara minum teh bersama, aku juga belum mendengar apa-apa dari pangeran Izuna, apa benar seperti yang di katakan putri menyebalkan itu? Apa pangeran setuju dengan perjodohan ini? Awalnya dia juga mengatakan jika tidak suka pada putri Seon dan dia sangat tahu watak asli gadis itu. haa..~ ini membuatku, eh? "Suamiku!" Tegurku dan mendorong kepala Sasuke agar menjauh dari leherku.

"Kenapa? Aku pikir kita akan melanjutkannya lagi."

 **Blusshh..~**

"Bu-bukan saatnya melanjutkannya, suamiku! Kita harus membahas hal ini terlebih dahulu." Ucapku, marah.

"Bagaimana jika bertemu pageran Izuna besoknya, apa kau punya waktu?"

Mengingat jadwal untuk besok. "Aku akan bebas dua jam saat jam 3, bagaimana?" Ucapku.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengosongkan jadwal jam 3 besok, aku akan mengirim tempat kita bertemu dan kau bisa mengajak pangeran Izuna." Ucap Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

udah tanggal 12, sesuai janji author akan update hari ini, padahal tadi hampir nggak ingat mau update fanfic lagi,

tapi tetap saja pekerjaan author memang sedang banyak-banyaknya dan fic ini akan mulai update tidak beraturan, nggak update tiap hari lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya *sorry* wordnya akan tetap sama tidak ada penambahan word di chapter baru atau chapter depannya hingga fic ini tamat.

awal update langsung adegan ena-ena, wkwkwkwkw.

terima kasih untuk tetap menunggu fic ini,

fic gadis kuil juga telah update, kalau fic sweet blood belum bisa di update, author mau kelarin gadis kuil dulu dan fic ini baru akan kelarin sweet blood, author kapok untuk membuat fic TBC =_=

waktu mulai terasa sedikit ketika kau sedang sibuk bekerja, tapiiiiiiiii tetap saja ini hoby ini yang paling menyenangkan, hahaha walaupun emang kau nggak dapat apa-apa, di gaji fanfic aja nggk, hahaha, XD tapi senang ada yang mau baca karyamu, itu udah cukup.

sudah, ini jadi kepanjangan ngomong nggk jelas.

.

.

See you next chapter, (nggak ada tetapan waktu lagi* sibukk *hikss*)


	54. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 53 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kafe D**

Aku tidak tahu jika bertemu seperti ini suasananya jadi sangat-sangat aneh, seakan masih ada ketegangan di antara keduanya dan juga begitu canggung, sekarang di hadapanku pangeran Izuna dan sebelahku Sasuke.

"Terima kasih atas ajakanmu, putri." Ucap pangeran Izuna padaku.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jelas-jelas aku yang mengirim pesan padamu." Ucap Sasuke, dan itu benar, aku meminta Sasuke untuk mengirim pesan pada Izuna.

Mereka masih belum bisa akur, apalagi pangeran Izuna suka memancing kemarahan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, jangan ada perang hari ini, sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu lagi pangeran Izuna, kau belum mengatakan jawabanmu sebelumnya." Ucapku.

"Tentang perjodohan yaa, kau sudah menyuruhku untuk menikahi putri lain selain putri Seon, tapi bagaimana jika ini perintah ibu permaisuri? Dia itu sangat galak loh." Ucap pangeran Izuna.

Benar, dia galak dan punya banyak cara untuk membuat seseorang mendengar ucapannya, dia pun licik, aku sudah terlanjur mengatakan akan membantunya.

"Cukup menikah saja, tidak perlu membuatnya menjadi rumit, istriku, sebaikanya kau tidak perlu ikut campur." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu, apa salahnya saling membantu dan juga aku peduli pada pangeran Izuna, bukannya kita ini keluarga?" Ucapku.

Tatapan Sasuke tiba-tiba menajam dan mengarah padaku, apa? Apa aku salah bicara?

 _Ini menarik._

"Apa kau jadi lega mendengar jika pasangan putri Seon adalah aku?" Ucap pangeran Izuna, kali ini dia berbicara pada Sasuke, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ingin pangeran Izuna katakan, jika dia dan Seon menikah, aku pikir itu adalah hal buruk, jangan sampai kita akan memelihara rubah licik yang akan menjadi masalah besar, hal ini harus di hindari.

"Ya, lakukan saja apapun yang kau suka." Ucap Sasuke, dia menatap dingin pada pangeran Izuna.

"Bukannya kita ingin membantu pangeran Izuna?" Ucapku, kenapa Sasuke malah mengubah tujuan pembicaraan ini?

"Tidak perlu ikat campur lagi." Ucap Sasuke, dia membuat keputusan sendiri.

"Jangan galak begitu, aku senang putri Sakura peduli padaku." Ucap pangeran Izuna.

Rasanya aku ingin menonjok mereka, kenapa tidak ada yang bisa memiliki satu pikiran? Atau tidak perlu saling mencari masalah?

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa pergi suamiku, biar aku yang berbicara dengan pangeran Izuna, aku rasa tidak akan ada kesepakatan jika kau pun ada di sini." Ucapku, dan kini tatapan marah yang di perlihatkan Sasuke padaku.

"Apa hakmu untuk menghalangi perintah ibu permaisuri?" Ucapnya, sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar marah.

"A-aku hanya membantu." Ucapku, takut.

"Jika mereka menikah, itu urusan mereka, bukan urusanmu, sekarang kita pergi." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak ingin ada pembicaraan lagi dan malah menarikku pergi dari kafe itu, beberapa orang menatap kami, sejak tadi tidak ada yang berani mendekat, tentu saja, di sekeliling kami di jaga para pengawal dengan begitu ketat.

Menghela napas, pertemuan yang sia-sia dan sekarang Sasuke sedang mengantarku kembali ke kampus.

"Aku bisa jalan saja." Ucapku, masih berdiri di depan pintu mobil.

"Putri mahkota tidak berjalan seperti itu, kau harus tetap di antar." Ucapnya, hari ini Sasuke menjadi orang yang menyebalkan lagi, padahal kita sudah sepakat untuk membantu pangeran Izuna keluar dari masalah perjodohan konyol ini.

"Jadi kau tetap akan membiarkan mereka menikah?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak peduli pada mereka." Ucap Sasuke dan dia kembali memasang wajah dinginnya.

Kembali menghela napas, aku yang tidak mau satu kediaman dengannya.

"Meskipun putri Seon gadis yang jahat? Kau akan tetap membiarkan keluargamu bersama orang jahat?" Ucapku.

"Pangeran Izuna bukan anggota keluarga lagi setelah mereka di usir, dia hanya mendapat kebijakan dari ayah."

"Kau ini benar-benar jahat yaa, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Ucapku, aku sendiri benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke,

"Dan apa perlu kau sepeduli ini padanya? Siapa dia? Kenapa kau harus sampai bersikap membangkang seperti ini?" Ucapnya.

Aku jadi kesal pada Sasuke, selalu saja, setelah mereka bertemu sikapnya akan seperti ini, aku pikir Sasuke sudah benar-benar berubah, ternyata tidak ada satu pun rasa pedulinya pada pangeran Izuna.

Memilih diam, aku sudah hapal akan cara bicara Sasuke, jika semakin aku membangkang, setannya akan kembali keluar dan marah-marah besar.

Saat tiba, aku bahkan tidak pamit dan cuek pada Sasuke saat turun dari mobil, kedua pengawalku berjalan di belakangku dan mereka akan berhenti dan berjalan ke arah lain setelah aku masuk ke gedung fakultas, mereka akan mengawasi di mana mereka bisa melihatku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

"Aku terlambat melihat mereka bertengkar." Ucap putri Seon.

Masih di kafe D, Izuna masih berada disana, dia menunggu Seon yang sudah menatap pesan darinya, rencananya Izuna akan membawa Seon dan turut ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka, sayangnya hanya sedikit pancingan dari Izuna, sikap Sasuke sudah berubah dan dia terlihat marah.

"Sasuke masih membenciku, aku pikir rencana putri Sakura akan berhasil, dia berusaha membuatku dan pangeran Sasuke kembali akrab, tapi usahanya benar-benar sia-sia."

"Aku sudah katakan padamu sejak awal, dia putri yang keras kepala. Sekarang apa lagi? Kau menjawab apa untuk pertanyaannya?"

"Aku masih belum menjawabnya dengan baik, pangeran Sasuke sudah naik darah duluan dan mengajak putri Sakura pergi." Ucap Izuna.

"Au tidak mengerti akan rencanamu ini."

"Kita akan bermain perlahan, ini harus berjalan dengan normal tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya, sekarang bagaimana jika anggap saja aku menerima dan kau pun menerimanya, sering-seringlah berkunjung ke istana, gunakan alasan kau ingin menemuiku atau ingin bertemu ibu permaisuri, dia akan begitu senang." Ucap Izuna.

"Baiklah, selama permainan ini tidak membuatku dalam bahaya, awas saja jika ini akan menjadi masalah besar untukku, kau pun harus terseret ke dalam lubang yang kau buat."

"Tenang saja putri, aku sudah katakan jika kerja sama ini tidak akan merugikanmu sama sekali." Ucap Izuna dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Izuna menatap layar ponselnya, sebuah pesan dari Sakura, Haruno Sakura, Izuna tidak memberi nama putri Sakura atau Uchiha Sakura, dia masih merasakan jika Sakura, hanya seorang Haruno Sakura.

 **:: Haruno Sakura.**

 **Aku rasa kita perlu berbicara berdua saja, Sasuke jadi benar-benar marah.**

Tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya itu, dia tidak tahu jika hanya sedikit memberi bantuan pada Sakura, hasilnya akan di balas seperti ini, Sakura bahkan terang-terangan mengatakan peduli padanya tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

 **:: Pengaran Izuna**

 **Baiklah, bagaimana dengan makan siang di kafe dekat kampusmu, aku yakin kau juga sibuk putri.**

Sakura membaca pesan balasan dari Izuna, merasa lebih baik jika dia yang berbicara, Sasuke seperti tidak akan pernah mengibarkan bendara perdamaian dengan pangeran Izuna.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan menerima perjodohan ini." Ucap Izuna, hari ini dia bisa bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Apa!" Sakura cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan Izuna. "Ta-tapi, pangeran sendiri tahu 'kan bagaimana sikap asli putri Seon? Dia itu sangat jahat, kenapa harus bersamanya?" Ucap Sakura.

"Iya, aku benar-benar tahu siapa dia, mungkin saja dia akan menjadi baik suatu hari nanti." Ucap Izuna, dia melihat raut aneh dari Sakura, gadis itu terlihat kecewa, ini semakin membuat Izuna tertarik, Sakura masih saja peduli padanya.

"Ya baiklah, aku pun tidak bisa memaksakan pangeran." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak akan mungkin membantu Izuna untuk protes jika dari pihak Izuna sendiri sudah menerima.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja bersamanya." Ucap Izuna.

Sakura mengangguk pasrah, masih tidak bisa menerima ucapan Izuna, dia sangat berharap jika Izuna menolak perjodohan ini.

"Aku hanya berpikir jika saja bisa membantu pangeran." Ucap Sakura.

"Mungkin ini akan lebih baik."

"Aku harap dia tidak berani macam-macam padamu."

Izuna tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura, gadis di hadapannya masih saja tidak ingin akur dengan Seon, dia senang, Sakura mengkhawatirkannya, hanya saja hal ini akan membuatnya sedikit mendapat masalah.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

updatee..!

author punya kesempatan untuk update malam, karena emang sekarang updatenya nggak beraturan dan tidak sesuai jadwal sebelumnya, tapi author sedang berusaha untuk update jika emang sedang senggang, beruntung karena sedang ada waktu kosong author sempatkan untuk update, jadi jangan terlalu kecewa akan jadwal updatenya yang mungkin nggak setiap hari atau setiap hari :)

semoga fic ini masih tetap di sukai walaupun alurnya mulai agar rumit dan berputar-putar pada satu titik, kalau kesal syukurlah itu yang author harapkan, tandanya author sukses bikin readeranya gregatan XD *dilempar sendal beramai-ramai* XD.

terima kasih untuk ucapan sambutannya, jadi terharu *hiks* masih ada ingat author padahal lama nggak update 2 minggu termasuk lama juga kan XD.

dan terima kasih tetap membaca fic ini, (akan selalu mengucapkan ini) :)

.

.

See you next chapter. ;)


	55. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 54 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya...! Hari kebebasan! Ah, tidak juga, tapi ibu permaisuri hari ini meliburkan kegiatan mengajarnya untukku, ada apa? Suasana di kediamannya juga sedang ramai, aku cukup penasaran dengan hari ini, apa jangan-jangan hari ini beliau akan pulang? Itu akan menjadi berita yang menggembirakan.

Melongo tidak percaya, aku melihat putri Seon keluar dari kediamannya, _what_! Apa yang putri licik itu lakukan di sini! Apa karena perjodohan ini akhirnya berjalan, dia akan jadi sering datang ke sini? Ini sangat buruk, segera menyuruh kedua dayangku untuk mengintip dan melihat ke arah putri Seon, dia berjalan menuju kediamanku, eh? Untuk apa di datang ke tempatku?

"Kita kembali, ayo cepat! Cepat!" Ucapku dan menarik kedua dayangku yang sampai kebingungan, berhenti di depan pintu. "Kalian berdua, bersembunyi di sana, lihat bagaimana putri Seon dan ketuk pintu saat dia benar-benar memilih untuk pergi." Ucapku pada mereka.

"Ba-baik Yang mulia." Ucap mereka.

Aku pun segera masuk dan kedua dayangku bersembunyi, Sasuke sedang sibuk, seperti biasa, kertas-kertas dan laptopnya, hari ini dia memilih kerja di rumah, katanya dia ingin menemaniku yang sedang tidak ke kampus.

"Suamiku, punggungku sangat pegal, bisakah kau memijatnya?" Ucapku.

"Tidak sekarang, aku sedang sibuk." Tolak Sasuke dan tetap fokus pada laptopnya.

"Suamiku...~" Rengekku.

Sasuke menatapku dan hanya terdiam. "Panggil para dayang, mereka akan melakukannya untukmu." Ucapnya.

"Tidak mau, aku mau kau yang melakukannya." Ucapku.

"Kau memerintahku?"

"Tidak, tapi aku ingin suamiku yang memijatku, yah-yah-yah." Ucapku dan memasang wajah memohon. Cepatlah Sasuke putri Seon akan datang sebentar lagi dan rencana kecilku ini tidak akan berjalan jika kau tidak cepat melakukannya. "Hanya hari ini saja, kau selalu sibuk, aku berharap bisa di manjakan olehmu sebentar saja." Ucapku dan berwajah cemberut.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke. dia jadi luluh padaku.

Sasuke mulai menghentikan kegiatannya, kami sedang berada di sofa dan aku duduk membelakanginya, Sasuke mulai memijat meskipun punggung sedang tidak sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal pov.**

"Aku senang bisa mengunjungi Yang mulia permaisuri di sini." Ucap putri Seon.

"Sering-seringlah kemari, meskipun pangeran Izuna sedang sibuk bekerja, lain kalian aku ingin kalian datang bersama ." Ucap permaisuri, senang.

"Tentu saja Yang mulia, aku akan pamit pulang, tapi apa pangeran Sasuke sedang berada di kediamannya?"

"Iya, dia sedang ada di kediaman, kau boleh mengunjunginya, bukannya kalian itu sangat akrab dulunya."

"Benar Yang mulia, kami sudah berteman cukup lama dan sangat akrab, aku hanya ingin bertemu dan menyapanya sejenak."

"Silahkan, para dayangku akan mengantarmu ke sana."

"Tidak perlu Yang mulia, aku bisa sendiri dan hanya sebentar saja, aku akan segera pulang."

"Begitu ya, hati-hatilah saat pulang."

"Baik, terima kasih Yang mulia." Ucap Seon.

Gadis ini pun berjalan sendirian menuju kediaman Sasuke, dia masih sangat hapal akan area istana, meskipun sudah cukup lama tidak datang berkunjung, sementara itu, kedua dayang Sakura segera bersembunyi setelah melihat putri Seon berada tepat di depan pintu masuk area kediaman pangeran Sasuke, kedua dayang ini sempat bingung maksud dari perintah Sakura, masih mengawasi gadis itu dan sesuatu menahannya untuk tidak mengetuk, wajah kedua dayang itu merona begitu juga Seon, suara Sakura cukup keras, bukan sebuah teriakan atau sedang berbicara dengan nada keras, suara desahan seorang wanita, Sakura terdengar seperti sedang mendesah dan mereka pun beranggapan jika Sasuke dan Sakura sedang melakukannya.

Wajah Seon menjadi kesal, berhenti untuk ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, pikirnya Sasuke hanya seorang diri di kediamannya, nyatanya gadis _softpink_ itu pun berada di kediamannya, memilih untuk pergi. Hingga cukup jauh dari depan pintu, kedua dayang milik Sakura keluar dari tempat bersembunyi mereka dan mengetuk sesuai perintah Sakura.

"Yang mulia." Panggil mereka.

Sakura mendengar kode itu dan membuka pintu. "Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura, penasaran.

"Putri Seon terlihat marah dan kesal, dia pergi begitu saja." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Sakura terkekeh dan merasa rencananya berhasil, dia sudah sengaja meminta Sasuke memijatnya dan sengaja bersuara seperti itu agar Seon tidak lagi memiliki niat untuk bertemu Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Aku sangat senang mendengarnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Ide Yang mulia unik sekali."

"Apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan?" Ucap Sasuke, berdiri di tepat di belakang Sakura dan menatap horror ke arah kedua dayang dan Sakura.

"Ma-maafkan kami Yang mulia, kami mohon pamit." Ucap mereka dan segera kabur.

Sakura berbalik dan melihat tatapan aneh Sasuke, dia sempat mendapat teguran akibat suaranya yang hanya di pijat dan terdengar ambigu.

"Re-rencana? A-aku tidak membuat rencana apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, bahkan menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Ucap Sasuke, masih dengan tatapan yang sama hingga istrinya berbicara jujur.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terbangun tepat jam 1 pagi, uhk, badanku terasa pegal-pegal, aku hanya menceritakan apa yang sedang aku lakukan saat sore hari bersama para dayangku, aku hanya mengusir putri Seon dengan cara yang memang terdengar sedikit aneh, pada akhirnya aku kena getahnya dan Sasuke meminta 'jatah'nya, aku hanya ingin membuatnya sadar, kenapa putri licik itu masih tetap saja ingin mengganggu Sasuke dan lagi yang aku dengar, dia akan sering mengunjungi istana, aku tidak suka padanya, apa jika aku berbicara pada ayah raja dan ibu ratu mereka akan membantuku? Tapi tetap saja ini akan menjadi rumit, mereka pasti ingin tahu alasan aku begitu menentang perjodohan putri Seon dan pangeran Izuna, bukannya aku iri pada mereka tapi aku hanya ingin melindungi pangeran Izuna, haa..~ memikirkannya lagi dan aku yang sakit kepala.

Aku jadi penasaran dengan ucapan pangeran Izuna, apa dia mendapat sebuah ancaman hingga mau saja menerima putri licik itu? Aku masih tidak percaya akan ucapannya, aku yakin jika putri Seon sudah mengatakan sesuatu hingga pangeran izuna menjadi tunduk padanya, mungkin aku harus menghajarnya lagi agar sadar akan tindakan jahatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Sasuke mengantarku ke kampus, suami yang sedang peduli ternyata.

"Kau jadi rajin akhir-akhir ini." Ucapku.

"Aku rasa kau tipe yang sangat ingin mendapat perhatian lebih, aku sedang memanjakanmu, istriku." Ucapnya.

Apa dia masih mempermasalahkan hal beberapa hari yang lalu tentang rencanaku itu? Aku hanya ingin menegaskan hubunganku dengan Sasuke yang begitu harmonis hingga tak ada yang boleh mengganggu kami.

"Aku masih tidak percaya jika putri Seon akan bersikap baik." Ucapku.

"Kau tetap saja mempermasalahkannya, beri dia kesempatan kedua."

"Kau pikir orang jahat akan menjadi baik?"

"Uhm, mungkin saja."

Cih, aku akan berhenti membicarakan topik ini, aku rasa akan berujung kami saling menyalahkan kembali.

"Jangan temui putri Seon lagi." Ucapku.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

Menatap ke arahnya, dia mendengarkanku?

"Jika tidak bertemu putri Seon akan membuatmu lega, aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke, namun tatapan dingin itu tetap saja sulit terbaca.

"Aku juga tidak percaya padamu." Singgungku.

"Bagaimana dengan ucapanmu sebelumnya yang mengatakan kau percaya padaku?" Singgungnya, dia menyinggungku balik.

"Pikiran laki-laki sangat sulit terbaca, bisa saja mereka berubah pikiran."

 **Cup...~**

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengkhianati istriku sendiri? Jika aku sungguh mencintainya." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau katakan! Para pengawal mendengarmu!" Ucapku, dan wajahku sudah sangat merona malu, melirik ke depan, kedua pengawal itu terlihat tenang, mereka pasti menahan diri untuk tetap bersikap biasa saja, setelah kelakuan Sasuke.

Mobil menepih, ini sangat-sangat tepat, aku melihat putri Seon juga baru saja turun dari mobilnya.

"Antar aku keluar." Ucapku pada Sasuke.

"Pengawal yang akan mengantarmu." Ucapnya.

"Hanya membuka pintu saja." Ucapku dan memohon.

"Akhir-akhir kau benar-benar aneh, apa ini alasan untuk memanjakan istri lagi?" Sasuke benar-benar pandai menebak.

"Ayolah." Bujukku.

Sasuke jadi terlihat ogah-ogahan tapi dia tetap saja melakukannya, dia membuka pintu untukku, sontak saja para mahasiswa lain terfokus pada Sasuke, aku kadang sampai lupa saat dimana pria ini masih berstatus lajang dan seluruh mata wanita akan mengarah padanya, bisik-bisik itu pun masih tetap saja terdengar.

" _Hey, itu pangeran Sasuke."_

" _Wah, benar, baru kali aku melihatnya secara langsung,"_

" _Lebih tampan dari pada saat di tv."_

" _Tampan dan tinggi, dia seperti model yaa."_

Pujian itu seakan tidak pernah luntur darinya, tangan Sasuke terulur padaku, dia memintaku untuk keluar, melirik ke arah Seon, dia melihat ke arah kami, keluar dari mobil, dan mengecup sejenak bibir Sasuke, dia suamiku jadi aku berhak melakukannya.

"Terima kasih, suamiku." Ucapku.

Sasuke begitu pandai menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya.

"Kau lebih berani di depan umum dan mengamuk saat hanya ada dua pengawal di dalam mobil." Dia sedang menyindirku.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Ucapku, malu, aku sendiri yang sedang membuat diriku malu, suara riuh sempat terdengar karena aku mencium Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC  
.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

lambat update yaa..., tapi author updatenya tidak akan lama jadi santai saja. :)

.

.

See you next chapter...~


	56. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 55 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **Perusahaan Uchiha, milik Sasuke.**

Seon datang mengunjungi Sasuke di kantornya dan membawakan kue kesukaan Sasuke.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?" Ucap Sasuke pada Seon, tiba-tiba putri itu datang mengunjunginya, tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

"Sebelumnya apa kau sibuk?" Ucap Seon, dia senang bisa bertemu Sasuke kembali, sebelumnya dia cukup kesal melihat tingkah Sakura yang akhir-akhir terlalu mesra dengan Sasuke, namun yang pikirkan Seon adalah wanita norak yang terlalu pamer kemesraan.

"Tidak. Apa ada hal penting sampai kau harus repot-repot datang ke sini? Kau bisa menghubungiku untuk menentukan tempat pertemuan kita." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sedikit kesulitan menemuimu, apalagi putri Sakura seperti masih membenciku." Ucap Seon dan memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Maaf atas sikap istriku padamu, dia hanya terlalu mewaspadai keadaan."

"Apa kau juga benci padaku?"

"Aku rasa tidak ada gunanya aku benci padamu, lagi pula aku tidak ingin memiliki hubungan yang buruk denganmu, masalah itu aku anggap sudah selesai."

"Begitu yaa, aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Seon dan tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini, aku dengar kau sedang sukses membangun pabrik baru dan baru saja di resmikan dua hari yang lalu." Tambahnya dan memberikan sekotak kue.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa kita bisa kembali berteman lagi?"

"Aku sudah katakan padamu jika aku tidak ingin membangun hubungan yang buruk, kita tetap bisa berteman, tapi putri Sakura sudah memberiku peringatan untuk tidak bertemu denganmu lagi."

Seon cukup terkejut.

"Dan kau akan mendengarkannya?"

"Hn, selama itu membuatnya tenang."

Seon merasa sangat kesal, bagaimana seorang Sasuke yang tidak ingin diperintah dan cukup tegas pada siapa pun akan mendengar ucapan seorang putri galak yang tidak menjaga sikap.

"Jadi apa ini pertemuan terakhir kita? Tapi bagaimana jika tidak sengaja bertemu?"

"Itu tidak termasuk, aku pikir yang di inginkan putri Sakura adalah kita tidak memiliki janji untuk bertemu bersama."

Terlihat lega, itu lah yang Seon perlihatkan, dia masih bisa bertemu Sasuke begitu saja saat di istana Uchiha, lagi pula dia akan terus berkunjung di sana dengan alasan bertemu permaisuri atau pangeran Izuna.

"Aku pikir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Aku sudah berusaha meminta maaf pada putri Sakura, berusaha bersikap baik padanya di kampus, tapi dia tetap saja mengacuhkanku dan memasang tembok, dia akan terus benci padaku."

"Maaf, putri, aku tidak bisa membantumu dalam hal ini, istriku cukup keras kepala, jika sesuatu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang pikirkannya dia akan tetap tegas pada pendapatnya sendiri, mungkin tidak akan begitu saja dia berubah pikiran, maka dari itu berusahalah untuk membuatnya mau menerimamu kembali." Ucap Sasuke.

" _Untuk apa! Aku bahkan tidak sudi! Aku akan membuatnya terlihat buruk di hadapanmu!"_ Batin Seon.

"Ah, aku mengerti, terima kasih, pangeran, aku jadi sedikit lega saat berbicara denganmu." Ucap Seon dan pamit pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kedai ramen.**

Izuna menatap Sakura, gadis itu melamun dan tidak memakan mie ramennya.

"Putri Sakura?" Tegur Izuna.

"Maaf," Ucap Sakura dan kembali fokus pada makanannya.

Beberapa orang di dalam kedai itu sampai sibuk menatap ke arah mereka dan juga si pemilik kedai begitu terharu, seorang putri mahkota dan seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha sedang makan siang di kedainya yang sederhana ini, setiap akan ada yang mengambil gambar, pengawal Sakura akan menegurnya, mengambil ponsel itu dan menghapus gambar yang mereka ambil tanpa ijin. Sedikit sulit saat mereka akan makan di tempat seperti ini.

"Kau mengajakku ke tempat ramen yang enak ini, tapi sepertinya kau sendiri tidak begitu bersemangat, ada apa putri?" Ucap Izuna.

"Aku masih memikirkan jika benar pangeran mendapat ancaman dari putri Seon." Ucap Sakura, memelankan volume suaranya agar hanya Izuna yang mendengarnya.

Izuna menutup mulutnya dan menahan tawa, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka pikiran Sakura akan sampai ke arah sana.

"Bagaimana aku membuktikan jika aku setuju putri? Lagi pula orang yang aku cintai pun sudah di rebut, jika aku tidak menikah apa kata orang-orang nanti?" Ucap Izuna.

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya. "A-aku pikir pangeran sudah _move on_." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku sedang berusaha, sayangnya cukup sulit jika setiap waktu aku harus bertemu dengannya."

"Bisakah ucapan pangeran seperti tidak menyinggung." Ucap Sakura, malu.

"Maaf putri, aku hanya ingin tidak ada yang mendengar bagaimana perasaanku pada seorang putri di hadapanku."

Sakura terdiam, menurutnya pangeran Izuna juga orang dengan tipe keras kepala yang sangat-sangat keras.

"Bagaimana jika aku mencarikan pendamping yang sesuai?" Ucap Sakura.

"Kau ingin melawan ibu permaisuri lagi?"

"Ah, pangeran benar, dia pasti akan marah besar lagi dan pura-pura naik darah, cih." Kesal Sakura, dia sudah kapok di bodohi oleh permaisuri.

Izuna hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Sakura.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov.**

Berbaring di sofa kamarku, ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan tapi ibu permaisuri memberiku banyak batasan dan lagi tanpa sepengetahuanku dia seenaknya menambah pengawalku, salah satunya adalah pengawal milik ibu permaisuri, menatap jam dinding, Sasuke belum pulang, aku ingin merengek padanya, aku tidak ingin mendapat pengawalan dari pengawal milik ibu permaisuri, aku yakin dia akan melaporkan segala hal yang telah aku lakukan, menaruh mata-mata begitu saja, memangnya dia pikir aku sebodoh itu? Tentu saja aku tidak akan mudah di bodohi, dan kapan ibu permaisuri itu akan pulang!

Aku mendengar suara Sasuke, dia seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, bangun dan bergegas keluar, hal yang tidak bisa aku percayai, putri Seon bersama Sasuke, kenapa mereka bisa bersama? putri Seon menatap ke arahku, mengalihkan tatapannya dan kini menatap Sasuke, dia sedang pamit padanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang, sampai jumpa lagi pangeran." Ucap Seon dan pergi, dia bahkan tidak pamit padaku. Sasuke melihat ke arahku dan berjalan masuk ke kamar.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" Ucapku, apa dia lupa dengan ucapannya? Dia setuju jika tidak akan menemui putri Seon.

"Hanya tidak sengaja berpapasan setelah dia bertemu pangeran Izuna." Ucap Sasuke.

Menatap tidak percaya padanya, apa dia mulai menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?

"Sungguh?" Ucapku, kembali memastikan.

Sasuke menatapku dan hanya ada tatapan datar dan begitu tenang.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengecek apa kau sedang berbohong atau tidak." Ucapku, gugup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hanya terus curiga padaku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak curiga, hanya ingin memastikan kau berbicara jujur." Ucapku, ada apa dengan Sasuke? Biasanya dia akan mengatakan begitu saja.

"Kami sungguh hanya berpapasan dan dia akan pulang." Ucapnya.

"Oh." Ucapku singkat.

"Apa kau tidak sadar jika selama ini kau mulai menjadi orang yang buruk?"

Sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku? Aku tidak pernah bersikap buruk, aku bukan putri licik seperti itu." Ucapku, kenapa Sasuke mengatakan seperti itu padaku?

"Putri Seon sudah berusaha memperbaiki sikapnya padamu, tapi kau terus memikirkan jika dia adalah orang yang buruk, bagaimana bisa kau terus mencapnya seperti itu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sedang tidak marah, tapi seakan sedang membela putri Seon.

Menatapnya dan hanya terdiam, saat ini aku ingin merengek padanya tentang sikap ibu permaisuri padaku, tapi sepertinya dia akan tidak peduli jika sekarang dia sedang mengkritik sikapku ini, apa aku buruk? Aku hanya tetap mewaspadai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, aku masih tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada putri itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang putri Seon lakukan padamu sampai kau begitu cepat memaafkannya, apa kau tidak ingat bagaimana sikapnya padaku?" Ucapku, aku ingin Sasuke mengingat betapa jahatnya putri licik itu.

"Ah aku tahu, tapi itu sudah lewat, dan aku rasa tidak perlu memperpanjangnya lagi, kau bahkan sudah memukulnya, kau masih belum puas membalas dendam? Sampai kapan kau akan membalas dendammu?"

Apa! Apa dia pikir aku ini sekarang yang sedang menjadi orang jahat! Siapa yang jahat di sini! Dia itu tetap saja licik!

"Dan satu hal lagi, ketika kau ingin aku berhenti menemui putri Seon, maka kau harus berhenti menemui pangeran Izuna, apa kau tahu, kalian cukup ramai di perbincangkan di media sosial tentang hubungan putri mahkota Sakura dan pangeran Izuna, mereka bahkan sering terlihat bersama untuk sekedar minum teh atau makan di kedai ramen yang katanya enak, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang serasi dan tidak mementingkan keadaan yang tidak sesuai dengan kalangan mereka." Ucap Sasuke, dia sedang mengucapkan postingan yang muncul di sebuah media sosial.

"Aku sudah pernah katakan padamu bukan, jika aku dan pangeran Izuna adalah teman, kau tidak bisa di ajak untuk bekerja sama, makanya aku memilih untuk berbicara saja dengan pangeran Izuna, kau sama sekali tidak bisa bersikap lebih baik pada pangeran Izuna." Ucapku, aku tidak akan mengelak dari berita itu, tapi aku akan menegaskan hubunganku dengan pangeran Izuna, lagi pula Sasuke selalu sibuk dan kita sangat jarang untuk bersama, bahkan itu sebuah makan siang saat jam istirahat.

"Oh, jadi kau lebih senang mendengar berita seperti itu?" Ucap Sasuke dan tatapannya menajam padaku.

"Tentu saja tidak, mereka seharusnya mengoreksi apa yang mereka terbitkan di media, kami tidak seperti itu." Tegasku.

"Kau pikir orang-orang akan berpikiran seperti apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan harap hal itu akan terjadi, maka dari itu, mulai sekarang jaga sikapmu dan jaga jarak dari pangeran Izuna."

"Apa! Ini tidak adil! Kenapa kau menegurku lagi? Sebelumnya kau sendiri mengatakan aku bebas melakukan apapun bahkan jika akan bertemu pangeran Izuna."

"Cukup istriku, itu jauh lebih baik, aku memberimu kebebasan agar kau tidak tertekan akan hidupmu bersamaku, tapi aku rasa kau sama sekali tidak belajar sedikit pun tentang membatasi diri."

"Apa salah seorang teman saling membantumu?"

"Kalian tetap tidak akan di anggap teman di publik? Pikirkan lagi, kebebasan yang ku ucapkan bukan kau gunakan seenaknya, apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?"

Terdiam, kami sama-sama terdiam, aku menundukkan wajahku, dan Sasuke masih tetap menatapku, semua hal yang ingin aku lakukan selalu saja berakhir dengan mendapat pandangan buruk, apa itu dari Sasuke, ibu permaisuri, bahkan sekarang publik, menjadi putri mahkota ternyata masih begitu sulit untukku.

Tersentak kaget akan sebuah pelukan, Sasuke menghela napas dan menarikku dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak marah padamu lagi, bisakah kali ini saja kau mendengarkan ku sedikit? Ini bukan sebuah perintah, tapi permohonan dari suamimu." Ucapnya, mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya, aku pikir ucapan kami akan berakhir dengan amarah besar atau bertengkar seperti biasanya, Sasuke merendam emosinya demi aku.

Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa akulah orang yang buruk dan jahat di posisi ini.

Membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Maaf." Ucapku, mungkin aku sedikit kelewatan.

"Kau bisa melakukannya."

"Apa aku harus kabur dari pangeran Izuna lagi?" Ucapku.

"Bukan seperti itu, jika kau ingin bertemu, sebaiknya di dalam kediaman saja, jangan menemuinya di luar, kau mengerti?"

"Uhm, baiklah." Ucapku, aku pasrah saja, saat ini aku juga tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Sasuke, jika Sasuke menahan emosinya untukku, aku jadi harus menghargai ucapannya, aku hanya terlalu memikirkan bagaimana bisa membantu pangeran Izuna tanpa tahu jika aku sering mengabaikan pendapat Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

updatee...!

sorry kelamaan, ini seharusnya mau update kemarin, tapi masuk web fanfic itu laloood banget, servernya down atau apa yaah? udah coba semua jaringan sama aja, jadi akhirnya, hari ini web fanfic mudah di buka kembali dan bisa update kembali.

ah, ada yang tanya tentang **gadis kuil dan para pengikutnya**?, pasti nggak baca bacotan author di bagian bawah setelah penulisan -tamat- yaa *sedih* padahal udah ketik ampe jari keriting kalau bakalan buat sequel sesuai janji, kok di ndak baca sih *sedih* T-T apa saking nggak menarik yaa atau malasnya di baca, padahal setiap apa yang author ketik di bawah tak hanya mengandung unsur terima kasih doang, ada berbagai info juga di dalamnya, ya sudah, numpang kasih info lewat fic **To be princess** XD

.

.

See you next chapter.


	57. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 56 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

* * *

 **:: Pangeran Izuna.**

 **Apa ada tempat makan enak yang ingin kau datangi lagi?"**

* * *

 **:: Haruno Sakura.**

 **Maaf, Pangeran, aku sudah mulai sibuk dan tidak punya waktu luang lagi, aku benar-benar minta maaf.**

* * *

Sakura terlihat menghela napas, dia akan menjaga jarak dengan pangeran Izuna saat di luar.

"Mau makan di kedai ramen lagi?" Ucap Rin pada Sakura.

"Ah, tidak, kali ini aku akan makan di kantin kampus saja meskipun makanannya tidak begitu banyak pilihan menu." Ucap Sakura, hanya demi sebuah hubungan yang baik dan istri yang sedikit penurut.

"Kalian bertengkar? Aku rasa kau seperti tidak begitu cocok dengan pangeran Sasuke."

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, kami tidak bertengkar." Ucap Sakura.

"Di bandingkan pangeran Sasuke, pangeran Izuna jadi sering ada waktu untukmu, bukannya kau pernah mengatakan jika pangeran Izuna pun punya sebuah perusahaan yang harus di urusnya, tapi suamimu jauh lebih sibuk."

"Itu benar sih, tapi tetap saja kan, aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu Sasuke bekerja."

"Yang namanya suami sayang istri itu dia akan meluangkan waktunya, apa kau tidak merasa aneh sedikit saja, suamimu begitu sibuk."

Sakura memikirkan ucapan Rin, ada benarnya jika Sasuke benar-benar menyayanginya, dia bisa memberikan waktu sekedar untuk makan siang bersama, tapi Sakura sudah memahami pola pikir Sasuke, dia akan tegas dan fokus pada apa yang di kerjakan dan akan meluangkan waktunya jika dia benar-benar ingin melakukannya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak masalah akan hal ini, lagi pula kami akan bertemu saat di rumah dan dia akan memanjakanku." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum malu.

"Maaf jika aku berbicara seperti ini padamu, aku tidak bermaksud apapun." Ucap Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau hanya sedang mengutarakan pendapatmu saja."

"Soalnya kau jadi sering di bicarakan dengan pangeran Izuna, mereka sampai menghubung-hubungkan jika seharusnya pangeran Izuna menjadi suamimu, dari mana mereka bisa mendapat berita seperti?"

"Aku yakin ada begitu banyak mata dan telinga hingga bisa mendengar kabar yang bahkan privasi bagi kerajaan."

"Pendapat publik tidak akan ada habisnya, sekarang kita harus fokus untuk semester kali ini." Ucap Rin, sedikit memberi semangat pada Sakura.

"Yosh, untuk semester ini pun aku tidak mau ada pengulangan." Ucap Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Izuna.**

"Sedang ingin menjadi terkenal yaa pangeran?" Ucap Seon.

"Ini hanya ulah kecil mereka, aku pikir orang-orang tidak akan begitu peduli, mereka sampai menghubungkan kehidupan masa lalu keluargaku dan tentang kesepakatan yang disebut-sebut sebagai amanah." Ucap Izuna.

Keduanya akan bertemu di istana, ini permintaan Seon, dia jadi bisa bertemu Sasuke secara tidak sengaja, meskipun ada larangan konyol dari Sakura. Mereka sepakat tidak akan bertemu di luar, karena ini adalah bagian dari rencana agar publik hanya melihat pangeran Izuna bersama putri Sakura.

"Rencana menggunakan publik yaa, ini cukup bagus, berita kecil pun akan tersebar dengan begitu cepat dan akan menjadi besar, orang-orang sampai ingin mengetahui hal sedetail apapun."

"Hanya saja ada sedikit masalah."

"Masalah?"

"Putri Sakura sudah tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi saat di luar, mungkin Sasuke sudah tahu tentang bagaimana berita itu dan pandangan orang luar jika melihat kami terus bersama."

"Sayang sekali, rencanamu cepat sekali berakhir."

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula rencana awal adalah mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula bukan? Kau ingin pangeran Sasuke dan aku menginginkan putri Sakura. Apa sampai detik ini kau mendapat masalah? Aku sudah menjamin kau tidak akan rugi apapun."

"Kau benar pangeran, meskipun aku tidak menyukaimu, kau cukup membantuku, Sasuke jadi mulai berpihak padaku, dia ingin aku berteman baik dengan putri Sakura lagi, tapi aku yakin putri keras kepala itu tidak akan mau, dia tetap saja menaruh dendam padaku dan Sasuke akan menyalahkannya, tidak buruk, aku senang akan rencana itu."

"Itulah yang aku suka pada putri Sakura, dia tipe yang tegas pada pendiriannya dan tidak plin-plan sepertimu putri."

"Apa! Kau sedang membelanya?"

"Tentu, aku akan membela orang yang aku sukai, kau bela lah pangeranmu itu juga." Ucap Izuna dan tersenyum.

Seon terlihat kesal sendiri mendengar ucapan pangeran Izuna, dia tidak ingin di bandingkan dan malah di jatuh dengan putri Sakura.

"Putri Sakura masih yakin jika kau benar-benar tidak akan mengubah sikapmu meskipun dia telah memukulmu dan membalas semua rasa kesalnya padamu, sedangkan kau, kau memilih kehidupan masa depanmu dan begitu melihat Sasuke bersama orang lain, kau menjadi plin-plan akan pilihanmu sendiri, jadi aku tidak benar-benar salah bukan? Inilah yang terjadi jika kau tidak tegas pada apa yang kau pilih putri."

"Cik, aku datang ke sini untuk berbicara baik denganmu, bukan untuk membuat kita malah berperang."

"Aku tidak sedang mengundangmu untuk berperang putri, hanya sedang mengutarakan pendapatku saja." Ucap Izuna dan tersenyum.

Seon hanya menatap kesal pada Izuna, mengajak kerja tapi sikapnya pun menunjukkan dia benar-benar tidak suka padanya. Seon sedikit hati-hati jika saja Izuna punya rencana lain dan membuatnya dalam masalah.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke baru saja tiba, turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk, Seon akan seperti biasa menunggu pria itu dan seperti tidak sengaja bertemu.

"Selamat sore pangeran Sasuke, kau baru saja pulang?" Ucap Seon, senang jika bisa bertemu Sasuke lagi dengan cara seperti ini.

"Hn, berkunjung lagi?"

"Ah begitu lah, ada banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan pangeran Izuna."

"Kalian jadi terlihat lebih akrab, aku turut senang akan hal ini."

"Be-begitu yaa." Ucap Seon, sejujurnya dia tidak begitu suka jika mendapat ucapan seperti itu dari Sasuke.

"Apa kau bertemu Sakura saat di kampus?"

"Putri Sakura, ah, kami sempat bertemu, dia cukup sibuk, kami memiliki jam kuliah yang berbeda jadi sangat jarang bersama."

Sasuke menyudahi pembicaraan mereka.

"Tunggu." Cegat Seon sebelum Sasuke meninggalkannya. "Apa kau tak mengundangku ke kediamanmu? Aku sudah cukup lama tak bertamu di sana." Ucap Seon, berharap Sasuke mendengar ucapannya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali berjalan.

Seon mengekornya dan wajahnya terlihat sangat senang, dari jauh, Izuna menatap ke arah putri itu, dia tidak bisa melepaskan Sasuke sama sekali, meskipun Sakura menjadi penghalangnya dia seperti tidak akan menyerah.

"Bermainlah sepuasmu, putri, ada waktunya dimana kau akan berhenti." Ucap Izuna.

Kembali pada Seon dan Sasuke. Seon duduk santai di area ruang tamu kediaman Sasuke, seorang dayang melayaninya sejenak, membawakan teh dan kue, sementara Sasuke akan datang sebentar lagi, dia sedang mengganti pakaiannya.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Ucap Sasuke dan duduk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak datang ke sini, kediamanmu semakin luas." Ucap Seon.

"Hn, dulu saat masih kecil, kediamanku hanya beberapa area saja, saat remaja, ayah raja mulai menambahkan banyak ruangan dan juga mereka ingin aku punya kediaman yang nyaman bersama istriku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku cukup iri mendengarnya. Andai saja aku tidak pergi mungkin kita akan bersama." Ucap Seon dan tersenyum, dia ingin sekali mencoba membuat Sasuke luluh padanya, dia adalah cinta pertama Sasuke, tidak mungkin mudah di lupakan begitu saja.

"Aku hargai apapun dulu bersamamu, tapi itu sudah berlalu putri."

"Kau benar, ini sedikit menyakitkan. Bukan kah, kesempatan kedua itu ada?"

Sasuke menatap Seon, ada tatapan sedih di mata gadis itu, sayangnya Sasuke sudah tidak peduli apapun lagi, melihat Seon seperti itu pun dia tidak akan bergerak untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

 **Sraakk!**

Pintu yang di geser dengan kasar, Sakura datang dengan wajah marahnya.

"Kenapa membawanya ke rumah kita!" Ucap Sakura, marah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...!

mau perang besar ini, semoga nggak perang deh, heheheheh, semua pada emosi, author ikut-ikutan emosi *situ yang punya ide cerita wooyy* hehehehehe.

semua akan indah pada-hal bohong.. wkkwkw, nggak, kita tunggu aja di saat rasa kesal ini terbayar.

hari ini akhirnya bisa update juga.

See you next chapter...~


	58. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 57 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Akhirnya tiba di rumah, aku lelah dengan praktik hari ini dan lagi harus menyelesaikan laporan untuk dua hari lagi, begini yang namanya mahasiswa, kau harus benar-benar tersiksa dulu hanya demi sebuah gelar dan ilmu, aku melihat mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir di garasi, dia sudah pulang, senangnya, saat pulang dan Sasuke pun sudah ada di rumah untuk menyambutku, sayangnya dia tidak ada di kamar.

"Dimana pangeran Sasuke?" Ucapku pada dayangnya.

"Yang mulia ada di ruang tamu bersama putri Seon." Ucap dayang itu.

"Apa!" Aku cukup terkejut, berjalan dengan terburu-buru ke arah ruang tamu, kenapa Sasuke membawanya ke kediaman kita? Aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk tidak menemui putri itu, kenapa Sasuke tidak mendengarkanku!

 **Sraaak!**

Menggeser dengan kasar pintu ruang tamu dan melihat mereka berdua sedang bersama dan entah apa yang di bacarakannya, mereka sampai terus saling bertatapan.

"Kenapa membawanya ke rumah kita!" Ucapku, aku sangat-sangat marah.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Ucap Sasuke dan dia terlihat begitu santai bahkan memilih untuk bertanya padaku dari pada menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Jangan mengabaikan ucapanku!" Ucapku, aku semakin kesal.

"Kami secara kebetulan berpapasan." Ucap Sasuke.

Menatap Seon, dia hanya terdiam dan menatapku, tatapan itu seakan ingin mengatakan jika dia menang dariku.

"Apa setiap kalian kebetulan berpapasan kau akan mengundangnya ke rumah kita?"

"Bisakah kau tidak berbicara seperti itu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sedang menegurku.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sedang terjadi! Kenapa setiap kalian berpapasan harus bersama? Apa kau sedang berbohong?"

"Sakura!"

Terkejut, Sasuke tidak memanggilku lagi dengan embel-embel istri, bahkan nada suaranya meninggi.

"Maaf, aku hanya membuatnya salah paham, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan putri Sakura, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Ucap Seon.

Aku rasa dia sudah berhasil membuat kami bertengkar kembali, aku sudah katakan pada Sasuke berkali-kali, sangat sulit seseorang yang licik akan menjadi baik, dia tetap saja tidak percaya padaku.

"Tunggu." Ucapku padanya, Seon berhenti berjalan. "Tetaplah di sana dan lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian." Ucapku dan memilih keluar dan menutup pintu.

Tenang Sakura, kau hanya sedang lelah dan seperti sedang memergokik suamimu sedang selingkuh, kembali berjalan ke kamar, aku sempat melihat pangeran Izuna, bergegas menghampirinya dan ingin berbicara dengannya.

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Suasana jadi begitu canggung setelah Sasuke dan Sakura seperti akan bertengkar, pintu telah tertutup dan Seon masih berdiri dan mematung.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti ini, mungkin sebaiknya aku sudah harus pulang." Ucap Seon.

"Biar aku antar ke depan." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir akan sikap istinya tadi, Sakura sangat-sangat marah dan berbicara lebih kasar padanya, berjalan keluar dan mengantar Seon, dari kejauhan dia melihat Sakura berjalan bersama pangeran Izuna menuju kediaman Izuna.

Seon mengekor ke arah tatapan Sasuke, Sakura begitu pandai membuat Sasuke marah dan Seon merasa cukup beruntung.

"Dia jadi tidak marah lagi saat bersama pangeran Izuna, hubungan mereka begitu dekat, aku jadi senang melihat mereka, mungkin nantinya kita akan lebih akrab juga." Ucap Seon.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Seon, dia menyembunyikan rasa marahnya pada Sakura, gadis itu sudah marah-marah dan kini dia yang bersama pria lain, terlebih lagi pria yang tidak di sukai Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya aku memang yang salah, semua pemikiranku tentang membantu pangeran Izuna membatalkan pernikahan ini hanya karena rasa tidak sukaku pada putri Seon." Ucap Sakura. Saat ini dia tengah berada di ruang santai di kediaman pangeran Izuna.

Pria ini masih terdiam dan mendengar segala apapun yang sedang ingin di katakan Sakura, gadis itu tiba-tiba datang padanya dengan wajah yang amat sangat kesal.

"Maaf, aku terlalu ikut campur pangeran." Ucap Sakura, dia mulai merasa dirinya sudah di luar batas, marah-marah pada Sasuke gara-gara sikap Seon, protes pada rencana ibu permaisuri dan terus berusaha membuat pangeran Izuna berhenti dari perjodohan ini.

"Apa selama ini aku menentang apa yang ingin kau lakukan putri?" Ucap Izuna.

Sakura mengangkat wajah dan menatap pangeran itu, memikirkan yang sudah terjadi, selama ini Izuna tidak pernah melarang apapun yang Sakura ingin lakukan padanya, dia membiarkan putri itu repot untuk mengurusnya. Sebuah gelengan pelan dari Sakura.

"Tapi, aku sudah akan berhenti di sini saja, maaf!" Ucap Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku mulai sadar akan sikapku, pangeran Sasuke ada benarnya juga, aku sudah mulai terlihat jahat." Ucap Sakura, dia mulai menyadari perubahan dirinya hanya gara-gara rasa bencinya pada Seon.

"Tidak putri, kau melakukannya karena menurutmu itu yang terbaik, aku senang kau ingin membantuku, tidak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri." Ucap Izuna, tangannya bergerak perlahan ingin menyentuh puncuk kepala Sakura, sayangnya niatnya terhenti, pintu ruangannya terbuka dan Sasuke berdiri menatap datar padanya.

"Su-suamiku?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan tahu dia berada dimana. "Apa tamumu sudah pulang?" Tambahnya dan tatapannya kini terlihat cemberut.

"Hn, sudah, putri Seon sudah pulang, apa kau akan tetap disini? Atau mengikutiku pulang?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih pangeran Izuna untuk waktunya." Ucap Sakura, dia pamit pada Izuna dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hn, tidak masalah." Ucap Izuna.

Sakura sudah keluar, Sasuke masih berdiri didepan pintu, masih dengan tatapan datarnya pada Izuna. "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" Ucap Sasuke, dia mulai merasakan hal aneh. "Ah, atau mungkin harus aku katakan, apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Rencana? Untuk apa kau membuat rencana pangeran?"

"Aku percaya pada istriku, jika dia merasa ada yang tidak beres, artinya dia tahu ada yang sedang membuat masalah dengannya."

"Kau terlalu curiga pangeran, tenang saja, aku dan putri Seon tidak memiliki rencana apa-apa, kami sedang bersemangat untuk menyusun rencana pernikahan kita nantinya." Ucap Izuna.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan yang membuat kalian senang tanpa mengganggu putri Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, menutup pintu dan pergi.

Setelah pintu tertutup, tangan Izuna mengepal, Sasuke seperti sedang merasakan sesatu yang aneh dari mereka, rencana apapun yang di buat tidak akan di ketahui oleh siapapun dan Izuna sudah berusaha menyembunyikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sudah tiba di kamar dan Sasuke sedikit lamban, Sasuke baru saja masuk dan sebuah pelukan erat dari Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar lelah." Ucap Sakura, melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Sasuke. "Aku hanya lelah jadi terbawa suasana, aku tidak bermaksud marah seperti tadi." Tambah Sakura.

Sasuke merendakan sedikit wajahnya, menatap baik-baik mata istrinya itu, dia bisa saja teriak dan menarik Seon untuk keluar dari sana, tapi Sakura pun menahan diri.

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin mendengarmu, tapi aku ingin semuanya berakhir saja, masalah yang dulu tidak perlu di ungkit kembali, bagaimana? Apa kau masih ingin mempermasalahkannya? Biarkan saja jika benar mereka ingin menikah." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk.

Sebuah kecupan ringan di bibirnya.

"Beberapa hari ini kau terus mengamuk, apa ada hari dimana kau tidak mengamuk?" Sindir Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura memerah, dia malu akan sindiran itu.

"Ya,ya aku tahu, aku seperti anak kecil yang terus marah-marah tanpa alasan, tapi aku hanya ingin melindungi semuanya, apa itu suamiku dan juga temanku, aku ingin melindungi mereka dari apapun yang membuat mereka dalam bahaya."

"Kau terlalu bekerja keras untuk ini istriku, sekarang fokus pada kuliahmu."

Kembali sebuah ciuman di bibir Sakura, sedikit lama, tangan Sasuke merangkul pinggang Sakura lebih dekat ke arahnya dan gadis itu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke, berhenti sejak, tatapan sayup dari keduanya dan napas yang sedikit memburuh.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap Sakura, menurutnya ini waktu yang tepat, tidak seperti kemarin yang sedikit tepat.

"Hn? Apa?"

"Seorang pengawal ibu permaisuri turut mengawalku, aku tidak suka jika dia ada, dia cukup mengganggu, seperti akan melaporkan apapun kesalahan yang aku lakukan." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada ibu permaisuri." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura, tatapan senangnya kini berubah menjadi curiga. "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Sakura sudah penasaran dan ingin menanyakannya.

"Bukan hal yang khusus, putri Seon hanya ingin membangun hubungan yang baik antara kau dan yang lainnya, jadi mulai sekarang bersikap baiklah padanya."

"Baiklah, ini demi suamiku." Ucap Sakura, sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"Dan apa yang sedang kau bicarakan denga pangeran Izuna?"

"Aku meminta maaf dan tidak akan mencampuri urusannya lagi."

 **Cup..~**

"Kenapa menciumku?"

"Aku senang kau sudah menjadi tegas padanya."

"Apa setiap sikapku menjadi baik kau kan menciumku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukanya."

"Aku pikir kau akan melakukannya."

"Apa kau anak kecil yang akan mendapat hadiah setiap melakukan sesuatu yang baik?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" Protes Sakura.

Kembali memeluk istrinya hingga mengangkatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sakura, Sasuke sangat mudah mengangkatnya.

"Katanya kau lelah."

"Apa ini sesuatu untuk memanjakan istri lagi?" Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum malu.

"Anggap saja, agar istriku tidak marah lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukan, menyilangkan kakinya, dan menyandarkan dagunya di sisi bahu kanan Sasuke, Sasuke benar-benar menggendongnya dan berjalan hingga ke ranjang mereka.

"Suamiku?" Panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin makan siang bersamamu."

"Akan aku usahakan."

"Benarkah?" Ucap Sakura, menatap Sasuke dan sebuah anggukan dari suaminya, kembali memeluk erat Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**


	59. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 58 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Restoran yang aku datangi bersama Sasuke jadi cukup ramai, kita tidak bisa ke restoran favorit Sasuke karena cukup jauh dari kampus, Sasuke mengatakan aku bisa memilih restoran yang aku inginkan, aku jadi terbiasa akan hal ini, orang-orang di sekitar sini akan ramai jika melihat sang pangeran, bukan karena aku, tapi hanya Sasuke yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Para pengawalku jadi harus ikut membantu pengawal Sasuke untuk mengamankan sekitar, ya-ya aku hanya pajangan saja yang tidak mendapat perhatian apa-apa.

"Apa kau suka? Aku tahu kau hanya menyukai restoran yang itu, tapi terlalu jauh dan jam makan siang kita akan terbuang hanya untuk pergi kesana." Ucapku.

"Tidak apa-apa, makanan disini cukup enak." Ucap Sasuke, dia menikmati setiap sesuap makanan yang dimakannya.

Aku senang mendengarnya, aku pikir dia akan marah jika tempat dan makanan disini tidak sesuai dengan seleranya, dia sudah terbiasa berada di tempat yang mahal, bagus dan berkelas, jadi restoran keluarga sederhana ini cukup membuatku khawatir, aku sampai harus menanyai setiap orang yang ada di kampus bahkan para dosen tentang restoran enak di dekat area kampus.

"Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk makan siang denganku." Ucapku.

"Aku tahu jika aku terlalu sibuk dan waktu kita hanya saat di rumah saja, jalan-jalan pun sudah tidak pernah kita lakukan, meskipun makan siang, aku akan mengusahakannya untukmu."

Tersenyum malu, sisi romantis Sasuke seperti ini, makan siang jadi membuatku semangat untuk kuliah jam berikutnya.

Setelahnya, Sasuke harus kembali, dia begitu sibuk di perusahaannya.

"Sampai ketemu dirumah." Ucap Sasuke dan sebuah kecupan di jidatku. Dan tentu saja ini akan menjadi heboh, para wanita sampai teriak iri padaku.

Mengangguk malu dan kembali ke kampus bersama kedua pengawalku, ah aku lupa, tiga, Sasuke belum bertemu ibu permaisuri untuk menghilang pengawal yang ketiga itu, dia jadi terus mengikutiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, ibu permaisuri memanggil kami, aku pikir hanya aku dan Sasuke saja, saat tiba di kediamannya, putri Seon dan pangeran Izuna pun ada di sana, ada apa ini? Kenapa kami di panggil seperti ini?

"Maaf, membuat kalian repot sampai harus datang padaku, ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian." Ucapnya, ibu permaisuri terlihat begitu tenang hari ini dan sepertinya dia sedang senang akan sesuatu.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, aku hanya ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula dan rencana ini akan terlihat lebih baik, aku akan membatalkan rencana pernikahan putri Seon dan pangeran Izuna."

Aku sangat terkejut, apa ini sebuah keajaiban? Ibu permaisuri tiba-tiba membatalkan rencananya sendiri, sepertinya keputusanku untuk tidak ikut campur ada hasilnya, ya-ya-ya, aku setuju ibu, itu jauh lebih baik, dengan begini aku tidak akan mencapmu sebagai ibu tiri yag egois.

"Putri Sakura-" Dia menyebutkan namaku dan menatap ke arahku, bahkan wajah itu terlihat senang, menatapnya dan menunggu ucapannya selesai. "-Ceraikan pangeran Sasuke dan menikahlah dengan pangeran Izuna."

Apa!

"Aku tahu, seharusnya sejak awal kalian memang di jodohkan bersama, seharusnya tidak ada yang namanya pindah-pindah amanah, dan putri Seon, aku akan menikahkanmu dengan pangeran Sasuke, kalian sejak kecil selalu bersama, aku yakin kalian akan bahagia jika akhirnya bersatu. Aku pikir ini rencana yang akan lebih baik." Ucap ibu permaisuri dan dia tersenyum bahagia. "Aku menunggu jawaban baik kalian."

 **.**

 **.**

"Apanya yang rencana bahagia!" Ucapku, kesal, aku sampai mengamuk dan membongkar ruang tamuku, para dayangku sampai berusaha menenangkanku dan aku tidak peduli, ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Ya-Yang mulia, hati-hati."

"Yang mulia anda akan terluka."

Mereka sangat khawatir dengan apa yang aku lakukan, aku sampai memecahkan vas di sana dan melempar apapun yang ada disana. Tanganku terhenti, Sasuke memegang tanganku dan menghentikanku untuk melempar barang lagi.

"Bersihkan semuanya." Ucap Sasuke pada para dayang, dia menarikku masuk ke kamar. "Meskipun ruang tamu itu hancur, tidak akan ada yang selesai." Ucapnya.

"Aku sangat marah, bagaimana bisa dia seenaknya mengatakan hal itu! Cerai? Aku harus menceraikanmu! Gila! Apa-apaan itu!" Amarahku sampai tidak bisa teredam lagi.

"Istriku, tenanglah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Dia dengan wajah bahagia itu menyuruh kita melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin, memang apa yang membuatku harus menceraikanmu!"

"Kita pikirkan lagi jalan keluarnya."

"Tidak ada jalan keluar! Dan kau kenapa begitu tenang? Apa kau benar ingin cerai dariku? Kau ingin menikahi putri Seon? Ah, baiklah jika kau ingin cerai, aku rasa ini lebih baik agar aku bisa keluar dari istana yang gila ini! Aku tidak akan menikahi siapapun dari kalangan kerajaan lagi! Sudah cukup! Aku hanya seperti dipermainkan disini."

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, aku tidak akan menceraikanmu."

"Tapi apa kau tidak dengar apa ucapan nenek sihir itu? Dia ingin kita cerai, kenapa aku ingin membuang orang yang aku cintai." Ucapku, rasa marahku jadi berubah, kini perasaan sesak yang ada di dadaku.

"Tenanglah, aku ingin kau tenang dan berpikirlah lebih jernih." Ucap Sasuke dan memelukku erat.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Dia sudah mengucapkan hal seperti itu, tadi saat mendengar ucapannya, rasanya aku ingin memukul wajahnya, kenapa dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan seseorang? Kenapa tidak pernah mendengar ucapan orang sedikit saja? Apanya yang baik hati, aku pikir ibu permaisuri itu orang yang menyayangi keluarganya, atau apa dia memang tidak pernah menganggapku keluarga?" Ucapku, aku sedih merasakan hal ini, mungkin sejak awal aku harus keras kepala dengan menolak perjodohan ini, aku akan pura-pura tidak tahu apapun dan tidak perlu membantu orang lain, meskipun egois, aku rasa hidupku akan baik-baik nantinya, tanpa tahu siapa itu Sasuke dan yang lainnya, bahkan kerajaan ini, aku akn hidup normal.

"Masih ada jalan keluar yang lain jika kau ingin menghentikannya." Ucap Sasuke.

Mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya, apa masih ada cara yang lebih baik? Jika ada, aku ingin memukulnya saja meskipun akan bermasalah nantinya, aku akan jauh lebih puas melakukan hal itu. Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk memutar ulang waktu, aku sungguh mencintai Sasuke dan tidak ingin melepaskannya, memikirkan masa lalu tidak ada gunanya.

"Apa ada cara yang lebih baik?" Ucapku, ragu.

"Hn, kita belum mendatangi dokter untuk mengecek keadaanmu, kau terlalu sibuk dan sulit untuk menyamakan waktu."

"Ke dokter?"

Sasuke mengangguk, aku lupa akan hal itu, jadi maksud Sasuke jika aku hamil itu akan membuat ibu permaisuri berhenti melakukan rencananya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah sakit K.**

Setelah pemeriksaan, kami mendatangi seorang dokter yang mengenal Sasuke, cukup khawatir, tidak mungkin aku tidak bisa hamil, atau benar ada masalah pada diriku?

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya? Apa istriku bisa hamil?" Ucap Sasuke pada dokter itu.

"Apa maksudmu pangeran?" Ucap dokter itu, aneh, kenapa dia mengatakan seperti pada Sasuke?

"Kami datang ke sini karena ingin tahu apa istriku bisa hamil atau tidak, mungkin saja ada sedikit masalah, jika bukan dia, mungkin aku." Ucap Sasuke dan aku menatapnya, menggenggam tangan pria itu, aku yakin tidak mungkin dia yang bermasalah, mungkin saja itu aku, aku yang sulit mendapatkan anak.

"Hahahahaha." Dokter itu tetawa.

"Apa ini hal yang perlu di tertawakan?" Ucap Sasuke dan dia terlihat kesal.

"Tidak, hanya saja ini terdengar lucu pangeran, aku mengenalmu sudah lama, tapi baru kali ini aku melihat sikapmu seperti ini, jadi tenang saja."

"Sakura bisa hamil?" Sasuke memastikan ucapan dokter itu.

"Tidak."

"Apa?" Ucap Sasuke, terkejut.

"A-aku tidak bisa hamil?" Ucapku, aku juga terkejut.

"Bukan, kalian ini, ah maaf jika aku tidak sopan pangeran dan putri, tapi bukan seperti itu maksudku, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kalian, apa Yang mulia putri tidak pernah mengeceknya?"

"Me-mengecek apa?" Ucapku, bingung, dia terlalu berbelit, dasar dokter aneh, kenapa Sasuke harus mengenal dokter seperti ini.

"Anda sedang hamil Yang mulia, sudah terhitung empat minggu, mungkin karena masih kecil jadi kau sulit mengetahuinya."

"Hamil!" Ucapku, terkejut dan menatap Sasuke, kami saling bertatapan, i-ini tidak mungkin, bagaimana aku bisa hamil? Terakhir kami, apa gara-gara waktu itu yaa, wajahku sampai merona, mu-mungkin saja, sampai berhasil begini.

"Terima kasih, aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Sasuke, dia sampai berterima kasih pada dokter itu.

"Aku juga senang mendengarnya, nanti datanglah setiap bulan untuk mengecek perkembangannya." Ucap dokter itu.

Kami pamit padanya dan berjalan keluar, rasanya begitu senang sampai dadaku ini ingin meledak, aku tidak percaya ini, kita berhasil melakukannya, genggaman tangan Sasuke mengerat saat kami berjalan ke mobil, Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa menutupi senyum sumringannya itu, dia juga sangat bahagia.

"Aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada ibu permaisuri." Ucap Sasuke saat kami sudah berada di mobil.

"Tidak, jangan katakan dulu." Ucapku.

"Kenapa? Dengan begini dia akan berhenti."

"Tunggu saat yang tepat, aku punya sebuah rencana." Ucapku, aku akan mengatakan hal ini di saat yang tepat agar aku bisa membalas ibu permaisuri itu dan juga aku rasa ini adalah perang terakhirku dengan Seon.

Saat di mobil, Sasuke merangkulku dan membuat punggungku bersandar pada dadanya. "Jangan lakukan rencana yang konyol, cukup jaga diri dan kesehatanmu." Ucap Sasuke, sebuah kecupan di bahuku.

"A-aku akan menjaga diri, dan ini bukan rencana konyol, aku benar-benar ingin semuanya berakhir saat aku mengatakannya."

"Hn, jika kau perlu sesuatu, kau harus menghubungiku, jangan melakukan segalanya sendirian."

Mengangguk dan menyamankan diriku, rangkulan Sasuke mengerat, dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk merasa bahagia saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...!

ya ya sudah ada yang menebak, seperti Sakura emang sedang hamil,

selamat yaa...~~~


	60. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 59 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Wajah Izuna terlihat kesal, dia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ibu permaisuri merencanakan hal itu.

"Ada apa pangeran? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat tidak senang?" Ucap Seon, dia masih berada di kediaman Izuna.

"Ini rencana buruk." Ucap Izuna.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau tidak tahu, aku begitu senang mendengarnya, ini namanya rencana pintas pangeran, akhirnya kita tidak perlu memancing apapun atau membuat rencana yang terlalu berbelit, ini begitu singkat dan tepat sasaran, bukan kah ini yang kau inginkan pangeran? Aku rasa ini sudah sesuai keinginanmu, sekarang bersabarlah menunggu putri Sakura datang padamu." Ucap Seon dan tersenyum senang.

Izuna tetap tidak bisa menerima rencana ini, dia bahkan sempat melihat wajah Sakura yang benar-benar marah sebelum mereka berpisah, Sakura diam begitu saja tapi tangannya terus mengepal dan meremas kimononya.

"Apa kau yakin mereka akan bercerai?" Ucap Izuna.

"Sasuke begitu menghormati Yang mulia permaisuri, tidak mungkin dia membantahnya, apalagi putri Sakura yang bukan apa-apa baginya."

Izuna mencengkeram lengan atas Seon, wajahnya benar-benar kesal. "Jaga bicaramu putri, putri Sakura bukan gadis seperti itu."

"Ahk! Kau menyakitiku pangeran!" Marah Seon dan menarik lengannya dari tangan Izuna. "Kau benar-benar aneh, kenapa kau harus marah? inikan rencanamu juga." Ucap Seon dan memegang lengannya yang sakit.

"Ini bukan rencana kita, ingat itu." Ucap Izuna.

"Benar ini bukan rencana kita, ini hanya rencanamu dan aku hanya ikut campur, sekarang begini saja , rencana kita sudah berakhir, aku akan mengikuti rencana Yang mulia permaisuri, apa kau dengar itu pangeran Izuna, kesepakatan kita sudah selesai, terima kasih atas waktu bermainmu yang menyenangkan, aku sedikit menikmatinya." Ucap Seon dan pulang.

Tangan Izuna mengepal dan memukul sebuah tembok, dia tidak habis pikir dengan rencana ibu permaisuri yang secara dadakan, bahkan wajah senang itu tidak pantas di perlihatkannya, dia ingin putri Sakura bercerai begitu saja dengan pangeran Sasuke, mereka sudah hidup bersama cukup lama dan pangeran Izuna tahu, Sakura begitu mencintai Sasuke, begitu juga sebaliknya, mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, tidak ada celah jika ingin memisahkan mereka.

"Aku harus mengakhiri segalanya, aku terlalu mengulur waktu dan ibu permaisuri malah bergerak lebih dulu." Ucap pangeran Izuna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, seluruh keluarga kerajaan berkumpul di aula utama, bahkan para penasehat ada bersama mereka, putri Seon pun turut hadir, ini permintaan ibu permaisuri yang ingin mereka berkumpul.

"Terima kasih atas kesediaan kalian untuk berkumpul di sini, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian semua." Ucap ibu permaisuri, wajah senang itu tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak menatap kesal padanya, tangan Sasuke terus menggenggam tangannya untuk tetap tenang.

Putri Seon sudah menunggu saat ini, menunggu saat dimana dia akan menang dengan mudah tanpa perlu bersusah payah mengembalikan Sasuke padanya.

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, aku menunggu kesediaan putri Sakura bercerai dengan pangeran Sasuke." Ucapan ibu permaisuri cukup membuat semuanya terkejut, bahkan raja Fugaku dan ratu mikoto.

"Ibu, apa ini tidak berlebihan? Kenapa harus membuat mereka bercerai?" Ucap raja Fugaku, dia pun tidak mengerti kenapa ibu permaisuri ingin anak bungsunya yang telah lama bersama putri Sakura dan harus bercerai.

"Apa kau lupa raja, jika putri Sakura seharusnya menikah dengan pangeran Izuna? Aku ingin amanah itu terjadi."

"Tapi, ibu, mereka sudah lama bersama, bagaimana mungkin memisahkan mereka?" Ucap ratu Mikoto.

Hampir semua orang yang ada di aula tidak setuju akan ucapan ibu permaisuri, ini sedikit keterlaluan.

"Lagi pula, dia belum memiliki keturunan dari pangeran Sasuke, ini tidak masalah, lebih baik menyatuhkan mereka sebelum itu terjadi, dan lagi pangeran Sasuke dan putri Seon jauh lebih akrab dulunya."

"Jadi ibu membahas soal tentang masa lalu, dimana pangeran Izuna yang harusnya menjalankan amanah dan juga putri Seon dan pangeran Sasuke yang telah lama bersama sejak kecil." Ucap raja Fugaku.

"Uhmm.. aku ingin mengembalikannya seperti semula, ini akan jauh lebih baik raja." Ucap ibu permaisuri dan terlihat begitu senang.

Raja Fugaku dan ratu Mikoto menatap ke arah putri Sakura, dia terlihat tertekan di sana setelah mendengar ucapan ibu permaisuri, mereka pun tidak ingin hal ini terjadi, Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah sangat menyayangi Sakura sebagai putri mereka dan istri untuk Sasuke.

"Aku tidak setuju, ibu." Sasuke angkat suara.

Kini seluruh mata tertuju pada pangeran kedua itu.

"Jika alasannya karena kami belum memiliki keturunan, itu tidak benar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudnya, pangeran?" Ucap ibu permaisuri, dia sedikit tidak senang mendengar bantahan dari cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Saat ini, putri Sakura, istriku, sedang mengandung, sudah terhitung 5 minggu hari ini." Ucap Sasuke dan semua yang ada di aula itu terkejut, berikutnya wajah senang dari mereka, ini kabar baik, tapi tidak pada putri Seon, dia tidak menyangka jika putri Sakura akan hamil.

"Apa kau berkata jujur?" Ucap ibu permaisuri memastikannya.

"Benar, kami bahkan membawa hasil tes dari dokter." Ucap Sasuke, dia membawanya kepada ibu permaisuri dan memperlihatkan hasil tes positif dari Sakura, sekarang putri mahkota itu benar sedang hamil.

"Apa! Ini tidak mungkin, kau pasti bercanda pangeran." Ucap Seon.

Inilah yang di tunggu-tunggu Sakura, dia sudah tahu bagaimana putri Seon, dia benar-benar akan mengeluarkan sikap aslinya sekarang, keputusan Sakura sudah tepat, dia menahan Sasuke untuk tidak mengatakannya lebih awal.

Kini seluruh mata tertuju pada putri yang selalu menjaga sikap itu.

"Yang mulai permaisuri, bagaimana ini? Aku pikir ini rencana yang sudah baik." Ucap Seon.

Pangeran Izuna masih tetap tenang, dia pun tahu jika putri Seon tidak akan bisa menerima hal ini, baru saja dia akan melayang akan apa yang di rencanakan ibu permaisuri, sekarang dia harus tertarik kembali dan melihat kenyataan jika putri Sakura dan pangeran Sasuke tidak akan pernah bercerai.

"Benar, aku sudah merencanakan hal ini baik-baik putri Seon, tapi jika putri Sakura sedang mengandung keturunan kami, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku minta maaf atas rencanaku yang tiba-tiba itu dan lainnya, aku juga minta maaf sudah membuat kalian repot untuk rencanaku yang pada akhirnya akan aku batalkan." Ucap ibu permaisuri.

"Yang mulia, tolong pikirkan sekali lagi." Putri Seon masih tak bisa menerima keadaan.

"Putri Seon, sudah, hentikan." Tegur pangeran Izuna.

"Hentikan apanya! Kau sendiri membuat rencana licik untuk membuat putri Sakura menyukaimu!" Kesal Seon.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan? Kapan aku berkata seperti itu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang merencanakan hal jahat pada putri Sakura? Bagaimana kau menjelaskan jika kau berkelahi dengan putri Sakura gara-gara ingin merebut pangeran Sasuke darinya, apa itu sikap seorang putri?" Ucap pangeran Izuna, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan seluruh rekaman suara putri Seon ada di sana, bahkan membicarakan tentang bagaimana menjatuhkan putri Sakura agar dia bisa mendapatkan kembali pangeran Sasuke sebagai pria yang tidak akan pernah di lepaskannya, putri Seon benar-benar gila jika menyangkut pangeran Sasuke.

Putri Seon terkejut, dia sampai berani menyerang pangeran Izuna dan hal yang paling memalukan, kedua orang tua Seon muncul di saat yang tidak tepat, mereka sengaja di panggil oleh pangeran Izuna dengan alasan ingin membicarakan pernikahan mereka.

Para pengawal menahan putri Seon agar tidak menyerang kembali pangeran Izuna, gadis itu merontah dan sangat ingin mencekik Izuna.

"Kau membohongiku pangeran! Kau mengatakan kerja sama apanya! Kau juga membuat rencana licik! Arrrghhh! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak putri Seon.

Kejadian hari ini cukup kacau, seluruh anggota kerajaan Uchiha melihat bagaimana sikap seorang putri Seon, kedua orang tuanya sampai berlutut dan meminta maaf pada raja Fugaku dan ratu Mikoto, mereka tidak menyangka jika sikap putri Seon yang di tutupinya selama ini sangat-sangat buruk, dia bahkan masih mengincar pangeran Sasuke yang sudah memiliki istri.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Kemarin terjadi perang besar, bukan antara aku dan putri Seon, tapi antara pangeran Izuna dan putri Seon, para pengawal sampai kewalahan untuk menahan putri Seon, dia cukup kuat, pada akhirnya dia menangis dan merontah-rontah seperti anak kecil, kedua orang tuanya pasti sangat malu melihat sikap anaknya itu, putri yang selama ini di sanjung dan di kagumi, memperlihatkan sisi lainnya, aku rasa putri Seon sampai titik di mana dia pun jenuh menjadi seorang putri, untung saja hanya kami dari kerajaan Uchiha dan para penasehat yang tahu bagaimana buruknya putri Seon.

Saat itu, pangeran Izuna juga mengakui apa yang telah di rencanakannya, dia hanya memancing putri Seon agar ikut terlibat dalam rencananya, ayah raja dan ibu ratu kecewa padanya.

Sekarang.

"Kau jadi mengajakku makan di luar lagi putri, apa suamimu tidak marah?" Ucapnya dan terlihat senang, aku memintanya untuk memesan restoran yang tidak begitu banyak orang agar tidak mendengar pembicaraan kami.

"Tidak, aku sudah meminta ijin padanya dan dia mengijinkanku." Ucapku dan dia masih saja berwajah senang. "Jangan berwajah seperti itu pangeran." Tambahku, aku juga kecewa atas pengakuannya sebelumnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud ingin memisahkanmu dengan pangeran Sasuke, tapi pada akhirnya kau tidak akan terpisah darinya, bukan?"

"Aku marah padamu." Ucapku, aku benar-benar marah.

Senyumnya menghilang dan kini menatap serius padaku.

"Seharusnya seperti itu, aku ingin kau membenciku putri, dan aku ingin mendengar pengakuanmu, katakan dengan tegas."

"Apa sebuah pengakuan itu begitu penting?" Ucapku padanya.

Dia mengangguk pasti.

"Aku hanya mencintai suamiku, tidak ada satu pun pria lain yang bisa menggantikannya." Ucapku, tegas.

Dia kembali tersenyum. "Aku senang mendengarnya, putri, aku yang akan mentraktirmu kali ini." Ucapnya.

Tanganku mengepal, entah apa yang membuatku cukup marah dan kesal padanya, ini tidak seperti yang ingin aku ketahui dari seorang pangeran Izuna.

 **Ending Sakura Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

ada yang tanya tentang fic **"sweet blood"** mungkin setelah fic ini kelar baru akan author lanjutkan, dan sejujurnya author lupa konsep fic itu dan harus baca ulang semua chapter yang telah update. *mager sangat*

ah, untuk yang sedang hamil juga, selamaat...~ semoga sehat selalu bersama bayinya.

yang sedang ujian, semangat! semangat! semangat!

fic ini akan benar-benar author kelarin dan mulai update setiap hari lagi, bukan terburu-buru, tapi fic ini harus selesai tahun ini biar nggak kayak fic-fic lain yang jika lama nggak di kelar, konsep hilang, lupa alur sebelumnya dan malas untuk di lanjutin, maka dari itu untuk menghindari hal itu, to be princess juga akan segera selesai *spoiler* biar nggak bikin kaget nantinya, XD


	61. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 60 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

"Aku pamit ibu." Ucap Izuna, dia akan pamit pada siapapun sebelum keluar dari istana ini.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan yang ingin kau lakukan?" Ucap ibu permaisuri.

"Aku rasa sudah."

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh pangeran, kenapa membuatnya jadi rumit jika ingin semua menyalahkanmu."

"Tidak masalah ibu, aku hanya ingin membuat rasa bersalahku terbayar, aku hanya terus menanam rasa benciku pada kerajaan ini tanpa tahu yang terjadi sebenarnya, kasus tentang ayah membuatku benar-benar malu, ibu dan aku jadi menanggung masalah yang di perbuatnya."

"Dan kau mau membuat keluarga kerajaan kecewa padamu juga?"

"Sudah impas bukan?"

"Aku akan mengatakan pada raja tentang tindakanmu."

"Tidak, jangan lakukan ibu, aku tidak ingin mereka merasa kasihan padaku, cukup aku yang menanggung segalanya, dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu, ibu, terima kasih sudah berperan menjadi orang jahat hanya untuk membantuku."

"Ah, itu tidak masalah, aku senang melakukannya, mungkin saja ada yang akan tertarik menjadikanku aktris berbakat yang memerankan karakter antagonis, hohohoho." Ucap ibu permaisuri dan terlihat senang.

Pangeran tersenyum melihat tingkat ibu permaisuri, bahkan tidak sesuai lagi dengan usianya sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku sudah harus pergi."

"Hati-hati di jalan, dan jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau tahu dimana kediamanku bukan? Aku juga akan pulang setelah memastikan putri Sakura, aku cukup menyukai gadis yang keras kepala itu, dia begitu tegas seperti aku dulunya." Ucap ibu permaisuri, dan kembali senyum senang di wajahnya.

"Hn, sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Izuna.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Ucap Shisui.

"Tentu saja, apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang menarik koperku." Ucap Izuna dan mendapat tendangan di kakinya.

"Kau pergi begitu saja, aku akan lapor pada raja jika kau hanya berbohong." Ucap Shisui, belum sempat beranjak dari sana, Izuna segera menahannya.

"Hey, jangan seperti itu, aku sudah berusaha menjadi pahlawan dan kau ingin menghancurkannya?" Ucap Izuna.

"Pergi bukan yang terbaik, apalagi kau memutuskan hubungan dengan keluarga kerajaan, kau membuat raja kecewa atas kebohonganmu, kau tahu kan, raja sudah menganggapmu sebagai anaknya sendiri."

"Dan aku sudah dendam padanya dan raja terdahulu, itu juga salah. Memutuskan hubungan ini jauh lebih baik, agar aku menjadi orang asing bagi kalian, jika aku tetap keluarga, ada yang akan repot terus ingin membantuku dan itu akan membuatku semakin egois padanya."

"Kau membuat rencana gila ini hanya untuk pergi dari seorang wanita?"

"Bukan hanya untuk seorang wanita, tapi untuk membalas diri sendiri, sudahlah, kita masih bisa bertemu, kau masih punya ibu di sini, kau masih harus mengurus Yang mulia putri Yuko. Jika kau ikut denganku lagi, dia akan kesepian, aku senang kita keluar dari istana dulunya, bebas menjadi seorang pangeran, tapi sekarang ini tujuanku."

"Kau benar-benar gila."

"Aku masih waras." Ucap Izuna, kesal akan ucapan Shisui.

"Kau sudah pamit pada yang lain?"

"Hn, sudah, tinggal satu orang lagi." Ucap Izuna.

Izuna mendatangi Sasuke, dia orang terakhir yang Izuna ingin berpamitan. Sasuke menatap Izuna, samar-samar Sasuke melihat Izuna yang dulu, saat dia pergi dari istana untuk pertama kalinya.

"Selamat untukmu, pangeran." Ucap Izuna, dia lupa memberi selamat atas kehamilan putri Sakura.

"Hn, terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke, masih dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Aku tidak bisa pamit pada putri Sakura, jadi tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku dan juga salamku padanya." Ucap Izuna, hanya itu yang di sampaikannya dan berjalan pergi.

"Aku sudah mendengar segalanya dari ibu permaisuri, jangan membuat seolah-olah aku akan terkesan padamu." Ucap Sasuke dan tidak menatap Izuna.

"Terserah padamu saja, aku sedikit lega benar-benar sudah menolong putri Sakura. Tolong jaga putri Sakura baik-baik, sampai kapan pun, aku tetap akan menyukainya jadi jangan pernah lengah sedikit pun darinya." Ucap Izuna dan kembali berjalan.

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pangeran Izuna, mengorbankan dirinya demi istrinya, memang dia tidak perlu melakukan itu, tapi sikap keras kepalanya yang ingin mendorongnya, hasilnya, dia pun ikut mendapat masalah.

"Jaga dirimu, Aniiki." Ucap Sasuke perlahan.

 **Ending normal pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov.**

Ini sudah dua minggu berlalu dan aku tidak pernah melihat pangeran Izuna, bahkan berpapasan dengannya, mencoba menghubunginya dan nomer itu tidak tersambung, hari ini yang aku lakukan hanya menatap layar ponselku dan ibu permaisuri memaksaku memakan buah, dia pikir aku hewan pemakan buah?

"Kau sudah pulang?" Ucap Sasuke padaku, dia baru saja pulang.

"Hari ini hanya satu mata kuliah dan aku cepat pulang." Ucapku, masih sibuk pada ponselku dan mulutku tidak berhenti mengunyah apel manis ini, para dayang sudah baik untuk mengupasnya dan memotongnya kecil-kecil, aku jadi tidak tega untuk membiarkan buah ini begitu saja.

"Suamiku."

"Hn?"

"Apa kau pernah bertemu pangeran Izuna? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya di istana, bahkan saat makan malam bersama, aku pikir dia sibuk jadi jarang makan malam bersama kita." Ucapku.

"Pangeran Izuna sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan keluarga kerajaan, dia bersama ibunya sudah menetap di luar negeri dan kemungkinan tidak akan menginjak istana lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

Berhenti makan dan menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke. "Ba-bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal itu?" Ucapku, aku sangat terkejut mendengar kabar pangeran Izuna yang pergi begitu saja.

"Ini keputusannya." Ucap Sasuke.

Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, kenapa dia pergi dengan membuat kesan buruk padaku? Aku masih marah dan kesal akan sikapnya, bahkan rencana yang di lakukannya bersama putri Seon, aku sudah mempercayainya sebagai teman dan keluarga, dia malah membuat masalah, kenapa dia pergi dengan meninggalkan semua itu? Kenapa dia ingin anggota keluarga kerajaan menganggapnya buruk? Sejak awal dia memang pria yang terkesan menyebalkan, tapi lambat laun akhirnya aku mengetahui siapa pangeran Izuna sebenarnya dan setelahnya, dia membuat aku kecewa padanya.

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya, apa kau bisa menghubungi pangeran Izuna?" Ucapku.

"Tidak, dia memutuskan segala komunikasi dengannya."

"Tapi, aku belum minta maaf padanya, aku belum mengatakan segalanya yang selama ini membuatku kesal padanya." Ucapku, aku kesal hanya gara-gara sikapnya yang menutupi apa yang sedang di lakukannya dariku.

"Sebelum pergi, pangeran Izuna menyampaikan permintaan maaf dan salam perpisahan untukmu, dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, mungkin dia ingin kau tetap membencinya."

Mengepalkan tanganku, pemikiran macam apa itu! Aku hanya benci akan perbuatannya, bukan benci padanya, entah mengapa aku jadi merasa bersalah.

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya ibu permaisuri akan kembali ke kediamannya, sebelum dia kembali, dia memintaku mendatangi kediamannya, begitu tenang dan santai bersama ibu permaisuri, kami sedang berada di area bersantai, dimana hanya taman-taman dengan bunga indah yang mekar dan kolam ikan yang terlihat jernih, kolam itu akan sering di bersihkan dan membuat ikannya jadi terlihat lebih jelas di sana, ikan emas yang cukup besar mendominasi kolam buatan itu.

"Aku sudah akan pulang besok, maka dari itu, hari ini aku ingin kau mengingat segala hal yang sudah aku ajarkan padamu putri." Ucapnya, tetap saja dia masih terkesan menyebalkan, padahal dia bukan nenek kandung Sasuke, tapi sikapnya seperti turun pada Sasuke waktu awal aku bertemu Sasuke.

"Baik, ibu, aku ingin berterima kasih atas segala ajaranmu padaku, aku akan menjaga sikapku sebagai seorang putri." Ucapku, meskipun memang agak sedikit sulit, hanya saja lama kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, maaf selama ini terkesan jahat padamu." Ucapnya dan aku sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapannya itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kau harus tahu, aku sangat menyayangi setiap keluargaku bahkan itu keluarga baru." Ucapnya lagi, ah akhirnya aku sadar, inilah kenapa yang membuat putri Izumi tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana ibu permaisuri tiba-tiba bisa menjadi baik padanya, dia hanya seakan menguji keluarga barunya itu. Aku sudah salah dengan mencapnya ibu permaisuri orang yang jahat. Setiap sikap jahatnya ada maksud tertentu.

"Satu hal lagi putri." Ucapnya.

Dia menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui dari kepergian pangeran Izuna, sebenarnya, dia merencanakan semua hal itu untuk membuat putri Seon benar-benar berhenti untuk mengganggu pangeran Sasuke, dia sampai meminta ibu permaisuri untuk membantunya, aku jadi terus berpikiran buruk tentang sikap ibu permaisuri, tiba-tiba menyuruhku melakukan apapun yang tidak aku sukai, sikap pangeran Izuna pun sedikit aneh saat itu, semuanya yang di lakukannya hanya untukku, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi, seharusnya saat itu aku tidak marah padanya dan menjadi makan bersama kita untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Sebenarnya pangeran Izuna itu anak yang baik, tapi dia selalu saja merasa dirinya kurang."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucapku, aku ingin minta maaf atas sikapku selama ini.

"Aku senang akan sikapmu putri, sekarang-" Dia memegang perutku "-Jagalah calon keturunanku, jika mereka telah hadir, aku akan datang kembali ke istana untuk melihat mereka." Ucapnya.

"Umur panjang dan sehat selalu Yang mulia ibu permaisuri." Ucapku padanya.

Dia tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk perlahan puncuk kepalaku, aku jadi bisa lihat siapa sebenarnya ibu permaisuri itu, mungkin dulunya dia begitu jahat, tapi sekarang dia begitu berbeda, aku jadi merasakan punya nenek lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

updateee...~

terima kasih atas reviewnya :)

see you next chapter...~


	62. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 61 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian.**

Termenung sepanjang hari di sofa, aku sudah mengambil cuti kuliah, sekarang telah memasuki bulan kelahiran, Sasuke baru akan pulang sebentar lagi, aku jadi tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang dan hanya duduk sepanjang hari di dalam kamar, berjalan-jalan sebentar di area istana dan bertemu ibu ratu, setelahnya kembali lagi di kamar.

Aku masih memikirkan kepergian pangeran Izuna yang sangat tiba-tiba saat itu, rasa bersalah kadang muncul di benakku, aku marah di saat yang tidak tepat dan dia benar-benar meninggalkanku dalam keadaan rasa benciku memuncak padanya.

Kembali mengingat ucapan ibu permaisuri, pangeran Izuna memang pria yang baik, dia bahkan mengorbankan perasaannya, aku terus memikirkan untuk apa dia melakukannya sampai seperti itu? Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban yang pasti, dia pergi dan membawa semua rasa buruknya sendiri.

"Bibi Sakura!" Itu suara putri Azu, dia datang bersama ibunya, putri Izumi, membuyarkan lamunanku dan menyambut mereka.

"Selamat siang putri." Sapaku ramah padanya, dia sudah menjadi gadis yang cukup besar dan semakin cantik.

"Selamat siang bibi Sakura." Balasnya dan begitu sopan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya putri Izumi padaku.

"Aku jadi kesulitan bergerak." Ucapku, saat menginjak bulan ke 4, aku memeriksanya kembali ke dokter dan dokter itu mengatakan jika aku akan memiliki dua anak. Aku sampai terkejut dan sekarang perutku terasa benar-benar berat, aku tidak terlalu mengidam apapun, yang aku inginkan hanya Sasuke dan bermanja-manja padanya.

"Seharusnya pangeran Sasuke cuti dari pekerjaannya, kenapa dia lebih sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya itu?" Ucap putri Izumi.

Aku hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku akan punya dua adik?" Ucap putri Azu.

"Tentu saja, kalian harus akur yaa." Ucapku.

"Aku akan mengajak mereka bermain." Ucap semangat putri Azu.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya, aku tidak bisa makan malam bersama yang lainnya lagi, aku hanya akan makan di kediamanku bersama Sasuke, setelahnya, duduk di sofa lagi dan Sasuke menjadi tempat sandaranku, mengelus perlahan perutku.

"Aku akan cuti besok." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin tetap bekerja, lagi pula masih ada para dayang yang akan menjagaku." Ucapku.

"Kau lebih peduli pada mereka dari pada aku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kenapa kau jadi terdengar begitu menyebalkan?" Ucapku.

"Maaf." Ucapnya, dia pun mengelus perlahan perutku. "Mereka bergerak." Sasuke sampai terlihat senang.

"Kau merasakannya?"

"Hn, mereka begitu aktif, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, nantinya kita akan cukup repot." Ucapku.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula mereka anak kita." Ucap Sasuke.

Tersenyum mendengar ucapannya, menolehkan kepalaku dan mengecup bibir Sasuke, dia pun membalasnya, hanya sebuah kecupan menjadi ciuman yang dalam, ciuman kami berakhir.

"Pe-perutku sakit." Rintihku pada Sasuke.

"A-apa! Sekarang!" Ucap Sasuke dan dia sampai terlihat panik.

Bukannya memanggil para dayang, Sasuke mengangkatku keluar dan berteriak pada seluruh pengawalnya, para pengawal yang bersantai jadi berlarian setelah mendengar teriakan Sasuke, kediamanku jadi terkesan seperti ada kebakaran hebat.

"Tenanglah suamiku, aku masih bisa menahannya." Ucapku.

"Te-tenang apa maksudmu! Kalian cepatlah siapkan mobil!" Sasuke begitu panik hingga aku tidak bisa mendiamkannya, perutku hanya sakit sedikit dan dia sudah begitu panik seperti dia yang akan melahirkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir seluruh orang yang di istana menjadi panik, itu gara-gara ulah Sasuke, ibu ratu dan ayah raja yang sedang istirahat sampai ikut ke rumah sakit, yaa aku rasa hal ini tidak jauh beda dengan putri Izumi saat melahirkan, tapi pangeran Itachi lebih tenang dan sigap dari pada Sasuke yang sudah seperti ingin kebelet melahirkan, dia juga menghubungi kedua orang tua, mereka juga jadi repot ikut datang ke sini.

Saat ini dia sedang menatap kesal padaku. "Seharusnya kau mengatakannya dengan jelas." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku mengatakannya dengan jelas, aku hanya katakan jika perutku sakit, bukan ingin melahirkan, siapa yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang panik." Ucapku, sabar-sabar, aku tidak boleh marah seperti ini, kedua calon bayiku akan terganggu, maafkan sikap ayahmu nak.

Aku sedang berbaring di salah satu kamar di rumah sakit dan kata dokter untuk jaga-jaga sebaiknya aku tetap di rumah sakit dan menginap, aku jadi membuat ayah raja, ibu ratu, dan kedua orang tua harus repot ke sini, meminta mereka lebih baik pulang dan istirahat.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Ucap Sasuke, aku bisa melihat wajahnya menjadi tenang.

"Seharusnya kau meminta saran ada pangeran Itachi." Ucapku.

"Ah, aku lupa akan hal itu." Ucapnya, dasar, jadi selama ini apa saja yang di lakukannya? Seharusnya dia lebih banyak bertanya sebagai calon ayah untuk pertama kali baginya.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan memanggilmu jika benar mereka akan keluar." Ucapku.

Sasuke malah naik ke atas ranjangku dan ikut berbaring di sampingku, aku tidak bisa berbaring menghadap ke arahnya dan hanya membelakanginya, perut ini cukup besar untuk membatasi kami, tangan kekar itu mengelus perlahan perutku dan kecupan demi kecupan pada batang leherku.

"Aku akan menemanimu di sini, saat panik tadi aku sampai kebingungan dan hanya terpikirkan jika aku takut kehilanganmu jika terjadi sesuatu padamu." Ucapnya.

Memegang tangan Sasuke. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku janji." Ucapku.

"Hn."

Menutup mataku sejenak dan membukanya, aku sedikit kesulitan tidur, terasa begitu tenang, aku pikir Sasuke sudah tidur, apa dia kelelahan? Mungkin saja, dia baru saja pulang kerja, dan sudah mendapat serangan panik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Sasuke membuka matanya dan hanya dia seorang diri di ranjang itu, kembali panik, turun dari ranjang dan mencari Sakura, baru saja membuka pintu dan seorang suster menghampirinya.

"Ya-Yang mulia, istri anda sedang di ruangan bersalin." Ucap suster itu.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku!" Marah Sasuke.

"Putri Sakura yang meminta kami untuk tidak membangun anda agar anda istirahat."

Sasuke segera meminta suster itu membawanya ke Sakura, baru saja memasuki ruangan itu dan dia bisa mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Perasaannya jadi aneh, senang dan terharu, bercampur jadi satu, dia bisa melihat bayi pertama lahir seorang putra dan di susul bayi kedua seorang putri, kedua anaknya lahir dengan selamat dan Sakura, meskipun terlihat sangat pucat, dia tersenyum dan menangis menatap Sasuke, hari ini menjadi hari terbaik untuk mereka berdua, buah hati yang mereka tunggu-tunggu selama ini akhirnya muncul di hadapan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Kabar melahirkan putri Sakura akan di liput berbagai awak media, sama halnya saat putri Azu, seluruh keluarga kerajaan menyambut keluarga baru mereka, kedua orang tua Sakura pun turut hadir dan melihat cucu mereka.

"Seorang pangeran dan seorang putri." Ucap raja Fugaku, dia terlihat senang melihat pangeran pertama dan seorang putri dan putri Sakura.

"Yang satu terlihat mirip Sakura dan yang satu terlihat mirip Sasuke." Ucap Mebuki, dia tidak perlu mengomel lagi pada anaknya, apa yang di harapkannya sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Wah, ini tidak sangka-sangka, Sakura bisa memberikan anak kembar, selamat anakku, ayah bangga padamu." Ucap Kizashi, dia sangat senang dengan hal ini.

Putri Azu pun terlihat senang, dia melihat mereka sebagai teman bermainnya, wajahnya terus merona melihat kedua bayi mungil itu, mereka sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

Ruangan Sakura menjadi tenang setelah semuanya pulang, Sakura sulit istirahat jika mereka terus berbicara padanya, kedua bayinya pun masih di masukkan ke dalam inkubator untuk sementara waktu.

"Kita belum memberinya nama suamiku." Ucap Sakura, menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Nama akan di putuskan oleh ayah raja."

"Tidak, aku ingin aku yang memberikan mereka nama." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, baiklah, aku akan katakan pada ayah raja, jadi siapa nama yang ingin kau berikan pada mereka?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sebuah senyum di wajah wanita itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...!

ini bukan alur yang terburu-buru yaa, sekali lagi bukan alur yang terburu-buru, author sudah membuatnya berjalan lambat dan udah semua hal yang ingin di cantumkan ada di setiap chapter.

sebenarnya inti dari fic ini bagaimana perubahan pandangan seseorang dan sikap para tokoh utama, author sudah menyelesaikan hal itu pada Sasuke dan Sakura, pada chapter-chapter berikutnya itu pandang yang lebih luas, tentang pangeran Izuna dan orang lainnya, dan sebenarnya setelah itu, beberapa chapter kemarin-kemarin khusus untuk Izuna, author sudah menceritakan dari sudut Izuna juga, yang lain pemeran pendukung yang benar-benar membuat fic ini lebih berkembang dari yang awalnya alur standar menjadi lebih rumit XD.

akhirnya...

see you next final chapter...~


	63. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Author teringat akan princess hours setelah membaca salah satu review reader, author akan mencoba membuat fic dengan tema film korea yang keren itu.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ To Be A Princess ~**

 **[ Chapter 62 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa hari menginap di rumah sakit, akhirnya aku bisa keluar dan membawa kedua bayi kembarku, mereka terlihat imut dan sangat manis, sebuah ruangan masih area kediaman kami, di bangun untuk mereka berdua, sementara waktu mereka akan berada di kamar kami.

"Gendong seperti ini, hati-hati." Ucapku pada Sasuke, aku mengajarinya untuk menggendong bayi kecil kami, cukup lucu melihat tingkah Sasuke, dia seperti ketakutan untuk mengangkat bayi kecil kami, tersenyum menatapnya, pria yang dulunya suka marah-marah dan tegas pada siapapun sekarang terlihat begitu manis dengan anaknya yang sedang coba di gendongnya.

"Begini?" Ucap Sasuke, bahkan wajahnya terlihat merona malu.

"Tidak buruk untuk seorang pangeran arogan." Sindirku.

"Apa kau sedang ingin di hukum?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatap tajam padaku.

"Maafkan aku Yang mulia." Ucapku dan mengecup bibirnya.

Menggendong bayiku yang satunya lagi, mereka benar-benar sangat imut, semuanya memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Sasuke, yang aku gendong mengingatkanku pada pangeran Izuna, sedangkan sang adik mirip Sasuke tapi versi perempuan, semuanya mewarisi gen dari ayahnya, sedikit kecewa, tapi mungkin saat tumbuh, salah satunya akan mirip denganku, mungkin saja.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakan pada ayah raja tentang nama yang ingin aku berikan?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Ayah raja setuju saja jika kau ingin memberikan nama itu." Ucap Sasuke dan aku melihat raut tidak senangnya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak suka nama yang akan ku berikan?" Ucapku.

"Tidak, hanya saja kenapa dari sekian banyak nama, harus menggunakan namanya?"

"Aku ingin dia tetap menjadi pangeran pertama, setidaknya, bisakah kau memberinya sedikit hak istimewa, hanya nama 'kan, apa kau masih membencinya?"

"Tidak lagi, sejujurnya aku tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu padanya dulu."

"Jadi?"

"Lakukan apa yang kau suka istriku."

"Setelah ini, aku akan selesai cuti kuliah dan menyelesaikan semester akhirku, kau harus merawat mereka."

"Aku akan menyerahkan mereka pada para day-"

"-Aku memerintahkanmu untuk mengurus mereka, bukan memberinya pada para dayang, aku akan marah besar." Ucapku pada Sasuke.

Dia menghela napas dan tersenyum. "Tapi hanya yang aku bisa lakukan saja untuk mereka."

"Setuju pangeran." Ucapku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pangeran Uchiha Izuna sebagai pangeran pertama dari generasi ke 11 dan juga putri Uchiha Sarada sebagai putri dari generasi ke 11 kerajaan Uchiha." Ucap seorang penasehat kerajaan.

Hari ini, nama kedua anakku telah di ucapkan dan mereka akhirnya mengetahui nama anak kembar itu, banyak yang bertanya kenapa harus memberinya nama pangeran Izuna? Aku hanya mengatakan ingin memberi sebuah hadiah khusus untuk pangeran Izuna, aku harap anakku kelak akan menjadi pangeran yang baik hati, dan pandai seperti pangeran Izuna, alasanku cukup di terima ayah raja, karena beliau tahu betul bagaimana watak seorang pangeran Izuna.

Awalnya aku benar-benar kesulitan untuk mengurus mereka berdua, aku sampai harus meminta para dayang untuk membantuku, aku juga harus kembali kuliah, menyelesaikan kuliahku dan mendapat gelar dokter itu, Sasuke mendukung apapun yang ingin aku lakukan, aku jadi mengingat akan perjuanganku yang membujuknya mengijinkanku untuk kuliah.

Beberapa kenangan jadi terlintas setiap menatap Sasuke, pangeran arogan itu kini menjadi seorang ayah yang ramah pada kedua anaknya, tapi mungkin sikapnya tidak akan berubah padaku yang kadang-kadang masih sangat tegas.

Kami baru akan istirahat setelah kedua buah hati kami tertidur nyenyak, duduk di sofa, bersantai dan aku terus menatap ke arah Sasuke, apa dia benar-benar sudah berubah?

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatap ke arahku.

"Apa kau sudah benar-benar berubah?" Ucapku, duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dan berharapan dengannya, menyamankan diriku padanya, Sasuke merangkul pinggangku.

"Apa maksudmu aku berubah?" Tanyanya.

"Ingat kembali saat kita bertemu, kau sangat-sangat menyebalkan."

"Masih membahasnya juga? Aku pikir kau sudah melupakan hal itu."

"Hanya mengingat saja, kau jadi terlihat berbeda saat mengurus mereka." Ucapku dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak berubah, aku tetap pangeran menyebalkan bagimu." Ucap Sasuke. Menatapnya dan dia malah tersenyum. "Kau senang jika aku menyebalkan kan?" Tambahnya.

"Ya terserah saja, kau tetap menyebalkan." Ucapku dan terkekeh.

"Sekarang ingat kembali saat kau ingin kuliah, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk bekerja, seorang putri harus tetap berada di kediaman dan jangan lupa kau harus mengurus mereka." Ucap Sasuke dan benar, dia tidak berubah, masih seorang pangeran yang tegas pada istrinya.

"Iya-iya, aku sudah harus berhenti dari keinginanku." Ucapku, kerja pun akan membuatku tidak memperhatikan kedua anakku, aku tidak ingin menjadi ibu yang seperti itu.

"Apa kau sedang menjadi putri yang tidak galak dan keras kepala lagi?" Sindir Sasuke.

"Anggap saja, ini demi suamiku." Ucapku.

Sasuke memelukku erat.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau melakukan apapun yang tidak membuatmu tertekan." Ucapnya.

Tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke, mengangkat wajahku dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Terima kasih atas segala kebebasan yang kau berikan suamiku." Ucapku.

Aku mulai terbiasa dan belajar dari beberapa hal yang sudah aku lakukan saat baru menjadi seorang putri, mungkin karena masih sangat muda, aku rasa keegoisan yang akan lebih mendorongku untuk selalu bersikap buruk, aku hanya mementingkan keinginanku sendiri tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan di sekitarku jika aku terus melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan, Sasuke terus menegurku untuk menjaga sikap bukan berarti dia membatasi hal yang ingin aku lakukan, dia hanya ingin aku tahu batasanku sampai dimana, dia membebaskanku melakukan apa yang aku inginkan dan aku tetap dengan keegoisanku.

Kembali dalam pelukannya dan aku bisa merasakan kecupan pada bahu kananku, kami sama-sama lelah dan baru bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Terima kasih sudah hadir di kehidupanku." Ucap Sasuke.

Wajahku sampai merona, dari mana dia pandai berbicara semanis itu? Dia benar-benar berbeda sekarang.

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **Tringg..~**

 **:: Uchiha Shisui.**

 **Satu pesan gambar.**

Pria itu membuka pesannya dan menatap apa yang kirimkan Shisui padanya.

Kembali ponselnya berdering.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" Ucap Shisui.

"Hn."

"Meskipun aku tidak tahu kau akan melihatnya atau tidak, tapi aku harap kau melihatnya saja."

"Terima kasih, aku senang melihatnya."

"Kau harus tahu, aku sampai di teror putri Sakura jika tidak mengatakanmu berada dimana, dia sangat tahu hanya aku yang mengetahui kau berada dimana." Ucap Shisui, sedikit kesal.

"Kau harus kuat menahannya."Ucap Izuna dan terkekeh, dia begitu tahu betapa galaknya putri Sakura.

"Aku sampai harus berbohong padanya."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Shisui."

 **Kreeekkk..**

"Pangeran Izunaaaaa!"

Izuna sampai harus menjauhkan ponselnya, teriakan nyaring seorang wanita, suara yang begitu di hapalnya.

Sementara itu, pangeran Shisui berdiri dan menatap takut pada putri Sakura yang sudah merampas ponselnya, dia ketahuan sedang mengubungi pangeran Izuna.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyakiti pangeran Shisui." Ucap Izuna.

"Aku akan memukulnya jika terus berbohong padaku, katakan, kau ada dimana? Kenapa kau tidak kembali? Kau harus tahu aku terus menyimpan rasa bersalah ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa kau harus menyimpan rasa bersalahmu putri, akulah yang bersalah."

"Tapi, kau tidak mengatakan segalanya padaku, kau tidak mengatakan kebenarannya."

"Aku sudah minta maaf melalui pangeran Sasuke."

"Dan kau tidak peduli permintaan maafku?"

"Bukannya sudah aku katakan jika aku yang sala-"

"-Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf, dan juga terima kasih atas segalanya." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Baiklah, putri, aku sudah menerima permintaan maaf, dan selamat atas kelahiran anak kembarmu."

"Uhmm."

Sakura terdiam, memberikan kembali ponsel pangeran Shisui.

"A-apa masih ingin berbicara?" Ucap Shisui, takut-takut bertanya pada Sakura

Saat menghubungi Izuna, Shisui sudah memperhatikan sekitar, dia tidak tahu jika putri Sakura mengetahuinya sedang menghubungi Izuna, tiba-tiba saja datang dan merampas ponselnya, sebenarnya, tanpa dia ketahui pangeran Shisui, Sakura sudah mengutus salah satu pengawalnya untuk mengawasi pangeran Shisui jika benar dia akan menghubungi pangeran Izuna, Sakura yakin jika pangeran Izuna tidak akan memutuskan kontaknya dengan pangeran yang selalu bersamanya saat mereka berada di luar istana.

"Tidak, aku sudah selesai dengan apa yang ingin aku katakan, maaf atas sikapku tadi pangeran." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

Meskipun sudah pergi tanpa pamit dan tidak meninggalkan apapun di sana, Izuna masih sempat mendengar suara wanita itu, dia yakin Shisui sudah takut jika berhadapan dengan putri yang amat sangat galak itu, tapi mungkin sikapnya akan berubah, dia sudah menjadi seorang ibu dan akan bersikap jauh lebih dewasa. Menatap ponselnya, foto bayi kembar yang tersenyum, Shisui menuliskan jika sang kakak, pangeran pertama di beri nama Uchiha Izuna, sama seperti namanya, Izuna hanya tersenyum melihat foto itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

dan ini update untuk terakhir kalinya fic "To be princess"

apa cuma author ini yang paling rajin update setiap hari? kadang juga sedang sibuk jadi updatennya telat. sedikit bikin reader kesal dengan wordnya yang miniiiim banget,,, hehehehe, tapikan sesuailah dengan updatennya yang fast.

awalnya fic ini mau berpatokan pada princess hours, tapi karena author benar-benar lupa alurnya dan hanya ingat yang inti, selebihnya author karang-karang saja, nggak ada waktu nonton drakor, banyak kesibukan juga.

terus, terima kasih atas support dan masukan reader untuk fic ini meskipun ada sempat beberapa hal yang kurang mengenakkan, semoga tak terjadi lagi, semoga, author yakin akan ada banyak bermunculan orang-orang seperti itu, terus lain kali author akan mengetik lebih baik lagi, bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun pun sebagai author musuh utama tetap Typo dan penulisan yang salah tempat XD

jika ada fans Izuna, sorry jika membuat Izuna kalian seperti ini, tapi itulah yang terbaik untuknya XD. ini alur author jadi author bebas XD *digebukin*

ah, ada yang bertanya untuk Sasuke pov, mungkin tidak sempat author buatkan, *sorry*.

jika masih ada hal yang mengganjal, silahkan inbox dan jika senggang, author akan menjawab.

.

akhirnya kata, terima kasih banyak banyak banyak!

 **[ Sasuke Fans ]**


End file.
